


There is no stars on Cocoon

by Azursa



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azursa/pseuds/Azursa
Summary: FLigh. Fang wakes up on Cocoon with holes in her memory. She tries to find out why her mind is so messed up and find a way back to Gran Pulse. With help comes Lightning who seems not ready to start living her own life. Rated M for at least one reason ;) AU, I do not own the FF XIII characters. Sorry for any mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! That's my first fanfic ever, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Sorry for any mistakes, my English skills aren't perfect... yet. :D Any feedback appreciated.

She was sitting on a barstool and narrowing her eyes on the almost empty glass which was imprisoned in her tight grip. Some lose strands of the pink hair were hanging down, limiting a bit field of view. She didn't care. The liquid would probably run away from under her angry gaze unless it was poured into her mouth.

"Blind… so blind…." She whispered in unbelieving tone and asked the barman to refill the glass. He was the only one who knew what the woman was drinking because she didn't really care what it was. It was starting to kick in so she wasn't complaining. The loud music, interrupted with some cheers, loud, animated discussions or screams of dancing people, was thumping in her ears. Blinding lights were swirling around the local. She hated places like these but today she didn't care.

"Tch… Such an idiot…" Almost continuous drinking resulted in state in which talking to herself seemed to be a brilliant idea. Her thoughts were all the time clutching around the quarrel she had had with her sister some hours earlier.

„No Obligations, Rules, or Authority…" She scoffed. "Such an irresponsible idiot…The mighty 'Leader' of the bunch of witless kids." Her glass was put down with loud clunk and threatened to shatter but there wasn't any visible break… at least not that she could see any.

"Hey lassie." She heard the voice of some drunken man behind her but decided to ignore him without sparing a glance at him and continued drinking.

"Hey pretty woman" The sweaty big hand appeared on her shoulder "If you need someone to talk to I'm standing right there." The pinkhead turned around with the lightnings shooting from her eyes. The stocky man, with the hair cut so short he almost looked bald, stood in front of her with a smug smile. She would laugh at his incomplete dentition if she wasn't so angry.

"Take your hand of." Her cold, hostile tone and gaze, which could be described alike, didn't seem to carry any weight to him. He definitely didn't receive the warning.

"Yeah I know something about _taking_ what I want and I also know the better use for your pretty mouths than talking to yourself." His smile widened even further on his reddened from alcohol face when he winked at her. It was simply too much for a one day. Thick wall of self control, she was always so proud of, was shattered in less than a few seconds. She clenched her fists and planted quick but strong blow on his jaw. Before he could turn his surprised face again toward her second punch hit hard his upper lip, and then another one. Sound of cracking bones couldn't be herd because of loud music but she could easy feel it on her knuckles. The man dropped on the floor clutching hands on his jaw. Blood was streaming down his face and from between his fingers. He spitted out three of his teeth and acknowledged what had happened a few seconds ago.

"Now your smile looks more… regular" She said with still furious but also amused voice and sat down on her stool when small smirk crawled on her face. Drunkard definitely didn't know when he should back off and rushed forward shouting out a few curses. Her well-trained instincts worked well despite of her being tipsy. The man missed badly a few times what made him even angrier but than a well-placed right hook cooled down his fervor and he blacked out. She saw that people stepped aside during their one sided fight and started watching them closely. Pink-headed woman scanned their frightened faces and immediately regretted coming here tonight. She hated to be in the spotlight so she took the last sip of her drink and turned toward the exit. She made only one step when her hand was tangled in the tight and a little bit achy grip behind her back.

"Sorry miss but I have to walk ya down to exit." Said deep but womanly voice from behind her and she started to be pushed gently towards the exit.

"I can go on my own" Her words came out as a snap despite letting some steam off. Now she was in the spotlight and quite embarrassed by a current situation. She could only hope there won't be any professional consequences because of that incident."Anyway I was already on my way out… you can let me go." But she heard only a 'shush' and the grip didn't loosen in a bit. She tried to free herself but there was no way to do anything with this firm grip so she stopped struggling. "Tch…" While ago she gave her younger sister a lecture about dating irresponsible idiot without proper job and without a future and now she is being dragged towards the exit by a bouncer because she started a fight with a drunkard. Pathetic. They walked through the door and the bouncer let her go.

"That was unnecessary." She turned around massaging her achy arm and taking a look on a one in front of her. In the light of street lamp it was impossible to tell if her long hair was black or dark brown but one thing was certain. It was totally wild. There were strands standing in almost all direction but it still looked amazingly good and there could be seen hint of red on the tip.

"Yeah… sorry I know." She scratched back of her neck a bit nervously which, like all her complexion, was slightly darker than that of most people living on Cocoon." I simply had to show my boss I'm actually workin'."She offered an apologetic smile but she quickly became more vivid as if she remembered something. " And I will NOT carry that sweaty, smelly ogre outside AGAIN. Now Gadot will have to take care of him because I was occupied with ya." She beamed because of her perfect plan but the pinkhead crossed her arms and narrowed these cerulean blue eyes. She didn't seem so happy about the perfect solution the bouncer had chosen.

"So you are telling me that you have just dragged me out of the club in front of all that people because you wanted to avoid your work?"

"Hey! Ya saw 'im! And don't tell me ya're not a trouble maker. I saw how ya 'corrected my mistake' ". Brunette chuckled quietly but second woman only rose her brow quizzically. "It was me who made his smile look 'irregular'. Hell! That's even how I've got this job! But now ya've made his smile 'regular' again. That was quite a _good_ punch." She continued to laugh and pinkhead made half amused and half annoyed huff but suddenly something occurred to her.

"That means you were watching. Shouldn't you stop us earlier?"

"But that was _soooo_ fun watching him being beaten by another one." Her excitation wasn't mirrored by this 'another one' who slowly closed her eyes with disbelieving expression and pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"That's so… unprofessional…"

"Hey that's not the work of my dreams. Don't expect me to be fully engaged. " Small smug smile appeared on her face."And ya smell _so_ much better than 'im". She got only an icy glare followed by an irritated huff for that line. She didn't even have time to wait for that tiny blush which was slowly nesting on the cheeks of annoyed woman when the door opened loudly. Brunette startled a bit and glanced on the entrance. "Gotta go. See ya around!"She wink at the other woman and started to walk back. Her dark hair waving over her muscular shoulders which were clearly visible in well-fitting tank top. When her figure disappeared inside the pinkhead let out a quiet chuckle shaking her head in disbelieve. "I'm definitely too drunk…" She started to walk back home and spared one last glance on the door over her shoulder. _Or I am going mad if all that day is amusing to me_. After a while the second chuckle could be heard.

She stopped in front of her house and looked on the sky. It was totally blank. No clouds. No stars. There was no stars on Cocoon. One day she saw photos from Pulse. The world wild and untamed. Most People would say that Pulse is a hell but there was something appealing about that wilderness. And the stars. How would it be to look at these small shiny orbs on the sky and hear all the fancy stories about them. _There is no better time for daydreaming than night._ She smiled on her joke-like statement and took a deep breath. That was enough of that foolish wishful thinking. She had both feet on the ground and knew that she couldn't afford it. She was the woman of her word and, after their parents had died, she promised herself to take care of Serah and protect her no matter what. As if it wasn't hard enough, Serah started to make it harder and harder. The sound of the opening door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Light?" Asked quietly a bit troubled, sweet voice.

"Yeah. That's me."

"I was worried…You never come back that late. "

"I'm fine. And remember that I'm the one to worry about you not the other way." She offered her sister reassuring smile and reached out to pat her on the shoulder but then Serah's eyes widened.

"W-What happened to your hand?!"Light looked at her smeared in dried blood hand and scoffed.

"That's… nothing…" Serah narrowed her eyes waiting for her older sister to give up and for a further explanation."You could say that I…"Lightning couldn't help but giggle."I whipped out irregularities from somebody's smug smile."

"What? I don't…" Serah's eyes widened for a while and then narrowed suspiciously."You giggled. You do NOT giggle. EVER." She looked closer at her sister." You are drunk! And you almost never get drunk! OH… Now I AM worried." She opened the front door wide."Claire Farron get yourself inside!" She shouted quietly to not alarm the neighbors and tried to make an angry face but playfulness in her eyes betrayed her.

"Yes mom." Said the older woman obediently before she could think better of it. She stopped in her tracks with slightly opened mouth and looked at smaller pinkhead who was staring a hole in her slippers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I know. That's ok." Serah looked up with a tiny smile but the playfulness in her eyes was replaced by sadness. "It's seven years now, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Talking about their parents always seemed to painful for them so they didn't do it even now when Serah turned eighteen and Lightning was about to end twenty-one. They both went into the house and closed the door.

"Do you need tending to this?"

"No thanks. This isn't my blood."

"Light."

"Yeah?"

"I want you know I've made my mind. I know you don't like Snow but coming back late with somebody's blood on hands, getting drunk, and even giggling, what wouldn't be so unpleasant, won't change anything."

"Serah…" Light closed her eyes feeling suddenly to tired for this conversation."I'd like to go to bed. Can we… not talk about it now?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She cleaned herself up and took a look on her knuckles. They were heavily reddened and the skin was cracked in some places. It hurt quite a lot but it wasn't something she haven't dealt with before. She was glad that she was often wearing her fingerless gloves at work. She went to bed but despite being tired like hell, she wasn't able to asleep quickly. Events of that long day were spinning in her head but finally sleep came to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_No stars on Cocoon. I suppose that’s truth._ “Fuck!” She shouted out loudly tousling more her already wild hair. _Why can’t I remember watching them?!_ She knew they are on Gran Pulse. She even remembered the shapes some constellations make and the stories referred to them but when it came to the memories of watching them there was nothing but emptiness. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. She needed to let some steam off so she took the last look on the blank sky and turned back to window. Her sports bra and shorts were still a bit damp from washing but it wasn’t interfering to much with her jogging plans. She took her keys from a desk and gave her ID an angry look. _Stupid card ya need it to do almost anything here. That’s sooo Cocoonian!_ She put it into the pocket in her shorts and left the very small and neglected flat. Nights on Cocoon were warm and quite bright. Much brighter than on Gran Pulse. Not that she remembered nights on Gran Pulse. She simply knew. _Maybe it’s because of these lights which are almost everywhere or maybe they simply are that bright on Cocoon._ She had a fast pace so after half an hour she was a bit out of breath and covered in sweat. She stopped in front of the familiar fence and took a few steps right looking for a hole. She remembered it was somewhere here. “Gotcha!” She said loudly when she found it and came in through the hole. There was not too wide zone of trees and when she crossed it she ended up on sandy beach with her eyes locked on the huge lake. Even at day the shore of opposite side was barely visible. She liked this place. It somehow felt like home. A moment later her clothes were laying carelessly on the sand abandoned by their owner who were testing the water. It was crystal clear and chilly as always. She liked that. Her approach into the depths was fast and steady. That cold water had soothing effect on her heated skin. She dived and when she touched the sandy bottom she breathed out the air. She laid on her back and looked at the tiny lights which were flickering on the dark, wavy water surface. _Someday I will come back there. I don’t know how but there must be a way. I won’t waste all of my life on that twisted planet._ She felt the ache in her lung and had to resurface. After a few deep breaths she started to swim again. Chillness of water done marvels to her shattered nerves. Now she was a lot more at ease but not for long. Quick glance toward the shore immediately caused her adrenaline to spike up. “Fuck!” Blue blinking light could be seen from behind the trees. She started to swim back to the shore as fast as she could than grabbed her clothes and put them on carelessly. She rushed in the direction of the hole in the fence. When she was close she hid behind the tree and leaned out to look at the police car. It was parked about hundred meters from the hole. There was nobody near the car and it seemed to by empty inside but she couldn’t see clearly from that distance. _Maybe if I am fast, quiet  and lucky enough I will sneak out of there._ But she wasn’t. She heard quiet noise behind her and her hand were drawn back with force. The cold metal tightened around her wrists with cracking noise and, before she could react somehow, small but strong hand grasped the back of her neck and made her bow a bit. She was guided towards the hole and then the police car. “Fuckin’ Cocoon there is no place to swim peacefully”. There wasn’t any answer to that so she simply let the police officer to guide her in silence. When they get there she was thrown quite brutally on the car hood. “Hey! Ya could be more gentle!” She protested but grip on the back of neck didn’t loosen.

“ Ow… Gentle? I thought that… how did you called me a few days ago? ‘Troublemakers?’ Don’t deserve gentleness.” Said the clearly pleased voice which she recognized almost immediately.

“Y-ya…” She tried to look back but her cheek was pushed against the hood. Luckily her neck was released after a while and policewoman took two steps back, crossed arms on her chest and looked at brunette with big smirk on face. “So that’s your revenge.” Said tanned women when rising up. The muscles of her body were really well-shaped but she was still womanly and slim. Her skin was all covered in droplets of water and a bit of sand in some places. Her anger from a moment before evaporated. She liked a good challenge and the pinkhead in front of her was definitely challenging.

“Revenge? I doubt so. That is private property. You were swimming in potable water tank. Someone called police so I am.”She shrugged but after a while smirk came back on her face. ”But I can’t say it wasn’t fun seeing you like that.”

“Fun?”Smug smile appeared on her face.”Half-naked, in handcuffs and wet? Ya know… If only ya asked nicely…”

“Your ID.” Lightning interrupted her and stretched one hand in her direction. Even dim lights of night and pinkhead’s solemn expression wasn’t able to hide the blush which was crawling up her face. 

“Hey! Ya had your fun so don’t ruin mine. But I think that blush of yours…”

“ID!” She snapped annoyed with her own blush which deepen after being caught.

“Okay, okay, easy there.” Tall brunette maneuvered her handcuffed hand into her pocket but there was nothing there. Her eyes widened in realization.

“What? Your dog ate your ID, I suppose.”

“Very funny. It had to fell out of my pocket on the beach along with my keys.” She made a puppy eyes. “Can we?” Policewoman exhaled loudly and looked on her watch.

“I think it’s better than driving you to the police station.” They started walking towards the hole _. I will have to thank Vanille for that puppy eyes technique…_ She stopped abruptly. _Vanille?_

“Why have you stopped?”

“That’s nothing… some memories.”Said slightly taller, handcuffed woman. There was no time for that now. “Ya know… It would be easier if ya released my hands.”

“So you could stun me and run away?” She asked a bit rhetorically with raised brow but didn’t stop her progress.

“Yeah. That was exactly my plan. Why did ya handcuffed me in the first place? I wasn’t aggressive etc.”

“You could be armed.” She shrugged. Brunette looked at herself and laughed. “Oh really? So ya should have searched me. Common I’m ready.” Lightning at once saw the image in her mind’s eye but decided to shove it out as fast as possible.

“Stop fooling around and come here.” She wouldn’t dare turning around because she knew her reddened cheeks would betray her again.

They stopped near the place the troublemaker left her belongings earlier. “It should be somewhere ‘ere.”After a few more steps some glistening metal object could be seen.” These are my keys and…” she made two steps more “and that is my ID.” The card was lying partly in the water. That’s good it was waterproof. “But don’t expect me to take it up with my teeth.” Pinkhead took the keys and throw it involuntarily to another one who couldn’t even brace herself. Keys hit her arm and fell again on the sand.”Hey! What was that for?”

“Eh.. Sorry.”She rubbed her brow with embarrassment.”I forgot I had handcuffed you. I don’t use them often.”

“Thank ya for distinction.”

“You are welcome.” Replied Light not paying attention to the irony in thanks. She took the keys again looked and at brunette’s alluring body with puzzled expression.

“Ya can put it into my pocket”. Smirk could be seen on her face before she turned back and exposed a small pocket on her right buttock. This time sergeant Farron was more ready. She knew that if she wants to hide her blushy nature she would have to be able to disconcert regularly this playful woman.

“So you can accuse me of harassment?” She shoved keys into one of handcuffed hands and crouched trying to get the ID card. Than some impish idea planted itself in scantily-dressed woman’s mind and she couldn’t help it but feel obliged. She pushed gently the crouching woman who tried to steady herself but she could only manage to land with butt in the water. Her eyes firstly widened of surprise and then narrowed on the laughing woman. Her hands and teeth clenched when she got up. Her face was reddened from anger her brow twitching. She closed the distance between them with fist still clenched but she could only switch on her icy stare and huff out her irritation. She was a police officer. It would be highly inappropriate to make a habit of beating people. Especially on duty. She cooled off a bit and smirked.

“You will pay for that.”Luckily fines booklet and pen weren’t wet.”Literally.” The other woman stopped laughing and was standing with mouth agape. Terror in her eyes.

“Fuck!” She would facepalm if she wasn’t handcuffed and continued talking to herself. “Ya fuckin’ idiot!”

“I agree. So the first one for invading the private property.” Light was scribing busily looking time to time on the retrieved ID.

“I can’t even facepalm because of ya.”

“You can use a tree if you want.”

“Very helpful advice. Do ya have some more?”

“Not right now. The second one for offending police officer.”

“I didn’t offend ya.”

“Okay. Should I call it ‘attacking police officer’?”

“I admit. I’ve offended ya.”She let out a long submitting breath.” How much would it cost?”

“ Quite a lot.”

“It’s not the answer I was expecting.”

“I wasn’t expecting that you would be so reckless and push me into the water.”

“Yeah. I should have thought better of it. How could I know ya are so stiff?”

“I don’t like to be laughed at.” She ended writing the second one and looked around tapping her fingers on the fines booklet. Her gaze locked on some bottles lying in the sand. “And the third one for littering.”

“What?! These are not mine!”

“You can sue me but it’s your word against mine.” Her voice was totally emotionless in the opposition to very animated person in front of her.

“It would be all my paycheck! I’ll die of starvation.” That was no longer fun. Now she was getting irritated by injustice she was experiencing.

“That’s not my problem.”

“And ya said I was unprofessional. THAT is unprofessional as hell!” She made an offended expression and started struggling a bit with her immobile hands.

“Yes it would be.” She was watching the struggle in front of her and was visibly pleased with herself.

“And ya could open these handcuffs already. My wrists started to hurt a while ago.” Pinkhead closed the distance between them and removed the handcuffs.

“You look almost adorable with that pout of yours.” She smirked again handing the brunette two pieces of paper.

“Two? Ya… tricked me!” Relieved laugh left her mouth. “I hate ya.” The statement was accepted with an amused huff.

“I would cry if I cared.” She stretched her hand with a plastic card on it. “Here, your ID.”

“Thanks.” She put it down into small pocket and looked at her reddened wrists. “I’d prefer ya to use these fluffy one next time.”

“Next time?” She snorted.”You’re going to rob a bank or what?”

“Nah, but if _ya_ ’re going to stop me I’ll think about it.” They started to walk back to the car both of them slightly amused with their game of  flirting and disconcerting.

“Sorry for asking but were you changing your name lately?”

“No. Why?” She raised her brows because of unexpected question.

“Just the curiosity. The card is new and ‘Oerba Yun Fang’… it’s not quite a popular type of name. You know three parts and so on.”

“That’s because I’m from Gran Pulse.” She smiled proudly but Light only snorted.

“Yeah, sure. I should have guessed.”

 “No, I’m serious. I’m from Gran Pulse.” She stopped in her tracks with solemn face. Lightning started  watching her closely but knowing that the woman is pure mischief didn’t help her believe.

“If you say so.” She shrugged but Fang knew she wasn’t convinced.

“Why nobody believes me?! It was the same when I wanted to get my ID. The woman only laughed at me and said that they didn’t have me in the data base but a lot of documents had been lost at wartime and there was a lot of people missin’. She added me to the list and that was all.”

“Let’s assume that you are from Pulse.” She crossed her arms on her chest and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Gran Pulse.” Fang corrected rolling her eyes.

“Right. How would you end up on Cocoon?”

“I… “She slumped her shoulders her voice now quiet and sad.” Don’t remember.”

“Okaaay.” She said felling a bit sorry but still not believing.” There is no longer people on Gran Pulse. There was a plague after the war… or so we were told. It would be quite a time ago now. I was little when the war ended.” She let Fang take a time she needed to acknowledge it all. It was quite a miserable view but after a while she stopped kicking a hole in the pavement and took deep breath.

“It’s still so fucked up in my head but I’ll straighten it someday.” She looked up in the sky with a smile.”And I‘ll eventually come back home. But now I’m ‘ere.” Her mouths started to form into a grin when she faced shorter woman again.”So what would ya say for a date?” Light rose her brows in surprise. She was taken aback with that question but her response was firm.

“No.”

“I knew that.” She laughed nervously and scratched back of her neck.

“But I can drive ya back. It’s getting cold.”

“Nah. I will jog back. It’ll warm me up.” She pinched her chin and tilted the head to one side as if thinking about something complicated.” Although I think ya could be much more effective.” She winked at the police officer who was rolling her eyes.

“I see you’re back to your old self so I’ll go now. Bye.” She got into her car and drove away. Brunette was standing there for a while more watching receding car. She was happy as a sandboy. _You idiot. You didn’t even asked for her name but you’ve already asked her out._


	3. Chapter 3

Sergeant Farron looked at her watch. There was 8:30 am. Her night shift ended over 2 hour ago and she still was up to the hilt in paperwork. Her eyes locked hatefully on the huge pile of paper lying on her desk. She was used to taking some extra hours but that was decidedly the worst part of her work. _Why do these papers always take me so much time?!_ Lightning, as her name suggests, was always better in action. Sometimes she missed the times when she had been simply a cop. Patrolling the streets driving from one case to another. She was working hard for that promotion and her efforts were rewarded quickly. But now she had to work even harder to keep up with her own high expectations for herself. Promotion meant more responsibilities but also a better paycheck. And better paycheck meant better life for Serah. For both of them. The life they deserved. They would never again have to ask anyone for help. However the drawbacks were sometimes overwhelming. Now she was stuck behind the desk half her work-time and despite taking more and more extra hours she could never see the end of continuously flowing paperwork. She liked working at night. There was few people then and she had some peace of mind but now was after 8 am. The building started to be crowded some time ago and she could hear the footsteps and voices from behind her door all the time. Farron couldn't concentrate like that. "I guess that's end for today." She sorted all the documents and laid them pedantically in a few separate drawers. She took all her belongings and came out. When she walked into the main hall all the voices silenced and everybody suddenly started to be very busy. It wasn't secret she was now their favorite object to gossip about. It didn't surprised her. Grumpy workaholic who do not bother to maintain friendly relationships with any of them and additionally the youngest one promoted to the rank of sergeant. But as long as she kept a good work she was esteemed by commander Amodar who seemed to slightly like her. He even started to worry about her overworking herself and tried to encourage her to take some overdue vacation. He wasn't successful in his efforts. Her muscles were tense because of the hours she spent behind the desk. It was good time for her work out session. Police gym was always empty at that hour. Her knuckles were already healed so she could go back to her favorite punching bag. She missed it. That's a little creepy that she missed her workout equipment more than people but most of them were so annoying. As she expected police gym was empty. Most of them would come here before work or after work but in the middle of shift it was all for herself. After doing all what was planned for today she took a quick shower and headed back home. Light stopped in the garage and got off the car as fast as possible. She quickly walked towards the object which had drawn her attention a while earlier. There was a crashed motorbike lying on the grass in front of the house. She looked at it closely and sheepishly came into the house with some bad feelings.

"Serah?"

"I'm here ." Called scared voice. It was coming from the kitchen. Lightning came in. There was a tall thickset man standing near the table. He was in trench coat and with bandana stupidly tied on his head. Strands of blonde hair were protruding from under it. Next to him was Serah sitting on the chair with her leg in a plaster cast. Light didn't even have to ask what happened. Blood started to boil in her veins. She grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him into the wall forcefully. The cupboards trembled and threatened to fall down.

"You reckless idiot!"

"I'm sorry I was trying to…" He started mumbling but he wasn't given the chance to end the sentence.

"Shut up!" She pulled him out of kitchen and towards the front door. "I'll deal with you outside!" She pushed him out through the front doors and heard the loud thump when he hit the ground. "What now 'hero'?!" She shouted out accenting the last word sarcastically. Snow got up quickly trying to say something but it was too late. He was laid out again by a punch to his face. "You told you would protect her! Does she look protected to you?!"

"I know! That's all my fault." He shouted back getting on his feet and clenching his fists. His admission made Lightning even angrier. Snow saw the fury in her eyes but he never dared to hit her back. Instead he prepared for the next blows he knew would come. It couldn't surprise anyone who knew Lightning but for his not to bright mind it was like passing the first stage of the course named 'anticipation of threads'. The sergeant's right hand was blocked but immediately after that the left one, which wasn't much weaker, found his jaw. He was forced to take a few steps back. He was trying to protect his face with hands but there was no another blow. She grabbed him by a collar again. Their faces were centimeters from each other, her eyes became slits.

"She could have died…" She muttered through the clenched teeth and pushed him back again. Snow landed on the grass more because of heavy pang in his chest than push. "You want to show off? Alright. You want to end your miserable life on that damn thing?!" Pinkhead's hand pointed angrily at the crashed motorbike which was lying nearby."I don't care. But DO NOT drag my sister into this!" She watched him for a few seconds. He looked like the realization hit him hard. His gaze was hazed and locked on some non-existent object. "You are nothing but talk Snow. Still unreliable kid. Not even a man."

"Claire stop it now." Serah was walking slowly leaning on the stitches. Her expression was more than woried and the tone of her voice was beseeching. "That was all my fault." Before Light could protest she was silenced. "Listen to me. We were going to grab some breakfast in town. Snow was riding carefully but then… Then that puppy jumped on the road… I squealed and pulled Snow to the right a bit too strong. We bumped into the curb and then… then was that street lamp." Lightning closed her eyes slowly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's so… " She exhaled loudly. "I-I don't even know what to say."

"I'm fine. That's only a broken leg. It'll heal up quickly." She offered a calming smile but her expression started to change to apologetic after a while. " And Light… please don't be mad but…" Light followed Serah's gaze to ground where a small fluffy white ball was sitting. It was watching her closely with slightly tilted head but after a while it barked happily and waged its tail.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"We couldn't leave him like that. He would die on that road."

"Serah I don't have time for a dog and I simply don't want to have one."

"You won't have to do anything. I'll take care of him."

"Yeah sure, with that broken leg of yours."

" Oh common it's not like I'm paralyzed or something." Lightning let out a long, calming breath and started rubbing her temples. She looked again on the white fur ball, which was chasing its tail now.

"I'll drive it to the shelter tomorrow. Now I need some sleep." Serah started to protest but attention of both sisters was now dragged to tall, thickset, blonde man. His fist was clenched and a bit risen, his fierce eyes met that icy ones.

"Lightning. I'll do better. I'll make Serah happy. I won't let any harm to come to her anymore. I'll protect her. I promise you that." His voice was determined self-confidence was radiating from him. Lightning was watching him closely for a moment before she spoke.

"Grow up. Find a job. And _maybe_ we'll talk about it again." She replied with icy-cold but calm tone. However Snow's expression was puzzled now.

"But I have a job at Lebreau's"

"You clean your friend's beach bar and you call it a job?" Lightning snorted crossing her arms on her chest. Snow's embarrassed gaze dropped but he pulled it up to her eyes at once.

"You're right. I'll find something better. I'll make Serah proud."

"Get out of my sight before you make me angry again. And don't forget to thank her for saving your ass." Man only nodded and turned toward Serah whose stomach growled loudly. She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, eventually we didn't get that breakfast." Snow picked her up and started carrying her back to the house.

"I'll make you something to eat because I'm your _hero_ from now on." Hearing that Lightning rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulder helplessly. She was going to head back home when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, I think It's much more safe to show up now than it was a while ago, isn't it _Claire_?" She exactly knew who was the owner of the voice.

"Fang…" She turned towards her. Fang was leaning over the fence with a small smirk but didn't want to provoke the sergeant too much.

"Fancy seein' ya again."

"Why are you… " She started to ask but after taking a closer look at Brunette's outfit she didn't need to end the question. It was looking a bit funny on her. "So now you're a postwoman?"

"It's all because of your bloody mandates! I needed some extra cash so now I'm stuck with that." She pointed at the delivery van. "Maybe I've got somethin' for ya. So tell me, were ya a good girl Claire?" Light stiffened at hearing her name again from almost stranger.

"Lightning." She corrected the other woman who only arched her brow quizzically. "I'm Lightning."

"Yeah, and I'm thunder." She laughed a bit and started to look at her list. When she found a name Lightning Farron she looked up open-mouthed and wide-eyed and froze under pinkhead's glare. She knew now that she made a huge faux pas. "But your sister called you Claire." She started to stammer but Light wasn't comfortable with this topic.

"There is no longer Claire so drop it. Besides I think that _Fang_ isn't ordinary name also."

"I guess so." She chuckled quietly being relieved that Lightning took it well. The white fur ball was now battling with the laces of her shoes with some squeaky sounds. He was kicked out gently but it seemed to be a great fun for him and he at once jumped on Light's shoe againg. She gave up and decided it would be best to wait for him to get bored. "Oww, the puppy liked ya. Ya see? Ya can be so likable if ya want to." Fang smiled whole-heartedly but it didn't impress the shorter one.

"You were supposed to give me some mail, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Stright to business. Quite a lot for ya today. There are two packages for ya. Sign 'ere and 'ere ". Light obeyed and obtained her parcels. "And something for Serah." Her attention was attracted by a bank logo on the envelope.

"Give me that." She tried to grab the letter but Fang drew back her hand.

"Not so fast Sunshine. 'For the attention of Serah Farron'. I need her to sign."

"Really, Fang? Don't say me that you have just found the 'job of your dreams' and started to be professional."

"Nice try but you haven't convinced me yet." Fang smirked seeing quite nice possibility in that situation. Shorter woman breath out heavily.

"I'll sign it for you. Just give me that."

"Alright but I have one condition." Big grin appeared on her face. "You will hang out with me tomorrow." Lightning snorted.

"Not happening."

"As you wish." She pressed the button of the intercom, which was hung next to the wicket, all the time looking into Light's eyes with the challenge in her own. She wouldn't forget the expression of the shorter women for some time. It was shocked with a whit of fear and resurfacing anger. _Whit of fear? That's something new._ After a moment sweet womanly voice get out of the intercom.

"Hello?"

"I have a delivery for Serah Farron."

"I'm coming." Said the voice but Lightning couldn't let it happen.

"I'll do it." She told sheepishly grabbing the letter and tucking it in her pocket. Fang was visibly pleased and pointed her finger on the sheet.

"Sign 'ere." Before she ended there was already Serah hobbling towards them.

"Hello. I heard you have something for me." Said small pinkhead with polite, friendly smile. Fang was impressed how different the two sisters were despite some physical likenesses. Serah had her pink hair tied into a pony tail on the left side of her head when Lightning's were let loose and also noticeably longer on the left side. She was a tiny girl what couldn't be said about her sister, who was rather slim but her muscles were visibly well-trained. Regarding their personalities, they were totally different.

"Yeah, there is some bakin' magazine." Serah would jump happily if her leg wasn't in plaster. Her eyes brightened and she squealed.

"I was waiting for that thanks." She grabbed the paper and hugged it to her chest but her eyes stopped on two packages in Light's hand and they brightened even more.

"Oh these must be your birthday gifts from Sazh and Hope."

"Wait. She has birthday today?" Fang directed her animated question to Serah because she knew the only one answer she could get from the other one was 'That's not your business' or something like that.

"No, it was two days ago but she came back from work late and my surprise party was screwed up." Brunette's brows were risen high. Big smirk appeared on her face when she turned towards Light.

"Two day ago? Oww, ya should have told me Sunshine. Now I feel even more special that ya chose to spend that night with me." Serah's eyes went so wide that they threatened to fell out of the eye sockets. Her glance was leaping back and forth from Lightning to Fang. Muscles in her jaw were too weak to close her mouth. Lightning looked similarly shocked but she blushed to the roots of her hair.

"S-S-Serah…" She stammered. "This is a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I was only in my sports bra and very short shorts. She handcuffed me and laid on the hood of her car. Then she started to ogle."

"I didn't ogle!" Lightning protested but her face was darker and darker every second while Fang was having the time of her life and wasn't containing her laugh any more.

"Ya see that blush? That's the only prove I need." Serah was now giggling along with Fang.

"Light I didn't know you are… you know… _into_ girls." Serah couldn't help but tease her sister a bit. Occasion like that was very rare and could never happen again. Lightning clenched her fists, her brow started to twitch.

"I'm NOT having this conversation like now." She told in hateful tone and started to walk back home.

"I'll pick ya up tomorrow at 6pm Sunshine!"

"Go to hell!" She saved in her memory to deal with that new nickname Fang made up, next time she would see her.

"Ya know every bargain has two ends." Light stopped, the letter now heavy in her pocket. She saw no other option than to swallow her pride.

"6 pm then." She slammed the door loudly and disappeared in the depths of house leaving two of them standing and grinning. Little pinkhead looked suspiciously on the tall woman next to her.

"What bargain did you do with my sister?"

"That's our little secret." She winked at Serah and looked back at the door trying to calm herself.

" You know what?"

"What?"

"I've always known she's into girls." They started to laugh again.

Lightning came into her room and fell down on the bed burrowing her still red face in the pillow. _I hate her!_ She let out an angry growl. _And I didn't ogle her… did I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third one uploaded yeah! I’ll try to go a bit further with the main plot in the next chapter but I don’t promise anything. Teasing Lightning can be soooo addictive. :D And sorry for all my mistakes I’m still not sure if my English is good enough to do the writing.


	4. Chapter 4

She came home and shut the door behind her. This day was extremely busy at work and her lack of focus didn’t help with smoothing the tension. She hadn’t been able to dig herself up from under the pile of papers by long hours. She leaned over a jamb of door feeling contented in the silence and smell of her own house. The reassuring silence was broken at sight by the sound of paws taping on the floor and not to loud distant barking which, by the way, was getting closer and closer every second. It wasn’t long before white fur ball dashed out from behind the corner and started to run towards her with its long tongue hanging out from the right side of its mouth. Puppy started to jump happily around and on Lightning preventing her from untying her shoes.   
“Stop it.” She said coldly, pushing the animal away but it only started rolling playfully and jumped forward again tugging at her thumb. “Hey, I told you to stop it!” Her voice rose slightly and the playfulness from the tiny dog evaporated immediately. It obeyed with its tail put between its legs and scared, pleading expression, which was closely resembling that of Fang when she realized that her keys and ID fell out of her pocket. Light took out her shoes and breathed out heavily seeing that these puppy’s eyes were still locked on her. “Fine.” She surrendered and started to pet the fur ball which was now leaning into her touch and letting out pleased, squeaky sounds. Lightning liked that. She even smiled when the animal licked her hand but the moment was broken by a distant knocking of the stitches. She get up quickly ashamed by her moment of weakness. There is no point in becoming attached. I’m to drive it to the shelter. She looked on her watch which showed 5:50 pm. It will have to wait though. There was only time to change her clothes before the sound of doorbell hung in the air and was quickly beaten by a barking. She gave a brief look into the mirror when walking towards the door. “Tch…” Why am I doing this? She was irritated with herself today but would have to survive some hours more before it would end. Lightning came out of the house and was at once greeted by Fang’s vivid voice.  
“Hello ya there!” As the answer she got only a cold stare. “What? Ya expected me to buy ya the flowers? I thought ya wouldn’t like that but I can buy something’ on a way.” The grin on Fang’s face confirmed pinkhead’s fears that it would be long evening of teasing she wouldn’t in the mood for.  
“Can’t we just get it over with?” Fang looked closely at the grumpy woman in front o her but she decided to not comment this hostile attitude. She had the black leather jacket and trousers on her while the other one was only in the tank-top and jeans.   
“Sunshine ya should put somethin’ more on. Ya’re goin’ to get cold ridin’ that beast.” She pointed with her thumb at not too impressively looking motorcycle. “And it’d be much too fluffy if I lent ya mine when ya’re.”  
“You mean that piece of junk?” Her brow rose but there was no teasing in her voice, it was dead serious.  
“Yeah. It may not look incredibly but it works. That’s all that counts.” Lightning went back home and saw Serah standing next to the window.  
“Your date was incredibly fast.”  
“Serah, it isn’t a date and it haven’t ended yet. Unfortunately.”   
“’Unfortunately’ it haven’t ended yet or ‘unfortunately’ it isn’t date?”  
“Serah.”  
“Alright, alright. I won’t say anything more. ”   
Lightning came out again, also in black leather jacket, and decided to join Fang who was already standing next to her ‘beast’.   
“I’m still not convinced that riding this thing would be safe.”  
“Hey, I know it’s pretty old and used but I can’t afford anythin’ better. It’s not as fast as I’d like it to be but it’s better like that than goin’ on foot.” She pulled out two helmets and glared at the pinkhead. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, arms crossed on her chest, eyes locked on some distant object. Damn she looks pretty hot like that. “Feel like eating out today?”  
“I’m not hungry.” She replied coldly not even sparing a look on Fang.   
“So maybe we could go some place I like. I figured out ya wouldn’t like any crowded places. Am I wrong?” Light answered with only a shrug and Fang’s patience ended. “Listen Lightning.” She placed her hand on sergeant’s shoulder to get her attention. Their eyes met. ”I’m sorry for yesterday. I got carried away with all that laughin’. I also kind of forced ya to meet with me today but, if ya really don’t like it, you can go home right now. Hell, it isn’t even a proper date or somethin’. I simply wanted to talk with someone and I liked ya, so I thought it’d be great to hang out with ya. I don’t have anyone ‘ere… but I also want ya to have fun. There’s no point in making this evening bitter for both of us. So, if you’re going to feel affronted and ignore me all the time, maybe it’s better to go home now.” Fierce emerald green eyes were trying to pierce the wall of ice behind the cerulean ones, to get a glimpse of woman’s thoughts, but it was impossible. The air between the two became very thick, none of them wanted to break the eye contact, but finally Lightning talked with the softer expression.  
“I suppose it can’t hurt to talk a bit.” Fang smiled visibly relieved. “But don’t think I’ll so easily forgive you for making a fool of me in front of my sister.”  
“Nah, I know I’ll have to atone for it but I couldn’t restrain. That was stupid of me.” She laughed under her breath. But I wouldn’t change anything.  
“Not the first stupid thing you’ve done and not the last.” Smirk formed on Light’s face when Brunette put hands on her hips narrowing her eyes.  
“And how would ya know that?”  
“That’s enough to look at you.” Snort. “You do before you think.”  
“Ouch. Low blow.” She pretended to be hurt by the statement but her eyes betrayed her.  
“Come. I thought you had some nice place to show me.”  
“Yeah. I know exactly where to go.” She offered Lightning a helmet and jumped on the motorcycle. Seregent sat behind feeling uncomfortable being so close to the brunette who had already started the engine. After a moment of anticipation Fang turned her head around. “Sunshine ya’re going to fall down if you don’t hug me.” She tried to outshout whirr of the engine when she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and then the body clinging to her back. The helmets hid both her excited grin and Lightning’s blush.   
Fang was riding quite carefully as if to prove that she can think before doing something but there are things that can’t change for a long run. Especially when someone is the adrenaline addict. There could be seen the street lights in some distance. They have just started to turn from green to orange. Lightning felt that brunette leaned down a bit. She knew what that meant.  
“Don’t you even think about it!” She shouted to the woman she was clung to and the motorcycle started to slow down and stopped easily before the crossroad.  
“Ya’re always spoiling all the fun!”  
They were riding a few minutes longer. Lightning’s eyes narrowed at the mirror but she was immediately snapped out from her thoughts, when they turned into a bumpy forest road. The motorcycle started to make worrisome, creaky sounds. Its wheels were sliding in the slick mud but Fang was handling it quite well. She finally stopped and turned the engine off. They both jumped down from the vehicle and took their helmets off.  
“Huh, quite the bumpy road we’ve got there.”  
“Yeah, I have to admit that I’m not so sure if ‘the beast’ can make it back.”  
“Don’t you worry Sunshine. It’ll rest here and be ready as new when we’re back.”  
“So you took me into the woods. Are we going to set a fire and sing the scout songs?”  
“Nah, I’d die to see ya sing but it’s not on the agenda.” She pulled her backpack off form the trunk and replaced it with their leather jackets. There was warm when the wind wasn’t blowing at them mercilessly.”But I hope ya don’t mind a little climbing.”  
“It’d be… interesting.”   
They stopped in front of about 5 meters high stone wall.  
“We have to get there.” She pointed at the top of the wall.” And there will be another one but after that we will get to our destination. Lightning eyed the wall.  
“I suppose that we go without climbing gear.”  
“Aww, Sunshine don’t be scared. It’s not so high.” Lightning snorted with risen brows and offered Fang the challenging smile.  
“Who said that I’m scared? See you on the top.” She started to climb with ease. All the muscles in her arms were now stretched tight and clearly visible but for someone standing at the foot of the wall, someone like Fang, there was her shapely butt on the foreground. (Trickle of blood streamed down from Fang’s nose… hah that’s a joke it didn’t xD). She was staring shamelessly with a feral grin, thinking that it’s safety right now, but it wasn’t. Lightning turned her head down with only one hand clenched on the protruding rock. She knew what was going on, so it was no surprise that her cheeks were reddened slightly but now even Fang blushed almost invisibly from the embarrassment. She felt like a child caught on stealing the cookies.  
“Shouldn’t you be climbing right now?”  
“Uh, yeah… but ya’ve chosen the best way so I have to wait for ya to get to the top.” She hoped that Light would buy that but she only narrowed her eyes and sheepishly get to the top. She didn’t wait for Fang and started to climb another one. There was not too big, half-rocky, half-grassy clearing. After dozen of steps she was standing on the edge of high cliff. Her eyes went wide. There was even tiny gap between her upper and lower lip. It seemed to be the highest place in the surrounding. Below the cliff there could be seen all Bodhum. The sea of concrete up to horizon.   
“Amazing…” She whispered under her breath.  
“Enjoying the view?” The brunette appeared next to her only to join in admiring.   
“Yeah.”   
“Common, if ya don’t stop staring like that , I’ll think that ya’re impressed with my choice of place.” She smirked and started to walk along the edge.  
“Indeed. I am.” Fang stopped a bit shocked and smiled without looking back. This is the first nice thing she ever told me.   
“If we go this way” she pointed ahead ”we can also admire the sea.” Fang stopped in the place where both the city and the sea could be seen and sat with her legs hanging above the edge. Her backpack was put next to her and then she started to stretch and yawn. She placed elbows on the ground behind her and arched her head back with content smile. She watched upside-down Lightning walking towards her. Light also sat down on the edge in the safe distance of one meter from Fang. They could see the waves violently crashing on the rocky shore, some people wandering on the bay’s beach and the chain of cars which get stuck in the traffic jam because of some car accident. Brunette started to rummage through her backpack. After a moment she put a cardboard between them.  
“Anybody ordered pizza?” She laughed and unpacked the food. “Seriously it’s still warm.” At the view of pizza pinkhead’s stomach growled wildly. She looked away somewhat embarrassed when Fang started to chuckle. “I thought ya weren’t hungry Sunshine.”  
“I… wasn’t.” Because of spending too much hours at work, there had been no time to eat something before Fang appeared. Earlier she felt too upset to admit it but now when her stomach has already betrayed her she could use some pizza.  
“Yeah, sure. Catch your coke.” Sergeant grabbed the flying tin and rose her brow.  
“Are you expecting me to open it now and pour it all over myself? It’s all shaken now.”  
“Oh common. I know ya’re not afraid of opening the shaken coke.” Lightning huffed with amusement.  
“I’m not stupid. I won’t play your game.”  
“Smartass.”  
They were eating and basking in the view and relaxing hum of waves. Light was first to break the pleasant silence.  
“How did you find this place?”  
“Gran Pulse is not like Coccon. There are hardly any buildings. It’s… wild. I think I tried to mitigate my homesickness and that’s how I ended up here.”  
“So have you straighten up that ‘mess in your head’ already?”  
“Not exactly.”She chuckled under her breath shaking her head. “It’s still as fucked up as it was. I don’t remember my life. That’s all so strange… I remember Gran Pulse… how harsh, untamed it is but I don’t remember living there. I know how to hunt the bunch of Gorgonopsids but I don’t remember doing it. It’s clear as a day how the Oerba looked like, how it was changin’ through years but only indication I’ve ever lived there is in my name. It’s like I was only some bodyless, lifeless fuckin’ observer. Like everything what ever referred to me directly was erased.” There was a moment of silence in which Light was watching her closely with totally blank face.  
“Do you remember any… person?”  
“No… yes but… agh!” She clenched her teeth angrily and tousled her hair letting out all the frustration. She was given all the time she needed to pull herself into a shape. “Good question Sunshine. I have some flashbacks but they never come when I think about the past. They’re unexpected and almost all referred to Vanille. Day when ya handcuffed me. I wanted my ID back and I puppy-eyed ya.” Lightning snorted loudly.  
“Yeah couldn’t forget that. Wait.” She furrowed her brows.”When we’re walking back to the beach you stopped abruptly. You looked as if you saw a ghost and told something about memories.”  
“Exactly!” She clapped her hands felling growing excitement that maybe, just maybe she found someone who would understand her. ”I remembered then that Vanille had been a master of puppy eyes and she had taught me that, however after a second I realized I didn’t know who was Vanille. Hell! I don’t even remember her face. But then again when I saw ya and Serah…” Lightning became alerted her gaze was suspicious now. Fang noticed this sudden change of mood. “Easy there sergeant. I only wanted to say that when I see ya, hear Serah’s giggling I feel this iron grip on my stomach tighten more and more. As if my body was shouting to me that something is wrong and there is only her name on my mind. I’m trying my best but I’m left only with the feeling of helplessness and with that terrible headache. I feel that she’s someone important to me… like Serah for ya… like a sister… and that she’s in trouble but I can do nothing.” Sympathy for the other woman started to crawl into Lightning’s icy heart. Especially now with all that sisterly thing she was barely able to restrain herself from comforting her. She felt obliged and determined to help her.  
“It must have some beginning… How did you get on the Cocoon and so on… You remember all what happened recently, am I right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So what is the first thing you remember?” Fang let out the heavy breath.  
“These are very fuzzy to me. I remember fire… a lot of smoke… I was running away but… but not from fire. I was falling down and then the coldness… there is only that cold black depth. I woke up on the shore of that lake we met.” Light’s eyes snapped open, her breath quicken.  
“When?”  
“What?”  
“When did that happened? Fire and all.”  
“Geez… about three weeks ago.” Fang was watching Lightning’s focused expression. Her brows were furrowed, eyes wide open. They were shivering slightly and leaping once a time from one not existing object to another. She started to worry.  
“Sunshine… what’s goin’ on?”  
“There were some explosions in the magazines near the tank three weeks ago. I was to investigate that but before I could do anything the inquiry was closed by police force with higher rank. I don’t know the details. I was said it’s better to not interfere. Official version is that there was accidental gas explosion but you could know something more… if only you remembered.” You could be there accidently, you ran away from fire and bumped your head badly or you could be a witness, you ran away from incendiary and bumped your head badly or you could be the incendiary, you ran away from crime scene and bumped your head badly or whoever knows what…   
“Sorry. I’ll be no help with that.”They were sitting in the silence for a few more minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts when Light pull out her phone from the pocket.  
“I’ll try to find out something more and I’ll call you then.” She unlocked the screen and looked expectantly at Fang whose lips started to curl into smirk. “Fang, I’m waiting.”  
“Nah, I’m waiting.” The response was unexpected but pinkhead’s puzzled expression was quickly replaced with roll of her eyes when she heard the next part of it. ”For ya to ask for my number.”  
“Fine. I won’t call you.” She started to put her phone into the pocket but then Fang grabbed it and dialed her own number.  
“Etro, ya’re hopeless.” Her phone beeped and all phones returned to their owner’s pockets. Green-eyed woman offered a warm smile. “I’d never thought I’d find a helping hand on that ‘nest of vipers’ which is called Coccon. Thank ya.” She’d kiss her on the cheek if there wasn’t that gap and the empty pizza cardboard between them. Sergeant definitely knew how to keep her distance and she could gave Fang only a ghost smile.  
“I haven’t done anything yet.”  
“But ya’ll try.” After another moment of pleasant silence the brunette turned again towards the woman. “So Sunshine, I think it’s your turn now. What’s the issue with your name?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Alright. Sooo maybe ya could tell me somethin’ about that letter we’re here because of.” Lightning remained silent but Fang was a Yun, and Yun doesn’t give up easily. “Okaaay. Maybe another set of questions. What’s your favorite color?” Lightning snorted but this time didn’t wait with the answer.  
“Red.”  
“Such an aggressive color.” She huffed with a mock disgust. “Mine is blue.”  
“Such a sad color.” The game was played well by her but she got serious again. “Listen, about this letter.. I think it’s only fair if you know. Serah wants to move out and live with Snow.”  
“Ahh, that’s why ya beat him so badly.” Lightning snickered at that conclusion.  
“No. It’s why I got drunk the first time we met.”  
“Hah, yeah ya took it out on someone else. That was great show.”  
“He only deserved that.”  
“And Snow also deserved solid beating?”  
“Of course!” She crossed her arms and blushed slightly hearing loud laugh. “What are you laughing at?”  
“I suppose that ya do NOT hit people without a reason.”  
“That’s right.” Dead serious responses made brunette laugh even more.  
“Sunshine, every single time I saw ya, there was some violence involved. Hell! Now I’m scared what is to come today!” Lightning rose her brows and thought about it, then finally she let out an amused huff and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
“I’m not always like that. It has to be you who draw all the troubles to me.”  
“Yeah my fault. It’s always all my fault. Okay ya can continue your story now.”  
“They wanted to live together so they found some ‘nice place’ for rent. That’s how they called it. However the owner required that they paid in advance for six months. Serah asked me to borrow them some money.”  
“And ya refused.”  
“Wouldn’t you? Snow is a moron… arrogant and chummy from the get-go, thinks he's everyone's pal, never liked him much. He calls himself a hero and wants to protect everyone form anything but he can’t even find a decent job. His only work is being a friend of the bar owner. I don’t even know if Lebreau pays him.”  
„Lebreau? Gadot works for her.”  
“Another moron. You know him?”  
“Yeah he works weekends with me. There is too much people for one person to handle then. On weekdays he works for Lebreau.” Light snorted and shook her head with disdain.  
“There is five of them ‘running that business’. Serah bakes for them. They doesn’t serve anything else to eat so it’s quite profitable for her.”  
“Oh, I’d eat some delicious homemade cookies right now…” She said in a dreamy voice and Lightning couldn’t help but smile on the memory.  
“Yeah she’s pretty good at baking though I think she uses too much sugar.”  
“Sunshine, do you sweeten your coffee or tea?” Pinkhead was surprised with the question and the amused expression of her comrade.  
“No.”  
“Ya know, if ya eat or drink something sweet, it doesn’t mean ya’ll become all sweet. It simply doesn’t work like that so ya don’t have to worry.” She chuckled and get for that a playful nudge but then she heard quiet rustle behind them. She turned abruptly feeling suddenly very nervous and localized the source of noise. There was a tiny squirrel rummaging between the leaves. It look up at her and fled back on the tree.  
“What was that?”  
“That… was a squirrel.” Fang smiled nervously and get a doubtful glare.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Probably ya would think I’m totally mad after today, but I could swear that every once in the while someone watches me.” Lightning only nodded seriously.   
“Someone was following us when we’re riding. We lost them when you turned in that bumpy forest road. At first I thought I imagined that but now when told me…”  
“Yeah It was that black car, I saw them too. I’m in deep shit, am I not?”  
“Yes you are. And you’re dragging me straight into that.” Her protest died in her throat and changed into apologetic smile, when she noticed that sergeant didn’t really mind it.  
“At least I know I’m not crazy.” She stand up and stretched a helping-hand towards sitting woman. “Common It’s getting late and I’m working tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for an extremly short chapter but it's supposed to be a birthday present from me to myself. ^^ I simply had to do it. It was stronger than me :P

She was sitting behind the solid wooden desk and shifting wryly looking documents. They seemed to hide in order to prevent her from actually working. She was classifying and placing them on separate piles. Eternity. That was the only correct word to describe how long it took her and then furious wind burst into the room. Its whistling sounded like a derisive laughter when the papers flew all over the room. She growled angrily but was immediately beaten by a grave creaking of window she was closing. All her hard work ruined in mere seconds. She had to start over. Finally it was done and she pulled out her pen to start placing the signs. Unfortunately the nib broke on the first one and left huge, black blob. She was about to explode when the soothing hands were placed on her dense shoulders and started to massage. Lightning leaned into the touch closing her eyes and purring contently. Lips stopped just millimeters behind pinkhead's ear, hot breath on her neck gave her goosebumps.

"Ya're extremely tense, Sunshine." It whispered carnally and warm lips closed around her earlobe making the heartbeat double. Tender hands glided down from her shoulders along her back and stopped on her hips. She was glued to the chair. It wasn't possible to move a finger but what's even worse, she didn't want to. Soft lips stopped caressing its object of interest only to offer her another breath taking whisper. "I can help ya relax." They kissed exposed skin of her neck adding the tongue to its slow ministrations. Slender fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and started to draw imaginary patterns on her abs. Fluttering in Lightning's lower belly grew almost to the point of unbearability. Her breath was quickening somewhat every single second of that pleasant torture. She tilted her head right to give better access for placing the maddening kisses when these lips sucked hungrily on her pulse point. Loud moan filled the room and her eyes snapped open. She sat up at once and saw only a black, deep emptiness around her. There was something on her eyes but it was taken off as soon as she acknowledged its existence. Room was still dark but all the curves and furniture visible now. She was sitting on her bed all hot, flushed and panting. _What the..?!_ Soft device was lying in her hand. She gave it a look and tried to remember previous evening, switching the lights on in the meantime. _I came back from the meet with… Fang… I unwrapped the package from Hope_. She stared suspiciously at the small letter and started to read it again. _Hi Light! I've heard you had some troubles with sleeping so I've made something for you. Put it on and push the small button near your temple. You can feel gentle tingling at first. It'll stimulate some parts of your brain and it'll literally make you relax. You should fall asleep up to five minutes then. Try it out and tell me if it works. Take care, Hope._ She scanned the letter one more time looking for some indication that the genius kid made her a poor joke but there was none. _What the fuck was that dream supposed to mean?_ She felt her stomach fluttering on the memory and all the heat started to come back to her face and… not only face. "Argh…!" She got on her feet and stormed out of her room deciding that she needs a cold shower.


	6. Chapter 6

The pile of reports was took up from the wooden desk. It’s carried out from the room and then along the long corridor finally stopping in front of brown door with the inscription ‘Commander Amodar’. Knocking.

“Come in, Farron.” Said squat man getting up from his chair. The woman with pale pink hair appeared in the room and closed the door. Her posture was as always irreproachable.

“Sir, I’ve got today’s reports.” He’s always been impressed that every single day she brings these documents at the same hour. To the minute. Amodar took the papers and looked on them briefly.

“Good work, Farron. Keep it up and you’ll go far.”

“Thank you, sir.” She was about to leave but hesitated for a while and stopped in mid stride.

“Is there something more?” His brows furrowed when he saw the troubled expression on Lightning’s face.

“No, but… Permission to speak freely?” He snickered quietly shaking his head with a pinch of disbelief. That was marvelous that the sergeant took her work seriously and respected the hierarchy. It’s also good example for all her… older subordinates but sometimes she was simply too stiff.

“Granted but you don’t have to be so official next time.”

“Yes, sir.”Hopeless case… ”Do you remember incident near the potable water tank from three weeks ago?”

“You mean this explosion?” He glared suspiciously.

“Yes. I couldn’t find anything, not even a mention, in our database.”

“It’s been classified  since the investigation has been taken over.”

“By who?”

“Farron, haven’t I told you to not poke your nose in that case?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry. I won’t ask again.” She stiffened at once and turned on her heel to leave but she wasn’t fast enough.

“Sit down.” He breathed out loudly rubbing his temple and taking some time to think. In the meanwhile Lightning settled in the chair watching her boss closely. Eventually he placed hands on the desk and look at her seriously. “You’re one of our bests so I don’t want you to get into any mess. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Intelligence Agency. They took it over.” Her eyes widened, thousands of thoughts twirled in head.

“But… Wasn’t the whole organization dissolved after the plague on Pulse?”

“Yes, mainly it was but, as you can see, not entirely.”

“Why would they…”

“Farron… “ Her uncompromising attitude started to irritate him. ”I don’t know much more. They finished the investigation pretty fast so it couldn’t be a big deal. However that’s a principle. If someone from Intelligence Agency appears you do _not_ interfere.” He looked in her eyes expectantly, waiting some time for the words to settle. “Any other questions?”

“No, sir.” He nodded contently on her lack of further interest and straightened up.

“Ok. Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” She went out the room sheplishy and stormed into her office only to fall down on the leather chair with loud thump and get lost in the flood thoughts. “She really _is_ from Pulse.” Now everything started to make sense. _If Fang is from pulse it’s no surprise_ Intelligence Agency _is interested in her. They must be the ones who watch her._ She was kind of relieved. _If Fang was seen as a threat she would be dealt with long time ago. I bet they want to be cautious and make sure she can start over here without making any troubles. However we still don’t know anything about that explosion. Amodar says it’s probably not a big deal. Coincidence? Wrong place at wrong time? She was running away… probably saw one of her followers and tried to lose him between these magazines and then… get knocked down by explosion? Hit her head badly and fall into the water? But why didn’t they help her? Tch… Of course… needed to stay out of the spotlight. Maybe they helped her to the shore and left._ Everything seemed to be matching but there were still some missing pieces… _Vanille… Truth or imagination? If truth… where is she? And why have they ended up on the Coocon?_ Lightning let out a heavy, long breath, looked around the office, then on her watch. “No way I’ll do much more today.” She took all her belongings and left a building without taking extra hours first time in long time. She called Fang leaning on the doors of her car. After a few signals some unidentified murmur like sound answered the phone.

“Fang?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Are you… sleeping?”

“Shunhshinee… daamnnnn… Why so early… Ya call…”

“Fang, it’s 2 pm.”

“Soo?”

“I find out something… interesting. We should meet.”

“Ugh… I’d rather ya join me in my bed than me join ya… wherever ya’re…” The long moment of silence caused that brunette smirked on the phone imagining the redness on those fair cheeks. The thought immediately awakened her and her flirty nature.

“Get your lazy butt up and meet me… maybe there where I handcuffed you. 3 pm.”

“Gonna do it again?” There was no response so she continued with growing irritation in her voice. “Dammit Sunshine! Do ya have to be so fuckin’ stiff and bossy? Fine, I’ll be there.”

“Good. Don’t be late.” Fang could hear only the peeping sound in her phone so she threw it on the second end of bed and hid her head under a pillow. “Argh!” She didn’t want to get up and she didn’t like taking orders but the curiosity about what new Lightning found out made her forget about that insult. When she get to the appointed place the pinkhead was already waiting, leaning back against the tree with crossed arms and taping her fingers impatiently.

“You’re late.” She was looking on some distant objects and didn’t even spare a glance at Oerban when the cold words escaped her mouth. She knew that the other woman was at work last night and wanted to make it up for her but she was too proud to apologize.

“Geez, Lightning!  It’s only a few minutes.” Her protests were frozen by woman’s icy stare.

“Serah wanted me to give you that.” She threw small paper bag to visibly surprised brunette, trying as hard as she could to keep a blank face and hid her nervousness. She wouldn’t want Fang to discover her petty lie.

“Cookies!” She shouted with delight after opening the bag. Wide smile appeared on her face when the lovely smell of homemade sweets  filled her nostrils. She instantly grabbed one and bit big part of it. Her eyes brightened when the delicious flavor stimulated her taste buds. “These are _goood_! God, Sunshine, will she marry me?” Lightning snorted because of amusing question.

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” Fang stopped mid-chew. Big grin started to form on her face. She started playing her game before realization could hit the pinkhead.

“Aww, don’t be jealous, Sunshine.”

“W-what?!” She started to stutter and a blush spread all over her face.” I mean… I wouldn’t let Snow… so why should I let you…”

“Common I thought I’m better than Snow.”

“Yes, but…” She was embarrassing herself more and more with every sentence. Her teeth gritted. Fang was making fun of her again and she was the one who gave her a pretext. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the paper bag walking away from Fang.

“You don’t behave, you don’t eat.”

“Hey! Common Sunshine it’s a very precious gift for me from… _Serah_ ” The last word was accented so much that even Snow… ok maybe not Snow but almost everyone would knew that Fang didn’t buy her lie. She had a lot of luck that she was turned back to Fang because she couldn’t help but grimace on thought of being caught.  

“Shouldn’t you be more interested in what I learned about?” She asked letting Fang take the bag of cookies.

“Yeah, I think so. Anythin’ about Vanille?”

“Unfortunately not but I thought we could go to these magazines, maybe something will come back to you.” They started to walk.

“Yeah, sure but when I was there last time the area was closed by police.” Light rose her brow with slight amusement on her face.

“So what?”

“Riiiiight…. Ya can go everywhere with that badge of yours but what with me?”

“ Leave it to me. Anyway, there should be no one. The investigation was closed… by Intelligence Agency.”

“What?”

“Your followers. Did they try to hurt you? Threatened you? Made any contact?”

“No. Only watching.”

“I think intelligence agents follow you to ensure you won’t make any troubles. You’re from Pulse.”

“Gran Pulse.” Pinkhead rolled her eyes on the correction.

“Anyway, it means that the explosion couldn’t be your fault. If it was, you wouldn’t be right here. I think they’ll watch you some more time and leave you alone… if you behave yourself.” They were walking in grim silence for some time.  Fang needed it to think about Light’s assumptions. Laugh gave place to worries.

“But what’s with Vanille.”

“That’s why we’re heading there. Maybe we could find something what would indicate her presence.” Fang smiled sadly and slumped her shoulders slightly.

“Ya don’t believe me, do ya?” Lightning stopped looking closely at pulsian woman. Their eyes locked. Viridian orbs were now bereft of its typical playful sparks. There was no more fierceness, no more challenge, no more hope. Only sad and worried.

“Fang… I don’t know. I believe you told me the truth you believe in but your loss of memory… You had to bump your head really bad… it can be confusing sometimes. Maybe your apprehension is reasonable but how can I know… ” Brunette cast her eyes down with an understanding nod and wanted to continue walking but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She saw pure determination painted on the shorter woman’s face. “But don’t you dare give up on her. If I were you, I’d never forgive myself giving up on Serah. It can still be truth and as long as there is even the slightest ghost of chance she exists, you have to believe… and if she’s somewhere here, we’ll find her.” Oerban didn’t expect to hear these words from often so snippy sergeant. It seemed like there was something more under the thick wall of ice, something restrained. Her expression was still pained but it softened at the words of support and gentle smile sneaked its way on her lips.

“Ya seem to know a lot about sisterly love.”

“I’d do everything for Serah.” For this short sentence Lightning’s voice became as serious and fierce as never before. It was overflowing with confidence, determination and mixed with a pinch of threaten. Fang perfectly knew what meant that _everything_. Both of them would tear down the sky for their loved ones. They exchanged nods of agreement and started to walk again. Long sigh escaped from brunette’s throat.

“It’s nice to have someone who cares. Someone like… friend?” She looked meaningly at the pinkhead and saw that she hesitated and dropped her eyes to the ground before answering.

“I don’t think I… _do_ friendship.”

“Ya got your birthday presents so there are people who care.”

“I don’t know. I think Sazh simply felt obliged to help me and Serah… and Hope… he was just as lost as me a few year earlier. I got him on his feet and… I think he simply get used to me.”

“Sunshine… Ya have to be a bit less… mysterious if ya want me to fully understand ya.”

“Maybe we could talk about it some other time… We’re almost on the spot.”

“Ya push people away, Sunshine. But I’m Yun. Ya can push me as many times as ya want and I’m always coming back. Like a fuckin’ boomerang.” Light expected to see one of that cheesy smiles on woman’s face but there was none, only the thoughtfulness. The statement was serious.

“Thus I don’t have much of a choice. So… friends, yeah?”

“Yeah.” They lapsed into contented silence for a last five hundred meters.

They stopped in front of hazard warning tape. The view was nasty. There were a few small buildings. Some parts were only grazed by fire, some burned, some obliterated. They nodded to each other, entered the restricted zone and started to walk among the ruins. With each step more and more uneasiness started to pour into Fangs stomach making it tighten. The smell of burning was still hung in the air. From time to time blow of the wind carried away a pile of ash only to deposit it in some other place. They didn’t know what to look for. Women were forcing their way through the rubbles of building but nothing caught their eye. In the most destructed part there were only ashes and debris so they started to go towards remains of building. Half of its roof had collapsed inside but most of the walls were still standing. What they found inside didn’t really differ from the view outside. Only more and more pieces of bricks, roof tiles and half-burned wood among sooty walls. It seemed like the building was empty before the fire happened. There was no remains of anything else only construction parts itself. The deeper they ventured the faster Fang’s heart was beating but there still was no trace of anything particular. Finally they reached the place which was almost untouched. Old white paint was still on the walls and all the doors. Some tiles on the floor were cracked but they were mostly whole and covered in ash. Sergeant Farron narrowed her eyes. There was something wrong. All room was quite dusty but all that dust wasn’t settled down naturally.

“Like someone dragged something…” She looked around there were traces of hauling all over the room and if she looked closely almost everywhere were blurred footsteps. In some places floor was almost perfectly clear preserving some shapes. _Something was standing there and was dragged out of here… after explosion… after the fire expired. And not only here… This room was full of equipment… I couldn’t notice it in more destroyed parts but definitely someone wanted the magazine to look abandoned…_ “Fang?” She looked around but brunette was nowhere to be seen.

Fang stood in front of the door ajar. Room behind it was empty. Like every room here. Her breath was coming in short shivering gasps, her eyes wide and locked on the white-painted wooden door. Exactly on the four grooved in wood lines. Paint around it was crannied and was falling off. Judging by the look of wood it was easy to say that these scratches weren’t fresh. She placed her shaking fingers on the lines and her fingertips started to burn. Sharp pain shot through her head and forced her to clench her eyes and teeth. In her ears was only deafening screech. She dropped to her knees and pressed hand to her ears as strongly as she could piercing the scalp in the process. However the screech was coming from inside of her head and after a moment the screaming joined it. Blurry images started to fill up her mind. The hands pulling her away… her struggling body… sweet, girlish… frightened… voice screaming her name constantly… more hands holding her still… her cracking nails… syringe…

Lightning heard a quiet thump and immediately rushed towards the sound. She saw Fang kneeling in front of some door, squeezing her head forcefully. “Fang!” She got to her as fast as she could but her presence wasn’t even acknowledged. Fang’s body was trembling. She was whispering something through clenched teeth but it was to quiet to hear. Lightning kneeled and shook her by the shoulders but her hands only dropped to the floor. “Fang!” She shouted shaking woman’s shoulders once again. Her ragged whisper was now a bit louder.

“Let… go… let her go… I’ll do it… let… her… go…” Brunette started to have visible problems with breathing. This whole situation was scaring the shit out of sergeant. Desperation was growing fast in her. Eventually she slapped Fang’s cheek firmly. Woman’s head was turned right because of force of the hit. Her eyes snapped wide open. She placed a palm on the sore cheek and faced Lightning with a shocked expression. Her wide started to narrow in pain and became watery but she was aware of the surrounding now. “I left her…” tears started to stream down her face. She bit her lower lip but couldn’t stop them from flowing. “S-She… was here, Lightning.” Both her hand and gaze dropped to her lap. Air was coming in and out her lungs in ragged gasps. Her voice was so weak and cracking that Light wouldn’t suspect she could ever hear it from the proud and strong Pulsian woman. “I left her… I-I didn’t remember… I left her alone with them…” Lightning was dying to comfort her but then could be the only time to get the answer.

“Them? Who are they?” She asked in quiet but determined tone but the woman in front of her shook her head and answered with a sob.

“I don’t know.” Lightning knew she wouldn’t get anything more from the broken woman. Her arms wrapped tightly around Fang who only burrowed the head in crook of pinkhead’s neck. Claire felt whirlwind of painful emotions but her eyes were dry. Was she even still capable of crying? After all those sleepless nights years ago when they were crying with her sister in each other’s arms. Later it was only Serah crying, being held tightly by her sister. Nowadays they no longer cry. Now it’s Fang’s silent tears streaming down her neck. Her palm started to stroke brunette’s back gently trying to soothe her suffering. Second hand stopped on the back of her head and was holding her still, pressed to the welcoming place near sergeant’s neck.

“We will find her.” The whisper was calming and quiet but it also carried the unspoken promise.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update but I hope I'd get the redemption because of length of it. New semester have just started so the updates can be less frequent :/ But your patience will be rewarded :D Enjoy!

Lightning came into her room after driving Fang back and making sure she would be ok. She could stay a little longer but now she knew something was totally wrong with _that case_ and she needed to do something. All her assumptions from earlier that day - thrown into waste bin. _These scratches on door… if they were Fang's…_ She didn't even want to think about it. They were old. It could be even years from when they appeared. _That's impossible…_ Now, after the scene which took place while ago, she was almost sure that Vanille exists. _Or exsisted… Is that possible they were locked up in that place for who knows how long? But why?_ _Interrogations?Why someone tried so hard to_ _cover the tracks_. _What was this building used for? Why is the Intelligence Agency involved? What role does it play in all that spectacle?_ _Had Fang been a thread to Cocoon's safety before she lost her memory? If so they would have hunt her down already… they wouldn't only watch her._ She let out a frustrated growl. There was too many question and only some tiny bits of facts. She was tired with the events of that day and her imagination went definitely too far. The pieces weren't matching no matter how she looked at them and there was too little of them to see at least the outline of the main plot. There was no other way… She sat in front of her computer and called Hope. After a few seconds his face appeared on the screen. He seemed to be waiting for her call.

"Hi, Light! Have you tried out your birthday gift?" She's forgotten about that and seeing his excitement gave her remorse.

"Hi. Yeah I used it…" Her cheeks felt hot on the memory of _that_ dream.

"Aaand? Did you sleep well?" She didn't remember tossing and turning at all so she had to get asleep quickly.

"I think it worked quite well. I don't even remember waiting for sleep to come but… "She narrowed her eyes on the screen." Is it programmed to… control somebody's dreams?" Hope's brows furrowed. He was silent for some time.

"I haven't thought about it earlier… but I think it can in some way direct them to some more pleasant area… However there is no way it can have full control. It's more like… felling happy and at ease often make your dreams more enjoyable and so on… why asking? Was there something wrong with your dream? Any nightmare? Maybe I did something wrong… I can improve that if you tell me what was wrong." _What was wrong?! Everything was wrong in that twisted dream… Enjoyable?! Was that supposed to be enjoyable?! More like nightmare… I-I couldn't even move in that chair… It's characteristic for nightmares, isn't it?_ She tried to convince herself but the more she was thinking about it the more doubts were appearing in her mind. One thing was clear. There was no way she would talk with him about her almost erotic dream. Hope's voice roused her from her thinking.

"Light? Are you alright? You look a bit like you have a fever and you're so… unfocused." Poor kid. He wouldn't recognize _this_ kind of flush on any woman's face even if he was its reason.

"Y-yeah… Sorry it's nothing… and your device works well. To tell the truth I called you because I need your help."Her expression changed now to serious and decided.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Listen carefully. I do _not_ want you to take any risk. If you can help me that's great but if something starts to go wrong withdraw immediately. You have to promise me you'll be as careful as never. Alright?"

"Light… what's going on?" He was a bit scared now.

"Did you understand what I said?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"I need full access to classified police data." Hope's expression was veery surprised. He didn't expect this kind of request from the pinkhead.

"H-how do you know I can do it?" Lightning arched her brow with slightly amused expression.

"Hope please… I knew you wouldn't use it to harm anyone so I turned a blind eye on your hacking but it doesn't mean I didn't know."

"Riiight… It'll take time but it's not impossible." There was long moment of silence when Hope's question came. "Light? What's going on? It's… not like you to do something… illegal." She let out a long, tired sigh.

"If only I knew… Something is totally wrong but it doesn't make any sense… That's why I need your help… Hope, I was serious, be careful some intelligence agents can be involved."

"Intelligence? I thought…"

"No, they still function..."

* * *

Lightning looked at the screen of her phone. It was just before midnight. No calls from Fang. She dropped on her bed letting out a heavy breath. It was clear for her that getting asleep would be another hard battle for the end of this very intensive day. She thought about Hope's device but quickly shook the idea out of her mind. She couldn't risk having more of these _enjoyable_ dreams. She'd rather be awake all night. All her head was filled with worries. Worries about Hope and the task he get, about worsening relation between her and Serah – _this one was Snow's fault! -_ , about where is Vanille but most of all about Fang. Brunette had calmed down and was driven home but the shrilling headache didn't want to let her go. Painkillers didn't have a chance to work because she vomited after taking them. Eventually she fell asleep and Lightning could come back to her house. It was quite a lot of time ago and Fang didn't call. _Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone… Is she still sleeping? Did she come to work tonight...? It would be better if she stayed home… but I don't know if she could afford a day off…_ Lightning saw Fang's rented flat… or maybe a room with a bathroom. It definitely wasn't impressive… but thinking that Oerban a few weeks ago woke up in an unknown place, with no memories, knowing no one, without money and now she had a work, roof over her head, junky motorcycle and she didn't stand out of the crowd… at least not in the bad way… that was quite impressive. Lightning felt like shit when she thought about the mandates. _If only she told me then… I'd probably say that wasn't my business… Argh! I can be such a pain in the ass sometimes! How is Serah able to withstand this?_ She turned angrily in her bed and heard quiet whining. Her eyes were used to the darkness of the room so it wasn't hard to notice the white fur ball lying next to her. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"How did you get there?" She looked around the room. It wasn't as tidy as always. There were things lying everywhere including still unpacked gift from Sazh, which was laid next to the bed. _Of course… that's the way you came…_ "You're the adventurous one." Puppy whined again and with still closed eyes started hitting the air with its paws, fighting the imaginary enemy. Lightning started to pet it and its nightmare seemed to fade away but it didn't wake up. "I was to drive you to the shelter days ago. What am I supposed to do with you now?" She let out a heavy breathe. The tiny dog started to lean into her touch, seeking more contact. "It would make Serah happy if you stayed, wouldn't it?" When she took her hand away its eyes slowly opened. "You will need a name, won't you?" It yawned and looked at Lightning again jostling her hand with its nose. The pinkhead smiled and complied to its request. "What would you say for Odin?" She heard a contented grumble. "I see you like it." She didn't stop petting the animal but her voice got its serious tone. "But don't think living here will be sugar and rainbows. I will train you and when you get bigger, you will have to protect Serah…" Fleer appeared on her face. "And you will growl at Snow when I'm not home."

* * *

Serah woke up early this day but to her big surprise she heard noises coming from Lightning's room. She came closer to the door and heard her sister's voice.

"Odin! Hey! Stop it!". _That's… impossible… Lightning… in her room… with someone else… in the morning…_ She couldn't stop her overflowing curiosity. She knocked the door.

"Come in." When Serah opened the door she saw her sister with a happy puppy in one hand and wiping her face on a short sleeve of her T-shirt. Serah didn't know if she felt disappointed or relieved or whatever by the fact it was only a dog in her sister's room but when she remembered her promise that she would take care of it, the fear started to overpower any other feelings.

"Take him." Light stretched a hand towards Serah with angry and disgusted expression.

"I'm sorry… I didn't notice when he left my room… I'll watch him better next time… please don't be angry… All the shelters are overcrowded. It'd…" She started to convince her sister taking back the happily barking fur ball. Lightning felt a bit surprised and ashamed that her sister is so scared. They didn't spend a lot of time together lately and if they did it always ended up with a quarrel about Snow or with giving Serah a lecture. The situation with Fang and Vanille reminded her how important Serah is for her and how badly she wants her to be happy. In that moment Serah looked rather miserable than happy. Hugging the puppy a bit too tight, not wanting to let him go, mumbling chaotically some apologetic crap in extremely fast pace with her eyes locked on her sleepers.

"Serah." She said calmly and chucked her under the chin, forcing her to look up.

"He stays." Younger pinkhead looked a bit suspiciously on older one's gentle smile, still not sure if she understood.

"What do you mean?" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"I mean he stays. I gave him a name." Dog barked happily trying to release himself from tight embrace. "Odin seems to confirm my version."

Serah looked on the animal in her arms, "Odin, huh?" and back on her sister with teary eyes. "You're best sis ever!" She crushed into Lightning's arms.

"Of course I am! But you'd better not suffocate Odin now." Serah put him down to his satisfaction and watched him jumping down the stairs. He rolled down the last three steps but got up immediately and started to run around the room.

"We could take him for a walk later." Serah turned with a wide grin to face the source of the words, not quite believing that's really her sister but contented with the imitation.

"I'd love that."

* * *

Lightning Farron wasn't a big enthusiast of days off. Spending time with Serah worked out pretty well. They even talked about Snow a bit. Lightning still had her own opinion and expressed it but this time she let her sister have her own. That didn't mean she would get the permission to move out with him but they didn't quarrel at least and had quite a good time together. She even took Odin to vet and cleaned her room. Unpacked present from Sazh was placed in the bottom of her wardrobe – where were two other presents from him – also still wrapped. She made a good use of punching bag she got from Serah and Snow for her birthday. There was an inscription on it 'This is better material for punching than Snow!' but she still was doing better imagining his face on the bag. In the internet she tried to find some information about who rented the damned magazines but there wasn't any clues. Now there was no more things to do for her and she was again thinking too much. She was sitting motionless on her bed and looking on the screen of her phone for at least 10 minutes. From time to time her thumb hovered over Fang's number but every time she forced it back. There was still no word from Hope so she had no excuse to call her. She let out a nervous breath and made a bold decision. Her finger was millimeters from the screen when voice from behind startled her.

"What are you doing?" Serah was standing behind her with crossed arms and smirk on her face. Oh, she had to learn that one from her sister. Lightning jumped off her bed and sheepishly shoved her phone into the pocket.

"Nothing." She was now also standing with a crossed arms and looking out the window to hide the blush from being caught. Her sister giggled but didn't try to draw out anything more from the sergeant.

"Come. Dinner is ready."

And then it came. When sisters were eating the dinner Lightning's pocket started to buzz. She jumped in her chair and looked on the screen hastily. She tried to make unconcerned face and slowly walk out of earshot. Serah couldn't contain another giggle. Her sister was always so calm, emotionless and icy rational that seeing her like that was a marvelous spectacle.

* * *

After exchanging news about Vanille and the memories case, or rather lack of news, Fang decided she needed to close the chapter called 'yesterday'. It made her feel uneasy around Lightning and she didn't like the feeling.

"Sorry for yesterday… Ya shouldn't have witnessed any of this things… that's so embarrassin'…" Lightning wasn't surprised that the brunette was ashamed by being seen in her worst shape. She always seemed so carefree and easy-going but she was also surrounded by the aura of strength. Any sign of weakness didn't match her.

"Don't be stupid. Some things just happens. "

"Yeah… I suppose so... I know the place I live in is quite terrible but it's better than woods."

"Were you… sleeping in the forest?" She should expect this but it was still so no Cocoonian and so different from the live she knew that her imagination couldn't keep up sometimes.

"Yeah, first days after awakenin'… I had a choice: woods or streets… No one from Gran Pulse would choose streets. I thought night under the stars would feel like home… but there's no stars, isn't it? "

"Yeah. Never saw any. I always wondered how it'd be to see them all on the sky…"

"It's amazin' when there is no clouds. Much more impressin' than a view from this cliff… and you seemed quite impressed last time we were here. Lady Luck is on my side lately so maybe I'll be able to show ya them some day."

"Lady Luck? On your side? Don't be ridiculous."

"Hey! Don't be such a pessimist. If she wasn't on my side I'd be in deep shit right now…" She saw a doubting look on Lightning's face and laughed. "Well, deeper than I'm in now. Firstly, I didn't die in that fire and didn't sink in the lake. That's somethin'."

"I think It's more your survival instinct then luck."

"Maybe… but then Lady Luck must have bring me to that street. There was the man you beat the night we met. He was botherin' some lady and it ended up with me knocking him out." Lightning made a huff which was to be amused but a pinch of annoyance could be heard in it.

"That's so your style. Always ready to rescue a damsel in the distress. Let me guess. The story ends with 'and that's how I get a number of that babe'."

Fang looked, a bit surprised, at the woman who was trying hard to hid her irritation. A second latter her face was again emotionless.

"Not exactly number… that's how I got my job. She happened to be the owner of the club."

"Oh…" Lightning felt very ashamed of her annoyance which came from… where? She wasn't able to find out that one.

"Yeah… but the most lucky thin' which happened to me… was that I met _ya_." She looked significantly on the pinkhead who answered with a snort but small blush appeared anyway.

"You know that was the most cheesy thing you said." Brunette laugh on that comment.

"But I'm serious. If it wasn't for ya I would still pussyfoot around. Ya gave me hope… and I liked ya." Lightning smiled but felt the irresistible urge to run away from the topic.

"I'm not sure if these mandates were another lucky thing…"

"Yeah, I think I could do without it."

"Fang… did you… " she hesitated for a moment but decided to continue "paid them?" That was quite an unexpected question for Fang and she wasn't sure if she liked the direction where that conversation was coming in. She started to watch Lightning suspiciously.

"The first one… and I wait for my wage to pay the second one." She saw that pinkhead's eyes dropped down for a moment and she seemed to regret. When their eyes locked Fang already knew what the other woman was thinking about.

"I could…" She wasn't given chance to end the sentence when Fang get up abruptly.

"No way. I won't take any money from ya."

"But…"

"No way, Sunshine!" She stood on the edge. "I'd rather jump down that cliff." Lightning looked down on the waves crushing mercilessly on the rocky wall.

"You wouldn't." It was very high and the sea wasn't welcoming. No one in his right mind would do it. However Fang could sense the challenge like a sharp senses blood and the doubt in her companion's voice had to be proven wrong.

"Ya bet I would!"

"Fang… we don't even know how deep is the water."

"It's deep enough. When it's an ebb there is over three meters and now is a flow."

"And how would you know that?"

"I went fishing on the coast with a sharpened stick." Astonished expression on Lightning's face was priceless. "What? I had to eat something after awakening."She made a smug smile and winked. "That's a Gran Pulse life style!" She made a few steps back to take a run-up. "I only have to make sure to not hook one of this protruding rocks."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Watch closely, Sunshine." She started to run but made only two steps when a tight grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Don't." Pinkhead's voice was angry and imperious but by a mere second in her eyes could be seen a whit of concern.

"Sunshine… ya're… worried about me?"

"In your dreams." She crossed her arms and looked away but Fang knew her too well to be deceived by coldness in her voice. "I have a better idea." She faced the brunette again with a gleam in her eye and a defiant smile on her lips. "We'll spar instead." Fang's grin started to spread all over her face.

"Bare hands or.. " she bend down and rose a long stick "weapons?"

"Seems like you've already chosen."

"I'd rethin' that if I were ya. I'm really _good_ with a long… ehh stick." She said challengingly with a confidence and growing excitement but Lightning wasn't intimidated. On the contrary, it made her want to teach Fang a lesson.

"That's great because I'm really _good_ …" she broke similar stick on her knee looking into brunettes eyes incessantly "with two short ones." Sergeant warmed her wrists up without showing up too much.

"Loser will fulfill winner's wish." Oerban decided to raise the stakes. She'd never lose the opportunity like this but pinkhead didn't seem to mind. Nodding with an overflowing confidence.

"Ready?"

"Come on, Sunshine." She made a taunting move with a hand but it didn't worked.

"I'm not the one to be provoked easily… but I thought that the Pulsian women are more _fierce_ in fight. Wouldn't expect a _defensive_ style." Fang perfectly knew that this shorter woman used her own weapon against her but her pride couldn't let this remark go. She rushed forward and swung her weapon strongly but it met only an air. She could barely see the counterattack coming on her face and she blocked it without thinking and left all her lower body exposed. Lightning at sight exploited it with her second hand and poked the woman in the stomach. However hit wasn't strong enough occupy brunette for long and she answered with the high swing just above ducking head of fair pink hair. Before she could prepare her next attack Lightning was standing a few steps behind her.

"Nice try but you're too slow." Making her opponent angry was very risky tactic but, according to the rule that an angry opponent is a reckless opponent, it was giving her opportunity to plant a lot of hits.

"And your hit was too weak." She tried to talk back but sergeant's self-control was unshakable.

"Didn't want to hurt you, _sweetheart_." All sentence was a pure sneer and it couldn't work better. Fang rushed again with an furry in her eyes.

"Ya'll pay for this." She made a swing after swing, all heavy and strong, but her rival was dodging them all. There was no time for Lighting to fight back. The strikes were coming in fast furious pace and she knew that if one of them landed on her properly it'd knock her down. She would have to wait for brunette to get tired and hope that it would be sooner than later. Constant dodging could also be very fatiguing. Fang started to pant slightly and slowed down a bit.

"Already tired?" Even before she finished the long stick shot towards her face and she could hardly avoid it. She even felt the blow of the wind near her ear. "That was close." Fang stopped for a while to think. She needed to change her tactic if she wanted to win that precious reward. She started again hitting the air where the woman was standing moments ago with a steady rhythm but then she surprised her with weaker fast low strike on her left knee. It landed and forced the pinkhead to kneel on her knee. That was perfect opportunity to finish the fight and Fang had to seize it. She tried to but Lightning reflex was beyond her imagination and when she realized that the woman had rolled from under her blow she felt sharp pain in her calf and turned swinging her 'spear'. However her opponent was nowhere near. She was standing in the distance of a few meters. Their breaths were quickened now. Fang was angry that she didn't finish this while ago but all her earlier anger was suddenly replaced with the excitement that she finally found the worthy opponent. It was known that the grumpy one was a challenge but she wouldn't suspect there would be such a problem with beating her in fight.

"Sunshine, what would ya say if we ended with that warm up already?" Feral grin appeared on her face and get the response in the form of smirk on the pale face.

"I thought you would never ask." They started to circle each other for a while steadying their breaths. This time it was Lightning to close the distance showing a display of her precise and careful strikes. This was hard to block or dodge both of that damn agile arms especially when Lightning was in one place and second later on the opposite side. She got a few sharp hits which would leave bruises but nothing too painful. It was her pride screaming for revenge. There was a moment of pinkhead's hesitation and that was all time Fang needed to make a swift blow. It was blocked but gave Fang the opportunity to take back the initiative. This time Farron was prepared for both strong, slow and a bit weaker, fast hits. She wasn't stupid enough to try blocking the heavy ones but that was the only option with these quick ones. She was trying to counter attack and she was successful from time to time but blocking Fang's blows with one hand made her wrists burn. _How can she possibly be so strong?!_ She wouldn't stand long like this and had to avoid more and more strikes. Her breathing was coming in heavy pants but Oerban's was no better than hers. She was forced to move back and saw the glimpse of triumph in her rival's eyes when her back hit the cold stone. There was nowhere to dive and both of them knew this. Fang was already making one of her hardest blows and the only thing she could do was to try blocking it with her both sticks. There was a loud creak and all three pieces of wood broke. Shards scratched her face slightly but the remaining part of brunette's weapon hit her painfully on the shoulder. She grimaced but the other woman was decided to claim her victory and she put the ending of her stick just under pinkhead's jaw. Fang was tired as hell, panting heavily, with her red from effort face but she could never be happier.

"Who is… the smartass… now, Sunshine?" She told between the breaths felling the need of vengeance for all the earlier sneers.

"Tch.." Sergeant narrowed her eyes angrily. She wasn't going sell her skin cheap. She dropped useless wooden pieces to the ground and then pushed and grabbed Fang's stick, pulling her in only to place one leg behind her and push her back. They both hit the ground with loud thump. Fang's surprise was priceless when she found herself lying on the grass her hands pinned above her head with Light sitting astride on her.

"Don't… count your chickens… before they hatch." Wide smug smile appeared on Lightning's face but it started to vanish slowly when she realized how close their faces are. She saw some unidentified gleam in Fangs eyes. Light had a lot of luck that her face was already red. For a tiny moment her eyes dropped to brunettes lips and then it was too late. Fang took the gesture as a permission and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and hesitant but definitely pleasurable. Oerban's lips were as warm and welcoming as in her dream. They were giving her the same maddening sensation and she even seemed to kiss back but when their lips separated her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't the one to lose control so easily and what happened a moment ago confused her badly. Without a word she get up and left Fang lying on the grass in her disorientation. She went home as fast as she could.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... the updates were to be less frequent but I couldn't contain myself... Fuck studies love Flight! xD

The door to Farron’s house was shut loudly. Serah looked in question on her definitely not emotionless sister. There was a lot of anger in her but there was also so much more. It was so new for Serah that she wasn’t able to catch up. She saw a tiny scratch on Lightning’s face what only made her worry more. The Older one knew that she was watched closely and only thing she wanted to do in that moment was to hide in some dark place where no one could find her.

“Serah, if Fang… if anyone comes, I’m not home.” She said in her bossy but a bit desperate voice and fled to her room in hurry. Serah was left in her astonishment without a word of explanation.

Lightning lied on a bed and started an hour of absent-minded staring on a ceiling. The adrenaline from the fight should have fallen down long time ago but her heart was racing frantically. Tight knot in her stomach was tightening even more with every thought about what happened. _What the hell?! I was supposed to help her find Vanille not… How could this happen? Why did she…?_ Lightning thought about all their earlier encounters, about Fang’s behavior and anger started to grow in her. _She is still playing with me! So much for a fucking friend! I wanted to help her… to be her friend and that’s her gratitude. I know this type… She’s toying with me… probably like with a half of Bodhum’s population_. The last thought made her blood boil and she growled clenching her fist _. Why do I even care?_ She heard the doorbell ringing crazily and waited for Serah to open the door. After a few minutes she appeared in Lightning room.

“It was Fang.” Lightning only shrugged in answer. She was trying her best to be calm and unconcerned but Serah wasn’t going to drop it this time. “She didn’t believe you aren’t home but gave up eventually. She seemed really worried.”

“I don’t care.” She snapped losing her patience incredibly fast as for her. Serah sit down next to her sister.

“Light… what happened?”

“Nothing.” They were sitting in silence for some time but the older one wasn’t going to break it.

“What happened to your cheek?” Lightning looked surprised with a question. She stood up and looked in the mirror. There was a tiny, slightly reddened scratch on it. Nothing serious, it would probably disappear in two days. She laughed nervously. In that moment it was the last thing she would worry about. The shoulder was much more achy… but it wasn’t the physical pain she was concerned about. She shouldn’t feel anything like that. It was making her weak… unable to do a damn thing…

“That’s only a scratch. Nothing to worry about.” Her tone was amused with the triviality of Serah’s question but still nervous, what made her sound a bit like a mad-woman.

“Fang also looked a bit… battered. Did you fight?” She was piercing her sister with her eyes and Lightning knew there was no other way to get rid of her than answer for at least some of her questions. She let out resigned sigh.

“Not really a fight… more like a spar.”

“And? Did she overact?”

“Serah…” Buzzing of her phone interrupted their conversation but Lightning chose to ignore it. It was the third time now and her anger and nervousness came back.

“Won’t you answer?”

“No.” Phone stopped buzzing a few minutes ago but there was still quiet between them. The older one was staring out of the window with her feelings carefully hidden somewhere deep inside. Serah decided to break the silence.

“Fang said she wanted to explain everything to you… but she won’t be able to do it unless you talk with her. Maybe you should give her a chance?” Little one asked hesitantly and started to become more and more little under her sister’s intimidating gaze.

“I don’t want to talk with her… or anyone.” She muttered through the clenched teeth. No one would push her into making any decision, even her sister. She could take care of herself. “Leave me alone.” Serah got up and made her way to exit but stopped in the doors and turned her face towards the sergeant.

“Think about it. Whatever happened she looked very sorry with the outcome.” The door closed and Lightning was left alone with her thoughts and with the still coming text messages on her phone. She didn’t want to read them and turned her phone off. 

 

Next day at work was very busy – as always after a day off. There was a lot of things which kept her mind far away from Fang. Despite lack of sleep she was more at ease and focused than the day before. She made a decision last night. Fang or not there was something very wrong with _the case_. As a cop she felt obliged to solve it so she wouldn’t let this one go so easily. Running away from Fang all the time would be silly and childish. She would say Fang that she would not play her games anymore and their relation would be more professional than… than anything else. They’d meet only when it’s necessary for _the case_. Vanille’d be found and they all would go their separate ways. Fang might flirt with half of the city and she wouldn’t care. This plan was perfect except for one detail. It was based on lies. Anyway she was happy because of having one. She no longer felt helpless and weak. She had plan so there was no need of thinking about Fang again and if she wasn’t thinking there wasn’t this tight knot in her stomach, this paralyzing nervousness, this ridiculously high heart rate… and this longing.

She had enough power to take some extra hours so she was home late… again. She ate quite a lot. It was pleasant feeling to have an appetite again. However her good mood was ruined in mere second by Serah’s words.

“Fang was here again.” Lightning ignored the sentence. She made such a tremendous effort to patch her plan up and now it started to scatter because of four fucking words. She started to consolidate it once again and to not pay much attention to the sentence. “She seems to be really concerned.” Her sister wasn’t going to make it easy. _Who taught her to be so stubborn?!_ She didn’t need the answer to that question. _Who lives by the sword, shall die by a sword._ She would laugh at the old saying if her throat wasn’t so tightened. “She was waiting for you to come back from work but she had to go to hers.” Every word was crushing one carefully placed brick of her perfect plan. Her shelter was about to fall when Serah put the final nail in the coffin. “I think she likes you a lot… like reaaaally a lot.” In that moment all Lightning’s frustration came out from under the rubbles of her plan.

“Bullshit! She only likes to tease me! She only toys with me!” Her voice was angry but it wasn’t her typical angry voice it was overflowing with emotion, her hands were trembling. “You saw that. Did it looked for you like liking? Her only target is to make a laugh of me! And who knows how many others she teases like…” This last one wasn’t supposed to leave her mouth but unfortunately she saw Serah’s ears twitch hearing it and knew this sentence wouldn’t be allowed to rest in peace. She sit down on a chair again and pinched the base of her nose and let out a trembling breath. “Please… tell me I didn’t just said that…”

“You definitely did…” Corners of Serah’s mouth started to turn up slightly but she knew that it wasn’t time for a full-grown smile yet. “From what I’ve seen so far, I don’t think anything you said about her is true... I mean she likes to laugh and tease but I doubt there is nothing behind it.”

“And how would you know that?” Lightning wasn’t the one to give up easily on her anger so she snapped at her sister but the little pinkhead was unyielding.

“Oh common… that’s enough to look at you two…” Lightning’s eyes shot on Serah but she wasn’t going to retreat. “Yeah, sis. I meant it. You like her too.” Lightning leaned on the table with her elbow and hid her face in her palm.

“Shut up…” Her voice was quiet and more begging than imperative. Almost a whisper. She was denying it for so long and Serah simply dragged it out in a second… without a permission… and so on… That wasn’t fair. She didn’t want to believe that but she had to face it eventually. She was never the one to be scared of anything… it was more like she was scary… and there would be no exception… she’d face it without fear and with her head held high.

“So now, when we settled some things up, will you tell me what happened yesterday?”

“No way.” Huh, her resolve didn’t last long. She went back to her room with reddened cheeks.

Not long ago she had all her life put together and in that moment she was straying among the heaps of rubble. She looked at her phone. She had forgotten to turn it on since the day before. There were some missed calls from Fang and a lot of text messages but one was from Hope: “You have a gift on your desktop.” She opened the file and Hope’s face appeared on the screen of Light’s computer.

“Hi, Light.”

“Hope… did you just…”

“Don’t worry I didn’t rummage through your private files.”

“I didn’t remember asking you to hack my own computer.” She sighed with resignation. Her life was so peaceful and it all turned upside down because of one person.

“You said me to be careful so I’m. This is secure link.”

“Okay. Did you find out something?”

“Right now another file should appear on your desktop.” As he said Lightning saw the file.

“Yeah, I’ve got it.”

“I promised you to not risk myself so we’ll have to shift a bit of it to you.”

“Good.” She approved and focused on further instructions.

“You’ll have to open that file on the computer in your office. It’ll disappear after unpacking but all devices logged in intranet will be bugged and I’ll have access to them. It’s the easiest and safest way.”

“Should be no problem.”

“Light I have to ask you for the last time.” His face became concerned. “Are you sure you want to do it?” A lot of thinks was twirling in her head right now. There were so many things she wasn’t sure. As much hesitation as never but if there was one thing she knew for certain… it was that she would do everything for her sister… but if there were two such the things the second one would be that she has to know what happened with Vanille.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

After talk with Hope her thoughts came back to Fang. _If Serah is right? Maybe I should listen what she wants to say. Maybe even… No way!_ She started to be angry with herself for the beginnings of wishful thinking and cut it off quickly. _She works at a bar! And being as hot as she is…_ She grimaced and didn’t even know if that was because of imagining the crowd of admirers or because of admitting that she considers Fang as hot. _Why does she wants to talk with me so badly? Why so many calls? Why does she make it so difficult?_ Her thoughts wandered to the unread text messages. She hesitated for a moment and started to open them one after another:

“Lightning please answer the phone. We have to talk.”

“I want to explain everything to you.”

“Why are you so stubborn? That’s only a talk.”

“I don’t want to lose a friend because of one stupid kiss!” _So that’s what she thinks! It was only a stupid kiss for her…_ Her stomach ached a bit and the irritation started to grow again but she decided to continue reading.

“Why do’t we forget abut it?”

“If yo don’t wannt two know me thast’s fine butt say it striht in my face! You’re coward!” _I’m not!_ She clenched her teeth in objection but knew that Fang is right. There was more and more mistakes in every next sms. _She has to be… drunk._

“So manmy prewtty girlz here andd I can’t stop thinginh bout youa!” She couldn’t decide if to be angry or happy because of that one. The anger seemed to be faster but it started to fade away as fast as it appeared. There was at least some indication… but she knew she had to watch herself to not take this drunk talk too seriously.

“ Ya kmnow whats? Thus wasnt a stipid kiss. I wanded todo it and I saww yuo liked it to!” Drunk or not Fang was right. She enjoyed the kiss very much to tell the truth. She enjoyed her dream and would like to experience it in real. Yes, there was no longer point in lying to herself. To hell with all that two women thing! Serah didn’t seem to mind and no one else has a right to judge her. And enjoying something… someone wouldn’t make her weak, would it?

 She was a bit worried that there was no more messages and the last one was from the early morning. However she remembered that Fang was there in the afternoon. _She should be alright._

She went out of the house with the intention to go to work but she saw someone sitting under a nearby tree. She considered sneaking her way by as the person seemed to be asleep. _I’m not a coward!_ She reminded herself and crouched in front of the person and leting out a nervous breath.

“Fang?” The brunette opened her eyes lazily, blinked a few times and smiled gently.

“If I’m dreamin’ It’s definitely a pleasant dream.” Lightning laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes. She didn’t know why these cheap lines were amusing to her. It should annoy her but maybe it was simply Fang having that effect on her. Oerban’s gaze was still languorous so the pinkhead slapped her on the cheek. It immediately pulled her out of the world of dreams and made her concentrate on this real one. “What was that for?!” She protested massaging her cheek.

“I had to wake you up somehow.” She stood up and crossed arms on her chest.

“That’s great to see that some things never changes.” She got up with a loud grunt and felt the growing nervousness in her. She decided to let some of it out with a joke. “Can’t say ya have a comfortable tree there.”

“Fang…”She was slightly amused but didn’t have time for fooling around. “Why are you here?”

“I was waiting for ya. I came here after my work… I thought ya have to come in and out your house sometimes… and I’ve fallen asleep.”

“I figured out this one.” There was a moment of silence between them. Fang was deliberately avoiding pinkhead’s eyes. “You’ve wanted to talk… so talk.” There was no coming back now.

“Listen… At the beginnin’ I want to apologize for these messages… I… that’s so embarrassin’… I got drunk… I shouldn’t have written them…”  She laughed nervously and started to glance stealthily on Lightning’s face which had no expression. “I hope ya didn’t read them… Ya didn’t answer to any of them so… If ya didn’t read… please don’t do it… simply remove them…”

“Oh, now you’ve made me curious.” Seeing Fang like that, so agitated and hesitant, made her own nervousness evaporate. This unexpected behavior also strengthen her in the belief… or maybe rather hope… that Fang really cares about her. She knew she had an advantage over the Oerban in that moment and she couldn’t miss the opportunity to revenge for all that teasing.

“No way… Lightning please…  there… there is so many mistakes no point in readin’ it…” She groaned dropping again her eyes on the ground and felt the urge to change the topic. However the next one wasn’t at all easier. “As for… what happened earlier. I’m sorry… We were friends… and I’d like to still be your friend? If ya let me? I didn’t want to ruin it… I thought that… but I was wrong… I must have misread ya because… I thought… I thought ya wanted it too…” She didn’t know what to expect but eventually she dared to look up since Lightning was silent all the time. The view completely surprised her. The other’s woman eyes were glittering with amusement, she was biting her lower lip to prevent herself from laugh. Fang’s anger started to grow a bit. “What?! Why are ya laughing at me?”

“Because you’re… babbling a bit.” She get one step closer to Fang with her lips curved into a smirk. “I’d never thought the mighty Oerba Yun Fang could possibly babble… that’s so adorable.” The brunette didn’t know what was happening. Was the sergeant Farron such a heartless bitch to sneer at her at this moment? She was paralyzed by her astonishment when she felt Lightning’s a bit shaky breath near her ear. “These girls couldn’t be so pretty if you were still thinking about me.” She whispered and pulled her head back only a tiny bit to see Fang’s tormented expression.

“Fuck… ya’ve read it…” Light nodded and slowly pulled the brunette by a back of her neck into the kiss. She let it linger for some time to give the brunette time to recover from her surprise, which didn’t last long. Wasting the time when these soft lips were on hers would be the last thing Fang would want, so she responded to it as fast as she could. However it wasn’t as chaste as the previous one. She felt that pinkhead’s lips parted slightly and felt the tongue brushing tenderly her lower lip. God it made her insides flutter and she couldn’t contain a quiet moan when their tongues met for the first time. She inhaled sharply through her nose and deepened the kiss tangling one of her hands in pink strands and placing the other one on the Lightning’s waist pulling their bodies closer. Pale fingers wandered slowly from the back of her neck to the place behind her ear and then to the side of her jaw. She felt the woman starting to grin into the kiss and it ended after exchanging a few more caresses of their lips. They both had to take some deep, calming breaths before Lightning spoke in subdued and a bit ashamed but pleased voice.

“Fang… we’re on the street…” Happily there was no one here at that hour. “I have go to work now but I promise we’ll meet later.” She knew that after that kiss she wouldn’t be able to concentrate to the end of her shift.


	9. Chapter 9

Lightning wasn't given a chance to open the door to her office, when she heard Amodar behind her.

"Farron, come with me." His voice was sharp and demanding. That wasn't a good sign.

"Yes, sir." When she was following him, bad feelings started to grow in her. She wondered if he found out about her 'cooperation' with Hope. That would be impossible. Believing Hope, they didn't do anything yet so why did Amodar called her. Maybe he found out that she wasn't going to stop 'sticking a nose into not her business'. But how? She was almost sure she wasn't followed by anyone and that day, when they were in the ruins, Fang also seemed to be without her tail. She wondered if keeping in contact with Fang was enough for the intelligence agency to take some actions against her. Then she stiffened and blushed a bit when it occurred to her that someone could see them this morning. The door were closed behind her and she was asked to sit down. Amodar did the same with a long sigh.

"I've had not quite pleasant visit today." _That's how it starts..._ "There was very angry manager of HR section and I had to justify you." That was... surprising. "She told you took so many extra hours this month that it'd be cheaper to employ another person than pay you all of them…" She thought that nothing can surprise her but this one did. There were worst scenarios gathered in her head and the reason happened to be so trivial that she didn't know what to say. "Farron, are you listening?"

"Yes, sir. I'll reduce the amount of them in next month." She said eventually but it didn't seem to be enough.

"Six extra hours for a month. No more." This was quite extreme reduction but she'd have to live through that. Lately she had more 'activities' than usually so maybe it wouldn't be as terrible as she'd have thought a few weeks ago.

"Understood." Her boss still didn't finished.

"And one more issue. Your holiday in arrears. You're taking a leave from now for at least a weak."

"But, sir…" She tried to protest but wasn't given a chance.

"No objections. I didn't want to force you but you left me no choice. Anyway I think it would be good for you. You seem to be stressed up lately."

"That's nothing. I can…"

"No, you can't." His firm answer finished the topic. "So I think you can leave now. I have some work to do. Have a nice vacation and see you next week."

"Thank you, sir. Goodbye."

Lightning went out the room. Indeed there were some positives in the information about her vacation but there was still one thing she had to do. She entered her office quite stealthily, turn her computer on and run the file from her pendrive. Then she heard a knocking and the door opened wide showing the silhouette of her boss.

"Farron! What the hell are you still doing here?!" Right then he was quite furious with her but she saw out of the corner of her eye that the files were still being unpacked. _If he finds out now it'll be end of my career… hell, I'll end up in jail… what with Serah… she wouldn't manage alone… and what with Fang…_ Heat started to built up in her but her face was still her typical calm, cold, unshakable stone. She was well-trained in keeping her composure. There was only one person who could destroy her efforts with a single word, glance or smile…

"I needed to take some things from my office if I'm going to be absent."

"Especially from your computer I see." He looked suspiciously. Luckily he wasn't able to see the screen, which was still crowded with a continuously changing numbers, from the place he was standing.

"I only wanted to…"

"Take your work home." He facepalmed himself. "You're impossible Farron…" She looked down with a mocking guilt. This one worked quite well. She heard some greetings from behind Amodar's back and he turned for a while. Computer screen came back to normal so she took the pendrive and tucked it into her pocket just before commander looked at her again.

"No working home. Rest up. Do something fun! Loosen up a little bit! It'd be good for you." He hesitated for a moment. "Hand me your badge and gun."

"But Sir!" That was a low blow! She protested very vividly but his mind seemed to be made.

"It's for your own good."

"There is no need…" She wasn't going to throw in the sponge but he silenced her with a move of his hand.

"No discussion." Lightning gave up eventually and put her gun and badge on the desk, looking at him angrily but saying nothing more. "And get out of here." They both left a room. Sergeant closed it with a key and started to walk towards exit when heard his voice again. "Don't forget to leave your key in the reception." She bit a lip to contain her snap and said in an icy tone.

"Yes, Sir."

"Have a nice day, Farron." She heard his quiet laugh but decided to ignore it. _I can't believe it! He kicked me out!_

* * *

Fang was sitting on the ground and poking the pile of dirt with a tiny stick. Her face was totally absent-minded and she seemed to not notice anything in her surroundings. Someone stopped in front of her and a sweet voice dragged her back to the ground.

"Fang?" She looked up on the smaller pinkhead and get up on her feet.

"Hi Serah."

"Are you waiting for Lightning?" Serah looked concerned but Fang laughed under her breath.

"I…huh… I don't know." Both of them were rather confused at that moment. They turned towards the cause of louder and louder barking. White fur ball was rushing in their direction waging its tail happily. "Hey ya', big guy!" Fang crouched to pet the puppy what made him even more happy. "Ya' ve grown a bit since last time I saw ya." She wasn't given a chance to play with it anymore because of large grasshopper which caught all puppy's attention. It started to run after the jumping insect but was failing badly in his efforts of caching it.

"Seems like he'll be a great hunter one day." Serah giggled quietly. " And that's truth, he grows extremely fast. I don't know how big he'll be."

"He has big paws, can be pretty big. I didn't expect to see him there again."

"Lightning let him stay. She even gave him a name! I thought she'd never let us have a dog. She can be so surprising sometimes."

"Yeah… so surprisin'." Told Fang looking in the sky with languorous smile. Serah quirked her brow watching her closely.

"Fang… are you okay?"

"Yeah… naah… heh… I don't know." There was a short moment of silence in which brunette gathered her thoughts. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Okaay."

"Lightnin' isn't home. She went to her work about an hour ago, am I right?"

"Yes." Gentle smile appeared on Fang's face. "Why did you ask?" Small pinkhead didn't get the answer but instead another question came.

"Is she… a sleepwalker or somethin' like that?" Serah's brows rose to the roots of her hair. This one was… surprising a lot.

"Noo… That's truth, she doesn't have enough sleep and sometimes looks like a zombie but she is _always_ aware of _everything_. I wonder how she does it."

"And she doesn't have any mental problems, does she? Like split personality and so on?"

"I don't think so." Serah shake her head with an amusement.

"Maybe you should ask me if you have any further inquiries." The icy cold voice reverberated from behind them. They both broke out into a cold sweat and turned their heads slowly only to meet _her_ angry gaze.

"Hey Light…" Fang started to laugh nervously. "Didn't mother taught you it's rude to eavesdrop?" She told with mocking accusation in her tone but it didn't have the expected effect. Lightning stiffened. Her jaw and fists clenched, her widened eyes were piercing a hole in Fang. Then her gaze jumped to Serah and shifted to more apologizing. Brunette punched herself mentally and started to swear in her head. "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Not your fault. You couldn't know." Said Lightning but her voice lacked reassurance… lacked anything. Her eyes were locked on some distant object. Grim silence appeared and none of them dared to break it. No one except Odin who had just run up to greet the sergeant. Or rather to greet the laces of her shoes.

"Odin, stop it! Sit down!" She growled at the playful puppy and that's what he did. Looked up and sat, still waging his tail.

"What?!" Serah's shout startled a bit both women. " I was trying to teach him that for ages! He never listens to me! Always too occupied by playing around. Then you appear out of nowhere say a command _once_ and he suddenly plays obedient, perfect dog. Look at him, he's been sitting still for.. a minute now."

"Serah…. "Fang taped her on a shoulder "I think that gettin' _this_ look once is enough for a life time. Etro! I suppose that's enough for her to say 'drop your guns' and criminals obediently handcuff themselves and get in line to the prison."

"I can deal with criminals…" Light's tone was serious but after a moment one of her lip's corner turned gently up. "It'd be better if the paperwork started to do itself under _this_ look." That was somethin new for Serah. Observing her sister joking about herself with someone... not long after the mention of their parents.

"Nah. It doesn't work like that. The papers won't be scared of bein' frozen but who knows…" Her voice became more tempting. "We can work on the fire in your eyes." Pnkhead's throat went dry on the thought but she caught a glimpse of her sister's grin and knew she had to change the topic at once.

"Anyway, why are you still here? Except of asking my sister stupid questions."

"Hey, the questions weren't stupid. Ya left me quite confused. At first I thought it was only a dream but what was I supposed to think? Your face was the first thing I saw after awakenin'."

"Fang…" Lightning tried to interrupt her, feeling that the conversation heads towards the topic she wouldn't like to discuss in the company of her sister, but it didn't work.

"And then, out of nowhere, ya…"

"Fang!" Unhappily for Serah, the shout managed to stop the flow of words. However all what she heard and the reaction of her slightly blushed sister didn't left a lot of space for her imagination.

"You seem to be really good in doing things out of nowhere, sis." She giggled then and turned with an intention to go back. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No need for that. Fang is very tired after her night shift so she will go to bed now."

"Huh, Sunshine… I didn't think ya would be so fast with that but how could I refuse ya?"

"Stop fooling around. You know what I meant." She rolled her eyes trying to contain her blush from spreading.

"Yeah, I caught the suggestion. I'll go home."

"I have something to do now but call me when you get up."

"Anyway why are you back so early?"

"Tch… They forced me to take a few days off." She looked resentful but the two women started to laugh.

"I should've guessed. That's so like you, sis."

Lightning shrugged and looked at a bored but still sitting Odin. "Come." She indicated the door with her head and started to walk with a proud dog jogging slowly next to her.

"No way!" She heard her sister's whining and smirked to herself making sure to look badass from behind but then Serah said something more. "You're showing off because of Fang!" She stopped for half a second and made the last three steps in hurry. After closing the door behind her, she narrowed her eyes. Being betrayed by her own sister… she would have to remember that. Her glance stopped at Odin who was waiting expectedly.

"Good boy. You deserved some dog cookies."

When Lightning contacted with Hope everything was already finished. She had an access to everything she needed but didn't have a lot of time. Despite Hope's great efforts there was still probability of being detected. Fortunately browsing through the sorted files didn't turned out to be the most difficult task in her life. She found what she was looking for quite quickly but it disappointed her greatly. Full rapport was very brief. Accidental gas explosion was to be the cause of all that mess. There was almost no specific information. Not a word about any Pulsian. The document made it all look like an accident in Sci-Lore Company magazines. No-more, no-less. She couldn't doubt it more. _Typical accident wouldn't be classified. Not even a mention of any intelligence business._ She tried to look for some more issues with the Sci-Lore Company in the database but found nothing. The whole thing was totally not worth the effort. She disconnected _. At least I know who rented the magazines_. Browsing the internet was her only option. She didn't remember ever hearing about this company so she didn't have big expectations this time. However the internet surprised her again. It was bursting at the steams with various information. There was a lot of articles in the science magazines. All about their researches, newest discoveries and achievements. It seemed to have very wide range of activity in the field of bio-technology. There was one very important detail which connected all the articles. Almost all of them were from over ten years ago. It looked like the company had been developing rapidly, getting awards and a lot of sponsors, and suddenly stopped in its heyday. There was one article about massive layoffs. Dozens of people were made redundant. The company was to have some financial problems but even an author of the article didn't quite buy that. There was real shitstorm in local media. Massive amount of unfavorable and sometimes hostile comments from both ex-workers and sponsors. After that Sci-Lore almost completely disappeared from press and any public life but didn't stop to exist. It still presented some minor achievements from time to time. With every year company was less and less active until everyone forgot about its existence. However it was still registered as a functioning business entity. That was highly suspicious. Its website wasn't updated for years and the official address, which could be find there, was out-of-date. _Ghost company, intelligence, Fang… from Pulse… There was nothing accidental here._ She started to be afraid what she could find out.

Gathering all the information took her a few hours but she couldn't find out anything more. She needed Hope's help again. There was no other way than to dig up all their dirt.

* * *

Lights in the room were dimmed but it was hard to overlook the wealth which was pouring out from every detail. Every furniture looked like from antique royal collection. Mahogany and crimson seemed to be main theme. In the massive armchair was sitting impatient man. His fingers were tapping on the dark wood when the quiet knocking reverberated through the room and someone came in.

"You are late."

"I'm sorry, sir. I have some valuable information."

"To the point."

"Nabaat's theory wasn't wrong. It seems like coming back to 'normal' life stimulates her episodic memory. I suppose some events from her past can be resembling to the ones she experiences now. It's the cause of high emotional reaction which gives her determination to develop the feeling of familiarity to more conscious recollection. Maybe we didn't messed her medial temporal lobe up as much as we thought. We weren't able to initiate the regeneration in lab conditions but I'm almost sure her organism had already started it and will fix her up eventually. Though it can take time and we have another problem.

"What is it?"

"She is on the path to develop close relationship with some policewoman... Sergeant Lightning Farron. "

"Police snooping around is the last thing we would want. Especially after recent… accident."

"I know. I'm not sure if that's good or not but I found out she took a leave today."

"What is the possibility that we could patch the Pulsian up here?"

"Fifty-fifty."

"We don't want unnecessary risk especially that we have the other one. Take her back."

"Yes, sir."

"If Farron gets in the way, take care of her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for soooo long. Last weeks kicked my ass a bit. But I'm back now. Sorry for choosing such a shitty moment to end the chapter... I couldn't restrain myself :D Hope you won't have to wait so long for the next one... Enjoy!

They were walking on the rocky coast occasionally jumping from a big stone to the other one. There was some awkwardness between the women. None of them knew how to bite the topic of the morning event and everything what happened during last days.

“I have to admit you fight well with the daggers, Sunshine.”

“And you with the spear.”

 “I don’t think it’s typical police skill. Who taught you that?” Lightning grimaced slightly and took a long breath before answering.

“My dad. He loved almost all kinds of martial arts. He taught me a lot. Started when I was still a toddler.”

“Then it’s no surprise ya’re so good… but Gran Pulse hunters are also trained from the youngest years.” Fang smiled significantly.

“You mean yourself?”

“Yeah.  And, coming back to our agreement, I still have the right to make a wish.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Lightning laughed at her. “Since you have problems with your memory I’ll remind you that our fight ended with me pining you down.”

“Oh, Sunshine! We both know that it was already over before you laid me down. Ya wouldn’t be so bold if that was real blade on your throat.”

“If we had real weapons you would be long dead because of blood lose.”

“I’m tougher than ya think.”

“Pff… Even you wouldn’t be tough enough.”

Fang narrowed her eyes on Lightning but knew this time the case is lost. She leaned on a stone wall and the other one did the same next to her. _Yun isn’t the one to give up easily._ If she couldn’t get to her goal this way she would try the other one.

“Fine. Anyway my wish has been already fulfilled.” Her victorious smile gave Lightning idea what it was but she wanted to hear that from Fang.

“What would it be?”

Fang faced the pinkhead and gave her defiant look.

“Ya exactly know what. And since I was all dreamy then and have some ‘problems with my memory’, I’d want ya to remind me that.”

Lightning quirked her brow without breaking the eye contact and answered with the same challenge in her eyes. Her lips curled into a smirk.

“You have no such a power over me to make demands. I’ll kiss you when I want to do it.”

The Oerban pushed back from the stone wall and stood in front of the woman. She loved their little game. The excitement was growing fast in her.

“That’s how ya want to play.” She made a step towards Lightning. They were very close now. The pinkhead was pushing the stone wall forcefully with her back. She wasn’t sure what was more intimidating. The closeness between them or the feral grin on Fang’s face. Her eyes darted to the side looking for the possible escape route but it was cut off immediately by Fang’s hand. It was placed firmly on the cold stone just next to her shoulder. Their eyes met again.

 “That means I’ll have to make ya want to kiss me.” Fang’s best seductive voice and her intensive gaze made Sergeant’s stomach flutter and hear breath quickened. Their faces were so close. Oerban’s smell filled her nostrils and the cerulean eyes glistened with want. The want which was mirrored in the other pair of eyes. But could she admit that and let Fang win? No way. She took a deep breath and parted her lips to answer with a provocative whisper.

“Nice try, but you’ll have to try harder.” Lightning regaled the huntress with a tiny smug smile and ducked under her arm. However Fang run out of patience at this point. Waiting for that for a whole day was enough. She grabbed surprised woman and pulled her back. Their lips crushed. There was no restrains this time. No thinking, no playing games. Pure want and adoration expressed in long wild kiss. Both of them get what they wanted. When it ended they were standing for some time a bit breathless with closed eyes. Touching their foreheads, enjoying the closeness.

“I’m going to have a hard time with Serah because of your loud mouth.” Her accusation met only the short breathy laugh. “She asks me all the time about what happened this morning.”

“Why won’t ya tell her? She would give you a break then. Maybe without all the details. Say simply that I apologized and you kissed me in return. Not a big deal.”

Lightning turned back from Fang abruptly.

“Not a big deal, huh? I’m not like you.” Her ire started to grow. “I’m not the one to kiss a random person on the street.” The contents of the confession didn’t surprise Fang but the  fact of hearing it, indeed. She hugged the pinkhead gently from behind.

 “Sunshine, does it mean ya’ve just tried to tell me that I’m someone special?”

Warm red ears twitched under the pink strands and she tried to escape from the hug but Fang expected it and hold her tight.

“Tch, keep dreaming.” The answer was so predictable that the Oerban couldn’t contain quiet laugh.

“Sometimes I am.” Her voice was soft and sincere. Almost a whisper. The words abashed her a bit but it also smoothed her ire. She relaxed into Fang’s arms with contentment.

They were watching the waves splashing on the rocks just under their feet. Both deep in their thoughts, until Fang broke the silence.

“I remembered somethin’ more today.”

Lightning turned around and eyed Fang closely.

“But you seem to feel quite well.”

“Yeah. That was only a brief headache in comparison with the last time. I’m still embarrassed ya had to see me like that. It had never been so intense earlier.”

“Don’t be.” Lightning smiled a bit teasingly but it was genuine. “Lady Luck had to be on your side that you didn’t go there alone.”

The comment made Fang snort with amusement.

“Now ya started to believe in Lady Luck?”

The question was shrugged away and the women sat down on the rock large enough to accommodate both of them. Lightning started to wonder if she should ask her mate about Sci-Lore but thought better of it. There was small probability she would get some information and there was the drawback of Fang’s hot-temper. She could try to do something stupid on her own, what would probably end badly. Trusting in Hope’s abilities was a good idea so far. I’ll give him a bit more time. There is no need to involve Fang when I don’t have any plan.

“Tell me. About that memory.”

“I also had a pet once. Bahamut was his name.” Sad smile appeared at her face when she started. “I was stupid young huntress who had just finished her trainin’ and thought that was the ruler of the world. I went for the lone hunt. I think I wanted to prove myself. I wandered through the land when I finally found some traces and started to follow them. I was so excited I didn’t even think about bein’ cautious and quiet. The trampled branch made enough noise to alarm my target before I could even see it. It happened to be the silver lobo. Without a proper ambush I was in deep shit and it was already rushin’ on me. Everythin’ happened so fast that I can’t tell ya how I survived it. I acted on instinct and maybe that was the key… or maybe Lady Luck again.” She laughed at herself.

“Definitely Lady Luck.” Added Lightning with a smirk on her face but Fang turned a deaf ear on that and pointed to her right arm. There were a few visible scars.

“Ya see that? My reminder of that day. It was a fierce beast but eventually I managed to slay it. I tried to carry it to the village but my arm was bleeding badly. I wasn’t even able to pick it up and draggin’ was no option. I was about to leave when I heard some noises in the bush. Then I knew why the beast was so aggressive. It was protectin’ the cub. Soon a small silver lobo came out of its shelter. It started to jostle the death body with its nose makin’ a howling sounds. That was a miserable view. In that moment I realized how much the life sucks. I killed it’s mother and that all for nothin’. I got injured, wouldn’t feed my people, the young one would be left for certain death. Lose-lose situation. I thought then that Vanille’d have killed me if I had left it there. So I picked the lobo up, getting scratched neatly in the process of course, and came back to the village. The elders weren’t too happy. They wanted me to get rid of it but me and Vanille had it our own way. I named the lobo Bahamut. He wouldn’t leave my side for a minute, obeyed all my orders. I don’t know how it could trust me like that after what I’ve done. The villagers get used to its presence but it grew bigger and, domesticated or not, still a wild animal. One night he bit to death three of our best chocobos. They are very useful for huntin’, especially for a big prey, in the groups and so on. The other hunters were furious but the elders seemed to be happy because they were right. I knew Bahamut wouldn’t kill a villager but he was called the thread for all of us. They wanted me to kill him.” She stopped in that moment and looked down.

“Did you?”

“Yeah.” Grim silence appeared. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. “ Vanille didn’t say a word to me for days.”

“You’re right.” Light threw a small stone far into the water. “Life sucks.”

Fang was watching pinkhead’s face but it didn’t tell her anything. Continuation to the statement didn’t seem to come. She knew that Light didn’t like talking about her past so had to be careful. There was not too big gap between two women and the brunette decided to close it. They were then sitting arm by arm.

“Ya seem to know quite a lot ‘bout that.”

Lightning answered her with the nod, looking in the distance, but still didn’t utter a word. Eventually, after a few minutes of waiting, Fang ask her a question with a considerable amount of uncertainty.

“Feel like… sharin’ it with me?”

This time her nod was significantly smaller and Fang had to wait a bit more for the pinkhead to start.

“My dad was a military man. He met Sazh in army. They were both pilots and quickly became friends. Sazh is a genius pilot but his fighting skills sucks my dad on the contrary. However there was need for pilots so he applied. They learned a lot from each other. Flying became father’s another love but still martial arts were on the first place. He passed all possible additional courses. As I said, he taught me everything. From hand-to-hand combat, cold steel, to the firearms. Nothing too advanced, l was still a child. Besides my mother would kill him if she knew that he learned me how to shoot. That was our little secret. I've always been daddy's daughter.”

Fang chuckled quietly under her breath.

“Solider man’s daughter, huh? Now  I know where ya’ get it from.”

Lightning arched her brow, a bit surprised but she exactly knew, what Fang was talking about. She looked down shaking her head slightly but her face and voice were still plundered of any emotion.

“No. He wasn’t like that. I… wasn’t like that.” There was a moment of reflection. She didn’t talk about her parents with anyone except from Hope. However it was something totally different with him. Like helping him to get over his loss. In that moment she wasn’t sure why she was digging out these memories. She was reconciled with what happened long ago and never felt the need to resurface the topic. The most surprising was fact that she wanted to tell it all Fang and storytelling was never her strong point.

“He wasn’t very strict teacher…” Ghost of a smile appeared on the pinkhead’s face. “He simply knew how to taunt me. Every time I was out of my breath he would ask me ‘Have you had enough, Claire?’ I’d never admit. I liked our little trainings while Serah liked more cooking and baking with mom. He always repeated that I have talent for that.”

“From what I’ve seen so far, he was right.”

“Talent is only 10 percent. Hard work is the rest.”

“Now ya’ re right.”

“He was… calm and gentle person… despite of his profession. Mom was more hot-tempered. She would give him a hell every time I came with new bruises or scratches. Sometimes I tried to hid them from her but it never worked. She knew me too well. Dad always went for a hunt when it was a hunting season but never wanted to take me with him.  Promised he would take me for my fifteenth birthday.” Her voice silenced.

“And? Did he?”

“Died a few weeks earlier.”

“I’m… sorry.” Fang looked at the woman with sympathy but she only shrugged like she no longer cared about it. Wanted to give some support maybe comforting hug but was a bit discouraged by Lightning’s lack of care. She didn’t seem to need any of that and her stone-like face was quite intimidating at that time. Fang never thought a lot before doing anything. She was the spontaneous, ‘carpe diem’ type but this time she was petrified with her own thoughts and not sure what to do. Her nervousness and indecisiveness surprised her a lot. There was no way to have Lightning sussed, she never acted like most of people. The uniqueness of that woman left the brunette in awe.

“They were to go for a weekend trip with Sazh and his wife. Said that I’m big enough to take care of Serah and myself for one day. Couldn’t be happier then. All friends were invited…” Her eyes became angry slits for a mere second and quickly returned to her typical demeanor. Her voice unshaken. “ I was only waiting for them to go. Didn’t pay attention to their lecture… anything they wanted to say. I was watching their receding car. They were still in my sight… had a green light when a lorry crushed them. They and Sazh’s wife died on the spot. Sazh wasn’t in the car.”

“Damn!” Fang’s anger started to grow in her and was heard in her voice but Lightning was much less emotional.  “I’d kill that lorry fucker!”

“I also thought about it.”

“Did he die?”

“Not in the accident.” The deathly hush fell between them. Fang was watching the pinkhead carefully not daring to voice the question her eyes were asking. The air was thick with the tension. Finally blue eyes abandoned the distant object and landed on the green ones. Fang could swear she saw a ghost of smirk but it disappeared so fast that she accused her imagination for that.

“I didn’t kill him if that’s what you wanted to ask.”

Fang slowly breathed out the air she didn’t know she held.

“That’s… ehm good… I think…” She scratched back of her neck nervously.”I know that I said otherwise moment ago but…”

“I know.” Lightning interrupted Fang’s struggles to explain what she had on mind. “I can’t believe I’m telling this… but it wasn’t… gezz… it was his fault but… more like an accident. Diabetes. Fell asleep at the wheel.”

“Fuck…”

“He got some minor injuries. Run out of the hospital the same day. He left an apologetic letter in our post box and a check… I was furious… didn’t want his money… his apologies. I tore it all down and throw away. The guy hanged himself a few days later.”

“Etro… Life sucks. Did he have any family?”

“No. That’s why he left us the money.”

“So maybe…” Fang started unsteadily not sure what reaction she could anticipate. She was afraid that Light’s tranquility could be calm before a storm and she wasn’t willing to be the ignition. “His decision wasn’t… as bad as we think… definitely cowardly but maybe not bad.”

“I don’t really care if that was right. He made a choice. That’s all.”

“So what happened with ya and Serah after that?”

“Serah was… It was hard for her… I’ve never told her about that guy… no point in rubbing salt in the wound.”

“I don’t think she was the only one it was hard for.” Told Fang encouragingly, taking gently Light’s palm into hers. Her face was painted with concern. The Sergeant stiffened at the contact and looked at the Oerban warily as if she was battling with herself. Eventually she withdraw her hand looking at the rough sea.

“It was long ago. I don’t need a reassurance.”

“Okaay…” Fang let out a heavy breath not quite sure what to do next.

“I had to take care of Serah. Had to toughen up. Didn’t have time for self-pity.”

“Clair died that day I suppose?”

Lightning stiffened again but after a while nodded hesitantly and thrown one more rock into the depths.

“Sazh helped us at the beginning. If not for him, we’d have ended up in an orphanage. He was willing to help us more but I didn’t want to abuse his hospitality. I could see he wasn’t able to get along with a loss of his wife. He was left alone with an infant. I didn’t want us to be a burden so I found a part time job and started police school. Parents had some savings so we started to live alone with Serah as fast as we could. I managed to graduate earlier so I started to work before money ended. Now we’re quite well as you can see.”

“That’s true… financially ya seem very well.”

 “What do you mean?” She looked suspiciously at the brunette. Anger started to slowly grow in her but it stayed contained.

“I mean ya have a problem with Snow.”

“So what? He’s a moron.”

Fang laughed under her breath.

“Probably he’s but it’s her decision. Maybe she’ll get burned but ya can’t protect her from everything.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” She gave the brunette angry gaze. “It’s an obvious mistake! She deserves better.”

“I don’t say ya’re wrong but she’s an adult. Ya can’t protect her from living. Hurt is a part of life if ya try to exclude it ya exclude so many good things. Ya know no risk no fun. Ya should try to stop worrying for a moment and think about yourself a bit.”

Fang didn’t want to offend her it was to be a friendly advice nothing too invasive but that did it. Lightning could bear it no longer. No one could criticize her for the one thing which kept her going these all years. She promised her parents she would take care of Serah to the moment of their return. They are not returning so she will take care of Serah as long as she needs it and Fang isn’t the one to decide about when it is. She was dripping with anger in that moment.

“That’s what you were doing? Thinking about yourself? And what’s with Vanille now?” Her voice wasn’t risen but it was overflowing with venom. She knew her words would hurt. That was the purpose of her floating in exasperation mind even if she knew she would regret saying this unfair judgment. “I’ve done so much to keep her safe I won’t spoil it all because you tell me it’s time to be selfish. I won’t repeat your mistakes.”

“My mistakes? Where did that come from? Ya don’t know anything ‘bout me! I don’t know what happened. Maybe that was my fault but I’ll do everything to fix that. I can’t believe ya brought it up like that. I thought ya… argh… My people were right… Cocoon is nothing but a nest of vipers. Get to close and they will start biting.”

“Stop it Fang.”Calmness or maybe more like shame filled her voice. “I know you’re too smart to think that I really meant what I said.”

Fang needed a few seconds to process the pinkhead’s words. That was unexpected. Seeing someone to give up on his anger so quickly and move on to… what? Was that an apology or what was that unique woman aiming for?

“And ya’re too fucked up to apologize normally.”

“That’s truth.” She shrugged but a small smile started to form on her face. The smile which was telling ‘that’s truth I’m fucked up and you have to deal with that or piss off’.

“Ya’re impossible Farron.” The brunette shook her head unbelievingly and laughed under her breath. _Someday  I’ll go mad because of her…_ “I know I stepped on your toes but didn’t expect it’d make ya so furious.”

“Don’t make a storm if you’re not ready to be struck by lightning.” She huffed at her own cheesy joke.

“Oh ya can be sure I’ll be ready for your wrath next time. But one thing. Don’t draw Vanille into this again.” Her seriousness changed into visibly amused smirk. Her finger was pointed at the other woman, her brow quirked. “If ya don’t want me to stick my fangs in ya.”

Lightning hid her face in a palm but let out a quiet chuckle anyway.

“God that’s so stupid… I don’t know why I’m laughing at that.”

“Oh common. I won’t tell anyone the fearsome sergeant Lightning Farron laughed because of a shitty joke.”

“Anyway most people would rather not make a storm.”

“I’m not like most people. I won’t lie to ya to make ya feel better. Ya like it or not I’ll always say what I think.”

The tension started to grow between them as if Lightning knew what Fang has in mind.

“And I’ll tell you when I disagree.”

“Good, because I still think ya treat her with kid gloves. She doesn’t need that.”

“I disagree.”

Their conversation was disturbed by buzzing of the phone. Lightning took it out of her pocket with visible frown. She got a bit nervous seeing the number displayed on the screen. The presence of Fang made her hesitate for a moment but it could be too important and too urgent to have any doubts.

“Hope?”

“Light, where are you?” Voice of the white-haired boy was extremely nervous, maybe even scared. That wasn’t a good sign.

“On the coast. Why?”

“You need to see something. Go home.” She jumped on her feet at once. A tight knot started to tie itself inside her.

“Anything happened?”

“No, no. I’ve found something… but not by phone.”

“I’ll be in ten minutes.”

Lightning tucked her phone into the pocket and gave Fang a brief look.

“I have to go.” She started to walk back as if there was no time to lose.

“What?!” The brunette joined her quickly. “Don’t ya think I deserve some explanation? Any goodbye for god’s sake?”

“I don’t have time for this.” Her nervousness grew further and further. There was quite tempting possibility to explain everything to Fang on the way but did she really want to do it? Doubts started to crawl into her head. Hope was scared. That was a very bad sign. The think which she constantly pushed into the deepest part of her mind started to resurface. It made her both scared and angry with herself. There was also something more. Something she couldn’t recognize but, to her adversity, the feeling was extremely unpleasant.

“Light, tell me what’s happenin’. Maybe I could help.” Pure concern was filling her voice. It seemed to be so honest that black clouds, Lightning was blanketed with, split for a moment. That was enough to make her want to trust the Pulsian.

“I don’t know. Hope might have found something related to you and Vanille… but I know nothing right now. It can be anything.”

“I’m goin’ with ya.”

“No Fang. Go home. I’ll call you.”

“No way. I won’t sit on my ass calmly when it can be somethin’ ‘bout Vanille.”

“Fang…” She lowered her voice significantly. “I don’t want anyone to follow you to my house.”

This one could be a good point. However, considering that Fang was there couples of times and by then the place should be known to her followers, the pinkhead’s argument sounded more like a cheap excuse. It was the woman’s overprotectiveness towards her sister, what made Fang lose her fervor to argue. She knew that if she shows the lack of interest in Serah’s safety, she will probably lose Lightning and moreover the chance to find Vanille. That was the first time in her life, which technically consisted of a few weeks because she couldn’t remember much more, when she bit her tongue and decided to do something in spite of herself.

“Okay, I’ll go home but… “She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the woman with a finger. “Ya’d better call me later. I want to know everythin’ what refers  to Vanille.”

“I will.”

They both nodded and went in the different directions.

She was trying to drive carefully but the black clouds closed around her again. Her thoughts were still coming back to Fang. _I don’t know anything about her. She even told that today. How could I be so stupid and trust her so easily?! She can be dangerous. She could play me all the time!_ “Argh!” Angry growl filled the car which was still going faster and faster. _Even if she’s not doing it purposefully , she can be mental. They all have charming personalities and the madness comes out latter._ The car stopped before the crossroad. Red light. Lightning started to tap her fingertips on the steering wheel. _Maybe she only uses me to find Vanille. Mean no harm to anyone_. The thought should have made her feel a bit better but it didn’t. The perspective of being used by Fang, the betrayal, made her ire to shot up. She snarled on the red light in front of her. “Why so damn long?!” The road was empty. No one on the right, no one on the left, there wasn’t even anyone in front or behind her. “Fuck it!” She pushed the pedal and made a wheel spin start. It all started to make sense in her head. These all accidental meetings… Policewoman… She’s Fang’s best option to find Vanille. Nothing more. Even if Fang isn’t the direct danger, she is entangled in something fishy. The deep shit that Lightning happily joined her in and drew with her Hope… and maybe even Serah. She couldn’t believe she was so stupid. What could blind her enough to endanger her own sister? Some charming smiles and meaningful glances? All that teasing and bad jokes? The wilderness and endearing peculiarities? The fearlessness and overconfidence? Her perfect body and intoxicating smell? This deep voice with the accent she couldn’t forget since their first meeting? The kisses from the gentle, shy first one to the full of want one’s? Or maybe the fact that the woman shattered into pieces in front of her? The list was long but Serah’s safety was always priority for her. She couldn’t forgive herself forgetting about it.

Finally she got home. Overthinking managed to give her only a headache and she didn’t even know what Hope found. Serah seemed to be ok so Lightning, as quickly as her name suggests, appeared in front of her computer and contacted Hope.

“What have you got?” She blurred out when his pale face appeared on the screen.

“Light, I’d let it go if I were you. It can be…”

“Tell me!” Her loud demand startled him a bit.

“Sci-Lore’s servers are well protected. To well as if for typical company. However I got the access to one of their lead scientist’s private computer – Jihl Nabaat. See for yourself, you’ve got a folder on your desktop.” Lightning started to rummage through the files. There was everything. From the reports for the CEO, through details of the experiments, ending on the private journal of Jihl Nabaat. Full documentation of years of researches. She got pale when started to watch the photos. Her teeth started to grit and hands became shaky. It was obvious she wouldn’t be able to throw away the pictures from her mind for long days but watching them was pointless. It still didn’t gave all answers. She needed to get all the pieces together and there was no time to lose. Lightning scanned some oldest files, some from the middle, when she finally stopped at the newest one. Her eyes widened and she froze. It didn’t take her long to react. The files were already  being copied on the memory card.

“Hope, keep a low profile. I have to go.”

“Be carefull.”

She called Fang immediately. The two signals of waiting seemed to be an eternity. Eternity of walking from one wall to another in quick pace and throwing loud curses. Eventually Fang’s voice answered.

“Take your lazy butt and come here. I need you.”

“Wha-?” The brunette was surprised with a harsh demand for a hello and thought with resignation that she’d have to get used to that. More surprising was the second part.

“ASAP!”

“Got it.”

The call ended as fast as it started. It left Fang dumbfounded but remembrance of the urgency in pinkhead’s voice rushed her a lot.

Lightning ran down the stairs looking for her sister.

“Serah?!”

“Is… something wrong?” She asked despite of knowing the answer. One look at the sergeant was enough for her to know that something happened. Her sister wasn’t seen so agitated for years so it had to be a big deal.

“Call for Snow and pack your back. We’re leaving.”

“W-what? Why? Where?”

“You’ll stay with Snow and his friends for some time. They’ll keep you safe.”

“Safe? What’s going on, Light? What’s with you?”

“Fang… has some troubles. I’ll get her far away from here and I’ll be back for you.”

“What troubles? Will she be ok? Where will you go?”

“Argh… I don’t know yet. I’ll help her out… but then she’ll have to take care of herself.”

 “But Light…”

“But what?! I won’t endanger you because of her! So stop whining and call your damn boyfriend!” Serah’s scared face made her feel like shit for taking her anger out on her. At least she took her phone and did it, without breaking her stare out of the fidgety woman.

“He’ll be in ten minutes.”

“Good.” She started to walk back. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as if something struck her. “Have you seen anything strange lately? Like someone observing the house?”

Serah’s eyes widened. She shook her head after a while of thinking.

“No.”

“Any strange visits? Like an unannounced plumber or something?”

“No. Is it that bad?”

“I’m afraid it is.”She let out a resign breath. “Go pack your bag.”

 Lightning was done packing her most important things to the shoulder bag. Some lose clothes were packed on the peak of other things. Fang’s phone was probably bugged. There was no way of saying her they were leaving so she took some bigger clothes. She tried for their conversation to sound naturally but it wasn’t a surprise that she failed badly. It was at least strange.

She opened the drawer. There were two of her old phones. Happily they were still working. She looked at her newest model and threw it out of the window.

Then she needed to put on something more practical. She started with a short, sleeveless turtleneck and put the white vest, with big brown pockets in the front, on. The firm, leather belt was buckled tightly around her waist. It was a little surprising how comfortable was her short leather skirt. It didn’t constrain her at all. She fastened closely the straps of her leg bag around her tight and around her hip to ensure it’d stay in place. The last parts were her high military boots and fingerless gloves. There was one very handy thing about them. There were places for extra bullets just over her knuckles. They’ve already proved its usefulness in some past police actions.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red fabric. It was her cape. The ends of that were frayed. It recalled a lot of memories. Her mother made it for her years ago. Serah had the similar one. They often played with their dad when they were young. They were always super heroines who guard the safety of the city and their father was a bad guy. He’d always let them kick his ass badly but didn’t make it easy. They could play for hours and never be bored. Their father made the composure of peremptory, dangerous guy that nobody want to mess with. However that was only a pose. He was a big child inside, as gentle as a lamb. Sometimes their mom was more scary than him. She was the one wearing the pants. Lightning could still remember how she was always rolling the eyes when her husband was fooling around or making poor jokes, but she loved him for that. She was the dog trainer and it looked like she tried to train her man, yet he was the hopeless case.

The cape, once too long, was now knee long. If Lightning could think of any object, which always brought her luck it would be that.

“That’s stupid and childish.” She told to herself and thrown it back into the wardrobe. She hid the memory card and rest of the most important things into her leg bag and left the room. After a minute Light came back, pinned on the cape and left the room again.

She got into the basement. It wasn’t dusty, dirty and scary like often in the movies. There wasn’t a lot of spider webs and she did never see any rodent. The lights were quite bright. Lots of airplanes models  were hung under the ceiling. Mostly military. The basement was kind of her father’s armory. Despite of the fact that he had all possible weapons permits, some specimens were illegal. Especially the black pearl of his quite impressive collection. Blazefire Saber – the gunblade. She took it in hand. Wasn’t as heavy as it looked like. The gun part was partially made of carbon fibers. It let to reduce the weight significantly, strengthening the construction at the same time. She carefully dragged the finger along the edge of blade. It easily cut the skin. Finest high carbon steel. Even if she didn’t tend it regularly it wouldn’t go blunt so easily. The anti-rust layer, with a slight help of Lightning, kept the blade part in great shape for all these years. She’d never thought there’d be occasion to use it but at that moment the last thing she’d want, was to be defenceless. She mounted the holster on the handy height and hid the weapon inside.

Snow was already here and Serah seemed to be ready. They all went out waiting for Fang. Lightning looked on her watch nervously. Not a lot of time passed since their talk so she held back her worries. She shifted her attention to Snow.

“You know what to do right?”

“Yeah. Take her to my place and keep her safe. That’s boring. You should come up with something harder, sis.” He answered in overconfident, cocky way, adding the annoying laugh at the end. It made her furious. She grabbed his collar and made him bow to her eyelevel.

“Firstly, I’m NOT your sister. Don’t you ever call me one.” She muttered through the clenched teeth but resigned from hurting him. He was needed in good shape. “Secondly, If something happens to her, I’ll kill you bare-handedly. Thirdly.” She narrowed her eyes. “Serah sleeps in separate room. Understood?”

“But Light…”

“Understood?!”

“Yes.”

They all heard someone was coming and turned their heads in unison.

“It’s good to see some things never changes.” Said the familiar voice.

Lightning let Snow’s collar go and approached Fang with visible relief.

“Give me your phone.”

“What? Why?” She wouldn’t dare to refuse but asked the questions anyway, looking for her phone in the meantime. Finally it was found and handed to the pinkhead who dropped it to the ground and crushed with a heavy boot.

“Are ya crazy?!”

“Probably bugged. We’re leaving.” Her business tone and lack of further explanation didn’t surprised anyone. The sergeant left Fang dumbfounded over the remains of her hard-earned money and came back to her sister.

“Serah, I should be back by tomorrow morning. Don’t leave the place until I pick you up.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be safe with Snow and NORA guys.” She dropped her voice somewhat. “Are you sure… you want to leave her alone?” The question made the same effect as if her sister punched her in the stomach. All the time she was trying to drive away her thoughts from that slippery slope, but she knew what she was supposed to do.

“It’s not about what I want…”

The screech of tires interrupted their goodbye. Big black car stopped in front of her house. It’s window was lowered and strange looking barrel was picking out of it.

Fang felt the sting in the back of her neck. Her hand involuntary came to the place and pulled the strange object. It was a dart. Her vision started to blurry. She tried to make a step but managed only to drop on her knee and then completely black out. 

 Lightning felt as if someone switched the slow motion on. Two big guys were already coming in Fang’s direction. Her hand darted towards the holster but she saw an another gun already pointed in their direction. She thrown herself on Serah hugging her closely and covering from shoot line.

Sound of shoots was reverberating through her head. It weren’t darts this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one were to be one but I decided to separate them to apply accurate warnings ;) Don't you worry, they'd be long enough to be apart. There is also some good news - chapter 12 should be soon. Yeeeey :D Work is already in progress.
> 
> VIOLENCE WARNING for more sensitive readers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Her eyes were closed forcefully, her muscles tense. She was ready to take the pain of being shot but didn't feel anything. The sound of closing car door, followed by a roar of engine and peeling out, snapped her out of the seemingly safe shelter in her mind. Looking over the shoulder, she saw the receding black car, then checked on her sister, who was still cringing in Lightning's arms. Serah was just fine but the terrified look on her face and sob-like groan alarmed the sergeant. She looked back.

"Snow…" Wide-opened eyes trailed all three red, growing spots on his trench-coat. The first on the arm, second just under the collarbone and the third in the right, upper part of his abdomen. His massive body was able to fully shield the sisters from the bullets. He was wobbling from side to side and was about to fall when Lightning caught him.

"I'm fine, sis." Said Snow in breathy voice, leaning on the older pinkhead and raising his thumb. He tried to make one of his best smiles but it came out more like a painful grimace.

"Shut up and lie down, you idiot." Lightning decided that it wasn't the time to bully the man for calling her 'sis'. Snow was put to the ground with such gentleness and care that Lightning would never assumed she was able to do it towards him.

She grabbed some pieces of clothing from the nearest bag tying one of them tightly just over the arm-wound to limit the flow of blood. One more was wrapped around the wound. Not as tightly as the first one but enough to seal the hole. This one wasn't too dangerous but it was far worse with two remaining – especially with the abdominal one. She was afraid the bullet could damage the liver or intestine. That'd be disaster.

"Serah! Call the…"Lightning couldn't finish the sentence, when her sister's firm voice interrupted her.

"Ambulance is on the way and Gadot'll be here in minutes."

The sergeant looked at her sister with a pinch of surprise, trying to stem the seeping blood with additional pieces of clothing. That was all she could do. Keep the pressure on the wounds and hope the bleeding would stop. Serah kneeled next to Snow and helped her sister in obstructing the bleeding without hesitation. She seemed so in control of herself, almost calm. Lightning would rather expect Serah to panic, dissolve into tears and so on, whereas she seemed to be more capable in giving first aid than most people. Lightning felt ashamed she didn't even noticed when her sister grew up so much.

"Hold on, Snow. Help is coming." Little pinkhead tried to reassure the injured man but he didn't looked like he needed that.

"Hey, don't you worry. Heroes never die. Besides I'm quite comfy right there." His mood was as great as always. Three bullet wounds didn't interrupted him in putting on an act.

However, Lightning didn't quite listen to them. Her eyes were all the time darting in the direction the black car disappeared. It weren't only eyes. All thoughts which crossed her mind were in that car. About what they had done to Fang already and what they would do to her, when they got her back. The short, terrified breaths were coming out of her lungs. Every cell in her body wanted to simply come and save her but she couldn't left Snow. If not for him it'd probably be Light lying on the ground in the growing pool of blood.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Snow's big palm, which was placed on hers.  
"Go, get her back." His voice was weak and she wasn't sure if he was raving or if he really meant what she thought he did. "I mean Fang." Lightning looked at him with risen brows, then on her sister and again on him.  
"I can't. Serah..."  
"I'll protect her."  
Lightning made an unbelieving huff. With these words, he convinced her that he was raving.  
"Right now you should concentrate on not dying."  
"Light." Serah joined the discussion."He's right. You'll always regret if you don't." Her voice was concerned but confident. She even managed to smile encouragingly. "I'll be ok, Gadot is almost here. Go."  
The older sister couldn't quite believe her ears. That were the words she didn't dare to dream about hearing. She looked straight in the eyes of her sibling and found there all she needed. They nodded in unison. Lightning pulled the keys out from Snow's pocket and rushed towards his new motorcycle. She jumped on it with no time to think about a helmet or any form of protection. The pursuit started.

They could already be far away. The chances to find Fang were melting with every passing second. There was only one main road from this place so, assuming they weren't hiding in any side-street there was no problem with making the choice. She sped between the cars causing them to honk the horns. There were bigger problems in her head then.

Eventually she got to the crossroad. So much depended of such a trivial choice – left or right. Most people would choose the 'right' path but she wasn't like most people. Fang wasn't like most people. She turned left and tried to use her logical thinking to convince herself that it was a good choice. The way led towards the highway, while the other one to the city centre. That was already evening, city centre would be crowded with cars and people. Small probability that someone, who had just kidnapped a woman, would risk getting stuck in the traffic jam… Unless they had a hideout there… However, considering that their former hideout (saying clearly - their labs) burned a few weeks ago, it'd be reckless to set up the new one in the neighborhood. _Getting to the highway is always a priority for the fleeing criminal._ She repeated it once more in her mind and it did it. She convinced herself. The engine roared louder and she shot forward. It was marvelous how much faster she could go with a motorcycle, how much easier it was to overtake the cars. _If that all nightmare ends… Backspace. When that all nightmare ends I'll have to get one of those for myself_.

The wind was blowing at her harshly. She should have frozen long ago but an adrenaline kept her warm. It was a bit worse with her eyes, which started to water. They needed to be strained all the time, so as to notice the quite characteristic black vehicle, but the wind wasn't too merciful for them.

Her heart skipped a beat when she eventually caught a glimpse of the car in the distance. The traffic wasn't heavy but there were still a few cars between them. She started to shorten the distance and then they sped up. It couldn't please her more. That was a proof, she needed to be sure, that she was chasing right vehicle. She shot forward with a loud, wry roar of engine. She couldn't believe how useful Snow happened to be that day.

Since the while she saw them, there was no way to get away from her. The distance between them grew short quickly. She placed her hand on the handle of gunblade and that was the moment when doubts got her. _Fang is still in the car…_ The thought of Fang getting hurt or even getting killed by her hand wasn't something she could just throw out off her mind.

Happily her doubts were dispelled when the window lowered and a man leaned out of it. She heard the whiz of a bullet, flying just above her ear. Light involuntarily curled and glued herself to the motorbike, getting to the right at the same time to make it harder for him to aim. This time she took the Blazefire out of the holster without hesitation. Another man was to start shooting at her but before he could properly stick his head out of the right-side window a bullet grazed his cheek. He hid back inside the car at once, being afraid to even look out again. However, the first one was a lot bolder. Half of his torso was protruding from the lowered window not caring for any danger. He was shooting continuously, missing badly most the time but one stray bullet could be enough for game over.

That was hard to hit the quickly moving target, riding the motorcycle at the same time.

She was furious with herself that she didn't thought earlier what to do after finding them. Acting according to the plan was the essence of her life and then she was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea, without time to think.

The moment, when she felt sharp pain in her arm, made her realize that she had no real choice, that there was no place for hesitation, only one way to save Fang, even if she could hurt her instead. It was better to try then die in vain, leaving both Serah and Fang alone, being a burden.

The stinging wound on her arm had to be skin deep, because the arm's motorics wasn't reduced. She was still able to control the vehicle with one hand, even if that was hurtful, and try to land a bullet on the right tire. Eventually, after a few loud curses she got it at the third time. The car momentarily skidded to the right. She slowed to watch it bounce sharply to the left but the driver's efforts were only making it worse. It get to the opposite lane, still on very high speed, and turned its wheels right to get back. It made a back of the car drift wildly. Technically it didn't hit the stone pillar, the car avoided it by inches and crushed on the corner of the building a few meters further. However the man, who was shooting at Lightning moments ago, didn't hid himself inside on time. She grimaced on the sight of the men's head literally exploding on the pillar. The strength of the hit almost pulled him out of the car.

Light jumped out of the motorcycle and started to walk cautiously towards the crushed car. There was long, red blood trail behind it, limp body, with something what no longer reminded head, was slung by the door. Even from a distance, the view was horrific. It didn't encourage to investigate the left side, so she decided to concentrate on the another one.

She saw a motion through the back window and the man, she managed to scratch earlier, rolled out of the car, trying to find a cover. Despite his efforts he caught two bullets at sight. The first one stuck in his chest, another drilled in his temple. Both shots deadly. When the sergeant was on the stable ground, she was infallible and would never miss a simple target. She swiftly got a few bullets out of the gloves and loaded the magazine, keeping her eyes on the target all the time. One look towards the front, made her doubt that someone who was in passenger seat, could survive this. The right side of the hood hit straight at the corner of a building, it curved into a harmonica. The passenger's body would be probably squashed. _Even if still alive, no chances to move._

Lightning's thoughts were continuously flowing to Fang. _The crush was hard. She could already be dead._ However, the man she shot moment ago was fine, Fang should be between him and… the headless one… If she even WAS in that car… They could have dropped her somewhere earlier... or if they didn't fastened the seatbelts, her senseless body would probably fall through the frontglass… Light felt the blood draining from her face. She wanted nothing more than to run up to the back door, open them and check if the brunette is well but there was still a driver who could be alive and dangerous.

The man recovered from the crush quite quickly. Throbbing and screeching in his ears was unbearable. He also felt as if his ribs were broken but he managed somehow to pull out his gun, open the door and extricate himself from between a seat and an airbag. He fell to all fours still dazed and not able to get rid of the pulsing screech in his head. Suddenly his hand was kicked forcefully by heavy boot, throwing the gun far away. He fell flat on his face breaking a nose in the process but he wasn't given a chance to lay down. Someone pulled him up on the feet by his middle-length hair and placed a blade to the throat. It had already drawn a drop of blood but he still wasn't sure what was the sharpest then – the blade, the piercing, furious eyes or the shrilling, demanding the answer voice. That was the moment he realized that his ears started to work again and her regretted it at once.

"Where were you taking her?!" She repeated her growl, seeing that his face was focused again. "Answer!" Her demand met the silence at first but then his mouths started to move slowly. Lightning couldn't quite catch his whisper. She got her ear closer to him pressing the blade more firmly to his throat and causing the blood to trickle down. However, his mouths stopped making any sound and curved into a wry smile. She saw the shine of the knife in his hand in the last moment to jump back. Doing it she instinctively dragged the Blazefire along his throat. His knife dropped to the ground with loud clink. He was choking on his own blood, trying to take an air into the lungs. Blood was streaming from between the fingers, he tightened around his neck, which of course didn't do anything to help him survive. There was nothing but panic in his wide opened eyes, staring at her fully aware of what was to come. Lightning wasn't able to break the stare to the moment when even the dread started to fade away slowly from his face. The man started to slid down the car, he was leaned on. All life drifted away from him but left his dead, haze gaze locked with the cerulean eyes.

She had killed already, but it had always been a shot from the distance with no time or occasion to think, to care. That was her job, there were always someone's orders… someone's responsibility. It never involved her personally this time it was her choice. She slit man's throat with cold blood and watched in his eyes, as death comes to him step by step. Beginning with the fright, which causes to fight, then eventually the realization comes and transforms into grim acceptance, letting go. Light looked away from the body only to acknowledge another massacred one hanging out of the car and the pool of blood she was standing in. Her responsibility… She looked at the man in front passenger's seat to make sure he was dead. Her responsibility… Remembered the shot one. Her responsibility… She closed her eyes taking in a deep, calming breath and blowing it out. Then her eyes snapped open with it's typical severity and sharp coldness. She regretted nothing. There was still someone, she felt responsible for and who needed her.

Fang was still in the car, as limp as she saw her last time, without any visible wounds. The seatbelt was fastened. Light thanked the maker, they were told to bring her untouched but it definitely wasn't time for relief. Not yet. Not in the nearest future… Even if they got to safety, Fang wouldn't stop until she took back Vanille… and what then? What were they supposed to do? The issue reached the highest levels of the Cocoonian hierarchy of authority, this was not something they could just win. Hiding away for the rest of life, all the time in fright? Not a chance for Lightning. Fang would probably agree with her. And one more thing… what should be the pinkhead's part in all of this? She was torn. In that moment there was nothing she wanted more than to protect Fang but where would she place the boundary? It had already turned her life upside down and was going to be worse. She wasn't ready to risk so much, to risk Serah's safety… there was also no way she could forget all of this and pretend it never happened… pretend that Fang never happened… She wasn't ready but could anyone be ever ready for decisions like these?

The Oerban was dragged out of the car when the familiar sound of sirens echoed in the distance.

"Fuck!" Lightning cursed under her breath, performing the fireman's carry and jogging towards the motorcycle. "Damn! Why are you so heavy?!" Talking to an unconscious person wasn't something she did regularly, still she didn't know if she meant Fang's body physically or the heavy burden, that appeared in her life like a bowling ball and knocked down all the carefully set pins. She stopped, cursing again. Another vital problem. How to ride a motorbike with an unconscious person? She ruffled her hair, growling in continuously growing desperation. Eventually Fang was seated carefully on the vehicle when Light undid her waist-belt with one hand. She sat in front of her and buckled the belt around their waists. It was hindering her breathing a bit because of tightness but there was no more holes to buckle it. If it was able to hold them, she wouldn't mind. They started to ride slowly but with the attempt to turn…

"Whoa-a…" They almost fell to the side. Fang's body was still unstable and would wobble, tilting them too much while turning.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The sound of sirens was louder and louder with every passing second. _If I won't think something up, it all will be over. It can't end in such a stupid way! Where is your damn Lady Luck now?!_ Her eyes widened. Lightning unpinned her cape, crossed Fang's arms around her waist also very tightly, making all brunette's body cling to hers, and tied them with a firm knot. She saw the reflection of flashing blue light in the windows of the opposite building. They peeled out of the way without checking if that was possible to ride like that. Luckily it was.

It was getting dark. They were quite far away from the place of… accident… No signs of pursuit. Lightning slowed down and started to ride more carefully, especially because of quiet murmur, which could be heard just behind her ear. Fang's attempts to move made them waver a bit, what could be dangerous in combination with high speed.

"Fang! Stop wriggling!" She tried to outshout the wind but still wasn't sure if Fang is sober enough to understand her words. Quiet mumble, which partially resembled a word 'Sunshine', answered her. Her overall restlessness stepped aside for a moment to make room for a small smile, caused by the familiarity of the word. _She'll be fine._

"Hold on. We're almost here."

They stopped on the driveway of a house.

"I cat fheel my ands…" The influence of soporific was still present in Fang's speech, luckily Light knew what she meant. The cape was tied around her forearms way too tightly but, considering the situation, Fang shouldn't have any complains. She failed miserably, trying to massage the wrists, after her arms were released. The unpleasant tingling appeared when blood started to circulate again in her hands. In the meantime the belt was unbuckled, reminding the Oerban how nicely it's to be able to take a full breath but also about slight pain in her ribcage.

Lightning was already standing next to the motorcycle, waiting for Fang. The brunette tried to get off of it and would have fallen to the ground if the silent woman hadn't caught her in time. She was then taken by the arm and led forward. Despite of the fact that the world was still a bit wavy for her, the Yun's pride didn't let her accept that.

"I can go on my own." This time, the effort she put into making a sentence, was worth it. Lightning eyed her up and down, than nodded after the moment of thinking and went forward, leaving Fang behind. She rang the doorbell a few times, watching the woman's struggles to walk straight. After some careful steps the Oerban straighten up and tried to go more confidently. All motion was quite fluid although she was pulling slightly to the left and ended up in a bush. Lightning rolled her eyes once, not intending to help the brunette, and the second time, hearing muffled 'I'm fine'. The sun already sunk bellow the horizon. She knocked the door with a fist forcefully, her impatience getting better of her.

Finally, the dark skinned man with a big afro on his head opened the door.

"Lightning!" Huge smile grew on his face. "What are you doing here? You missed the old guy?" The pinkhead couldn't figure out why this man was always so unnaturally happy seeing her. He also spread his arms in the attempt of hug but was stopped in the midway by Lightning's hand and her cold tone.

"Sazh, I need your help."

"Ehm… Sure… come in." Then he saw one more person walking towards them, leaning on the wall.

"That's Fang. She's with me."

"Hi. Name's Sazh." He hold out his hand to the mysterious woman.

"Huh… the pilot?" She narrowed her eyes on him, shaking the hand. "Fang."

His surprise was incredibly big, while Lightning stiffened and her cheeks started to blush.

"Yeah, the pilot. She told you about me? The fact that she was talking with someone was enough shock… but about me? I'm honored."

"Can we get inside already?" Lightning tried to keep the composure of her typical, annoyed self but honestly, she didn't know how much more of pressure she could stand.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyone more to the party?" He was treated with the killing stare and decided to let them in. "Okay. I get it, you're not in the mood for jokes."

Once they were inside Lightning went straight to business.

"We need a place to sleep."

"No problem, there is enough space."

"No. Not here. I don't want to risk your safety… Where is Dajh, by the way?"

"Sleeps at his friend's today."

"Good."

"Hey, hey… what do you mean? What happened?"

Lightning started to avoid his eyes. She didn't want to talk about that… with anyone… anyway there was no time for that.

"Long story. We've got some troubles and need you to find us some room to stay. Hotel... motel anything without cameras, nosy eyes and for your name."

"Somebody's looking for you?" He got an uncertain nod as an answer. "You're from police, why won't you… ask them for help or something?"

She bowed under the heaviness, his words brought.

"Light, I don't know what's happening but I think you're overacting. I'm sure there is no threat for you… or your friend."

"Sazh. I've just killed four people. Off duty. They're looking for us. Additionally, if any camera caught me, police will be here before morning. So don't say me I'm overacting." There was a pause for the words to sink in. "Now you can decide if you want to help us. I'll understand if you won't." The grim silence spread between them. He didn't know if her dead serious face, expressed more anger or soreness, under her mask. It was the first time when she asked him for help, probably the first time she asked anyone. It wasn't a secret that she wasn't the one who would let anyone help herself so the request made him worry a lot.

"They were bad guys…" Fang decided to break the silence. If the old guy was to help them it was good to explain it, let him know that's in a good cause. "Even if police don't know it yet."

"I know." His words were directed to Fang but he didn't stop observing the pinkhead for a second. "She wouldn't do it without a reason. I trust her." He lowered the eyes to her arm. "You'll need stitches for that." When he brought the topic Lightning realized, she was ignoring the pain for long time. There was no longer point in that, she looked at her wound. It wasn't very deep but had had to bleed heavily earlier, because almost all length of her arm was covered in dried blood, only a few drops still fresh, oozing lazily from the injury.

"You're probably right. I'll take care of that."

"You know where everything is. I haven't changed anything for years. Fridge is full. Feel like home." He pated Light reassuringly on the shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

They were left alone in the silent room. None of them knew what to say, the tension was obvious. Lightning was still angry and stressed out, while Fang seem a bit lost in that all situation and her own thoughts.

Lightning took out a phone to call her sister and breathed a sigh of relief, hearing her voice, knowing she's safe. She asked also about Snow, then answered briefly Serah's question. These concerning the plans, what to do next, annoyed her most. She wanted to put it off as long as she could. After hanging out, Fang approached her.

"Looks like Serah's safe."

"Yes."

"What's with Snow? The last thin' I remember is Snow catchin' a bullet."

"He's being operated but he'll be fine. He's too stubborn to die."

Lightning started to walk to bathroom ending the evanescent conversation but Fanged stopped her departure.

"I can help ya with that." Offered the huntress, pointing to the injured arm, trying to break the ice between them but the other one still wasn't prone to talk or make any friendly gesture.

"I can take care of myself." She snapped back, disappearing behind the door. Being around the Oerban was making her nervous. She didn't blame her for what had happened, she knew who's the only person to be blamed, but could barely hold back to not take out all the anger on her. There was one thing she hated Fang for. She couldn't keep her feelings in check. They had too big impact on her, formerly rational and sure, decisions. Being indecisive was one of the things she hated most and exactly that happened with her because of that damn woman? She wasn't able to do a thing without hesitation. Her eyes dropped to her bloodied arm, which was only a reminder of that. Quiet growl escaped her mouth. Splashing the face with cold water didn't help with anything. She looked up, narrowing her eyes on the reflection in the mirror. A few drops of water dripped to the sink, while the hateful eyes were drilling a hole in her. _You see now how ends doing something half-heartedly? It all happened because of your indecisiveness. You should have trust her completely or not at all! And now what? You've already crossed the line, there is no coming back to normal life, and you're still hesitant! Pathetic. You're weak!_ Fang was making her weak.

She clenched her fists and punched the reflection, not being able to hold her own gaze anymore. The glass shattered and pieces fell to the floor or sink. Thanks to the gloves, the skin of her hand wasn't all in cuts but a pang of guilt, for destroying Sazh's mirror, sobered her a lot. She carefully gathered the pieces of glass into one pile and started to clean herself up, paying special attention to her wound.

Sazh's wife was a doctor so their first aid kit was always over-equipped. Luckily that was another thing that hadn't changed for years. She found everything what was needed when someone knocked the door.

"What?" She called through the door, not moving from a place. They opened slowly and Fang appeared on the threshold, crossing her arms.

"Are ya… alright?"

"Yeah." The eyes of both women stopped on the pile of glass. Fang's brow rose.

"Ya like sewin' so decided to make more cuts?"Since the sentence was ironic, her voice was stripped of any sign of humor.

"Get lost." Lightning could feel heavy gaze on her but didn't dare look up.

"If ya need anything stronger, I've found some whisky… but I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

"No. I can take it. Don't want to thin my blood."

Fang nodded in agreement and was about to leave, when she let out long frustrated sigh and turned again towards the pinkhead. She made a few steps and crouched in front her, looking her straight in the eyes with gentleness and concern.

"Common… I can do it for ya. Tendin' the wounds is the first thin' every huntress has to master. Trust me."

The last two words echoed in Light's head, making her throat to go dry and tighten. She wasn't able to utter a word so she only nodded. The brunette washed her hands and started to deterge the wound with a content smile.

"So maybe ya could tell me what happened today? Seems like I slept through the action."

Light picked up the story from the moment of first shots, deliberately avoiding everything she found out just before, saving it… for another time… That wasn't good moment… If there even is a good time… She… wasn't ready… and they needed to hurry up.

When she ended, the wound was already stitched up and clean but had to wait for Light's close inspection and approval to apply a dressing.

"Wow, you're good at it."

"Can't count how many times I had to do that."

"Seems like you didn't forget your skills."

"Nah. Muscle memory… or something like that." She carefully put the dressing to the wound, finishing her work. "Ya're though. Big men are the worst." She laughed under her breath. "They won't let ya do it If ya don't provide them with an alcohol and even then they cry like babies."

Light pretended to ignore the comment, putting back the first aid kit, while it made her a tiny bit more happy between all her dilemmas. That's exactly how she wanted to be seen by the huntress… by the people generally but especially by the huntress. She wanted to be support for her, to protect her, to impress her as much as she was impressed, to make her laugh, to banter with her and made her angry from time to time… It would be easy to keep reciting but the list would always end without any other word between 'wanted' and 'her'. There was no place for weakness but, Fang or not, she would be weak no more. There was a time for decisions.

"Come we'll try to find a gun for you."

She pat Fang on the shoulder, sinking in for a brief moment in the depth of her green eyes and passing by, out of the bathroom. She knew that in her own eyes, there was no trace of her earlier angst, only some newly formed power and determination.

Lightning rummaged through the drawers in Sazh's bedroom, finding quickly what she was looking for and handing it to Fang.

"Will you know how to use that?"

Fang's grimace was telling her everything.

"I'll definitely know how to stun someone with that… but know nothin' 'bout shootin'."

"Hope you're a quick learner." She said with pinch of resignation, opening some more drawers, not expecting to find any other weapon. However, her eyes widened when she noticed the fragment of familiar, thick brown leather. The belt was pulled out carefully and unrolled.

"Father's…" Her whisper was to quiet to be heard. The memory came back to her. That was not long before accident, when her father decided, he would teach Sazh to throw the knives. Sazh was terrible with that but eventually agreed to take them home and train. Her father didn't have an occasion to check the results...

"Oh, throwing knives." Fang's voice roused her from reverie. "That's more Gran Pulse style." Before Lightning could even react, she grabbed one of them, inspecting and weighting it in the hand. "Quite good… as for Cocoonian work." Smirk appeared on her face and disappeared after a moment, replaced by concentration. Then the knife flew through the opened window towards the nearest tree. They both watched a pigeon fall to the ground. The Oerban's smirk evolved into a full grin.

"Muscle memory, yeah? Seems quite useful."

Lightning snorted on the think that she's the more subtle one from the pair, in their attempts to impress the other one.

"Ok, I get it." She shoved the belt with knives into Fang's hands. "These will serve you better than a gun."

"Certainly." The belt was buckled around the excited brunette's waist. "Common, the supper is waiting for us."

The mix of confusion, disgust and disbelief haunted the pinkhead's face when her eyes were jumping from the window to Fang.

"Damn it, Farron…" Her hand slapped loudly against her forehead. "I didn't mean the pigeon. I know it's no cook from me but I've made some sandwiches."

Not long after that Sazh came back to take them into their room. He got a good advice to get rid of the motorbike, for a goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd take me less time but the chapter was growing longer and longer :P Still, it wasn't terribly long time to wait ;) Didn't want to fuck up this one... I hope I managed... Waiting for your opinions...
> 
> SMUT WARNING!
> 
> The chapter can be skipped If someone doesn't like smut. Your choice ;)

Sazh did great. Their room was in secluded surrounding, had separate entrance and she didn't see any CCTV camera. Inside it was small but had its own bathroom and was tidy. That was enough. The door closed after Sazh with a loud creak. Lightning closed her eyes, leaning her forehead on them, still holding the handle and letting out looong, exasperated breath. Thousands of thoughts were twirling in her head, fighting for her attention. They made it to this place, so the primary objective was achieved. However, it was quickly replaced by a lot of other things to do. She didn't know if she still have any remains of energy to even thing about them. Planning their next steps and telling Fang about Sci-Lore were looming large in her mind.

Gentle hands placed on her shoulders tore her away from unwanted thoughts.

"It's ok now." Fang's words tried to comfort her but they acquired opposite effect.

"No, it's not and you know that." She growled not even turning from the door, not even opening her eyes. "You were to be the one, who wouldn't lie to make me feel better." This time her voice was calm, more sad then accusatory.

"I... I meant more that we're safe... For now. That we can relax... A bit..."

There was no reaction from the pinkhead. Fang could understand her anxiety and bitterness. She was the one who turned her perfect life upside down, and felt terribly because of that.

"Listen Light... I'm sorry. I drew ya into this... Brought the danger to ya and Serah. Now Snow is injured, your life is totally destroyed. I'd do everything to fix that but I don't know how. I know… it's all my fault…"

"Shut up…" Light's teeth were clenched, wry grimace appeared on her face.

Fang didn't apologize often, especially if it wasn't to make herself feel better. This time she did and all she gained for that, was to provoke the sergeant's ire to grow. She couldn't stop getting dumbfounded by that woman. Lightning finally turned. Anger in her eyes was obvious but it was different this time and Fang couldn't overlook it.

"You knew nothing. You didn't force me to anything. You didn't even ask me for help… ever. All you did, was telling me a story. These were all my decisions. I knew it's a dangerous game and I kept going. Today is all my fault… If I had been honest with you… If I had trusted you and let you go with me after Hope's call, nothing would have happened…"

That was the difference. The Cocoonian's fury wasn't aimed at Fang but at herself, what was so much destructive not only for her but for all the surrounding. There was no balance between all what Lightning did for Fang and the other way. This disproportion caused the remorse to stick to Fang like a leech, despite the words she heard.

"Ya can't know that. Everythin' could happened… Ya did so much for me… it ruined your life… Ya shouldn't have…"

The Oearban's words worked like a red rag to a bull. Light's eyes went wide with furry, she took a breath through clenched teeth, trying to contain it all, but she had no longer strength for that. It all exploded, followed by a backhand delivered to Fang's jaw.

"Shouldn't I? After all I did for you… After all I did to convince myself I did a right thing, you tell me that I shouldn't have?!" She grabbed surprised huntress by a collar. "Say it once again and I'll kill you myself."

Fang faced the woman again feeling totally helpless, but she didn't saw a furious, cold fighter, she was used to see. She didn't saw only an anger, sorrow, pain, worry… the desperation topped with some warm gentleness. It was a woman on the edge, torn in half, yearning to do what she wants but not letting herself, accusing herself of not being good enough. The woman who would shatter into pieces, after one careless touch. She saw tears gathering in her eyes but they never fell, the woman wouldn't let them.

"I won't…" She started falteringly, her voice this time much weaker. She made up strengthening her grip on the collar, showing that, even if she's not able to control her voice, she's convinced of her next words. "…let them hurt you anymore."

Fang felt as if the hand on her collar wasn't squeezing the cloth, but her heart, like the hit, her jaw received, found its way to her guts instead. Slightly darker arms surrounded slowly the pinkhead, closing her in tight embrace. Lightning didn't react at first, all her body was shaking despite the arms trying to hold her still. Finally, her hand loosened, slipped from the collar and both of them went behind Fang's back. Initially they were simply laid on the Oerban's back but with every passing moment they were pressed more firmly. Their bodies clung to each other tightly. Fang felt as Light clenched her fists possessively on her back and snuggle her face in the crook of huntress's neck. They were standing like that whoever knows how long. Body of the shorter woman almost stopped shaking, starting to relax.

"Sunshine…" Fang started to talk, hugging her even harder but decided the words were needless here. The moment was so intimate, that words could only ruin it.

They didn't let each other go for some more time. Lightning finally felt calm, even content in welcoming arms. With her nose buried in Fang's neck, she couldn't help but feel dizzy because of the maddening smell. Her heart didn't have a chance to fully slow down to its normal rhythm. It again started to quicken when she became aware of how close their bodies were, of their breasts pressed against each other's, of Fang's hand, which long ago stopped stroking her back reassuringly and started to wander, finally reaching the back of her neck, caressing it with ghost like touches of the fingertips, what made the tiny hairs under them to rise. Her contentment was step by step, or rather touch by touch, evolving into hunger and the brunettes throat was so close. She exactly knew what she wanted and she had already realized that it wasn't Fang who was making her weak but her own indecisiveness. This time it was different, the sergeant was ready to take what she wanted and what she was denying since her dream.

Her lips pressed against the side of the woman's neck. Tenderly at first, trying to satisfy all the longing, breathing in the pheromones. She herd Fang's breath quicken, when her mouths started to go further along the neck, kissing more surely every next time. The Oerban tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to another series of sweet kisses. She didn't know if the kisses itself made her close her eyes and let the content sigh through parted lips, or if the tingling breath, which she felt on her skin every time Light decided to move to another place, was to blame for that. The pinkhead's mouth, after long journey through soft skin, reached the earlobe. She nipped at it, using her tongue to toy with it, sucking delicately. When Fang felt the teeth graze this sensitive spot, she couldn't stop the shudder running up her spine. That was it, she no longer was able to stand still, being on the receiving end of ministrations. She captured these enticing lips in a heated kiss. Lightning was definitely pleased with the reaction, she managed to lure out. Self-satisfied purr escaped from her throat. This time she was toying with the brunette's lips, especially taking the liking for the bottom one, dragging her tongue along it and then letting Fang's into her mouth.

She got swept with the urgency of the kisses, her heart was pounding excitedly and quickened even more when she felt Fang's hand slip from her back to grab her butt. That was bold but what was Yun if not bold? This familiar boldness, which was turning her on so badly, made her appetite to peak. She shoved the woman into the wall, clinging to her body. However, that didn't stayed unanswered for long. She couldn't contain a sudden moan when the thigh was pressed between her legs. Heat started to gather in her cheeks due to the needy sound she made. Before she opened her eyes, she already knew that Fang'd be in seventh heaven, hearing that sound and seeing the blush afterwards. Indeed, smug grin was present on her face, along with the excitement and sparkles of mischief in the green orbs. Lightning narrowed her eyes, feeling the fingers being slowly dragged up the back of her thigh and could observe growing challenge in the brunette's gaze. The touch was giving her goose bumps but when the warm palm disappeared under her skirt, she grabbed the hand and pinned it to the wall just next to the more and more excited face.

"Aren't you too bold?" She asked without any trace of grudge, more teasingly than accusatory.

"Ya like it when I'm." Her voice never was as deep and tempting as in that moment but she didn't have more occasion to use it more.

The pinkhead's mouths crushed with Fang's. Her hands sneaked under the hem of woman's t-shirt, they started getting acquainted with the muscled abs. She dreamed to touch them since their second meeting. In that moment, she could already stop denying to herself. She had been ogling then. She loved the feeling of hard muscle under the soft skin and that's exactly how Fang's body could be described. Her hands weren't satisfied yet but there was so many more places she wanted to explore. She let the brunette's hand go, only to force her t-shirt up, over her head. Excitement and want were overflowing her but the spell was broken so much faster than it appeared.

The unexpected view made her petrify, tears gathered in her eyes again. The series of huge black bruises were extending through almost all length of Fang's body, starting on the shoulder and ending on the opposite hip. Seatbelts. She placed the tips of her fingers on the largest bruise, as gently as she could, measuring how close it was to break a bone, thinking of what would have happened if the seatbelts hadn't been fastened. It made the grimness to spread further. Her fingers were trailing the dark streak on the Oerban skin, when she was forced to look up by fingers under her chin. The eyes which were looking at her were so calm and warm, they didn't blame her for anything.

"Don't ya worry, Sunshine. I lived through worse."

The words were calming and she believed them but it wasn't enough. She leaned her forehead on the wall just above Fang's shoulder.

"Fang..." Her breath was shaky, her voice full of something, what Fang would never foreseen to hear from the normally cold sergeant. It was pleading. "Make me forget... Even if only for a while."

The huntress had always dreamed to hear the pinkhead begging her for release but that was something different. The emotional level of the request was light years higher than she could expect. That wasn't about teasing, about having fun, not even about physical pleasure… well, maybe a tiny bit… Lightning needed her psychically more than anything and she felt ready to meet all her needs. Not only ready, she was dying to give everything of hers, to smooth the shattered nerves, to patch up the broken warrior. Wanted to make her happy but not only in that moment, wanted to always make her happy, to be solution of every problem. To show her Gran Pulse, along with the stars, to present her to Vanille, to have a lot of fun… together. That was the moment when she realized how badly she had fallen for the grumpy policewoman but it didn't scare her.

"Everythin' for ya…" She whispered, pushing slowly from a wall and placing a hand on Lightning's cheek, caressing it tenderly. She placed a kiss on her forehead, then on the cheek and ended on the lips. Despite of the fact that all playfulness disappeared in single moment, the air was still thick of desire and their kisses quickly became as heated as earlier.

Fang unbuckled Light's waist-belt and threw it on the floor in the wave of urgency. Not quite respectful as for a thing, which had saved her life but, damn, she had a pink-haired beauty to unpack in front of her and no time to waste.

The beauty was lead backward as long as back of her knees bumped in the edge of a bed, than she fell on it, pulling the dark-haired one with herself. At this stage, she was lying under Fang only with a sports bra, skirt and panties. Her slim but well-build body was perfectly matching the brunette's. However, there was no time to please the eyes because their bodies were at fire. Fang's mouth had already left hers and was leaving trail of wet kisses down her neck. This talented tongue was already driving her crazy and her thoughts were running to the moment, when it would be used to tease another places of her body. But it wasn't all, her senses were also alarmed by Fang's hand, which had already get bored with her abs and waist… well it'd never get bored but there were another tempting places, waiting for her to fondle. The mentioned hand slipped under the black sports bra, cupping the shapely breast. It wasn't big but was fitting perfectly in her palm. She heard a gasp of approval which grew louder when her thumb stroked the already erected nipple. The huntress couldn't get enough of that breathy noises but was still waiting for a full, open-mouthed moan.

The thin layer of black fabric was constraining movement of Fang's hand slightly and, what's worse, was holding back her mouth… Light decided to not wait for her own ire to grow. She took her bra off, not wasting more time, and pulled the brunette's head closer. Her request was answered gladly. She felt a slick tongue circling her hard nipple, then teasing it, making her breath quicken. Finally it was taken in hot mouth and sucked tenderly. She pushed her chest against the soft lips, loving the feeling… but she wanted more.

"Harder…" Quiet whisper reached Fang's ears. It was getting more exciting with every minute. Indeed, her mouth sucked harder, what caused it to stiffen even more and then she grazed it with her teeth, pinching the other one between her fingers in the same time. Lightning's head was bent back, letting out a murmur of pleasure. She sacrificed some time for her intense ministrations not letting any of breasts to be jealous.

When she felt the pinkhead's hips getting impatient, she decided to resume the journey down her body. If the pinkhead was as aroused as Fang, she would be more than ready and at that day Fang felt she had no right to deny her anything, to tease her too much. Her mouth reached the navel piercing, without stopping anywhere earlier for long. That was surprising. She'd never guess… Finding a bellybutton of the most grumpy, cold, strict person, pierced was so unexpected… That person was enigmatic for her and this mystery was damnably alluring. She felt that there's so much more to find out, that she'd have to learn her for years… and that was all she wanted.

She stopped only for a moment to play with the piercing, when her palm was occupied by wandering up Light's thigh. As it was getting higher and higher, she heard the quickening of that already shallow breath. Her thumb brushed delicately the place where the panties were already damp. Ephemeral touch was enough to extract muffled groan. Knowing that she had such an effect on the sergeant, that she was whimpering under her touch, made her ruin her own panties.

The pinkhead rose her hips slightly, encouraging the other woman to take off her leather skirt. She got what she wanted, the skirt, along with an underwear, were sliding down her legs. The last pieces of her clothing were discarded carelessly on the floor.

Fang sat on her heels admiring the view. The pale, toned body in all its glory, the curved legs, the belly with clearly marked outline of muscles, two perfectly round breasts and the part she just uncovered as the icing on the cake…

"Stop staring…" Impatient voice tried to rush the woman. Lightning wasn't comfortable under such an intense gaze, despite liking the hunger and admiration in the green eyes.

The Oerban's hands parted the pale legs and trail of wet kisses started to climb up the inner side of thigh. The sensitive skin was quivering under her lips. Eventually she got to the center. She placed a tentative kiss on the wet folds, then slowly brushed her tongue, savoring the taste. Fang moaned feeling it for the first time and couldn't resist the temptation to taste her more. Her tongue sneaked between the folds, running up the slit to the hard pearl, hidden between them. She didn't even acknowledged lovely gasps she was enticing from the pinkhead, because her senses were attacked by seductive smell and taste. She didn't hear them until she concentrated on this sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers helped her, parking the folds and exposing it more to her ministrations.

"Etro... Fang..." Lightning's voice was half whisper half moan but she was no longer paying attention to the sounds she was making. The pleasure was too occupying to think about anything different. Fang's slick, hot tongue was making marvels to her. It was slowly circling her clit quickening from time to time, sometimes rubbing it directly, applying more or less pressure. It eventually fell into the steady rhythm, after finding out what, the woman she was pleasing, liked most.  
The Cocoonian couldn't help placing her palm in the dark tresses, holding the brunette still, and involuntary started to rock her hips almost imperceptibly.

She didn't know how it's possible to be so wet and still more and more moisture was spilling out of her. God, the sensation was going to drive her nuts and Fang exactly knew what she was doing to her. Lightning felt that she wasn't going to take a lot more, her release was approaching her with big steps. However, she didn't want to come yet, that day she needed something different.

"Fang..." She started rising slightly her torso, leaning on her elbows. Her eyes opened only to find the viridian gems, darkened with lust and staring straight into hers cerulean ones, from between her legs. Her throat go dry on the sight, she felt her clit throb but the merciless brunette decided to exploit the situation. Without breaking the stare, she let Lightning watch as her lips slowly closed around the swollen clit and sucked it.

The pinkhead threw her head back, closing her eyes in bliss, and the loud, not contained by anything, full mouthed moan escaped from her throat. The one Fang was waiting for so long to hear. To top it all, the view was totally perfect from the place she was in. Lightning leaning on the elbows, with her head bent backward, her abdomen muscles tense and two ideal breasts, with stone-hard nipples, on the foreground... Her own clit started to pulse almost as ardently as the one in her mouth.

The woman fell on the mattress again, letting go anything she wanted to say. However, Fang didn't want to turn the deaf ear.

"Wanted to say anything, Sunshine?" Her voice was low and thick with desire but still the smugness couldn't be unnoticed. She was proud of her ability of enticing these sounds from always so composed sergeant.

She wasn't answered but gladly surrender to the pale hand pulling her up, into a kiss. Lightning felt herself on the mouth, which were driving her crazy moments ago. Quiet purr escaped her throat but she was too impatient to let the kiss last.

"Fang…" Her hot breath, which was transformed into needy whisper, warmed the side of swarthy neck. "I need to fell you inside."

The brunette couldn't be happier, her hand went down the toned body, not neglecting to cup a breast on its way. It went further past the mound to caress tenderly the eager bud only for a while and went lower, spilling the wetness on her fingers. Then two of them entered swiftly. Fang expected neither such a tightness nor hearing moan mixed with hiss. The realization hit her when she pulled her fingers out partially and saw the trails of blood on them.

"God… Sunshine, why didn't ya tell me… I would be way more gentle."

"I don't want you to be gentle."

Fang started to move her fingers slowly, not wanting to hurt the woman. In that moment she realized how much this beautiful woman scarified herself for Serah, for their well-being. All her life consisted of discipline and abnegation. She needed to be strong and she was but got swept along with all her strictness. Fang wanted to reward her every bad thing which happened to her but she knew that Light was blaming herself. She was afraid that it wasn't only about liking it rough but Lightning was kind of self-punishing. The words from their first meeting came back to her 'trouble makers don't deserve gentleness'. She wanted to punch herself for the statement. _That woman deserves everythin'… deserves everything what can make her happy…_

Despite not being treated harshly the pinkhead, was taking lots of pleasure from slick fingers moving inside of her. Fang could see that the woman was responding great to her thrusts, slight pain from the beginning long gone. However, the shorter woman couldn't let it disappear completely.

Fang felt nails sticking in her back.

"Fang, fuck me into oblivion."

The voice needy and breathy but most of it demanding. Shiver ran up the brunette's spine. This voice merged with the nails was turning her on so badly, that she forgot about her earlier worries. She wouldn't have to be asked the third time. She fastened her pace, pushing long fingers deep inside. Grunts of pleasure were escaping from the woman's throat, when Fang was pounding her harder and harder. Yes, there was a bit of pain but that was what she deserved, so she was ready to embrace it, moreover, she liked it. Her hips were even rocking, meting the thrusts, asking for more.

Fang's mouth clung to the pale neck, sucking on the pulse point then biting it. She was rewarded with the nails digging in her back more firmly. God, she was now panting along with Light, her own panties were totally soaked. She slowed only a tiny bit to curl her fingers up, looking for some special bean-shaped area. It was hard to be mistaken. When she pressed her fingers in proper place the reaction was unequivocal. Long, loud moan hit her ears confirming that's right there.

Fang was then fucking her, adding additional pressure to the g-spot. Lightning was getting tighter and tighter around the slim fingers with every next thrust. She wasn't even capable of any thinking, she was lost in the bliss. Her eyes were shut tight, breath became shallow and sharp, muscles tensed, digging her nails stronger into hot flesh. When she thought she'd no longer take the pressure, which was growing in her for some time, her muscles clenched strongly around Fang's fingers. Shudder raked her body and some loud, moan-like sound, which also sounded like something between 'Fang' and 'Fuck' escaped her throat. But she was no longer there, she was swept by the continuously coming waves of rapture. Fang's fingers were moving in her lazily leading her through the orgasm. They stayed inside for some more time, after her muscles stopped squeezing them rhythmically. Then Fang pulled them out slowly, cleaned them up from the remains of blood and came back to Lightning's side as fast as she could.

The pinkhead was still lying in the bliss, her breathe calm and steady, her face peaceful as never. Fang placed chaste kisses on her forehead, then on her closed eyelids. That was also great opportunity to fix her eyes on the naked body.

"I don't think ya're aware of how beautiful ya are…"

Small smile appeared on Light's lips and her eyes opened slowly. Fang's heart skipped a beat, when she saw unusual warmness in her gaze and the mild but real smile on still flushed face.

They were both silent. Fang was lying comfortably, leaning on her elbow boring her eyes into blue one's from close distance but none of them was uncomfortable. The pinkhead started to caress Fang's cheek, then tried to place the strand of dark hair behind Fang's ear but this mane was too wild to listen to anybody. However, it didn't discourage her fingers from wandering between the strands… to the moment her hand froze. The spell shattered into pieces. Reality came back to her with a crushing force, replacing the pleasant dream. Her eyes widened, all the warmness disappeared from them, leaving only pain. She bit her lip in grimace, trying to suppress her shaky breath. Tears started to gather in her eyes the third time that day. They say 'third time lucky' and this time she shut her eyes tightly, tilting her head to the side, trying to hid a single tear, which flowed down her cheek.

Fang's palm shot to the back of her head, where Light's fingers were moments ago. There was easily perceptible scar on her scalp. That moment realized her, that the woman didn't tell her a lot more, than she thought. She wanted to know, she felt a bit betrayed but when she saw her, trying to compose herself with great effort… she couldn't be angry. She placed a palm on the pale cheek turning her face back and whipping the tear with her thumb.

"Sunshine…" She started but didn't quite know what to say. The sergeant's face went plain, all previous emotions gone. Long calming breath was let out of her lungs. Not long after her eyes opened, any trace of hurt carefully erased, replaced with determination.

Before Fang could even react, their positions were reversed. The pinkhead was sitting astride the huntress, pinning her hands to the mattress.

"You couldn't think I finished with you?" Small smirk was present on her face, when she said it with a pinch of threaten and seduction. It made all Oerban's arousal come back to her with double force. Despite knowing that the sudden change of Light's mood was a lie, she wasn't able to deny herself the pleasure, she was waiting for so long. Everything else could wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the Christmas chapter... Actually it's not quite in the Christmass mood... quite depressing... Anyway, enjoy! And best wishes.  
> VIOLENCE WARNING

Heavy eyelids rose slightly to uncover the blue irises. Her gaze was still hazy but it started to sharpen. She was lying in an unknown room, on a double bed, trying to remember, how she got there.

_Fang…_

She turned her head but there was no one next to her. Quilt was laying straight, impeccable… as if no one used it. However, she could still feel the familiar smell. The one she adored so much. She lifted her body up with difficulty, to look around the room.

_Empty._

Anxiety started to grow in her. She got up from the bed and dragged herself slowly to the door… but they no longer were like she remembered them. They were wooden, old, neglected, painted white years ago. Place, where the white paint was scratched off, leaving four grooves in the old wood, was the most conspicuous.

Lightning opened them. The brightness hit her eyes, making them close. She tried to cover them from a blinding light, making a few steps forward. Her eyes eventually get used to the brightness but there was nothing to look at, only the white void in every direction. The door were no longer behind her, it disappeared.

_No way back… have to go forward… into an unknown…_

She started the stroll through emptiness, not seeing, not hearing, not feeling anything. Eventually some high-pitched sound reached her ears. She couldn't place it at first but it was resembling the dentist… the drilling. The sound was getting more and more sharp with every step in its direction. The hazed posture was standing in the distance. She got closer. It was turned with its back, dressed in a white overall.

She was getting near when the person turned sharply, revealing one more person in front of him. Sedated, with a shaved head, looking like in the peaceful sleep, with her skull opened…

Fang…

Her stomach tighten into the size of a nut, she couldn't move, paralyzed by the fright, by the view. Part of brain visible through the hole, blood dripping down, getting lost in white emptiness. She didn't have time to snap out when the man jumped to her, scalpel in his hand, surgical mask lowered only to show his wry smile. Lightning stumbled trying to take a step back, they both hit the ground. The man's body over her, scalpel dangerously near her throat, but she was holding his wrist, not letting him to draw any blood. The fingers of his second hand squeezed around her throat tight enough to make her breathing difficult but not enough to suffocate her. The eyes were so much different, then the last time she saw them but she wouldn't forget them. Last time they were terrified, dying, she saw the life slip away from them, in that moment there was insanity in them, the glimmer of vengeance, the smugness, confidence. No trace of fear.

She was trying to free herself from his grip, but wasn't strong enough.

"You won't save her. Even though you've have killed me, you can't fight all of us. You're too weak. No one will help you. You're a typical criminal now and you've already drawn everybody you care about into this. The kiddo, he's smart but has a lot to learn. He thinks he can rummage in our systems with impunity, that he leaves no traces… bullshit. We'll get to him soon… and to Serah… What were you thinking leaving her with a bunch of irresponsible kids? You thought they'd protect her? You're a fool! Snow is in no shape to even get up from a bed. You left her. Left her to die." She wanted to protest but the hand clenched around her throat didn't let any words leave her mouth. Only some desperate, choking noises. "That's sad… Dajh don't even remember his mother, he was an infant then and now he'll be left alone… because of you. You've also lost your parent's, haven't you? Still, you were much older then, you had a sister, had something to fight for." The reminder of her parents made her struggle against the grip. He has no right to talk about them. Who gave him a fucking right to talk about her family, about her… friends _?_ New wave of rage started to spill over her body, reviving it, growing bigger with every next word which was leaving his mouth. "Don't you worry, we'll fix that. Everyone will be taken from you… that was your choice you dragged them in. You'll be left alone. Starting with your friends Sazh, Hope, then Fang and Serah for a great finish. Everyone taken… just like daddy and mommy…"

Gurgle of his laughter filled the white emptiness around them. She could take no more. Hot tears started to burn her eyes, teeth were gnashing with anger, palms clenched around his wrists with force, gathering all strength which was left in her. She was able to overpower his one hand, forcing it up, letting out muffled, long, growl along with her rage. The scalpel sank slowly in his throat, it was cutting through skin like butter. Waves of bright red liquid were spilling out of the hole. However, man's smirk didn't seem to fade.

"It won't…" he choked on his blood "change anything. You've already killed me."

His blood was dripping, or rather pouring on Lightning's face, flooding her eyes. She shoved the man off her, when the grip on her neck weakened. Then she curled up, lying in the white void, trying to catch a breath, her eyes glued with blood, heart racing ever so madly.

The time she was lying like that, afraid to move, to open her eyes, seemed to be an eternity. Singing of a bird realized her that she is no longer in the bright emptiness. Hard cold stone was digging into her hip. Light rubbed her eyes and opened them hesitantly. She was lying on the sidewalk. She lifted her head slowly, then the rest of her body. It wasn't some random street, she was standing in front of her home, still jittery, remembering the threat.

The loud sound of car horn, followed immediately by the sound of crash, reached her from behind. The ears twitched under the strands of pink hair, her eyes started to burn again. She didn't need to turn, she exactly knew what she'd see. She saw it so many times in her dreams when she was younger. The vision stopped tormenting her long ago, now it came back as vividly as ever, enticing as much grief as at the day it happened.

She turned eventually. Everything was as she expected, as the first time she had seen it. The only thing that was unique about that first time, was that it hadn't been a dream… despite her wanting it to be…

It was hard to even recognize her parents' car, parts of it were scattered on the street in a quite big radius. One of its wheels were rolling slowly in her direction and fell to the side just before reaching her. She was again terrified, helpless teenager, whose world crushed into pieces, just like the car…

She started walk towards it, on her trembling legs, her eyes fixed on the wreckage. Quiet whisper was calling her from inside of it. _Could it be…?_ Her wishful thinking took better of her only for a moment. She shook her head in resignation but increased her pace anyway. The sound grew louder.

"Lightnin'…" It repeated again, she started to run but someone grabbed her shoulder. "Sunshine!"

Her eyes snapped open. Only one person could call her that. She woke up in the dark unknown room. Black tresses were hovering over her and the beautiful face, she was yearning to see… untouched. Lightning was panting heavily, it was easy to see the whites of her eyes, they were watering but still swept through the surrounding nervously.

"That's only a bad dream, Sunshine." Whispered familiar voice quietly, a hand started to stroke her hair tenderly.

Lightning remembered the room, everything what happened the day before. She turned on her side, facing emptiness, leaving the concerned person behind her back. She curled her legs up, still panting, keeping her eyes wide-opened, as if afraid to blink, to close them even for a second. Burning tears were rolling down her cheek. All her body was trembling.

Fang clung to her from behind, holding her tightly. Soft lips placed a gentle kiss on her shaking shoulder.

"Calm down, Sunshine… only a bad dream." Her words didn't seem to have any effect, hell it seemed to not even reach the pinkhead but she wasn't the one to give up. "Ya can tell me 'bout it… it often works…" Still no answer or acknowledgement. The only thing Lightning was hearing, were the words of the man, resounding in her head like an echo, all over again and again.

They were lying like that for some time, with Fang's hand stroking the pink locks. It didn't work. Lightning state wasn't changing. The only difference was that she stopped panting, the air was leaving her lungs as the shaky breaths.

"Lightnin'…" Fang tried to turn the woman back, but she was like a stone. "Sunshine, look at me, please." Her voice was beyond worried, she hated watching the sergeant like that, hated not being able to do a damn thing, hated that she couldn't pass the high walls the woman surrounded herself with. They were close and still the brunette was helpless. She couldn't stand being helpless. _When Yun can't pass the wall, Yun smashes the wall!_

The Oerban grabbed the pale, muscled shoulders and turned the woman forcefully. "Look at me!" The shout reverberated through the room. This time that was enough to pull Lightning out of her own head. She was surprised with the outburst and harsh treatment but still didn't expect to find the frustrated tears in Fang eyes.

"Why won't ya let me help?! Ya sealed yourself so tightly… Why don't ya trust me? Why won't ya tell me anything?! About what's happenin' now, about what happened yesterday, about these people… Wanna protect me?! Great. Ya 'won't let _them_ hurt me'? I'm flattered. But ya know what hurts most? Seein' ya takin' too much on your shoulders... Watchin' as it breaks ya piece by piece. Not bein' able to do fuckin' anything 'bout it… Ya've done so much for me so why can't I do somethin' for ya? It's not your private burden, ya've taken it from me and I don't want ya to carry it alone. Ya're tryin' to protect everyone but it's impossible! Ya blame yourself if something goes wrong but it's life, shit happens. Ya are NOT responsible for all shit in the world!"

"I've dragged them into this… everyone. Hope, Sazh, Serah… If Snow hadn't been there…"

"Fuck, Lightnin'! Ya still don't get it… It's not like ya force anyone to help… ehhh… Sunshine, ya're only a human… ya can't save everyone from everythin'… Ya behave as if you were some fuckin' savior! Ya're still human and ya aren't indestructible… It doesn't matter how much ya try and how hard is the shell ya've made around ya, it can break with too much pressure…" Fang half-smiled knowingly, before her next words. "Lightning is only a shell, isn't it?" The blue eyes widened in surprise, in fright before uncovering something she tried so hard to hide even from herself. "Claire didn't die that day. Ya've hidden her from a world very carefully and made sure no one would find her under the thick shell of Lightning."

Light turned her head slowly, looking to the side, feeling so… naked, so vulnerable, knowing that green spots can see through her, so embarrassed. However, Fang was relentless, she cupped Light's chin, forcing her back.

"Seems like I've found your little secret." She smiled with a pinch of smugness but quickly came back to seriousness. "Don't ya hide from me anymore. Ya are special… I want ya whole…"

The moment of silence spread between them but Lightning could see in Fang's eyes that, she was honest and she really meant what she said.

"Fang…" She started but didn't know what to say. She was never good in talking, especially about the feelings. Fang's declaration struck her dumb.

"Ya know, it's nothin' bad in Lightnin'…" She laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension, feeling like she made a false start. "She's a total badass, extremely dangerous to play with but it makes me excited… and my pants ruined…" Releasing the tension was tremendously successful… most people would facepalm or kill her for ruining the moment but she wasn't done with talking yet. "I want ya to let go… don't stifle your emotions, they won't make ya weak. Ya're getting weak fighting with them. Even if ya was to break down, it'd be better than being on the edge all the time. Sometimes ya have to break something completely to build it anew. But ya're no longer alone, if ya ever need my shoulder, it's right there, just next to ya."Her smile was encouraging and had the reassuring effect on the shattered nerves. That was stupid but for a moment Light felt like this smile could dispel all the thick, black clouds and make a world better place… but still that was only a gesture, didn't have any power to solve problems.

"One more think… I want ya to tell me everythin' you know… Why didn't ya? Don't ya trust me?"

"No, Fang… It's… not about trust… It's quite a lot to handle… I didn't want a repeat… from warehouses… There wasn't time…"

"Ahhh…"Fang let out an exasperated sigh and fell down on the mattress next to the pinkhead. "There it goes again… 'the savoir of the world'… I can handle myself. If I needed a hero, I'd fell for Snow." She got punched playfully on the arm. "Hey! Just kiddin'…"

"I know but the thought disgusts me."

Fang sank in the cerulean eyes again getting serious.

"I don't want ya to protect me. I want ya to be happy… to make ya happy… Maybe I'm a masochist but I've fallen for you…"

Light's throat tighten, once more making her unable to say anything. She still didn't feel ready to talk about her feelings so openly, it was making her extremely nervous. She placed an affectionate kiss on Fang's lips and snuggled in the crook of her neck.

"You definitely are a masochist." She added when her heart finally steadied into its normal rhythm and the lump in her throat finally let some sounds go out.

"Fang…" She started hesitantly, still unsure if she should share with Fang, being too proud to admit that she isn't as strong as she would want. However she knew that if she didn't confess, her own fright would consume her. "I don't know what to do… I'm… scared." She closed her eyes tightly, grimacing on the sound of foreign words leaving her mouths, burying her face in the brunette's shoulder, because of ashamed blush creeping up her face.

"Ya think I'm not?" Her voice was quite amused as if Lightning said the most obvious thing in the world. It confused the pinkhead. Oerban was always so cocky, fear simply didn't match to the overall picture of her.

"Are you?"

"Since the day I've woken up in that nest of vipers and even more now." She shifted a bit to have a better look on the pale face. "It's nothin' to be ashamed for. Only idiots aren't afraid. Think about Snow, is he scared of anythin'?"

Loud amused huff escaped from Light's mouth, which curved into almost unnoticeable ghost of a smile. Fang grinned widely seeing that she was eventually able to lighten the mood a tiny bit.

"We'll have to work on that smile of yours but for now it's better than notin'."

"I see it's very difficult for you to be serious for a while."

"Nah, it's not my problem with _not_ bein' _serious_ , it's yours with bein _too serious_."

"Maybe because we have _serious_ troubles?"

" _Seriously_? I wouldn't guess." Sarcasm was pouring out from both of them. It was more amused than annoyed, still Fang started to be impatient, she didn't like to be kept blind. "Maybe I would if you told me anything…"

"Right…" Light faded a bit, dropping her eyes. "Don't know where to start…"

"Vanille. Where is she? Is she safe? Is she…" She swallowed loudly, the word couldn't pass her tightened throat.

"She's alive. From what I know, her life shouldn't be in immediate danger but I don't know where she is."

" 'Her life shouldn't be in immediate danger' what is it supposed to mean?! Can't ya say it straight?"

"It means exactly what I said…" She let long frustrated breath out. "Maybe I'll start from beginning." Fang nodded in agreement not trying to hide her impatience.

"It all started just after the war. Some virus started to spread on the Gran Pulse. I'm… not sure if that was natural." She looked meaningly at Fang, who quirked her brow in a surprise of how it all started and with a pinch of disbelief. "I mean… It wasn't said anywhere but it all looks like a part of carefully arranged, long termed plan. Cocoon struggles with overpopulation… The plague on Pulse...

"Gran Pulse."

"The plague was very contagious and was killing fast but seemed to be dangerous only for humans. When the government of Cocoon saw what's happening it offered their help in developing the cure… but demanded that your people would let Cocoonians to settle a colony on the Gran Pulse."

"What?! You said that Cocoon, under the guise of peace, used a biological weapon… and then they tried to force us to share our planet with ya?" Fang was fuming with anger but Lightning didn't try to calm her, she knew that Fang has every right to be furious.

"The first part is only a guess, the second… yes. Cocoon tried to take advantage of the situation."

"I'd rather smash Cocoon out of the sky than let these vipers live with us!"

"That's exactly what your people said."

"So what, they decided to wait until we die off? Fuckin' cowards…"

"Kind of… When there was little of you, they started to prepare for the colonization. Government sent some expeditions but only few people returned. They described Gran Pulse as hell, didn't know how your people could survive there and decided it's too dangerous, too harsh to live on."

"Of course…" Fang huffed with disgust and contempt. "Cocoonians are the creatures of comfort, weak pussies! Frail cowards, afraid to fight us openly…"

Lightning knew that Fang is right but still, she was Cocoonian, these words were also directed to her.

"People knew nothing about that! We're only briefly informed after all, that some unknown plague killed all Pulsians, not even a mention about a plan to colonize Gran Pulse. We're kept blind all these years. Even an army couldn't know… my dad would never took part in it. He would never agree to kill civilians."

"That's great, coz on Gran Pulse was no civilians. Everyone was a fighter if needed." Tense silence spread between them but not for long. "Do ya really think people would protest then? They hated us." There was no response from the pinkhead, only an overwhelming resignation. Fang was right, the old grudges were still present in society. Grimness was an only answer Light could offer. It told more than most words would say. No response can be sometimes the most full response.

"Anyway…" Fang calmed a little bit, knowing that there is no point in taking her anger out on the only Cocoonian who was on her side. "It was years ago… how is it related to me and Vanille?"

Light took a deep breath knowing that it is only going to get worse.

"Have you ever heard about Sci-Lore?"

Oerban started to shake her head but hesitated in the middle. Again it felt strangely familiar, she couldn't remember anything, still the uneasiness was ever present.

"Probably… but remember nothin'."

"When your people were on the brink of extinction, they were asked once more if they help us colonize Gran Pulse if we save them. The answer was again no. However your planet was the only solution to the problem of overpopulation. The government decided to pick ten Pulsians to extract your memories, knowledge about Gran Pulse, tips how to survive there…"

"Ya're fuckin' kiddin' me… Ya mean that I and Vanille…"

"Yes, you were among the ten."

"Wait a minute… when was that?"

"About fifteen years ago."

"Nah, can't be… I remember some things when I was already an adult…" She looked at herself warily trying to examine her body. "No way I'm just before my forties… There isn't even one wrinkle on my face! This is some misunderstandin'…"

Lightning snorted seeing brunette's confusion, that was amazing that for the Oerban the most thrilling info of a day was about her age. Indeed, her toned body was perfect, Light couldn't help her eyes from wandering shamelessly along the naked silhouette, partially uncovered from under a quilt. She bit her lip, not being able to stop the flow of memories from a few hours earlier. How it was to feel these breasts under her fingers, how every fiber of that skillfully shaped body responded to her ministrations, how it was yearning for her touch, the smell of that slightly darker skin. After their first kiss the taste of Fang's lips couldn't escape from her mind for long a time, after that night Light doubted that the taste of her molten center, so hot and waiting, would ever disappear from her tongue.

"Enjoyin' a view?" She was brutally pulled out of her memories. Fang was watching her carefully with her brow quirked and a visible smirk, decorating her face.

It startled the pinkhead that she was again caught but it probably wasn't the reason why her cheeks felt hot. She composed herself quickly remembering that she had every right to admire her lover.

"Yes, I was actually enjoying it a lot… despite your age…"

It was Light's turn to curve her lips into a smirk and observe as Fang's mouth go slack open. She didn't expect the pinkhead to return the ball and additionally with a low blow.

"W-what?! Aww, ya little, cunnin', Cocoonian viper…"

"You've forgotten to add young."

"I fuckin' hate ya Farron…"

"Really? Yesterday it seemed otherwise…"

"Huh… shut up… God… Is it really truth? Fuck… I could be your mother…"

"Not quite…. My mother would be three years older now."

"It doesn't reassure me at all… How is it even possible?"

"Praise God for cryostasis."

"What?"

"You were… hibernated. I don't know the details. It's not common technology on Cocoon. Sci-Lore was developing it several years ago, they've made a lot of test on animals with positive outcome but weren't allowed to experiment on people. When you got into their hands the technology to extract every piece of information from your minds weren't ready, so they put five of you into cryostatis and it worked well."

"What with the rest?"

"The task outgrew the Sci-Lore. All their subjects died on different stages of experiment."

"Vanille?"

"Was in cryostatis."

"Was? Does it mean they're bunglin' her head right now?"

"I don't know…"

"So why are we lyin' here?! She can die every minute!" Fang jumped out of the bed trying to dress herself up in hurry.

"We don't even know where to look for her. Think about it. What are you going to do? Run through the city, half naked, shouting her name? It would be rather them who find you, not the other way."

"So let it be like that. I'll get her out of that shit from inside."

Lightning froze looking at the brunette. She knew that there was no other way to prevent the brunette from throwing her life away than to come up with a better plan. Since the moment she found out about everything, she knew that this moment would come. As she was afraid - her head was empty, not even a glimpse of plan. Light looked severely into Fangs eyes and shook her head.

"No." Her voice was confident, peremptory. "I won't let you be a bait. We'll come up with something better."

"Waitin' for ideas, don't think we have much time."

"They won't let her die. They've lost half of you, the remaining five is too precious. They woke you up three years ago. You were the first who didn't die but they still messed up. You lost big part of your memory, they need all of your brain active to continue the process so were trying to fix you for last few months. They won't do the same mistakes with her."

Fang rose her hand to massage the pulsing temple, her head was spinning and forced her to sit down. The headache – that was another reason why Lightning needed to wait for suitable moment to explain everything to the Oerban. She immediately appeared at the side of the brunette but it didn't seem as bad as last time.

"Alright?" The Pale hand tucked a strand of dark hair behind an ear with atypical for the sergeant affection.

"Yeah, it's been worse." Deep breath make her feel a bit better. Nothing would force her to drop the topic in that moment. "It doesn't make sense… They were watchin' me. Why didn't they take me back earlier if I was so precious?"

"They couldn't make your brain regenerate but it seemed that living normal life was the exact stimulation your brain needed. You also have... some device in your head…"

"What?!"

"It was meant to quicken and register the recovery progress. It sends a signal two times a day with a summary but the signal reaches only the range of two kilometers. There was always someone watching you… if not directly someone was in range of two kilometers and exactly knew where you were."

"How can I get rid of that thing?!" She dug her fingers into a scalp, growling out of frustration. The pulsing in her head driving her mad.

"No… Fang… Don't do anything stupid. You'll get rid of that as fast as we know how. Don't you dare trying to do something on your own." Light knew Fang is smart but was no sure that her bad temper wasn't able to overpower the common sense.

"Etro… this is all so fucked up…"

"It is."

"How do ya know all of that?"

"Hope got into the computer of their lead scientist. There is a lot more of that, I didn't have time to read it all, only scanned the most important threads. Memory card is in my leg bag, maybe we could find there any clue where Vanille and the rest are held."

"Seems like our only option."


	14. Chapter 14

Hours passed since they started rummaging through Sci-Lore files. Still not a single clue where the rest of Pulsians were. That was exasperating, reading all what they did to their ‘subjects’… they weren’t even referred to as human beings, they were ‘subjects’. Watching all what was done to them, to Fang, with Fang sitting just next to her. She had more than enough of that, it felt as if someone was sticking a pin in her chest every time the Fang’s case appeared on the screen, again and again, and another one. She couldn’t bear it, needed a break.

Lightning was standing under the stream of warm water. The droplets were running quickly down her body. She wanted the shower to be refreshing, to soothe a bit her too crowded with thoughts head, to keep  her heavy eyelids open. Short sleeping hours were something she was used to but this time she didn’t sleep well, she woke up even more tired. Her dream didn’t stop haunting her, the threats were being repeated in her head like an echo. That wasn’t nothing particular to dream about one’s greatest fears, she knew that, she also knew that it was only a figment of her own unsettled mind, still the threat was so real. What she started to doubt, was the rightness of leaving Serah under the protection of NORA. They were still only a bunch of kids and who was their ‘opponent’? Intelligence? Sanctum? Police? All Cocoon?

She was probably wanted by then… _The Enemy of Cocoon_. That was an irony how quickly this title stuck to her, especially when she was trying to do a right thing _. Tch… From an exemplary citizen to the enemy of Cocoon._ It complicated things a lot. The worst was that she couldn’t see the exit from this situation, even if they saved the rest of Pulsians, what then? Government would do everything to get them back, there was no possibility for civilians to go to Gran Pulse and sneaking under an army’s nose would be a suicide. What would they have to do to be free from that shitty fate? Destroy the Sanctum?

She heard a quiet noise from behind, followed by a hand placed on her hip. It startled her a lot, her heartbeat doubled in a second. She crushed her heel into the foot behind her and turned around grabbing the startling hand, and twisting it behind attacker’s back, pushing his face into the cold tiles on the wall.

The wrist was released as fast as Lightning realized, that it wasn’t any attacker…

“F-Fang?” The consternation and embarrassment for the overreaction was obvious in her voice but could she admit that? Of course not! Yun wasn’t the only proud one in that… shower.

“Damn ya, Sunshine! Who did ya expect?!” The brunette straighten up, massaging her wrist. “With that invitation I guess it had to be Snow.”  

“Tch...”She crossed her arms, hiding the embarrassment under a thick layer of annoyance. “That’s your fault. You shouldn’t have sneaked like that on me.”

That was difficult to not notice Fang eyes watching all her body with scrutiny. She still wasn’t accustomed with such a shameless stare. It caused the heat to grow in her cheeks, so she decided to get herself under the stream of water, turning her back on Fang. She started to rinse her hair, trying to keep the stoic posture, concealing her blush from the person who was causing it.

This time, when a warm palm was placed on her hip, Lightning didn’t try to knock out the owner, she welcomed the touch. For the truth, she was waiting for more and she wasn’t disappointed. The second hand slid along her abs to the underside of her breasts. She sucked an air sharply, thorough parted mouth, when felt the hot body clinging to hers, hard nipples on her back, hot breath just behind her ear.

“Ya know, the view from behind is also amazin’.”

This low, full of lust voice was always giving her butterflies in her stomach but she didn’t mind, Fang couldn’t know about them. It was worse with the goose bumps, they were always betraying her, showing how powerful effect Fang’s deep voice had on her. And in addition this mind-blowing accent was making the brunette so unique, so intriguing, so damn alluring.

Lightning ignored the compliment, she was never good in receiving them. Feeling Fang’s lips on the side of her neck was all she needed to finally let her want out. She leaned back into the brunettes body, tilting her head back on the strong shoulder, exposing her neck for further kisses, felling hot mound pressed against her backside. The murmur of contentment escaped from Fang’s busy mouth.

They both moaned simultaneously when Light grabbed the slightly darker hand and led it up to her breast. The huntress squeezed it surely, massaging it and then started to play with a pink nipple. The sensation was sending waves of hot arousal right to the throbbing place between her legs.

Then… she wished her ears were wrong… but they weren’t…

“Argh!” Growl full of frustration got out of Light’s throat. “Phone…”

“So what? Fuck it.” The Oeraban whispered into her ear cupping the second breast, trying to convince the pinkhead to stay.

“No.” She entangled herself from a tight embrace. “This can be Serah, something could happen.”

Lightning shout out of the shower and further out of the bathroom, wrapping herself into the towel and answering the phone as fast as she could.

“Lightning? Is it you?

“Hope? How did you get this number?”

“Serah.”

“Right, is everything ok with her, with Snow?” She was going to call her sister anyway but it wouldn’t hurt to ask for a quick update.

“Yeah, Snow will live through, Serah is still in hospital with him.” Hopes answer made her uneasy. Serah shouldn’t stay at hospital for so long, she was an easy target there, especially at night.

“Hope I’ll call you later… have to call Serah.”

“Wait… you left your computer home right?”

“Yeah. Why asking?”

“Someone was trying to break the password, I’ve deleted all Sci-Lore’s files, all connections to me and all your personal files. I’ve copied it all to my computer so don’t worry. I also suppose they’ve searched your home.”

“Tch… not surprising. Hope I have Sazh’s old computer with me, made a secure line and we’ll talk in a few minutes, alright?”

“Yeah, bye.”

That was creepy that this little white-haired monster knew everything what was happening with her computer… She wondered if he was tracking her all the time… when she was browsing the internet… her cheeks reddened a bit but she shook this blush off her face. There was a lot of more important troubles on her head.

“Serah?” She asked, when sleepy voice answered the phone.

“Claire? Are you both insane with Hope? Why are you calling me at 5 am?”

“Are you still in the hospital?”

“Yeah, Snow will be ok, he should be back in good shape quickly but he needs to rest.”

“Good. Is there anyone more with you?” She wasn’t going to ask about Snow, but the information pleased her anyway.   

“Lebrau is sleeping in the chair next to me. There is always someone of NORA guys with me in there.”

“Only one? Serah I want you to hide in NORA’s place and don’t go out for some time. You can’t stay there.”

“No, sis. I won’t leave Snow’s bed until he wakes up. I know you hate him but I love him and it’s nothing you can do about!”

“Serah! Listen to me! You’re an easy target in there. They’ve already searched our house, you’re lucky they haven’t checked the hospital yet. It’s not about Snow! You can move out with him if you really  want but please listen to me this one time! You are in danger.”

“But, sis… If I leave him…”

“He will be fine. They have no interest in him, he got into shot line. Trust me.” The seconds were passing slowly, the silence in her phone seemed to last eternity. “Serah?”

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Lightning let out a breath she didn’t know that she was holding.

“Good. Don’t go alone and make sure no one is following you.”

“I will…”Older sister was about to end the call when Serah spoke again. “How is Fang?” The question was more than surprising, it also sounded like it was only a cover, like Serah wanted to ask for something else but didn’t quite know how.

“She’s fine, a bit bruised but fine and sound.”

“And you… how are you holding up?” There it was. Serah didn’t ask this kind of question earlier, she was used to Lightning being able to handle everything. She had to see that her sister was edgy even before it all happened.

“I’m… fine.” Serah wasn’t quite convinced with the answer, she was waiting for more. “It was hard… but Fang… she…” Lightning couldn’t quite find the words. Why was it so difficult to admit how the brunette was able to calm her, how she exactly knew how to pull her out from the black hole of anxiety in her mind. She was surprised that, having her dearest secret exposed to this woman, the one she was so determined to not let out and seeing Fang accepting… hell, not accepting but wanting her Claire side, embracing it and not wanting to lose it again, put Claire Lightning Farron at ease more than she would ever expected. When she was told that being scared was okay even for the biggest badass, that she wasn’t the only one scared, she was finally able to accept herself even with a pinch of weakness. As certain someone said, she was only a human, not a damn savior. Still, explaining it to Serah was over her power. “I’m fine, just fine.”

“You were at the news, they say you’ve killed people yesterday…”

“Yeah, I had no choice… I’ll probably kill more… We’re going to save Fang’s…sister.”

“Lightnig…” Serah’s voice was trembling with emotion and deep concern. “Be careful… I don’t want to lose you too…”

“Serah…” Her heart ached as if it was to break in half, the fear in Serah’s voice was unbearable. Lightning wanted so much to promise her sister she’d be fine, that she’d never leave her alone but how could she? There was no exit from the situation she happened to be in. Would she really be able to keep that promise?

”I will be careful. You know me, I don’t give up so easily. They would need whole army to prevent me from coming home. So you’ll have to wait for me there.” She tried to add some humor to her voice, trying reassure her sister but it still came out quite threatening.

“Claire, I love you.”

Light’s brows rose, she didn’t expected to hear it in that moment. Warm smile, the one reserved only for her sister, appeared on her face. They were talking by phone thus Serah couldn’t see that. However she knew her sister well, she could sense it even from the second end of the world, especially when she heard this warmness and contentment in her sister’s voice a moment later.

“I love you too, little sis.”

 Serah wasn’t called like that for years hearing that now made tears run down her cheeks.

“I’ll wait for you to come back.”

“Good. Take care.”

“You too, big sis.”  

 

 Sanctum. How dare they separate her from her sister, how dare they do it all to Fang, to all Pulsians. She was furious now and exactly knew where her fury was directed.

_Sanctum. Sci-Lore._ _They’ve just made it personal. Serah did nothing to ever threaten their little secret and they were ready to kill her only because she’s my sister. Not armed civilian. That’s how sanctum cares about their own citizens. Galenth Dysley, venerable Patriarch. Pray that you never cross my path._

Knuckles of Ligtning’s hand became white because of the force she squeezed her phone with, her eyes became angry slits.

“Serah… for your safety, I’ll blow up the Sanctum if I have to.”

 

Minutes later she sat in front of a computer, still angry and decided to take an action. Hopes face appeared on the screen.

“Hope, anything new?”

“Light… you’re all over the news… why are you going straight into this mess?”

“What? You saw these files and you’re really asking me?”

“I… no I didn’t mean that’s ok to leave it… but you won’t make any change alone, you’ll only get yourself killed. Why don’t get police involved?”

“It’s Sanctum pulling on the strings of it all! How can police possibly do anything? Hope, I’m already too deep in this to withdraw and I’m definitely not going to.”

Lightning noticed that Hope’s eyes started to widen and hung behind her, when familiar, accented voice startled her again, making her to jump in her chair.

“This kiddo is the hacker ya told me about?”

Fang’s head was hovering just over her shoulder. She was only wrapped in a towel, but didn’t seem uncomfortable at all.

“Fang, I told you to NOT sneak on me like that!” The pinkhead hid her nervousness under the cover of her typical annoyance and tried to maintain safety distance between them, not letting her eyes to wander.

“I wouldn’t hunt such a skittish pray if I didn’t sneak.” She said with her best teasing voice, planting chaste kiss on slightly reddened cheek, which immediately went crimson red.

Hope was disconnected with the light’s speed. Sergeant’s tomato-red face turned towards the huntress, with her  brow twitching, teeth gritting. When she opened her eyes the promise of unbearable pain was glimmering in them.

“I. WILL. KILL. YOU.”

“Whoa, easy there, Sergeant.” Her hands rose in surrender trying to calm the furious woman.

“Then I will dismember your body and scatter it all over Cocoon!” She made a step towards retreating Fang, whose legs bumped the edge of bed.

“S-Sunshine… that was only a stupid joke.” Fang fell on the mattress and started to crawl backwards but was grabbed by the ankle and pulled back to the edge of bed. She was terrified by the posture towering over her but had to admit that part of her… large part of her was excited.

“Fuck, Sunshine… you’re so damn hot when you’re angry…”

The sentence baffled the pinkhead, and part of her anger gave place to confusion only for a moment but that was enough for Fang.

She thrown the towel on Light’s head and before the sergeant could entangle herself she was pinned to the mattress by tanned, beauty. There was no point in struggling, Fang was too strong to get away from her grip or to reverse their positions. In addition that muscled body was naked, laying on hers, holding her still. It was… distracting.

“Fang, let me go.” Her growl wasn’t as angry as she wanted it to be. She still wasn’t used to seeing Fang in all her glory and the nervousness was taking over her.

“Nah, I won’t until ya calm down.”

Light struggled once more but there was no point in it.

“You think you’ll be safe then?”

“Nah… I’ll never be safe around ya but I don’t mind. Geez… ya’re the first person ever who can scare the shit out of me with one glance… but still I love the feelin’.

“Tch… and you’re the first person stupid enough to play with me.”

“Common Sunshine, I know ya love it too. That ya found someone bold enough to tease ya.”

Indeed that was one of things which made Fang so appealing. She loved good fight and it looked like fight for dominance could be way more exciting… and Light haven’t told her last word yet.

“I’ll stick to ‘stupid enough’.”

Fang chuckled under her breath, not losing her grip. Suddenly she let out an exasperated breath, her expression changed to more serious. Emerald green eyes narrowed slightly and started to drill a hole in the cerulean ones.

“Anyway, we need to talk.”

Lightning’s brows rose, she felt a sudden urge to flee from under the piercing gaze but she couldn’t move. Fang’s seriousness was making her uneasy, she didn’t know what ‘the talk’ was to be about and she already felt guilty.

“What about?”

“’Bout your reaction. I can admit, the joke was poor and I knew it would piss ya off but… Sunshine, are ya ashamed of me?”

Lightning wriggled uncomfortably, trying to hid from the scrutinous eyes.

“T-that… that’s not about you. You are…” The words died in her throat but Fang was unyielding.

“I am…?”

_Perfect._ The word was echoing in her mind, though she wouldn’t let it slip through her mouth. She narrowed her eyes on the brunette replacing the word with the other one, completely different to not let the brunette know how much she cares.

“Stupid!”

Fang quirked one of her brows, not quite believing, that it was what the pinkhead had really in mind.

“Is it cuz I’m a woman?”

“No… maybe a little bit… it’s not ‘popular’ on Cocoon… but It’s not entirely that. I didn’t want everyone to know… not yet.”

“Why?”

“I… I don’t know. I simply didn’t want.”

“It doesn’t match your image of aloof, emotionless sergeant? Or you’re simply shy?”

There a was pinch of truth in each of Fang’s assumptions but it was still skipping the main reason. It was the first time when she let herself to develop strong feelings for someone other than her sister. Or rather she couldn’t help developing them. Her cold calculation resulted in conviction that it was the worst moment for that. Possibility of losing Fang was high, higher than the other way. She wanted to deal with it alone if it comes.

_I don’t want anyone to feel sorry for me if I lose you! I’ve had enough of people taking pity on me, I’m no longer some helpless kid._

She had the words on the end of her tongue, but swallowed them back using the parry instead.

“That’s not their business. I want to keep it private, so drop it.”

Fang eventually let the woman go and laid on her back next to her, sighing.

“Ok. I’ll try to not show any affection near your friends. Though I think they all already know. Ya couldn’t hide it from Serah so I’m sure she told Snow, the kiddo has to at least suspect somethin’, and Sazh…” Fang chuckled quietly. “It was nice of him that he choose a room with a double bed.”

Lightning grimaced. Sazh always tried to play a father for the Farron sisters, she never let him, she had already had a father.

“You think he really knew?”

 “Seems like he knows ya better than ya think.” Fang turned on her side, leaning on her elbow, looking at Light affectingly. “Or we simply match to each other so much that it’s obvious.”

Lightning faced the brunette to see a warm smile on her face. It smoothed her always sharp expression, mirroring the warmness of green eyes and even curving the corners of her mouth slightly up. They were blanketed in thoughtfulness they didn’t have time for.

Despite not wanting to disrupt the pleasant moment Lightning broke the silence with a serious tone.

“Dress up. We need to talk with Hope.”

 

Hope exactly knew who Fang was and didn’t ask Lightning why she was so engaged in ‘the Pulsian case’ anymore. He also promised to find out where the rest of Fang’s people were held.

Since the women didn’t have a lot of sleep last night and it was dangerous to go out at the daylight, they decided to rest, waiting for the results of Hope’s work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! I wanted to go further with a main plot in this chapter… I didn’t plan the talk with Serah, though it went out quite ok, I didn’t plan the ‘serious talk’ with Fang, I didn’t even plan the shower scene! This all chapter appeared out of nowhere… I hope I’ll be able to do something more in the next one.


	15. Chapter 15

Lightning was lying on a bed, starring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

Emerald green eyes opened lazily and started to observe the motionless, calm posture next to her. Covered by quilt chest was going up and down in slow rhythm, her arms were crossed behind her head.

“Can’t sleep?” Asked the owner of green eyes yawning heavily.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” Lightning didn’t move her unfocused eyes from the ceiling. It looked like she was swallowed by thoughtfulness, not present in this word, though she was still aware of being watched.

“What about?”

“Serah.” She let out a heavy breath, closing her eyes only for a moment, then tilting her head to look at the Oerban. “You were right.”

Fang rose her brows. She didn’t expect to hear that admission from the pinkhead, especially if it concerned Serah. Older Farron could be so hard-headed in this topic, that Fang was convinced she would never let anybody to interfere.

“I’m always right, Sunshine. Still, I don’t entirely know what ya exactly have in mind.”

“I wanted Serah to be happy, to ensure she’d have best possible life. I didn’t want any harm to come to her, she suffered enough. I was trying to protect her by all means, trying to destroy everything what had potential to ever hurt her. I couldn’t see that it was me who was hurting her all the time.” Lightning stopped talking for a while, rolling lightning bolt pendant between her fingers, eyeing it. “Lightning, it flashes bright then fades away. It cannot protect, it only destroys. I was fighting with everything around her, destroying things which could give her happiness along with the threats.  Wanted to replace our mother but I was more like a jailer. I don’t know how she endured it so long.”

“Maybe she needed that at a time. To see that after all that happened she still have someone who won’t let any harm to come to her, who will always be beside her. I’m a hundred percent sure that she is grateful for having ya as a shield and appreciate all ya did for her. But ya’re right. She grew up, it changes everything, ya cannot babysit her anymore.”

“I didn’t even noticed that. She was always my little sister to me. I suppose she hasn’t needed my protection for some time now, she has been needing my support, which I have denied her. I was too busy bullying Snow to see how much she cares for him.” She sighed, rubbing her brow. “All in all, he’s a good guy. Total idiot, but good guy.”

She didn’t dropped her eye from the ceiling, it was easier to admit it not looking into the drilling green orbs. The words seemed so odd and foreign coming out off her mouth, that they surprised even her, let alone poor Fang.

“Now I don’t believe my ears.” She couldn’t get over the last one and the pinkhead wasn’t finished, she looked frustrated with herself and like she was going to resurface it all.

“Argh! She’s my younger sister and she did so much better than I. You know what? While I was looking for a way to discredit Snow, to discourage Serah, she did everything to support me with you. Even if I didn’t want that, she was pushing me towards you every time I needed that.” Lightning turned on her side facing Fang with solemn expression. “That day when they kidnapped you I…” She hesitated for a moment, but decided to be honest with Fang. “I probably wouldn’t go after you if it wasn’t for her. I felt obliged to stay but she knew how…” A moment of silence nestled between her words, while she was running away with her eyes, taking a calming breath but eventually looking back into the brunette’s eyes. “How important you are… She convinced me to go. She said that I would always regret if I left you. She was right… No regrets, despite all that happened.”

“In that case I have to make sure to stay ‘important’ and that, ya’ll not regret that choice… I owe her that, for savin’ my ass, don’t I.”

“Yeah, that’s only fair.”

 Light’s answer was quiet, a bit evasive. Despite showing it clearly, she had never before told Fang that she really means something to her. Still she was afraid to even think about any expectations, it was easier to not have any. She decided to force them back to the topic of Serah.

 “That’s not all. Even now, when our life was turned upside down, her boyfriend got hurt, when she saw how dangerous it was, she has never tried to deter me from helping you. When I told her that we’re going to save Vanille… she was terrified that she would lose me but still only told me to be careful.”

“She knows how tough ya are and that there is no such a power in this world to stop ya from seein’ her again. Even god shall fear your wrath if he tries.”

“Fang… I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Lightning was a bit surprised, seeing that the woman really was serious, seeing the admiration in her eyes. Ghost of a smile appeared on her face when she eventually realized that there actually is a shadow of a truth in the statement.

“C’mere.” Said Fang with sincere smile, spreading her arms in encouraging gesture. Lightning never was the cuddly one, she opened her mouth, ready to say that she’s comfy where she was, but then closing them, feeling that she actually wouldn’t mind. She hesitantly get closer to Fang wrapping her arm tightly around tanned body, nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck, snuggling.

“Glad ya came up with that conclusion, ya know about Serah.”

“Yeah, took me a bit time.”

“I won’t deny, ya can be as stubborn as a Rust Puddin’.”

“What?”

Fang chuckled under her breath.

“Rust Pudding, quite ugly, smelly bastard from Gran Pulse. No matter how much you try, ya always came out coated in jelly-like, ferric grease and as smelly as the owner.”

“Not the most accurate comparison, I suppose.”

“Yeah, maybe not but it’s an old sayin’ on the Gran Pulse.”

“I’d like to see that.”

“What? Rust Puddin’?”

“Gran Pulse you idiot.”

“Riiight. Etro… there is so many places I’d love to show ya, that it would give me a headache if I was to choose one for a start. It’s totally different than Cocoon. It’s almost all wilderness but if ya’re smart, strong and agile enough it has so much to offer. Ya can have a ride on Long Gui, if ya’re lucky it won’t even acknowledge your presence on its shell but it’s harder to get there. Flyin’ a Wyvern is a nasty ride but the view is breathtakin’. Though fishin’ that beast is extremely risky. Travellin’ in Atomos would probably make ya sick, it’s always like that after first ride.  Or watchin’ the fight between Megistotherian and Behemot King in the sunset, takin’ bets. They’re always so focused on each other, that they don’t give a damn what’s happenin’ around them. Hah, we would probably quarrel who will stay longer in Taejin’s Tower. It’s told to be haunted. Ahh… and Sulayya Springs… How much would I give to swim there, to jump from waterfalls to crystal clear water, splashin’ it on Ceratoraptors then runnin’ away from angry, croakin’ family.”

“Fang, you’re aware that I have totally no idea what you’re talking about.”

 “Yeah… and I don’t even know if I done all these crazy things or only heard about them.”

Fang’s excitement quickly changed into sad thoughtfulness. _Croaking family_. She thought about noisy Oerba, they all were family there. _Now there is no Oerba, only forsaken walls._

“It doesn’t matter, someday I’ll do it all again and I’m sure ya would also love it, ya’re not easy to scare.”

Fang let out a long breath. Although Lightning didn’t know this kind of life it was so tempting, hearing Oerban’s stories. Full of dangers, exiting. Maybe they weren’t as different from each other as it seems at the first glance. Fang, strong, proud, wild and carefree, crippled by Sanctum. Lightning, fearless, vengeful, yearning to feel some excitement, to let go, crippled by her own cold logic. Like two sides of one coin.

“Back to reality?”

Asked Light, lying on her back. She took gently Fang’s palm into hers, intertwining their fingers. The brunette looked warmly on their hands smiling genuinely.

 “So what? Ya’re gonna accept Snow now.”

“Seems like I have no choice.” She sighed heavily but after a moment rose her eyes looking sharply at Fang. “Doesn’t mean he’d have it easy though. He’d better make Serah happy, if not he’ll have to deal with me. Mom would also give him a hard time. He would have to try hard to get her approval.”

“Was she as hard-headed and stubborn as ya?”

“You can say so. Idiots always annoyed her.”

“Seems like Snow would be the underdog.”

“I think everybody would, mom wasn’t an enthusiast of people. She hated having to deal with them so became a dog trainer eventually. Once she found a beaten dog on the street, she took him to vet and then he ended up with us. Named him Odin.”

“That’s where puppy’s name came from. Wouldn’t suspect ya to be so sentimental.”

Lightning gave Fang a look.

“I hardly remember him, I was little then, but supposedly he was all the time dogging her or guarding me and Serah. The puppy will have similar responsibilities when he grows up, so I found the name matching. Anyway, mom’s Odin was already an old one so he lived only a year or two more. After his death she decided to be a dog trainer and since then always repeated that dogs are so much reliable and loyal than humans. She was really patient with dogs, with everything that wasn’t human, they could piss her off easily.”

“Let me guess, she was aloof and proud, had a pale skin, pink hair and basilisk’s gaze hid in the beautiful icy-blue eyes?”

Lightning froze for a moment in surprise, watching Fang suspiciously, processing the information. Eventually she let out quiet chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief. She never thought about herself resembling her mother but Fang make a step further.

“However, for a person who would keep pesterin’ her long enough, for her family and… animals, she reserved her softer side and show it time to time, when no one else was lookin’. Am I right?”

“Stop it, Fang.” Lightning groaned, burying her face in the pillow. Everything Fang told was truth, she was unconsciously copying and moreover intensifying her mother’s behavior. _How is it possible that I couldn’t see that, when for Fang it was obvious after a few minutes of talk._

“Sunshine, are ya sure ya are not a clone?”

“Shut up already.”

That was what Fang did, stopped talking, still she wasn’t able to stop her laugh.

“Maybe there are some similarities but we’re not the same. She was much more… versatile. Hated being bored so…”

“So were overworkin’ herself?” Fang finished the sentence instead of Lightning, never stopping her laugh. To the moment when she was nudged precisely on a solar plexus. Her voice subsided immediately, her eyes widened when she wasn’t able to catch a breath for a moment.

“I don’t like being laughed at.” Said Light, using her icy cold tone but being content in the silence.

“I… suppose…” Fang could hardly talk, still struggling with her breathing but she couldn’t contain herself from messing with the sergeant. “Your mother also didn’t.”

“I’m not talking with you, anymore.”

The pinkhead turned her back on the Oerban and wrapped herself in the quilt, leaving nothing for the other woman.

“Hey Sunshine, don’t be moody.” Her body clung to Lightning’s from behind, trying to appease her.

“Get lost.”

“I’ll freeze out there.”

Pleading, playing vulnerable and trying make the Cocoonian guilty was another technique Fang use. However, there seemed to be no conscience to talk to.

“You should think about it earlier.”

“Oh, common I’ll behave.” _Desire of amendment. This one was good, should do the thing._

Eventually Light turned with a small smirk on her face and risen brows.

“How possibly would you do that? You can’t control yourself.” She scoffed, her voice was scornful but Fang knew she’s home and couldn’t help a grin.

“Your point. I’ve never found it useful but I’ll try for ya.”

“Poor chances.”

“Your point again.” This time it was Fang’s turn to narrow her eyes. “I can’t control myself, ya can’t control me but ya won’t stop tryin’. That’s what ya like so much about me. Ya want to tame me.”

The pinkhead huffed half annoyed, half amused. Pulsian’s cockiness didn’t have any limits.

“You flatter yourself.”

Fang let out a heavy, only half mocking breath.

“You don’t, so I have to do it myself.”

Lightning was examining carefully her face in silence, trying to find out how large part of Fang’s statement was only a joke and how much of it was serious. The nervousness started to plant itself in Light’s stomach, seeing that Fang could develop some expectations towards her. The expectations she wasn’t sure she could fulfill.

“So? Gonna tell me somethin’ more ‘bout your mom? Ya’ve never told ‘bout her a lot.” This time her tone a bit more serious, no mischief on her face, only a warm encouraging smile.

“Yeah. She didn’t overwork. I wanted to say that she wasn’t really a coach potato type, needed to do something all the time. It didn’t matter if she was cooking, painting, sewing, helping me and Serah with a homework, or fixing a dripping tap. Though she was best at some precise work, where an agile hands were necessary. When I was six I wanted to be a ‘fearless pilot of a fighter plane, just as daddy’. Than Sazh bought me my first plane model for a birthday. Dad was terrible at sticking it, he was losing his patience extremely fast as for him. That was mom who helped me with this one. I think she preferred me sticking models than going out with dad gaining more bruises.” Light laughed under her breath on the thought. “We spent hours doing it together, with every next model I needed less and less help but we both liked it so we’re sticking them together until… they died.” Grimm silence spread between them.

“Seems like ya had great contact with your parents. That’s so fuckin’ unfair.”

“Yeah, it is. Though I probably idealize them now.”

Both women lost in their thoughts. Lightning was first to break the silence.

“That’s calming.”

“What? Talkin’?”

Lightning looked at the brunette doubtfully.

“Sticking models. Sazh has been buying me them every birthday since the first one. I stuck some more after parents’ death but last two years I didn’t have time for it. I haven’t even unpack them.”

“Ya wanted to be a pilot, why ended up with police?”

“Many reasons. They weren’t recruiting then, didn’t need so many pilots after war. I was too young for army and didn’t have time to wait, need to earn money. Police school seemed perfect then. They had big scholarships and it wasn’t difficult to get them. Dad had already taught me most of their program, so no one couldn’t hold a candle to me, at least in physical skills...  Law wasn’t my strong point.

“Haha, yeah It’s not difficult to see that ya weren’t the most diligent student of law. Ya’re rather the type ‘I’m a smartass so I won’t obey anyone else’”.

“Look who said it. The ‘I won’t obey anyone because they will ruin all fun’ type.”

“Not truth. I obey ya sometimes, even if it means ruining the fun.”

“You’d better.”

“And seems like someone starts to give a second thought to my advices instead of throwin’ them away. Someone starts to obey me eigher.”

“Don’t get too cocky. I’m still the smartass and you’re goofy.”

“So why is the smartass overworkin’ herself? Ya could fly after workin’ hours, eventually get to the army.”

“These were only childish dreams, I’m not sure if I would want it now.”

“Too little Pulsians to kill?”

“Fang…”

“Alright, alright. But chasin’ juvenile hacker and givin’ the mandates seems a bit under your skills. Ya should be part of an elite anti-terrorist squad. I mean it, I saw ya in action.”

“I preferred to stay in Bodhum.”

“What?”

“I could be transferred if I wanted. Maybe not as you called it ‘elite anti-terrorist squad’ but something more demanding than a typical cop.”

“Ya mean ya had an offer and refused? Why?”

“It was related with being away from home for weeks. Couldn’t leave Serah.”

“Riiight. Of course.”

“What? She wasn’t even eighteen then.”

“Easy there. I don’t judge ya.”

“It’s ok like it is, really.”

They both sighed. In their situation more accurate was the statement ‘like it was’.

“Wait, you meant Hope as juvenile hacker?”

“Yeah. Isn’t he?”

“Yes, but I weren’t chasing him.”

Fang shrugged.

“He’s a hacker, ya’re cop, once ya told he had been lost and you had helped him. I assumed he was a bad boy.”

Thought of Hope being a ‘bad boy’ was tremendously amusing for Light. To tell the truth it was totally opposite.

“No, no, no.” She shook her head to scatter ridiculous thoughts. “Hope is a softie but I don’t blame him, he’s only a kid.”

“So how did ya met.”

“He was in Bodhum with his mother to watch the annual fireworks. They were attacked when coming back to hotel. It was to be typical robbery but the attacker was drunk, aggressive and armed. Nora, that was his mother’s name, told Hope to run and tried to defend herself. She was shot in the struggle. Hope was terrified, all jittery. Didn’t want to talk with anyone and was the only one witness. Any policeman, psychologist, man, woman. Not even a word. His father was travelling somewhere and wasn’t able to pick him up, so Hope had to stay in the police office for a night. I stayed with him. I exactly knew how he felt. I was going through the same a few years earlier. At first we were simply sitting in silence, then I started to tell him about my parents. How angry I was on the whole world, how annoying were all comforting words, how I couldn’t stand people taking pity on me. He seemed similar to me then. Told him how much I wanted justice for the driver. Then he looked up on me for the first time but his eyes dropped quickly. I exactly knew what his gaze meant. So I kept talking, that I didn’t want the ‘police justice’ I wanted him to suffer, to feel what I felt, how need of vengeance was driving me forward in the beginning. That was all he needed at that time, not the comforting hugs, words of reassurance. He started to talk to me, trusted me. Said what happened, how the guy looked like, which way he had gone and pleaded me to find him. I probably shouldn’t… but I promised to make the murderer regret he had been born, before I would drag him to the police station.”

“Did ya?”

“Yeah. It… became personal for me. Told the rest he attacked me and I had to protect myself. It was mine word against his and no one really cared, what he has to tell…”

“Ya’re really a bad cop, Sunshine. Now I see… I thought ya like to play by rules but these are your own rules.”

“That was wrong but I don’t regret. Everyone gets swept sometimes. I always want to give everyone what they deserve for and sometimes getting someone into the prison isn’t enough. However, then was the only time I lost control… until I met you… I no longer fell like a cop. You’re right, now I play by my own rules.”

“What happened with a boy?”

“Didn’t want to come home. He had some grudge, with his father, was accusing him of not being with them that day, of being always absent. The kiddo started to idolize me, wanted me to toughen him up. Was also accusing himself of what happened, hated himself for running away. His father let him stay with me and Serah for some days, didn’t have much of a choice to tell the truth. I was able to get him on his feet, maybe toughen up a bit but he’s still a softie inside and I don’t want to corrupt him more. He’s a genius kid, some day he’ll have a lot to offer to the world, it would be shame to waste it.”

“Seems like he doesn’t. It was him who pulled out all these ‘top secret papers’, for a ‘good cause’… There is your influence I see. How long he stayed with ya that ya already make it to infect him with your way of thinkin’?

“Who said it’s my influence? Maybe he has always been like that.”

Fang looked at the pinkhead doubtfully.

“Really? Ya were his idol so he wanted to be like ya.”

“He stayed only a few days, until I convinced him to go home, give his father a chance, because not everyone has the privilege of having one. His father was a businessman, always in travel, not interested in raising a son but this tragedy paradoxically  brought them together. They have much better relations now. He found out that his son has quite exquisite abilities with electronics so he pushed him in that direction, supporting him, taking time to get to know his own son. I stay in contact with them, Hope is eager to show me his new inventions every time he comes up with something.”

Light’s mouth curved slightly in the gentle smile, on the thought of the all gadgets Hope showed her, clearly proud of himself. She didn’t notice that Fang was watching her closely.

“Ya would be a great mother.”

“Wha-?!” Lightning choked on saliva, her face was something between shocked and terrified. She didn’t know what to say and completely didn’t know how Fang came up with that conclusion. It was ridiculous.

“Strict but lovin’. The boy looks up to ya, ya’re patient, knew how to reach him. Ya’ve already raised Serah.”

“Fang, drop it.”

“Ya’re all ice and stone but ya have a softer side for children, don’t ya?”

“I told ya to drop it.” She nearly snapped. The idea of being a mother was strange for her. She would never thought about herself as a good one, she screwed with Serah. No. It doesn’t make any sense.

Fang let out a heavy breath, chuckling a little. She wasn’t surprised with the reaction at all, the sergeant would never admit.

“So if ya’re no longer sure if ya’d like to be a pilot, what would you want to do?”

“I… don’t know… I’ve never given it much of a thought. I did what I had to. Although it’s ok in police.”

“Nah, too much rules.”

“I would recommend _some_ rules to _some_ people.”

“I would recommend pullin’ out a stick from someone’s ass.”

Her eyes widened for a short moment. Many people were telling her that she should chill out a bit but no one ever dared to call it like that. Oh, Fang loved to provoke her.

“I don’t know why you’re still alive. Any other person would be dead long ago.”

“Oh, ya know, if ya killed me, who would make ya scream?”

Fang’s smirk was growing wider and wider, turning into grin on the view of redness and confusion on pinkhead’s face.

“I didn’t… scream…”

“Oh, weren’t ya? I thought ya’re screamin’ on me all the time…” Fang chuckled quietly and get closer to whisper to Lightning’s ear. “But I promise I’ll make you scream my name… yesterday was only a warm up.” Fang’s voice was as always sending shivers down her spine, chaste kiss placed on her cheek was only impeding her coherent thinking but this time she was ready to play back.

“Good. Because you’ve already begged me for release.” Her voice was teasingly alluring, low semi-whisper.

They changed the roles. It was Light’s time to smirk and Fang’s to rise her brows in surprise, being dumbfounded.

“One day, your wrists were achy in handcuffs, so I released them, after you had begged me.”

“Oh, not only smartass but also a quick learner. Good.”

A loud growl from Fang’s stomach interrupted their teasing. The huntress get out of bed with grunt and started to get ready to leave.

“I’m hungry. Can’t I go buy somethin’?”

“Alone?” Lightning rose her brow in question, mirroring Fang’s movements.

“Coz ya’re wanted.”

Fang was right but Light felt very uncomfortable with idea of letting Fang go.

“As if you weren’t.” Going out when it was still bright was shot in the knee. “It’s better to order something here.”

“And then kill the delivery man?”

“Fang.” Lightning rolled her eyes.

“What? I don’t like bein’ caged. I’ve lost enough time in the lockdown.”

“So stop behaving as if you wanted to get back there.”

“What should I do? Sit on my ass for the rest of life?”

Their adrenalines spiked up when they heard a knocking. Both pairs of eyes shot nervously to the door.


	16. Chapter 16

The women froze looking suspiciously at the door.  Knocking once again. Lightning approached the door stealthily, keeping her gunblade close and ready. She looked through peephole. Then she blew out a relieved breath and opened the door.

“Hello girls, you missed the old man?” Said the dark-skinned man, entering through the door, with his arms spread wide and a cheerful smile plastered to his face. Lightning seemed to be unaffected by this joyful attitude but Fang grew much more vivid, honestly happy to see him.

“Sure thin’! As long as ya have somethin’ to eat in that bag of yours.” Fang made her best, charming smile pointing with her slim finger at the mentioned bag.

“Whoa, I see. Pulsian’s eagle eye, yea?”

Fang crossed her arms and started to eye the man suspiciously.

“So ya know who I am.”

“Yea, nothing will stay hidden from me.” He winked at Fang but it didn’t convince her, it only made her brow rise and suspicions grow further.

“Oh, really?”

She switched all her senses on and got serious. She didn’t remember herself or Lightning telling him anything and doubted that sanctum would admit in news that a dangerous Pulsian was running on the streets of Cocoon.  Sazh was Lightning’s friend but, from what she knew, he had a child what was making him an easy target to blackmail. All in all the pinkhead knew him best, she was the one to judge if they could trust him.

“Sunshine?”

Lightning exactly knew what Fang had in mind. The thought of Sazh betraying them seemed unreasonable to her, still it was better to be careful.

“Sazh, why are you here?”

He was used to the cold tone and scrutinous gaze, experienced it more than once. Lightning never was the one to display trust to someone but this time Sazh felt heavily offended. He grimaced in disbelieve.

“Why am I here? Ya would know if you kept your phone on.”

“Wha-?”Confused frown crept on her face while she was taking her phone out of a pocket. The screen was blank. “Fuck…”

She had already forgotten why she had bought a new model. This one tended to turn off in the most inappropriate moments, especially when the battery level was under fifty percent. She tried to switch the phone on cursing in mind at herself, for not remembering about that ‘feature’, and at the electronic companies, for making their new devices less and less reliable. Finally after calling it a piece of junk the phone beeped and the welcome appeared on the screen. As she thought - battery level forty-two percent and missed calls from Hope.

“You should have more faith in me young lady.” Sazh shook his finger… not quite threateningly, still the way he called her ached her ears.

“Sazh… don’t call me that.”

He let out an exasperated breath.

“Hope filled me in and wanted to bring you to some more safe place.”

“You’re sure you weren’t followed?”

“Remember you’re talking to ex-military.”     

“Any locator attached to your car?” She wasn’t going to give up until she was sure they were safe.

“I didn’t find anything but I borrowed my friend’s car in case I overlooked something.”

“Good.”

“So behave you two. I don’t want any scratch on it.”

“Don’t ya worry, old man” Fang approached Lightning, placing a hand on her shoulder from behind, her playful attitude again in full bloom. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Tch…” Cerulean eyes performed a fine roll when she shoved invading hand from her shoulder.

“Anyway, sorry for suspicions. It never hurt to be cautious. All in all our nations have difficult history, not long ago ya were killin’ people like me.” Though her voice was friendly, she sent Sazh a bit challenging look, which left no doubts, that she took Sazh off the hook only because of Light’s trust in him.

“That’s an overstatement.” He started guardedly. “When me and Farron ended our training the peace treaty was already being prepared. We haven’t been on any real mission.”

“Doesn’t mean ya don’t have a reason to hate Gran Pulse.”

“As far as I know, you have more reasons to hate Cocoon.”

“Don’t ya worry, I hate sons of a bitch who did this to me and Vanille.”Small smirk appeared on her face. “I can’t blame ya poor people, who were laid to by your own leaders.” It was difficult to not see how much she despised the _weak_ Cocoonians.

“Fang, cut that crap. We don’t have time for this.” The sergeant sent demanding gaze to the brunette.

“Alright, your wish is my command.”

She winked at the pinkhead, pulling out an exasperated sign from her and disdainful shake of her head. She didn’t care about the disdain, she knew it wasn’t real, it was more to hide Light’s embarrassment, so she jumped back to the afro-man.

“So, what have you got for us? I’m starvin’.”

Sazh started to rummage through his bag.

“I’ve bought some turkey sandwiches but you’ll eat in the car. We’ve got no time to lose. Hope said they can localize you easily if they got in the range so it’s better to go a bit further.”

“Where are we going?” Lightning cut in, trying to get some more information.

“Outskirts of Eden.”

She rose her brows high.

“Capital? Not quite a stealthy place.”

“Hope’s father is quite a rich man, they have some place nobody knows about on the outskirts. Hope said he found something but has to check it first and…”

“He knows where they keep Vanille?” Fang interrupted, having her hopes up.    

“I don’t know I’m only a driver today. Have to pick up my son in the evening.”

He looked at Lightning as if he remembered something important and started look for something in his bag. “One more thing…” He shoved food into arms of delighted Fang and pulled out an oversized, black hoodie, taking a step towards the confused pinkhead.    

“Half of Cocoon is looking for you. You have to cover the hair at last.”

“What’s with her?” Light’s finger pointed at the cheerful Pulsian.

“Looks like they didn’t want to cause a panic, informing about a fugitive Pulsian that wanders on the Cocooon.”

“Tch… fine…” She took the hoodie with an unhappy expression and started putting it on. The hood was falling on her eyes, sleeves were too long and it was definitely to wide for her liking.

“Take your things, I’ll wait in the car.”

Lightning turned towards Fang, when Sazh left the room and found her smiling stupidly. She knew that the woman was going to make some silly joke as soon as she opened her mouth so decided to be faster.

“NOT A WORD.”

Her threateningly grave tone constrained Fang’s comment in her throat but couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her. Lightning narrowed her eyes visibly unamused and started to collect her belongings when tanned arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Common, it’s not that bad.” Fang sniffed loudly. “Oh, and ya smell like a turkey.”

Fang’s laugh died in her throat, when a sharp elbow stuck in her stomach.     

 Their journey to Eden was going to take some time. Sazh, after answering the most urgent questions, had quite vivid conversation with Fang. He was always a talker, loved telling his highly exaggerated stories to anyone, especially if there was someone new, who didn’t hear them all. And the Oerban was never the one to stay behind, she was giving as good as she got, though Lightning couldn’t find out if her stories were also as exaggerated as Sazh’s. Most of them of course about her ‘dangerous, harsh, wild, mysterious, surprising, full of life, eventful, breathtaking, marvelous’ homeland. The initial distrust disappeared and they seemed to be getting along quite well, bantering a bit. Light would roll her eyes on them if they weren’t closed. She wasn’t sleeping, just sitting silently with her arms crossed, relaxing, listening to them only from time to time, but being watchful.

Fang was strangely… respectful towards Light’s privacy. Lightning was sure that she was dying to uncover some embarrassing moments from Farrons’ youth but their conversation with Sazh never detoured to this topic. Maybe they both knew that the sergeant would never let anything inconvenient slip through Sazh’s mouth so they didn’t even try. What was even more strange Fang didn’t do anything to embarrass the pinkhead, she didn’t show any affection in front of the others just as she was asked. That was making her unease. Lightning scoffed at herself in her mind. _Now I’m starting to worry that everything is fine._ She moved her thoughts to another topic.

Police visited Sazh this morning. It would be strange if they didn’t, Sazh had been her legal guardian for some time in the past. What surprised her was that Amodar himself showed at Sazh’s house, he was a commander, he didn’t deal with a field work. Sazh told, he had been worried and confused mostly. Couldn’t believe in what had happened, couldn’t understand why all that happened and was cursing himself for forcing the sergeant to take a week off. _That will teach him something._ Brief smirk appeared on her face before she could stop it. She wondered if that was sincere or he was co-operating with _them_ using a sham concern to gain Sazh’s trust, pull some information out of him. Sazh told that he hadn’t seen Light for half of a year, that she had been too caught up in work to remember about the old man. It was all truth, until she appeared at his door, asking for help.

The discussion between Fang and the man silenced some time ago, looked like they used their biggest stories and fell into contentment, memories maybe. In Fang’s case it could be difficult, though she still remembered places and some of her lost memories liked to pop up in her mind in the most unexpected moments.

Lightning felt a warm hand on her knee. She opened her eyes slowly only to narrow them suspiciously on Fang. Her long glare met with warm, almost asking green eyes and innocent smile. The pinkhead thought about pushing the hand away but Sazh was concentrated on the way, he wouldn’t see anything and Fang’s smile was irresistible. It couldn’t hurt to let the warm hand stay on her knee, actually it was  pleasant. She closed her eyes and get back to her previous position.

A few minutes later Fang’s fingers started to move lazily, drawing small circles on her smooth skin. Light lifted slightly one eyelid only to find the brunette staring rather absent-mindedly through the window. The view wasn’t particularly enticing. It didn’t change much since the beginning of their journey. Grey, high buildings filling a space tightly. It had to be depressing for someone from Gran Pulse. Now, when she knew more about Fang’s homeland, when she heard all her stories, saw the sparkles of excitement in her eyes while talking about it, she could understand why Fang hated Cocoon so much.

Light closed her eye and went back to her thoughts, letting the gentle fingertips stroke the lower part of her leg. She found herself like the pleasurable feeling but didn’t notice how addictive it was. The longer were these fingers wandering, scratching delicately with blunt nails the more she wanted them to never stop.

The thoughts of visiting Gran Pulse with Fang started to fill her mind, she wondered how would it be there. She wanted to do with the brunette all these crazy things she heard about. Her imagination always was rich but she needed to grow up quickly, to have both feet on the ground. She constricted her dreamy part long ago along with Claire Farron. The scrap of it was now unleashed taking her to the wild, untamed land with a certain person. She was slowly imagining all Fang told her about, all dangers they were heading straight into making her excitement to grow. She wasn’t the one to take the unnecessary danger, she was rather rational but couldn’t help being enthusiastic to do all these stupid things, she felt as if she would have fun… fun… when was the last time she had it?

The images in her head could be fictitious but her excitement was real. She could even feel her heart thump a bit more firmly, her breath also seemed to be quicker then normally. It was as her ears started to burn when she realized that it wasn’t her imagination having that effect on her. She didn’t notice when these cunning fingers left the surrounding of her knee and started to draw imaginary higher at her tight.

Lightning glared at Fang who was still starring innocently out the window. However the brunette had to be aware of Lightning’s eyes and the effect she managed to achieve, because the corner of her mouth twitched up and then came back, as if pushed down forcefully. It couldn’t escape the sergeant’s sharp eye, she knew then that Fang did it all on purpose, playing with her again.

She drove her nails in the invading hand and shoved it out of her tight, being angry at Fang but mostly at herself that she fell into the trap again. Fang rose her brows quizzically to keep up appearances but decided to cut the play after meeting the icy stare. She knew better than to keep teasing the pinkhead and returned her hand to her own lap.

Lightning tried to force her thoughts back to the police, Amodar and the place they were heading for. She didn’t succeed, they were all the time coming back to Fang and the feathery touches, which were caressing her tight moments ago. She missed them since the moment they disappeared and couldn’t help imagining they were still there climbing higher up her leg with every second. Scenes from the previous night filled her mind against her will, tormenting her further. A few long, calming breaths did nothing neither to decrease the rate of her heartbeat nor to suppress the warmness, which was earlier sowed by a hot palm on her tight and which nestled in her lower belly, radiating to the furthest nooks of her body.

She drummed her fingers impatiently on the car door she was leaning at, trying to let out some frustration. Her body’s response was much to significant for her liking and she had totally no control over that. This was another new thing for her, the control over her body, which always was unwavering, was slipping through her fingers because of some certain teaser.

Just when she thought that she would no longer be able to keep her stoic composure, the car stopped on the gas station. Sazh unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face them.

“You can go stretch your legs but keep an eye out on the security cameras.”

Lightning nodded, readjusting the hood on her head and stepped out of the car, keeping her head low. The cool wind blew at her, sobering her a bit. She sighed with relief, the atmosphere in the car was definitely too hot. The sun had already started to sink behind the horizon, they had to be near to Eden.

The pinkhead entered the public bathrooms. One look into the mirror was enough to notice her reddened ears, it was no surprise that they felt hot. At last her face wasn’t as pink as it often happened to be at similar situations. She splashed cold water a few times over it trying to refresh herself and get rid of profuse heat. Just as she closed the tap the door opened, revealing the handsome, tall brunette with a visible smirk on her face. A drop of water dripped down from Lightning’s jaw when the woman approached her.

“I like it when ya’re wet.” Said Fang insinuatingly and pulled Light into a passionate kiss. The pinkhead moaned at the contact and kissed back at first but was quick to break it, pushing Fang back by her forearms.

_Not a chance_. The bathroom was empty and the gas station also wasn’t crowded but she wasn’t the ‘quickie in a public place’ type. She needed to cool down before they continue their journey and Fang definitely wasn’t going to cooperate.

She narrowed her eyes, still holding Fang’s forearms in tight grip.

“You touch me once more in the car and I’ll break you a finger.”

“Oh, really?” The brunette rose her brow doubtfully. “Ya would punish yourself more than me.” This time she didn’t let herself to be baffled by a dirty talking. Wasn’t going to fall into Pulsian’s traps all the time.

“I haven’t told which finger… and which hand. Won’t you manage with only one working well?”

She looked gravely into green eyes a bit longer adding some seriousness to the threat and allowing it to settle. Light thought about leaving but then her eyes dropped to Fang’s lips. She captured them, trying to savoir their taste and broke as quickly as earlier, leaving the room leisurely.

Not long after they got back on the road, Fang’s fingers started to slowly crawl their way up someone’s tight. Lightning was quick to grab the intruder’s hand sealing the pinkie in precise, strong grip. Fang looked at the woman half warily, half doubtfully. Her expression was telling ‘ya wouldn’t dare’ but the sergeant’s face answered her ‘try me’. They were glare-fighting for some time, when Light decided to add some more pressure into her grip causing the brunette to grimace in slight pain. One more move and the finger would break… or at least would be dislocated easily. Fang backed her hand, giving up and started  to massage her pinkie. Lightning nodded approvingly, sending the ‘good choice’ look and turned her eyes to the road in front of them. Wide victorious smile appeared on face. However it didn’t last, because their car detoured a bit from their side of road and then returned on it sharply.

“What the hell?!” Light asked vividly, turning back to look through the back window, already stressed that they were chased etc.

“Ehm… sorry… that’s my fault.” Admitted Sazh feeling guilty for his lack of attention. “I saw you smile in the rearview mirror… I always thought it would kill you to smile but here you are, safe and sound. It distracted me for a moment.”

Loud laugh, which could belong to only one person and which meant ‘who’s the winner, now?’ filled the car.

“Tch…” Lightning crossed her arms and decided to go back to her thoughts for the umpteenth time this day, putting an end to their wordless conversation.

When they got to their destination sun had already hid under a horizon. The surrounding was rather secluded, they saw few houses on their way. Hope’s one was quite small and was wooden, what wasn’t common on Cocoon. There were two types of wooden houses on Cocoon, falling apart, rotten relics of old times or extravagant manifestations of well-being and good taste. This house was the second type, with every detail perfectly polished, grass trimmed evenly, with sprinkler timers, automatic gate and almost everything else automatic. Apart from that, typical summer house with a small pond in the eyesight.

They were invited inside but didn’t have the time for sightseeing (not that Lightning was interested in that) because Fang from the beginning attacked Hope with questions about Vanille.

“So ya know where they keep her or ya don’t?”

“I have some assumptions but it’s nothing sure, I need to check it first.”

“Great. Ya tell us and we can go, _check it for sure_.”

“B-but…” Hope was dumbfounded by Fang’s rashness and a bit intimidated by her demanding attitude. “Y-you can’t go like that without any plan.”

“Oh, and who’s gonna forbid me?” The Oerban placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward a bit, frowning at Hope.

“You will only get yourselves killed, t-the place is guarded and quite extensive, y-you will have to know where to look for the remaining Pulsians and sneak your way out somehow.”

“I’m not the one to sneak away from a fight. I’ll gladly give them a decent drubbing.” Said Fang cracking her knuckles loudly.

“This can be your only chance, they won’t be expecting you, I doubt they’re aware that you already know everything.”

“He’s right.” Lightning interrupted. “We can’t simply run through front door. We need to come up with a precise plan and find a way to disable that localizer in your head. We’ll prepare ourselves thoroughly and go tomorrow at night.” She used her famous stern, unyielding tone which she was famous for in her work. She was used to cutting all discussions with that. No one ever dared to disobey her order, so also this time she thought about a topic as closed, out of discussion.

“No.”

Lightning couldn’t believe her ears, Fang’s firm objection baffled her. The brunette took a few steps towards Lightning, stopping mere centimeters before, looking sharply straight into cerulean strict eyes. Her expression serious as never. Lightning didn’t backed, she wasn’t the one to get intimidated easily. She was standing straight, holding the angry gaze. The sparkles were almost jumping between the women’s harsh glares.

“I’m not sittin’ on my ass while they’re messin’ with Vanille’s head.” Her voice was raised but she wasn’t shouting yet. “I won’t let them hurt her anymore. I don’t care how many of them I’ll have to kill to get her out, I’ll tear down a sky for her so don’t even try stoppin’ me.” She paused before making a final point. “Think ‘bout it, if that was Serah ya would be already on your way. Ya wouldn’t listen to any reason and I also won’t. I’m goin’ to get Vanille back TODAY and he” she pointed at Hope with her finger “will to tell me where to look for her. If ya’re not goin’ to go with me I will do it alone.”

The seconds felt like hours while two women were standing, narrowing eyes at each other none of them ready to surrender. Hope gulped loudly and glanced nervously at Sazh, who had always been a mediator in difficult situations but he looked as nervous as Hope, he wouldn’t risk standing between these two, he had a son to raise.

“We’re going in two hours.” Said eventually Lightning, her piercing gaze still plastered to the emerald orbs, voice even more strict than earlier. Fang knew better than to push her luck further, Light’s terms were nonnegotiable. She nodded slowly but decisively to affirm their agreement. That was enough for the pinkhead. She turned her head to Hope, still stern and authoritative. “Do you have any map of that place?”

“Yes, I found something but it’s from when it was built, don’t know if it’s still actual.”

“Give it to me. Your priority is to disable that thing in her head.” She pointed with her thumb at Fang.

“Right, I should make it on time. We’ll only need to interfere the exact frequency.”

“Get to work.” Then she turned to Sazh. “Weren’t you to pick your son today?”

“Yeah… I’m already late, but they’re used to it. If you need my help…” He wasn’t allowed to finish the sentence.

“Go.” Light commanded. “We have to be stealthy today, your old bones creak to loudly.” Her face was totally plain and the words were said so coldly that Sazh didn’t know if she was serious or only joking. He was confused but eventually the corner of woman’s mouth turned slightly up indicating for a joke. However he wasn’t fast enough to comment that. “Say hello to Dajh from me.” She added and followed Hope further into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

“Do you have your map?”

“Yeah, don’t ya worry Sunshine I’ve got everythin’.”

“Show it.”

Fang sighed loudly pulling out the map and spreading it in front of pinkhead.

“There.” Said Lightning pointing with her finger to some room on the map. “They were keeping you there, when you were in cryo-statis so Caius, Noel and Yuel should still be there. Vanille is awake now. I’ve marked places with higher probability but she can be everywhere.”

“We’ll find her, no matter what.”

Lightning nodded still serious and concentrated.

“You know where the rendezvous is if we got separated?”

 “Yeah.”

“You’ve got your receiver?”

“Yeah.” Fang patted her ear with a finger.

“And that device Hope gave you.”

The Oerban started to rummage through her pocket, then through another and the third one… Light frowned at her.

“Don’t say that…” Lightning stopped talking when she saw Fang looking suspiciously on her ear, then reaching out just behind it.

“There it is…” She pulled her hand back, doing the most hackneyed magic trick ever and showing the object of their interest.

 “Fang… really?” Lightning hid her face in her palm from an embarrassment.

“What? Ya worry too much.” She winked but was answered with an exasperated sigh.

“I want to make sure we’re prepared. If you lose that thing they’ll find us quickly even if we manage to sneak out.”

“Okay, I know, I won’t lose it.” Fang said leisurely, tossing up the object which could save their life. When she saw serious, a bit irritated and definitely disapproving glare she caught the device for the last time and tucked it in her pocket.

Then Light turned to Hope, who was sitting on the backseat of the minivan typing something busily in his computer.

“What’s with these cameras? Will you be able to disable them?”

“If I shut them down completely guards will know at once that something is off. I’ll try to freeze them and hope that the guards aren’t sitting and watching it carefully all the time. It will buy some time but can’t say how much.”

Light let out a long breath.

“Right. We’ll be in contact, if something happen, get out of there as fast as you can… You can drive a car… don’t you…?”

“Um…” Hope went a bit whiter than he usually is. “Y-Yeah… Let’s stick to the version where I don’t have to.”

“Argh…” Light growled at herself out of frustration. “You should have stayed home…”

“Light, you would have no chance with cameras working.”

“The kiddo is right. Don’t worry, he’ll be safe here. I’ll make sure, they’ll be busy with us.”

“We aren’t supposed to draw attention.”

This time it was Fang’s time to roll her eyes. The pinkhead’s scrutiny could be unbearable sometimes.

“Can we go already?”

“Yeah.” Light stepped out of the car into a dark night… as dark as it could be on the Cocoon.

They were walking through industrial area in silence. Some of the facilities they were passing by were closed at night, some were abandoned and some working twenty four hours because of economical reasons. They were careful to not meet anyone on their way.

 Finally they reached a high, stone wall. Lightning stopped in front of that and placed a hand on cold, hard stone, taking a deep breath. She felt warm hand on her shoulder.

“Light…”

She heard a soft whisper just behind her. When she turned Fang looked different from her usually cocky self. It was too dark to tell for sure but there was a pinch of uncertainty and something more were troubling her but she resigned from materializing her thoughts. After a few seconds of standing wordless Fang’s lips curved slightly up.

“Let’s kick their asses.”

The words were so Fang-like that Lightning also smiled, on the familiarity and predictability of the woman. Of course the smile was distant from wide but warm and it even reached her worried eyes.

“Sure thing.”

They were standing like that until their lips turned back down on their own. Lightning hesitated for a moment and then wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly a bit too tightly but Fang didn’t mind she gave into this embrace as much strength… as much everything as the pinkhead.

“Be careful out there.”

Almost silent, trembling whisper reached Fang’s ear, leaving only a hot breath against tanned neck as a sole witness. She tightened the embrace even more pressing her cheek to the soft pink hair.

“Sure thin’…”

They both needed to take a calming breath before loosening their hug. Fang’s hand immediately followed after lost heat of her own sunshine, stopping at her cheek, caressing it gently. Lightning placed her palm over the one on her cheek. She gave a tender peck to the inner side of tanned wrist and pulled their hands down.

“It’s time.”

She placed fingers on the device in her ear to command Hope to take care of the cameras then pulled herself up to the top of stone wall, picking her head over it.

The area was a complex of buildings, partially illuminated - mostly near the entrances, where the metal plaques were hung, naming the sections. Majority of the buildings looked abandoned, neglected but one was clearly standing out of the crowd. Visibly the biggest one, high-tech, illuminated from every side. The inscription over the door said ‘Sci-Lore Company - Brain Section’ - their goal. Outside were two guards patrolling along the wall in the distance of approximately 20 meters of each other. One to the left, one to the right. She couldn’t see any other guards from that point. She hoped that Hope was right and they are rather focused on looking for Fang than expect any visitors here.

While she was observing the area, Fangs head appeared next to her. Light pointed to the left.

“He’s mine. Take care of the second one… quietly.”

“Got it.”

They jumped over the wall, landing as softly as they could. Lightning immediately started moving in the shadows, being careful to not be seen and with her weapon ready, in case she met any unexpected guards between the abandoned buildings. All her senses were concentrated on the surrounding, her focus unwavering on the goal. She already buried the emotional stuff with Fang deep in her mind to not let anything to distract her. She had the guard in her eyesight. After getting as close as she could without being seen she stayed in the shadow, waiting for an opportunity to deal with him soundlessly. Eventually he turned his back on her with the intention of coming back from where he came. _Perfect._

She started to stealthily sneak behind him, her moves making absolutely no sound. A few more steps and… The quiet smack reached her ears and the man stopped abruptly, tilting back a bit and fallen to the ground. Some familiar knife was protruding out of his drowning in blood eye socket. She straightens her back and looked angrily at Fang. The brunette was leaning on the nearby shadowed wall with a smirk painted on her face. Another knife was jumping gracefully between her fingers. Lightning hurried to her.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” The sergeant hissed quietly but still threateningly. “He was mine.”

“Too slow Sunshine. Two – zero.”

Pink brows shot to the roots of equally pink hair, before she managed to make an annoyed huff.

“No way…we are NOT making a competition of it!”

 “If ya say so..”, Fang replied, shrugging.

“Did you hide the body?”

“Yeah, out of reach of the camera.”

“Good, let’s take care of that one.”

They dragged the body into nearest shadow quickly, remembering to retrieve the knife and came back near the entrance. They didn’t have time for more thorough cleaning, this had to be enough to buy them more time.

They glued to the wall on the two sides of a back door and nodded to each other. Lightning pushed the button to open the door. Mechanism slid the piece of metal swiftly from left to right, revealing a severe corridor. However they didn’t come in. As they expected the dull sound of footsteps started to be louder. Listening to them she could say that there was only one man, so she showed one finger to her partner, who confirmed it with a nod.

Moments later they saw his silhouette coming out through the opened door.

“Hi there.”

The man turned abruptly seeing a woman leaned on the wall, with her knee bent and a sole of her heavy boot leaving a dirty mark on freshly painted roughcast.  Her toned arms were crossed on her chest, challenging smirk plastered to her face and self-confident eyes were looking at him from under the pink strands. He barely opened his mouth when it was covered from behind by strong hand and his head was turned sharply before he could acknowledge its presence. His lifeless body was hurriedly thrown into a cluster of ornamental shrubs.

“Couldn’t wait longer?”Started the pinkhead sarcastically. “He had enough time to check me out.”

“Did he?” Light’s disgusted glare was telling her everything. “So now we can say that I had a reason to break his neck.”

The women entered the building eventually. Their best option was to reach the place where the ‘sleeping’ Pulsians were kept and hope that Vanille would be nearby. If not… well the things would complicate a bit… At last they knew where to go first and the library-office part they were in was the last place they would look for her. They jogged stealthily to the next corner and Lightning leaned out from behind it. She saw huge glass, soundproof door with an inscription ‘Labs’ over them. However, the path there was splitting into two and exactly there another guard was standing. Fang could take him down with a knife but who knew if there wasn’t one more in the intersecting corridor.

Lightning approached Fang and pulled out one of the knives from a belt, which was clasped around woman’s waist and dropped it to the floor purposefully. Not very loud but sharp noise echoed through the empty passageways. She then positioned herself as near the corner as she could without being seen and started to listen. Quiet sound of a bit hesitant steps started to get louder and louder. Light crouched down a bit with her legs spread wide, ready to jump forward if the man was wise enough to keep the distance while coming around the corner. Her weapon was raised by two hands to the height of her eyes, with its blade pointed forward. As soon as the guy appeared in front of her, his throat was pierced by a cold steel.

“Nice.”  She heard from behind but ignored the praise and started to drag the body out of sight but then they heard loud ‘What the hell?!’ followed by the sound of running and another words ‘Guys, we have a…’. The man ended up with a short blade in his skull before he could finish the sentence. However his transmitter answered.

“Hey, Partridge, what’s going on?” The women froze looking nervously at the ominous device, not knowing how to handle that. “Stop making jokes at us, we’re all bored with it.” After a few more seconds it resounded again. “Guys someone has to go check on him, these cameras are jammed.”

“Perfect…” Lightning huffed sarcastically when the wave of protests coming from a device drown her out.

“We’ve just started a game! I’ll look for him when we finish if he didn’t answer.”

“We need to hurry up. Let’s throw the bodies here. “ She gestured at a nearest door and opened it. The room was big but definitely didn’t look spacious with the notes, books and other papers lying everywhere.

They were carrying the body when Fang saw the name inscribed on its uniform ‘R. Hawk’.

“Partridge, yeah?” She laughed quietly. “They don’t seem to like him much.”

Lightning ignored her comment concentrated on the work. They finished it in hurry and were to leave the room when out of the corner of eye Light glimpsed a white fabric under a desk. She grabbed Fang’s forearm and gestured to it with her head. They got closer with their weapons ready and saw a cowering silhouette in lab coat.

“It’s only a terrified lab rat, latch her here.”Said Fang but Lightning wasn’t going to give up, she leaned to get a closer look and shoved away the desk. The woman was grabbed by her coat and forced to her feet, already blooded blade was placed just under her chin. Light’s lips curved into smirk.

“Maybe Lady Luck is on our side today.”

Fang approached the women with unbelieving expression.

“Jihl Nabaat.” She said in awe.

“You have no idea how much I’d want to gut you alive…” Light narrowed her full of rage eyes, she was slowly muttering through clenched teeth but still was able to accent the most important words.”  But it’s not my decision to make.” She pushed the woman towards Fang. “She’s yours.”

The Oerban grabbed the woman by her throat and slammed her into a wall.

“You’re the one leadin’ this.”

“I’m… only the… scientist…” Nabaat was struggling to catch her breath because of fingers squeezing her throat tightly. “Someone else…  is giving… orders.”

“If ya lead us to Vanille politely maybe ya’ll end up alive today.”

“I.. will…”

Lightning made an annoyed huff.

“But I wouldn’t be so optimistic. Even if we let you go, your boss won’t be delighted when he finds out that you were smuggling classified information outside that facility.”

Jihl’s eyes widened to the size of mandarin and her face grew even more terrified than it was moment ago. This sight had to be enough to satisfy Light’s rage… for now. She pushed the scientist out of the room and pricked her back delicately with the point of her gunblade, what made Jihl to straighten her back to uncomfortable position.

“Lead the way. You will be the first to take turns if you see any guard lure him to the corner. And remember” Light pushed the gunblade a bit further, it probably pierced the skin slightly but no blood appeared on the white lab coat so far. “I have an eye on you.”

To the pinkhead’s surprise their captive was doing all she was told. She helped them to get rid of all guards on their way easily, even saved their ass once sending the group of guards in the opposite direction. Finally she stopped in front of quite massive, metal door.

“That’s here.” She turned to face them. “I will pull out my access card now, okay?”

Lightning narrowed her eyes suspiciously but nodded and took a step back still pointing at the scientist with her blade. Jihl started to look for it in her pockets under her loose coat. Perfect occasion to draw out a weapon… or even shot through the fabric… Light took step to the right to make an angle of potential shot more difficult but soon Jihl’s hand came again into view with a plastic card in it. She scanned it and started typing the numbers. Lightning’s face didn’t show how much relieved she was and how much was accusing herself of paranoia and just then the door slid open,  revealing a group of guards inside. Most of them unprepared but one quick to raise his riffle. Lightning was about to duke right when the strong arms tightened around her waist, catching her in the midair and pulling to the left.

“Wha-“ Her eyes widened in surprise and mouth stayed agape until she was put down out of the shot line and could admire the bullet holes in the opposite wall. “I can take care of myself!” She growled but Fang wasn’t listening to her, she was already chasing the fleeing scientist with a wild shout ‘Nabaaaaaat!’ Lightning had no choice than to run after them, she wouldn’t risk entering the room full of armed foes alone. She rounded the corner just in time to see as the door slid behind Jihl Nabaat and just in front of Fang’s face. The brunette slammed her fist into cold metal.

“Nabaat! You’re fuckin’ dead!” She shouted and pushed the button on the panel nearby.

“Please, scan your card.” Answered a robotic voice.

“Argh!” Fang was angrily pushing the button again and again.    

“Please, sca-… Please, sca- … Please… Please… Please… Please, scan your card.”

Then the robotic voice was drawn out when the alarm went off.

Then the robotic voice was drawn out when the alarm went off.

“Light, someone switched the alarm on.” Hope’s words were barely audible in the deafening sound of sirens.

“You don’t say.”

“Um… right you can hear it.”

With this door shut they were in a blind alley and enemies were approaching. At least they didn’t have to be quiet any more. Lightning changed her weapon into its gun form. Her eyes stopped on a fire extinguisher. She took it out of a wall and turned in the direction from where they had come, waited for a first movement from behind the corner then she threw the extinguisher and shot it just in front of their faces. It started to spray a white powder around them, making them all cough and reducing their field of view.

 She took a deep breath and rushed forward, changing her weapon in the blade on her way. The fire extinguisher stopped spraying the powder everywhere just before she reached them. _One…_  She counted in her mind cutting the throat of the nearest man. She could see only silhouettes but it didn’t bother her, every one of them was an enemy and she always liked to fight in a narrow spaces. _Two…_  The blade slid through another throat, then immediately pierced the torso of another grey silhouette. _Three…_  She pushed harder impaling the next one on her sword slamming them into a wall. _Four…_  She needed to leverage with her feet to pull the blade out of the bodies but it gave her an occasion to use the force of a yank to kill the one standing behind her _. Five…_  The powder was slowly precipitating vanishing in the pools of blood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the last one shook off of his initial confusion and raised his riffle, ready to fire. She rolled forward in no time, cutting him just behind a knee. The man fell to the floor; his riffle was kicked out of his hand at once. He looked up with horror and supplication painted on his face. However, Lightning was there for a kill, she was ready this time and didn’t hesitate…she executed him in cold blood.

The breath she was holding all that time escaped from her lungs eventually and she pulled in air greedily, panting slightly. Although the powder was much less concentrated in the air than half a minute before, it was still irritating her throat.

When the cloud of dust precipitated almost completely Fang saw her, standing on the end of bloody path, whipping her blade at the piece of material, dead bodies lying between them. Fang got closer, most people would be terrified but she was more in awe than anything else. She knew that Lightning was good but now she started to believe that together they could really bring down a Sanctum if it was needed.

“Didn’t leave anyone for me?” Asked Fang in mocking offense. The pinkhead turned to her eventually, dusting her hair off. She looked challengingly into emerald eyes, when a corner of her mouth turned up visibly.

“Too slow, Fang. Eight – five.”

“Oh, so now you’re playin.” Fang let out a short laugh and left a wide unbelieving grin on her face.

“Challenge taken.”

Then she crouched, pulling out the card from guards pocket, came back to the door and pushed the hated button.

“Please, scan your card.” Fang put the card to a reader confident and sure of her victory this time.

“Thank you. Please, enter the code now.”

The wild furry appeared in her eyes and her loud growl could be heard even despite the still ringing alarm. She raised her fist, ready to slam it into the control panel but Lightning grabbed her arm in time.

“We won’t get there if you break it.”

“Ya have better idea?”

“Come.” Lightning gestured the direction they came from with her head and started to run slowly, careful to not slip on the crimson mud, formed from the mixture of powder and blood.

They stopped in front of the guard’s room where Nabaat led them to and looked attentively inside. There was only one man there busy trying to restart security cameras system. The alarm was still ringing in their ears so he didn’t even acknowledged anyone coming in until he felt cold barrel of gun on the back of his head.

“Code to your access card please.” The man gulped loudly hearing an emotionless, cold tone from behind. He slowly rose his arms up and obediently muttered the numbers.

“Good. Now turn the alarm off.”

The guard got up from his chair slowly and approached the device attached to the nearby wall, scanned his card and typed the same numbers he recited earlier. The sound of sirens changed into deafening silence.

“Sorry, nothing personal.” Said Lightning before pulling the trigger.

However Fang didn’t even hear the shot, she was standing in front of a weapon rack leaning on it with one hand to steady her. Her head dizzy, fingers of right hand running slowly through the length of richly ornamented, red spear. On the contact she felt a sudden, painful thump on the left side of her head. She was no longer there.

She was lying on the hot sand, world was swirling around her, side of her head was aching terribly. Her left eye was of no use, probably because of the massive swell or hot blood pouring on it from a cut eyebrow. The shouts of cheering crowd loud in her ears. Now, she remembered where she was.

The brunette rolled from under the large sword coming down on her, it hit the sand throwing it in the air. Fang was quick to get her orientation back, after taking a heavy blow of her opponent’s shield with her head seconds earlier. _Ya drop your weapon and ya’re done_. Her mother’s words from her first hunting training came to her. She was barely able to hold it then. When she finally mastered a spear, her mother’s face had already disappeared from her memories but she always lived by her words… until she killed her first Cocoonian barehanded. This time however, she wasn’t fighting a Cocoonian.

The man quickly jumped to her again, making another hard blow, which she blocked this time with her old, a bit worn spear. It creaked loudly but didn’t bend. Mother’s advice could be definitely lifesaving in the fight for a leadership in Oerba. This time the man didn’t pull out he pushed harder using his weight to overpower the brunette and close his sword her throat. _It is not goin’  to end like this._ She kicked the man between legs, what distracted him enough for Fang to roll again from under his weapon, get to her feet and hit his legs forcefully from behind, sending him into air for a mere second, after which he landed with his back on hot sand. Fang at once pierced his forearm, making sure he won’t be able to wield the weapon anymore in this fight. He howled in pain but Fang knew her people too well and was aware that they were never afraid to fight back even with a blade at their throat.  A blade that she indeed applied then. They were both panting heavily; their fight was going on and on and on.

“Don’t… make me kill ya…” She started, looking into his eyes seriously. “We’re in need… of good man. Too many warriors… have died today… and I’m not goin’ to… let Cocoon take over Gran Pulse!”

“People of Gran Pulse… never surrender, I’m not afraid of death.”

His answer saddened Fang greatly, though she couldn’t say that she didn’t expect it. Before she could make a final blow, he spoke again.

“However, there are more important things… than my pride.”

Fang smiled widely. “Words of truly wise man.”

She stuck the blade of her spear in sand, leaning on it and lending a hand to him. The crowed screamed happily when the man was pulled to his feet. He placed a palm on her shoulder.

“You have earned it, my friend.”

“Of course I did, I’ve just kicked your ass.”

“I’ll be waiting for revenge.”

They’ve seen an old man approaching them, carrying the long, red, double-bladed spear as an insignia of power.

“Burēdo Ransu…” Fang whispered in awe… but then her friend started to shake her shoulder.

“Fang! Not now… Fang, please!” _Wait… it’s not his voice…_

Lightning was standing in front of the brunette, shaking her shoulders, trying to snap her out of her memory. She took Fang’s face in her hands, gently patting her cheek.

“Fang, please come back to me…”

Fang’s grimace changed slowly into warm but still a bit mischievous smile when she heard Lightning’s voice. This time more pleading than demanding, worried. She opened her eyes, head still spinning, aching a bit, but nothing what she wouldn’t endure.

“Sunshine, ya grew gentle on me.” She placed her palms on Lightning’s making the warm to gather in the pinkhead’s cheeks. “ Earlier ya would simply slap me. Now ya’re worried.”

Lightning huffed, trying to hide her relief under annoyance and took her hands back.

“If you ended up in the same state as earlier I’d have to drag you out of here… but if you prefer, we can go back to slapping.”

 “Nah…” Fang laughed quietly. “I think I like it better now…but ya know, next time ya can try a kiss, it can be way more effective.”

“You’ll never see the day.” Lightning crossed her arms. There were more urging matters than their regular banter. She gestured with her head towards the monitors. “Take a look there.”

Fang came closer to the monitor. There were views from cameras all over the facility; one of them especially attracted her attention. Her heart started pounding two times faster.

“Vanille!” Her loud, cheerful shout could probably be heard on Gran Pulse. “We’ve found her!”

“Yeah.” Light rolled her eyes but smiled slightly anyway. “So stop wasting your time and come. We have to get to her.”

“Wait a minute…”

There were two wardrobes in the room. She opened first… only guards’ clothes… but in the second she found what was looking for. She took out the blue fabric.

“What are you doing? In case you’ve forgotten, it’s not a fitting room.” Remarked the pinkhead more and more annoyed by the passing time and Fang’s unusual behavior.

“Takin’ what’s mine.”

She packed her sari and Vanille’s clothes into her backpack and got up. There were some more clothes which looked Gran Pulse style but she had no place to carry them all. Then she took the Bladed Lance, swirled it over her head and pulled down gracefully to her side cutting the air with a feral grin.

“Now we can start our little game, Sunshine.”

This time with a card and password they entered the laboratory section without any problem. They were about to take the turn when doors just in front of them opened and Jihl Nabaat almost bumped into them. She petrified and went pale as if she saw a ghost. Memory card fell down from her hand.

“Looks like Lady Luck has some unfinished business with ya.” Fang snickered loudly grabbing Nabaat by her collar.

“P-please, don’t kill me.” The scientist begged with a trembling voice.

“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t.”

“This time I won’t betray you, I’ll lead you to subject seven’s room.”

Fang shoved the woman in wall making the air to leave her lungs.

“She’s a human, not a fuckin’ subject!” Fang muttered through clenched teeth, leaving little distance between their faces. “Ya’ve never looked at it like that, have ya? It was easier to not see that ya were experimentin’ on humans, killin’ humans, wasn’t it?” Nabaat didn’t spill a word, she was more struggling to catch a breath but Fang was relentless. “Answer me!”

“You’re the last one to judge me. These guards also were humans, how many of them you two killed?”

“We had no choice and ya know it.”

“There is always a choice. You’ve _chosen_ to help…Vanille. I’ve _chosen_ to help Cocoon.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Isn’t it? So tell me how many Cocoonians have you killed before you get there?” Nabaat was snapping, looked like desperation gave her much more courage than she needed. Fang’s teeth were tightening in an angry grimace, her eyes seemed to be looking for something but didn’t find a hint, and she was confused. “Oh… You don’t remember. Right, sometimes it’s so convenient to forget things.”

Peak of Fang’s spear appeared under Jihl’s chin.

“We know where Vanille is, we don’t need ya anymore.”

“You won’t get to her without a pass.”

“We’ve got one.” The Oerban waved the card in air but Nabaat gave her doubting look.

“That’s a guard’s card. They have no access to that room. You need mine.”

“Nothin’ stops me from killin’ ya right here and takin’ your card.”

“It will be no use then, because I’m not telling you my code right here.”

Fang narrowed her eyes and growled loudly in anger. She pushed the scientist in front of her and grabbed by back of her neck, dragging her next to her. Nabaat’s position wasn’t comfortable; she was barely following up, stumbling from time to time. She tried to free herself from a tight, painful grip but brunette was too strong and her pace so fast that she had to concentrate on not falling down.  Lightning didn’t forget to pick up the memory card Nabaat had dropped, before she followed the women.

They stopped in front of the door and this time Fang didn’t loosen her grip until they slid to the side and she saw the familiar ginger head. It loosened only after she smacked Nabaat’s head on the wall and made sure she’s dead.

In the corner of almost empty room was sitting a girl hugging her knees tightly. On the sound of opening door she cowered even more.

“No…please…not again… I don’t want…”

 She sobbed loudly and started to tremble in fear pushing herself as far into the corner as she could. Fang slowly made a few steps towards her.

“Vanille…” She said, her voice shaking with emotion. The redheaded girl stopped sobbing and stiffened as if thinking if she heard properly or it was only her imagination. She didn’t dare to look up. Fang kneeled in front of her.

“Vanille… it’s me… I’m here.”

The girl finally raised her head hesitantly; her reddened eyes looked at the brunette.

“Fang…”

“Etro… what they’ve done to ya…” When she reached with her hand to wipe the tears from Vanille’s cheeks, her own eyes started to water. “I’m here, ya’re safe now.”

“Fang…” The redhead threw her arms around Fang as if someone was to take her away. “You’ve came.” She was crying hard into Fang shoulder, the clothing was already soaked but none of them was caring.

“I’m sorry…” Fang whispered and hot droplets ran down her own cheeks. She placed a hand over Vanille’s head holding her safely. “I’m so sorry…”

Lightning was standing in door looking warily if someone was coming, counting the flow of time. It didn’t feel right for her to interrupt in their reunion so she tried to stand there patiently. However, they didn’t have a lot of time and there were still people to save. She eventually stepped in.

“Sorry to interrupt but we have to go.”

Vanille looked at Lightning a bit scared, she wasn’t aware of her presence until Light spoke.

“It’s Lightnin’. She’s grumpy and doesn’t seem to like anyone but once she gets used to ya, maybe she’ll even smile to ya if ya have enough luck.” Light rolled her eyes hearing Fang’s word about herself. “Yeah, she likes rolling her eyes and often is sarcastic but she’s hell of a fighter so we should thank Lady Luck that she’s on our side. She’s one of these ‘straight to business’ people, she rarely waste a breath on unnecessary words. She appears to be cold and emotionless but loves her younger sister over everythin’ so it’s probably why she decided to help me find mine… at first.”

Lightning blushed slightly hearing that description of herself is continually growing bigger and bigger. Her brow started to twitch in annoyance. Vanille saw it with her vigilant eye and placed a hand over her mouth to hide her giggle. Her eyes were still reddened and cheeks wet from tears but after seeing Fang she was visibly in a better mood.

“Have you finished yet? Or will we stand there until tomorrow?” Light sent Fang a warning glance but she was still addressing her words to the tiniest of three women.

“Yeah, I could talk about her until tomorrow but she’s as always right and we should go.”

“Nice to meet you, Lightning.” Vanille was eyed by Light’s scrutinous eyes, whose expression softened a little bit but still was far from friendly.

“You too, and if you haven’t seen it yet, Fang loves to irritate me.”

“Oh c’mon, Sunshine...” The brunette placed a hand on Light’s shoulder but she shoved it at once.

“Let’s go.”

They didn’t have long way to go and didn’t meet any guard. Fang scanned Jihl’s card and heard the familiar command, asking her to type the code. She scratched back of her neck nervously.

“Light…” Lightning arched her brow, approached the panel and typed the digits.

“She typed it twice and you still don’t remember?” The door slid to the side.

“I don’t pay attention to the numbers.”

Fang shrugged following Lightning into the spacious room. There was a lot cables hung under the ceiling, running down the walls and disappearing in the pods, set in the middle of the room in equal intervals. There were five of them, two were empty.

“Only five… where is the rest?” Vanille’s worried question surprised both women.

“Vanille, is there more of you?” Asked Lightning softly.

“There was ten of us at the beginning… and then… I woke up where you’ve found me. Never saw any of them since then.”

Light nodded sadly. She let Fang explain that it was years ago and remaining five didn’t live through first stage of experiment and never were in cryo-statis. In the meantime she approached the pods. Happily, control panel wasn’t too complicated and with Nabaat’s card she had access to every option. After a moment a statement appeared on the screen ‘Re-establishing of vital functions. Please wait’. She let out a relieved breath and done the same with the other pods. Then came the most difficult part. Waiting patiently until the process ends.

Sometime later they heard distant steps. A lot of them, louder with every second. Group of people, which couldn’t be seen yet, was obviously running in their direction. Lightning pushed the button to close the door. It slid obediently.

“Be quiet and get ready.” She said to the Pulsians.

The closed door muted the sound a bit, but they still heard that the group stopped just in front of the room they were in. They’ve heard many different voices talking just on the other side of a wall.

“The door is closed.”

“Good, that means they weren’t there.”

“Maybe we should check inside, ensure that subjects are still in the pods.”

“We don’t have access to this room you idiot.”

“Ok guys, support is almost here, but until they come we cannot split. These women are dangerous, you saw what they did near camera room, so everyone has eyes in the back of his head and let’s look for them.”

“Can’t we just stand there and wait for support? We can pretend we were protecting the subjects.”  

“If you’re shitting your pants you can stay there and wait. Alone. Everyone else, behind me.”

The sound of steps started to be less and less audible.

“Wait for me, I won’t stay there alone.”

After a moment all noises vanished. Fang chuckled quietly.

“Nothin’ has changed over all these years. Cocoonians are as cowardly as they were.”

“Don’t forget, I’m also a Cocoonian.”

“Nah Sunshine, maybe ya were born here but ya have a spirit of Gran Pulse.”

Lightning raised her brow doubtfully.

“Whatever…” She said emotionlessly and came closer to one of the pods. “Tch… Only ten percent…” She looked at Fang a bit conflicted. “Their supports won’t be as green as these. If they hit the field when we’re still here it’s game over.”

“We can’t leave them!” Protested Vanille but quickly she found out that she won’t convince Lightning alone. She turned towards the brunette. “Fang, promise me we won’t leave them!”

“Vanille…” She looked into her sister’s teary eyes… she could never say no to her but this time she couldn’t also promise anything, this room was like a trap and Vanille’s safety was a priority for her. She was torn. “Argh! Can’t we simply force it open?!”

“Yeah, of course we can but I know plenty easier ways to kill someone.”

Light’s irritation was growing with every minute. It was better to save one person than get themselves killed. They waited some time longer, and then Hope’s voice broke a tense silence.

“Light, you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Get out of there, plenty of armored cars…” His words started to be faint because of noises in the device. “ your-… way…”

“Hope!”

Lightning shouted to the device but the answer didn’t come. There were only noises in her receiver. She took last look on the pods ‘twenty-seven percent’ and turned towards two women this time much more agitated then before.

“We’re getting out of here!”

“No!” Vanille shouted clenching her hands into fists. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lightning looked at Fang expectantly. The Pulsian let out a heavy breath.

“I’m sorry Vanille.” She said and hit the redhead’s neck pressure point with the edge of her palm. The girl immediately blacked out, and got tossed over Fangs shoulder. Then they started their run.

Lightning was leading, cleaning the way with her gunblade. She reached the wall over which they had gotten there, climbed on it and sat astride on the top, thanking Etro that there were no spikes.

“Give her to me.” She said reaching with her hand to Fang who obediently passed Vanille’s limp body to her. Light pulled her up and slid to the other side, carefully to not hurt her sleeping luggage. Fang appeared next to her just second after, panting slightly but still in good shape.

“I can carry her for a while.” She offered but the huntress shook her head.

“No. She’s my responsibility.”

 Fang retrieved Vanille from Light’s arms and they started to run again. Their pace was quick but Lightning couldn’t afford any slower, there was still no contact with Hope. She was more than worried, guilt started build in her but she didn’t let it to interfere with her assessment of the situation. She was taking a look back from time to time, Fang was all the time hard at her heels. Oerban’s stamina was really impressive.

_Almost there.._. She had their car in the eyesight, it looked just like they left it and she also didn’t notice any movement nearby. Good sign. The last several dozen of meters were made in her finest sprint time, no longer carrying if Fang would follow. The car door was opened abruptly and she got in, looking for Hope.

“Hope?!?”

There was no answer. Her heart sank. She got out of car just when heavily breathing Fang reached it.

“Hope’s not there.” Her voice was extremely agitated but Fang didn’t have a chance to answer, because of the overconfident voice they heard from behind.

“Are you looking for someone?”

They froze seeing a man with a riffle put to Hope’s head. Group of guards just behind him, their weapons aimed at three women.

“Put your hands behind your heads.”

After a moment of tension the gunblade fell to the ground and Lightning did what she was ordered and looked expectantly at hesitant Fang, who definitely didn’t like the idea of surrendering. Despite huge doubts, she dropped her spear, put Vanille carefully to the ground and raised her hands to back of her neck. She saw approval in Light’s eyes but wasn’t disappointed, because they were also telling ‘get ready’. The while they were disarmed and seemingly helpless the guards relaxed visibly.

“You…” The one who was holding Hope aimed his riffle at Lightning. “You’re the one who killed my brother two days ago… along with a three of our elite people.” The hatred and desire of vengeance was pouring out of him but Lightning was impassive.

“They were your elites?” She even raised her brow a bit and smirked giving the man provocative look. “Seemed more like grunts to me.”

That did it. The man growled in anger and pushed Hope to the side, coming closer to the defiant woman, putting a barrel mere inches from her head.

“Are you talking back to me?!” His furious voice didn’t impressed her, she was more interested in what she was seeing out of the corner of her eye - Hope crawling slowly behind a car and no one paying attention to it. They were so sure of their win that they completely dropped their guard. _Elites._

“Hmm?!” He grunted nearing his weapon even more to Light’s head. Seemingly he didn’t like to be ignored and was expecting an answer.

“Nice gun.”

She answered with her smirk growing bigger, tilted herself back a bit to escape from potential line of fire. At the same time she dropped her hand down to his gun with a speed of lightning, snatching it away. Then she drove an elbow in his face. It made him lose balance so he tried to stabilize himself by spreading his arms wide but Lightning was quick to sneak under it and appear just behind him in a crouch, kicking back of his legs and using the grabs on back of his collar and belt as leverage to rise him on her shoulders and send flying into the air. Then she kicked the floating body in the direction of remaining guards drawing their attention to it. 

They didn’t manage to raise a finger during this time, hell… everything happened so fast that they weren’t even able to follow her movements not saying about taking any action. Before the body fell to the ground, she already tossed her gunblade above their heads with a swift movement of her feet and jumped, catching it in the air. During the fall, Lightning made a half-turn, cutting the air along with torsos of two nearest man, causing ugly wounds. She landed in a crouch and immediately rushed forward to pierce one of them and, without stopping her run, jumped on his chest pushing back with her feet and pulling her blade out his body. It caused her to fly into the air, making a somersault during which she managed to change her blade into a gun and take two shots, both of them deadly to the targets. When she was in the air she heard them open fire, three of the bullets were really close, one even scratched her thigh but none of them made any serious injuries. When she landed behind one’s back, she pulled him immediately to the side, using him as a human shield. He caught a bullet or two, what deterred remaining foes from firing and what encouraged Lightning to shot them from behind of man’s back.

Loud noises of fight reached Vanille’s ears, urging her to open her eyes. To the left - Lightning jumping form enemy to enemy, making a lot of sudden flips with the quickness matching to her name. To the right – Fang literally dancing with her double bladed spear, sending into air one guard after another, sometimes taking care of a few of them at once. Swirling her weapon in the air with ease, sliding it through her enemies’ bodies as if it had its own navigation system. In front of her – an injured man crawling in the direction of a forgotten riffle, lying on the ground. Just when the man had it at his fingertips it was picked up by a ginger haired girl.

“No, no.” She said with a sweet smile, waging a finger at him. “You won’t need that.” She started to watch the gun turning it in her hands. “How do you even use it?” The question was rhetorical but she quickly found an answer.

Lightning and Fang heard the series of shots followed by a terrified scream. They both turned their heads to localize the source and saw frightened Vanille with her mouth hidden under her palms. In front of her a man filled with bullets, riffle next to him.

“Sorry…” Said Vanille but no one knew if she was apologizing to the dead man or Light and Fang for distracting them. Anyway, they both were already done with their foes.

Each of them let out a relieved chuckle under their breaths. Lightning dropped her human shield to the ground while Fang pulled the blade of spear from her last enemy, straightened her back and leaned her weapon on a shoulder, sending a challenging smile to the pinkhead. Light’s eyes widened when she saw Fang’s pile of bodies. They both started to do the math, adding to their earlier kills. They narrowed eyes at each other. A draw. They’ve heard a quiet noise. One of the guards between the women shifted a little on the ground, moaning in pain. It was the worst thing he could do because a moment latter bullet and knife hit his head in the same time. Lightning huffed her annoyance out, while Fang growled angrily. There weren’t a lot of differences between their thoughts.

_If only I had had my_ _Blazefire Saber_ _in the gun form, I would have been faster…_

_If only I had had my Burēdo Ransu_ _in the left hand, I wouldn’t have lost so much time on reaching the knife…_

Lightning started to look for Hope.

“Hope?!”

No one answered her. He was nowhere to be seen. She opened a back door of their car.

“Here you are.” She told seeing the boy cowering on the floor of car and patted his head. “It’s over for now, you’ve done well. We’ll be home in a moment.” Her voice was way more gentle than usually but she didn’t have much time to calm him. “Fasten the seatbelts, road may be bumpy.”She closed his door and got herself into the driver seat.

They peeled out, trying to avoid the bodies. No one seemed to follow them. Hope was still in poor shape but Light saw in the rear-view mirror and heard Vanille reassuring him. Corners of her mouth rose slightly on the sight. They looked at each other with Fang, their thoughts again apparently similar. Fang winked, letting out a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I had to spend some time on YT to write this one - I was watching 'shooting to the fire extinguisher' videos (haha that was fun :P) and also was trying to figure out what exactly Lightning did in the 'nice gun' moment (this one was harder though still fun! haha It's not easy to follow her movements so I hope it came out well).  
> Big thanks to LadyWolvie82 for beta reading.  
> As always feel free to comment ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18, here you are ^^  
> Big thanks to LadyWolvie82 for correction and ideas!

They were near their destination. No signs of pursuit all the way long. The sun was already rising, brightening the dimness. Lightning was almost relaxed when she saw a car parked in front of the gate to Estheim’s mansion. Before they got there she took a random turn and stopped.

“There is a car…” Light said, unbuckling a seatbelt. “I’ll go, check who it is.”

“I’m goin’ with ya, won’t let ya…” Fang started but was interrupted by calm but resolved voice.

“No. Take care of children.”

 “Uh… that sounded rather awkward.” Fang frowned, with mix of amusement and worry. “Like goodbye of an old marriage.”

Lightning rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. If something happens, you will get away from here.”

“Right.” There was no point in arguing with the pinkhead, it would only annoy both of them and Fang anyway would do what she wanted and it definitely wouldn’t be a retreat.

 Fang’s lack of objections surprised the bossy woman but she only nodded and get out of the car. It wasn’t the time to fuss over the unusual submission. She took a look over surrounding and started to walk. All her senses were alerted, her gunblade ready to fire. Her eyes were looking for anything unusual, any sign that something wasn’t right but saw no movement, heard no noises other than quiet hum of wind. Everything was sleeping. The only one suspicious thing – car parked just in front of a gate. She had it in the eyesight. No movement near it, no movement inside. Breathing steadily, Light looked round and sneaked nearer. There was a silhouette in the driver’s seat. She squinted, trying to see more clearly. At first she felt relief but the silhouette wasn’t moving what made her worried frown to deepen. Still warily but now a bit more hasty she approached the car. Even before she got there her frown changed into amusement.

Loud snore reached her ears through half-opened window. She would always recognize that afro even from a distance. Sazh was sleeping soundly behind the steering wheel, on the backseat was a young boy, also sleeping. Light was in awe how he was able to stay asleep despite his father’s loud snorting. She knocked on the front glass. The man mumbled something, then his eyes snapped open and aimed his gun at Lightning. She laughed under her breath visibly relieved and couldn’t hide her smirk.

“Full points for reflex.”

“Yeah…” Sazh scratch back of his head, ashamed a bit. “I’ve become sloppy with the flow of time.”

“Why are you here?” Her business tone came back as quickly as she could change her gun into sword. And she could do it really quickly.

“Had no place to go. Someone searched my house when I was driving you here. Seems like it saved my old bones. I thank god that Dajh stayed longer at his friend’s.” Then…his expression grew worried. “Where is the rest?”

“I stopped the car a bit further when I saw yours here. We were able to save only Vanille. No serious injuries though Hope is quite terrified. Not everything went well but I’ll tell you inside.”

She opened the gate for Sazh and get back to the rest. Fang was standing outside the car, her spear ready.

“What took you so long? I’ve started to worry.”

“That’s only Sazh.”

They went the small distance to the mansion on foot, while Lightning stayed to make sure there was no localizer on the car. There wasn’t.

Light slumped at the soft coach breathing all her stress out. She wanted to relax but still their problems weren’t over. Vanille was with them - but what will happen to the rest? For now they were safe at Hope’s place, but for how long? The Government won’t stop looking for the Pulsians and she was also wanted by the police.

“I suppose it was rough today.” Sazh sit next to her, expecting to hear the entire story.

Before she finished filling Sazh in the rest of them gathered in the room, supplementing the story with more details and their own perspective. Although they were all alive and were able to rescue Vanille none of them was excited. The mood was rather grim.

After a few questions it quickly came out that Vanille remembered no more than Fang and that she would be no help in finding out what exactly happened on Gran Pulse. She seemed to remember even less. They had to stick to Nabaat’s suspicions from her journal. Lightning could say that Vanille was extremely agitated hearing all of that and it didn’t surprise her. Hearing about her people dying off could be a nasty shock but there was some strange nervousness in her, which she insistently tried to cover. A few years in police force taught her to trust her instinct so she was discreetly keeping an eye on the redhead who was balancing between cheerfulness, empathy and, from time to time, glimpse of sadness or nervousness tinted her face. Her unjustified optimism was a bit overwhelming. She wondered if all people of Gran Pulse were so carefree. Hope on the other side remained silent, he was still in shock, but at least he stopped trembling.

“We couldn’t rescue them today, but it doesn’t mean we should stop trying!” Vanille’s determined shout broke somber silence.

“Vanille… I’d love to take them back but what else can we do? We don’t even know if they’re alive.” Fang tried to cool down eagerness of the redhead.

“They must be! They wouldn’t be kept in cryo-statis for so long, only to be killed after all.”

“She’s probably right.” Light joined the conversation calmly, without Vanille’s optimism. “But even if they are, there is no possibility to save them now.”

“We won’t know unless we try! You saved me today.”

“We surprised guards today and still we couldn’t help them. If we try to get there again, we’ll be dead before we even see the facility! ” Fang’s patience started to waver but still, her expressiveness was nothing in comparison with Vanille, who was jumping from one of them to another looking for some aid. She found none. At least none for herself, because Lightning agreed with Fang.

“We don’t even know if they’re still there, they could be relocated anywhere.”

“I will be no help this time.” Hope said, slowly coming over his fear, after long time of silence. “They know about hacking. I had problems with their earlier securities, and now it’s probably doubled. They’ll wait for me to try and if I do, they will track us down easily.”

With another person against, Vanille eventually slumped down next to Fang, losing all her hope. “So we’ll only sit there and do nothing?”

Grave silence spread in large room. No one wanted to answer ‘yes’ to that question but they didn’t see any other answer.

“They’ll find us eventually.” Fang let out a heavy breath. “Maybe Vanille is right. I’m not goin’ to hide all my life. I’d rather die in the name of my people.”

“Oh, really?” Lightning stood on her feet clenching her fists. Her eyes were piercing a hole in Fang but somewhere in them, under this thick surface of anger, was great disappointment. “So what was all that trouble for if you’re going to throw your life away?”

“I’m not goin’ to throw it away!” She also stood up. “But I won’t hide, I’ll fight.”

“So what can you possibly do? Topple the government?”

“If there is no other way.”

“Tch… you’re delusional. It’s impossible.”

“Yeah, it’s impossible.” Sazh interrupted them, and it almost cost him a heart attack when both pairs of eyes shoot to him. “Unless we got some help.”

Lightning narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean? I’ve already told you that the police is out of question. It’s unofficially under government control, the army even more.”

“Don’t underestimate the power of people.”

“What…?” There was totally no idea in her head what Sazh is up to.

“The people…Sanctum wants to keep it hidden, so let’s give it to the people.”

Lightning was staring at him with slightly opened mouth, not sure how to answer. She put her hands on her hips and let out a heavy breath, shaking her head in disbelief.

“That’s a very, _very_ slippery way.”

“There are some independent human rights organizations. Sci-Lore is experimenting on humans, not Pulsians or Cocoonians… ** _Humans_** …all sanctioned by government. Not saying about what happened on Gran Pulse. Biggest scandal of the century. Media sources are only waiting for a topic like this. Human rights organizations would help us show it in media from our point of view. Who knows what would happen next… There is chance that people’s conscience will drive them out of homes to the streets. Protesting, demanding release of the remaining Pulsians.”

“Sanctum will contradict.” Light was still full of doubts.

“We’ve got plenty of proofs. Two of them are sitting right there.” He pointed at Fang and Vanille. The little one looked excited, full of hope, the tall one looked irritated by this idea.

“That’s bullshit.” Fang growled loudly with disgust. “Remember we’re talkin’ about _Cocoonians_ pressurizin’ their own government in defense of _Pulsians_. That’s not goin’ to work. They would rather lynch us on the streets than fight for our wellbein’.”

“Hey, give us some credit. We’re Cocoonians and we want to help.” Sazh gestured at Light and Hope.

“Fang, he’s right.” Vanille said, as she took Fang’s arm into hers. There were tears in her eyes. “It’s time to end this fight between our nations; we don’t have to hate each other.”

Sharp pain shot through Fang’s head. _We don’t have to hate each other._ Vanille’s words echoed in her head, she knew them too well. As well as that pleading look in her sister’s eyes.

“Fang… are you all right?” Vanille’s concerned voice drew her back.

“Yeah, that’s only a headache.” Fang sent calming glance to Lightning who received it with a nod.

“Lightning…” Sazh tried to get her attention. “What do you think about that idea?”

“I don’t like it.” She answered seriously. “We’re skating on thin ice. Any other ideas?” No one answered her so she added with resigned sigh. “Seems like we have no choice. Hope, we’ll have to send anonymous message and choose some representative fragments of data.”

“N-No problem Light.”

“Good.” She nodded and turned to the rest. “If no one comes up with any other idea until noon, we’ll send it.” She patted Hope’s shoulder. “Come, I’ll help you.”

When everything was ready she came back to the living room. Only Sazh was there, watching TV… or rather looking at a screen with his thoughts elsewhere. She sat next to him, gaining his attention.

“Is Dajh sleeping?”

“Yeah. You also should take a nap.” Concerned wrinkle appeared at dark-skinned forehead. “It’s been rough night for you.”

“I’ll manage.”

“Yeah, you always do.”

Sazh looked back at the screen with a sigh. Light’s answer didn’t surprise him at all, she never liked when someone was worried about her. They were sitting in silence for some more time when Lightning spoke eventually.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this, along with Dajh.”

“Don’t be. It’s not like you didn’t give me a choice. Besides, I think it’s right thing to do.”

Lightning nodded not taking her eyes out of the screen; her face as usually didn’t reveal her thoughts.  After another moment Sazh looked down and started in serious voice.

“As we’re already at ‘sorry’ topic, I don’t think I ever apologized to you.”

“What for?” She eyed him with a surprised frown.

“This entire trip… it was my idea. I was already on the spot and your parents were to join me… along with my wife. They would be still alive if I didn’t…”

“Stop it.” Her voice was firm, but there was no anger in it. “It was an accident.”

Lightning was honest; she didn’t blame him. Not anymore. Years ago when she was embittered, she was blaming almost everyone. Lousy driver, what was completely understandable, Sazh; though she never voiced it aloud, herself for rushing her parents out of house. If only they had gone a few seconds later…

“Sazh…”

“Yeah?”

“Will you…” She hesitated but decided to finish the sentence with unusual gentleness as for her. “…tell me about them?”

Sazh knew her parents even before she was born. Serah always loved stories about them, but Lightning never wanted to listen, she usually got angry and left, not wanting to waste her time on unnecessary sentiments.

This time however the stories, mostly funny or even silly, were soothing. She leaned her head on the back of a coach and closed eyes with ghost of a smile on her lips. Sazh was great at storytelling; his gentle voice was making them all more pleasant. Lightning was content, she could see her father’s and Sazh’s apologetic smiles and her mother rolling eyes on them. Uneasiness started to creep into her head only when little Clair happened to play main role. Although she was able to bear the story, when little Clair was crying all day and only way to cheer her up was Sazh’s trick with toy chocobo jumping out of his hair, she wasn’t ready for the next one. The moment when Sazh started the story about when her father was to change her diaper for the first time was too much for her.

“Enough…” Embarrassment started to tint her cheeks.

“Oh, c’mon it was just a warm up; you haven’t heard the best ones yet.”  

“I’ve had enough.”

Sazh chuckled quietly and sighed.

“Your parents would like her.”

Light arched her brow quizzically, looking at him and hoping that he’s not talking about what she thought he was.  Embarrassment, which initially tinted her cheek started to spread.

“Fang. She has strong character and is just as stubborn as you.”

_Why the hell is he telling me that?!_ She started to look for an escape route.

“I think that bathroom is finally unoccupied.”  She got to her feet and was about to flee, when he grabbed her hand.

“Wait. One more thing.”It caught her attention. “This all we’re doing here, the way you took care of Serah… Parents would be very proud of you.” He patted her shoulder gently and then disappeared in the kitchen. Sazh’s words made a small smile to appear on her face but it quickly disappeared and thoughtfulness took its place. _Would they really? Didn’t father hate Pulsians as much as Fang hates Cocoon?_

She eventually got to her room. House was big enough so she could have her own, Fang was sharing one with Vanille, Sazh with Dajh and Hope also had his own. Calling her sister was another urgent matter on her list of things to do. Phone didn’t even manage to beep once, when her sister answered.

“Light?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“I was worried.”

“We’re alright. Better yet, tell me about Snow.”

“He’s already here. His wounds healed quickly though he’s still a bit dizzy because of painkillers.”

“Are you sure you’re safe there?”

“Y-yeah.”  Lightning heard hesitation in her sister’s voice.

“Serah, what’s going on?”

“We’re in a new place now.”

“Where? What happened? Are you all right?” She buried her sister under endless amount of questions.

 “Everyone is alright. The place where Fang and Gadot were working was closed suddenly; someone was watching Lebrau’s Bar and started to follow her. Fortunately NORA guys are good… like _really good_ in disappearing. They have some secret place… just in case when someone was looking for them insistently.”

“I can imagine…” Light snickered. “They call them ‘Marry Men of New Era’ in the police station, although they were never caught and there was no investigation because of slight nature of the offence. That would make Snow the Robin Hood.” Amusement in her voice was clear as water in a mountain stream.

“So you knew! I thought you’d be furious…” Serah’s confusion made Lightning smirk on the phone.

“Should I?” She asked with mocking suspicion.

“N-no, they only want to help people… and don’t like these who take advantage of the others… They do everything in good cause…” Serah started to explain them extensively but it lured out only a sigh from her sister.

“I know. Otherwise I would personally take care of Snow and ensure he wouldn’t see you or daylight again.”

“Sis…”

“Enough about Snow. Are you safe where you are now?”

“Yeah. Don’t think anyone would find this…” Serah took a moment to think how to name the place. “Bunker.”

“Stay there for some more time. Soon, it should be over…”

“Gonna tell me now what is it all about and what’s with Fang and her sister?”

“Yeah. Either way, it’ll probably be news some time nearby…and soon…”

Lightning started to explain everything thoroughly, she owed it her sister. It took some time but she didn’t need to hurry. There was now long anticipated time to take a breath, until they would have to take action again. She didn’t know what to expect after they would send a message. It was direct opposition of her usual way of handling things, she always preferred taking important things in her own hands, never trusted anyone to handle them good enough for her liking. This time they had no choice and thought about leaving their future in hands of people didn’t let her settle down.

They were talking long time, not only about their survival odds, about all other little things, though Lightning refused to talk about Fang in private aspect. They were simply appreciating that they were both in one piece so far.

When their conversation reached the moment of goodbyes, a quiet knock sounded through the room and door parted, revealing Fang’s silhouette. The Oerban started to back away, not wanting to interrupt, but Light gestured that she can stay. Lightning finished her goodbyes with Serah absent mindedly, keeping her eyes all the time on the tall brunette. Fang smirked seeing cerulean eyes roaming all the way down her body. Soft, blue fabric was spreading through her torso from her left shoulder to the right hip, and then disappearing behind her back. The same fabric was wrapped around her hips and hanging down hiding all length of her right leg and leaving left one uncovered for the hungry gaze. Light’s eyes started to wander back through the length of naked leg, to the partially revealed, toned abs, then higher to the swell of her breasts and black, well-fitting top. They lingered there a moment longer, the exotic-looking, blue fabric was able to cover the top only partially what probably was the case why the admiring eyes stopped. Her strong arms were also exposed now. Scars on the one and big black tattoo on another were drawing attention, as well as necklaces dandling between or hovering over her breasts. At the third look Lightning noticed beautiful though laborious details of attire along with the belt, which was complementing it, and furs dandling from her hip. Finally her eyes reached Fang’s. God, if she was earlier thinking that the woman looks wild and enticing… then she didn’t know how to call her in that moment. 

 

"Wanted to say something, Sunshine?" Asked Fang after giving the cerulean eyes time to wander. Lightning cleared her throat, feeling substantial dryness in it.

"What are you wearing?" She eventually managed to mutter.

"It's a sari. Traditional Gran Pulse huntresses’ outfit."

Light's brows shot up and she pointed her finger at the woman.

"You...can fight in this?"

Fang chuckled sitting next to the pinkhead.

"I thought the same about ya, seein' ya with that cape."

"Tch..." Lightning crossed her arms. "You've got your Lady Luck, l've got my cape."

Fang leaned to place a kiss on Light's cheek, which made her clear her throat once again. She needed to change the topic quickly because she could end up in big trouble, with Fang being as stunning and flirtatious as she was. The house was full of people and it was nearly noon, someone would look for them in no time.

"How is Vanille holding up?"

"She's still a bit confused, a tad angry that I knocked her out but generally she's alright." Fang noticed deep frown on Light's face. "Somethin’ on your mind?"

"No... it's nothing." She answered shaking her head and making her face plain again but Fang was no longer easy to fool.

"Sunshine I can see that somethin' is trappin' ya." Her dark palm tucked pink lock behind its owner ear.

"I don't know... I think she's not telling us everything." She looked briefly at Fang, who seemed to be thinking it over. Lack of anger on brunette's face despite the accusation towards Vanille, encouraged Light to continue the topic. "Earlier, when we were in the facility, she remembered there were ten of you but since the moment she heard that you lost major part of your memory... She seems to have the same problem and is very nervous when we're talking about events from years ago."

“I’ve seen she behaves a bit strange but she is still confused by everythin’ that happened. Not every day ya wake up in the unknown place, find out ya were asleep for over dozen of years and ya’re one of the last of your people.” Deep frown appeared on her face but she shook head. “Why would she lie to us? That would make no sense.”

“Don’t know.” Lightning shrugged. “Maybe I’m exaggerating.”

“Besides, they did mess with her mind.”

Fang tried to defend Vanille from Light’s suspicions but they were continuously harassing her, as well as the memory she retrieved in that cursed facility. Her spear. It wasn’t just normal weapon; the one wielding it was in charge of Oerba. When its previous owner died only the champion of tournament could replace him. The tournament was always gathering all people of Oerba, which was the biggest event in there, held only when there was a need for a new leadership. Some great warriors were dreaming about opportunity to prove themselves in such but never had a chance. Fang remembered the cheering crowd from her fight. A lot of people were watching her but it was nothing compared to the amount of viewers, which usually were present at this kind of events... Anyway she ended up in charge of Oerba what was making Nabaat’s words more and more stinging. _Sometimes it’s convenient to forget things_ **.** Her inability to remember mixed with these things was frustrating as hell but having to leave their future in hands of Cocoonians and waiting for miracle was even worse.

“Light… do ya really think these people will care what is goin’ to happen to handful of Pulsians? Our nations hated and fought each other for years…”

“I don’t know...” Long sigh escaped her mouth. “Remember that you’re a few years behind, it’s already a new generation here… maybe you underestimate them… us.” She turned her head to face Fang with shy warmness. “I do care.”

“Yeah…” Gentle smile decorated her worried face. “But ya…”

“Sazh cares, Hope cares, Serah cares but I forbade her coming out of her shelter.”

“Sunshine, that’s so cute…” Fang couldn’t stop a soft chuckle. “Ya do have sharp eyes but ya can be so dense if somethin’ refers to ya.”

Lightning raised her brow, clearly surprised. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“They’re not doin’ it for me, Vanille or any other Pulsian. They’re helpin’ because of ya. The kiddo is lookin’ up to ya as if ya were Etro’s incarnation, Sazh has so much trust in ya that he decided to help even if he had no idea what he was up against…and Serah… she backs you four square.”

The Oerban wouldn’t forget an expression on that usually plain face for a long time. It was mix of surprise, confusion, disbelief, suspicion, thoughtfulness, realization and once more disbelief.

“I don’t think it’s the reason…” She answered eventually but it made Fang chuckle again. Their stubbornness would lead them nowhere, she didn’t want to quarrel so decided to finish this topic.

 “Ya can think what ya want; I’ll think what I want.” She shrugged and already started another topic. “Ya’ve just talked with Serah, what’s with them?”

“Police is looking for me everywhere in Bodhum, asking neighbors and everyone who can know  anything… hence they’re also looking for her, following her friends… but she’s well hidden now.”

“Hope we’ll see her soon. I’ve got my sister back, time to reunite with yours. Is Snow with her?”

“Yeah… He already left the hospital… maybe I should start to curse Cocoon’s technology along with you…”

“Haha, I’ve told ya it’s evil!”

“But useful sometimes. My sister’s leg also healed already and the plaster… they no longer use the typical plaster, it’s some high-tech polymer, she could take it off easily in home.”

“Are ya tryin’ to impress me?” Her brow quirked but Lightning only snorted finding the question amusing and resigned from answering. “I prefer traditional way. People become careless when they can heal up too quickly. Pain is a part of life, if ya feel it that means ya’re still alive.”

Lightning get up still visibly amused. “Checking the heart rate seems more reliable to me.” She approached the door. “Come, it’s already past noon.”

When they entered the living room, they heard an enthusiastic shout of ’Lightning!’ and moments later a little guy, with the hair style and skin color clearly resembling to his father, crushed into Light hugging her in the middle.

“Hi Dajh, nice to see you again.” She tousled his curly, black hair with warm but a bit embarrassed smile. “I didn’t know I’ll meet you here so I haven’t brought anything this time.”

“Doesn’t matter.” His eyes were glimmering with excitement and joy when he freed Light from his embrace and looked up. “Daddy bought me another fighter yesterday, newest army model!  It’s unmanned and is reeeeally fast! My collection is almost as big as yours already! Wanna see my new plane? I named it Lightning because it’s as fast as you!”

“Dajh, I…” Light was looking for some excuse, when Fang came with a helping hand.

“Unfortunately _our_ Lightnin’ has some things to do now but I’d love to see _yours_ Lightnin’.”

Dajh eyed Fang suspiciously but mirrored her grin and grabbed her by the hand.

“Let’s go!” He started to run, dragging behind him Fang, who managed to wink at Light, before running after the boy.

Time for decisions. As she thought, there wasn’t any other idea so they all agreed to send the message. They had to wait in tension for long time before an answer finally came. Very brief and not quite as they expected but also not negative.

**‘How can you ensure us that it is all truth?’**

**‘Isn’t the Sci-Lore documentation and pictures enough?’** They answered not knowing what more could they do without risking too much. Another answer didn’t refer to that.

**‘Where are the Pulsians?’** This exchange of messages just started but it already managed to get Lightning annoyed. _Do they think we’re idiots?_

**‘Two of them in safety. Another three still in Sci-Lore/Sanctum hands.’**

There was no text in another answer, only the article attached.

Fang drove her clutched fist into a soft pillow, reading it. “If only we knew...” She growled loudly. They all felt stinging bitterness of lost chance.

In the article was described an event which took place earlier this morning. On the streets of Eden appeared a strange trio. They were faltering, had problems with motor coordination. Clothes they were wearing and their behavior indicated that they could run away from mental hospital or similar facility. They were muttering something about Gran Pulse. One of them even hit the man who tried to help. Not long after that, two armored cars appeared, used sleep darts, dragged them into the cars and drove away. The rest of place in the article was occupied with the comments of shocked witnesses, voices of indignation, speculations.

**‘These were probably them. Sci-Lore has their facility in Eden’s industrial area, near the place they appeared.’** Hope sent the message. This time they had to wait much longer for an answer and started to get impatient but it came.

**‘What help do you expect? We are in no power to organize a flight back to Gran Pulse, only army is capable of that. We will also have no help in armed intervention to rescue the remaining Pulsians. All we can do is to publicize that, make it as loud as we can, organize a protest and hope that the government would bend to peoples will. We could also provide a shelter but we are not above the law so if police came looking for Pulsians we would have to give them out. As for Miss Lightning Farron, she is officially wanted in all of Cocoon; as soon as we know where she is, we will feel obliged to inform police.’**

Lightning smirked seeing the message. “I thought they would be more ‘political babbling and empty promises’ types but they call things by its names, with all its rawness. I like that. At least we know where we stand.”

“It’s better than nothing. Sanctum wouldn’t hide it if they weren’t afraid of people’s reaction.” Add Sazh.

**‘The shelter won’t be needed. Do your best with the media, hope it’ll be enough. Thanks.’** Typed Hope and sent.

**‘That is a large-scale scam. Who sows the wind, reaps the storm. We need to prepare for the storm. If that is all truth, along with the biological weapon, we cannot even imagine what will be happening in next few days. If that is all truth, we want to apologize in a name of all Cocoon and ensure that we will do all what is in our power to help the Pulsians. Please, wait for tomorrow’s morning news, do not do anything hasty.’**

Again waiting, she hated that, especially with a tendency to overthink things. She knew that upcoming night would be sleepless.

Despite the promise of aid, they still were sitting in gloom silence until Vanille jumped on her feet.

“Hey people! Why are you all so grim? We did it. There is still hope. And we could have just saved the rest. Sooo…” She approached Hope and curved the corners of his lips up with her fingers, grinning widely in the process. “Smiles up!”


	19. Chapter 19

It was already late. Lightning was lying on her bed, looking at a white ceiling. Tired but not able to get asleep. Door opened slowly and Fang appeared in her room. She was closing the door with special care to do it silently, when Lightning got to her feet.

“Did something happen?” The pinkhead approached Fang with slight suspicion on her face. The tall woman smiled warmly boring her eyes into cerulean orbs. Her rough but gentle palm cupped pale cheek stroking it tenderly.

“You happened.” She whispered just before ducking down to press her lips to the ones below. Lightning’s heart skipped a beat hearing the unexpected words and feeling soft, warm lips lingering on hers. They kissed a corner of her mouth and then started to kiss lazily along the line of jaw. Light closed her eyes when content hum escaped her throat.

“Fang… we can’t…” She whispered weakly. “We’re in a house full of people…” She tried to protest but her body betrayed her, tilting her head a tad to the side to give Fang’s lips more place to caress.

“Everyone is sleepin’…” Hot breath was tingling to Lightning’s skin, making it difficult to concentrate. Her hand appeared on Fang’s shoulder but didn’t have enough determination to push the brunette away.

“But it’s Hope’s…” a slender finger appeared on her mouth, silencing her. Fang pulled away to look deeply into slightly darker now blue eyes, finding in them what she was seeking.

“I don’t care where we are. We can die in every moment, I don’t want to regret anythin’.” She replaced her finger with her mouth. Little hesitation was still present when Light started to return the kiss. “I want ya…” the brunette whispered into her lover’s mouth. “Need ya…”

The words were so simple but so intense that the initial fluttering in the pinkhead’s lower belly doubled in force. She inhaled sharply through nose, her resolve crushed into pieces. Her hand slipped into dark mane urging Fang back into kiss, deepening it. The second one wandered to the partially exposed lower back. The fact that Fang was still wearing her sari was what doomed Lightning’s self-restraint in the first place. She wondered if the crafty woman stayed in her attire on purpose, aiming to seduce her. She couldn’t care less about it when she felt her loose t-shirt being dragged up and over her head leaving her only in shorts. In that moment she let go completely allowing her longing to take over.

Her lips came back to Fang’s, while her hand slipped under black top, earning surprised gasp from the brunette. She felt a nipple hardening under her tender fingers. In the same time, strong arms circled her back and she had to break the kiss when nails were dragged gently along all length of her spine. It left her in shuddering mess, skin broke out into goosebumps. She nuzzled her nose into the Oerban’s neck, trying to focus on entangling the woman from blue sari. Eventually Lightning had to give up with irritated growl.

“How the hell am I supposed to take it off?”

Low, breathy chuckle reach her ears when Fang freed herself from soft fabric with one deft movement and let it fall to the floor, leaving her only in her underwear. Her breath caught up in her chest when Fang stepped out of her sari in the direction of the pinkhead with a small smirk on her face, eyes visibly darker. The gaze intense and full of desire completely mirrored by the other woman, whose face no longer was hesitant. Lightning relived the Oerban of getting rid of her top. Heat surged through them while their naked bodies met in hot embrace.

“Fang…”

Her inaudible whisper reached Fang’s ears, when she started to be dragged slowly towards the bed. Oerban’s legs bumped into a soft mattress and she was pushed gently to sit on it. Fang was conflicted because Light’s breasts appeared in the line of her vision but still curiosity was dragging her eyes up, to the tinted with redness cheeks. The pinkhead bit her lip slightly and, still leaning her hand on the muscled shoulder, placed her knee on the mattress just next to Fang’s hip and straddled her sitting in her lap. Fang gasped with contentment having Light whole in her arms, so close to her. Her palms started to wander along pale thighs, to the hips and up all the length of finely marked feminine curves.

The huntress’ head was tilted a bit to the side by Lightning’s hand, which again ended up in dark tresses. Etro… how she loved her wild hair. Her wet kisses left trial starting from a shoulder, through the side of neck and finishing just below a purple, fang-shaped earring.

“I want to please you…” She whispered into Fang’s ear, then nipped her earlobe and pushed her gently to lie on a bed. They crawled a bit further on the mattress. Lightning lied down, leaving absolutely no space between their bodies, pressing their breasts together. They both gasped taking pleasure of their hard nipples rubbing each other. Fang was sucking and tracing unidentified shapes with her tongue on Light’s throat, while pale, gentle fingers started to travel down soft, dark skin. They reached half of the length of her thigh and started to come back, caressing the inner side of it and got back to her abs. Lightning propped herself on an elbow and sneaked her fingers under the hem of Fang’s panties, pressing them to the wet folds.

A loud moan escaped from Fang’s throat and Lightning crushed their lips together.

“Shhhh…”

She tried to shush the brunette but her tone proved that she was more pleased than annoyed with the reaction. Slightly amused, warm smile decorated her face before she placed one more tender kiss on the brunette’s lips. Her fingers started to rub slowly between Fang’s folds, finding her clit, and earning a hum of approval.

“Tell me what you want...”

Fang opened her eyes and found deep blue one’s bored into hers. “Ya wanted to please me… do what _you_ want… I’m yours...”

Lightning raised her brows a little bit, hearing an unexpected, breathy answer, even more heat started to pour from her chest into other parts of her body. Her surprise quickly changed into pleased smile. She pulled her fingers back to place them on her lips and suck on fingertips. Fang muffled a groan, which almost escaped her on the sight. Persistent throbbing settled in her groin on the loss of contact.

“I want to taste you…” Light whispered in a thick with desire voice, straight into Oerban’s ear. She was kissing all way down toned body, while her hand was dragging slowly Fang’s panties longwise long legs and seizing the opportunity to get rid of her own.

Lightning kissed inner side of her lover’s calf; going up to the tight and taking brief look to Fang’s waiting face before pressing her lips to the slick center. The brunette bent her head back letting out a shuddering gasp when hot tongue started maneuvering its way through her folds. As much as she loved Fang’s scent since the moment they met, she couldn’t get enough of her taste now. Her tongue was licking the hard clit, flicking and circling it from time to time, earning lovely gasps from the brunette. She went lower with her tongue wanting more and more of Fang. It was caressing tenderly her entrance until it slipped inside, moving still with a pinch of shyness but gaining in confidence with every motion, encouraged by the muffled sounds of pleasure, which were reaching her ears.

When Lightning looked up, she saw the Oerban’s chest rising rhythmically under a heavy breath but what gained her attention more was Fang’s hand kneading her breast. She didn’t know why she found the sight so alluring but strong throbbing nestled between her own legs. She sucked Fang’s clit hard replacing her tongue with a finger.

“God… Light…”

Lightning heard her name moaned quietly and felt Fang’s hips starting to move on its own. Her finger was moving inside Fang, while her tongue was stroking eager clit. It didn’t take long until Fang’s walls started to clench and series of shudders run through her body. While on her peak, Fang had problems to muffle the sounds which were coming through her clenched teeth but finally her muscles relaxed and she let out a trembling breath, lying limp against the mattress.

Lightning scattered small kisses on Fang’s lower belly, then up the valley between her abdominal muscles. She kissed with special tenderness every bruise and scratch, some of them from the night before, some older. Fang’s hand was still resting on her own breast, Lightning shoved her palm under Fang’s possessively and looked up, hearing low chuckle, her eyes narrowed. The brunette’s gaze was on Light but her chuckle died in her throat, lips parted in a surprised, silent cry, when two fingers slipped inside her. Lightning didn’t have to repeat once more that she didn’t like being laughed at, though Fang had to admit that, she liked this kind of reminder more than other ones.

Slender fingers were moving slowly deep inside her building her pleasure without haste. Lightning’s body grounded against hers and their lips met again. Fang put her hand on the back of Light’s neck pulling her firmer into a scorching kiss. When they broke apart with a content hum, Fang saw hooded eyes over her, their color more like dark shade of royal blue than cerulean. She felt Lightning’s hot center starting to rub against her thigh, in unison with her fingers.

Lightning felt a strong arm circling her back and holding her tight, when Fang suddenly flipped them over, ending on top of her. She slipped a finger into the pinkhead who sucked air greedily, not knowing how she ended up under Pulsian’s strong body but not caring at all. Fang raised her hips slightly to make it easier for Lightning to thrust inside her. She had still her arm under Light’s back, holding her in tight embrace. Their eyes met again delving into each other’s. Hazed with pleasure, unfocused.

Fang added second finger sliding it gently into Lightning, and this time it was her turn to silence pinkhead’s moan with her lips. Although it was difficult to keep kissing when they were using rest of their sanity to keep moving their fingers. They ended up panting into each other’s mouths.

Lightning’s already tight walls started to tighten even more, her fingers were losing their steady rhythm but it didn’t bother Fang, she was also on the edge. Despite their bodies wanted nothing more than shut their eyes closed and feel the pleasure surging through them, they held their half-lidded gazes to the last moment, melting into each other. The moment when Lightning’s inner muscles clenched strongly around Fang’s fingers, they gave up at least, crushing their mouths together. Her orgasm ran through her body in waves of bliss, sweeping Fang along with her. They came hard together, swallowing each other’s moans. After the last wave of rapture, they slumped against soft mattress, pressing their bodies together, panting heavily.

Fang could feel Lightning’s heartbeat, so quick and strong that she was afraid it would jump out of her chest but perfectly knew that her own is hammering likewise.

“God, Sunshine…” Her last words that day sounded as a breathy whisper and she rested a forehead against _her_ woman’s. The feeling of contentment embraced them both.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 20. Needed to catch up with my life so I made a short break. Hope you like this one and whether you like it or not we're coming back to action in next chapters ;)
> 
> As always big thanks to LadyWolvie82 for everything!

Fang was deep in her dream when feathery touches on her back started to slowly uncover her from under thick layers of sleepiness. She was lying on her stomach with arms tucked under a pillow, relaxed in her favorite position… well formerly favorite. Now the new one took its place. A pinch of distress poured into her heart when she realized that she was no longer felling the heat of another body. She didn't even know when the certain pinkhead slipped away from their tight embrace. Her limbs longed to entangle the coveted heat back but tender fingers, which just moved from her back to trace the curves of black tattoo on her arm, compensated her that loss, soothing the mentioned distress completely.

Fang raised her eyelid slowly, only a little bit. The view was heart-warming. Lightning was propped on her elbow, upper part of her body naked and exposed; the rest under the covers. Not even half of a worry in her cerulean eyes. They were following the movement of her pale fingers over the black shapes with curiosity. Gentle, content, even dreamy smile was plastered to her beautiful face. This smile… She wanted to open her eye wider to have a better look but used all her willpower to fight against it. The view was so rare… she praised herself for leaving her eye half closed originally. Fang could bet that she wouldn't witness that scene if Lightning knew she was being watched. Like that she could continue her secret peeping at the pinkhead.

After a moment, shadow of smirk ran through Lightning's face but it didn't change her previous, serene expression at all. Her eyes stayed where they were, when she spoke.

"You think I didn't know you're awake?"

Fang's eyes eventually opened wide. _Well… Lightning knew…_ This time she praised herself that she didn't actually bet, she would lose all her money… not that she had any…

"Nothin' will ever hide me from ya…"

Anyway she would never expect to find Lightning Claire Farron with a dreamy smile and here it was. In addition she wasn't ashamed of that, didn't even try to hide it for one second. _Maybe people do change… If Lightnin' is able to let herself go, then maybe Cocoonians will stand in our defence…_

Sazh was right, they were both impressively stubborn but that night they broke. Fang started second-guessing her hater to Cocoonians, thinking that maybe she judged them too early, too harshly. Thought about years she had lost, about Light's friends and all people who offered her help. Earlier she had been sure that their plan sucked but then she started to wonder.

Lightning finally let a pinch of hope into her heart, the hope that this whole story could have a happy end… that maybe, just maybe she wouldn't lose something… someone she involuntary happened to care about so deeply. This small, shy hope… it felt surprisingly well to have it.

Her deft fingers floated to the tiny braid behind Fang's ear, trying to learn as many details about the stunning woman as she could. Silence between them was comfortable. Lightning slowly pressed her upper body to Fang's back, resting her cheek against it. Her arms went around the Oerban closing her in possessive embrace. Soft sigh was to pull her back from her world of dreams but it was difficult now, basking in a scent of her lover, sharing heat of their bodies. She was always amazed how warm the Pulsian felt against her, and how much she smelt of sun.

In turn, Fang was amazed how much affection the cold, strict sergeant could express without words. She was the one with a loud mouth and Lightning was never good with the words; she was more a woman of action than a talker. It didn't bother her at all. She closed her eyes again purring contently, feeling her eyelids still heavy. However, before she could even think about sleeping the delightful warmness and weight on her back disappeared as well as the arms holding her tightly.

"Is it mornin' already?" She turned on her back with a loud groan, seeing the pinkhead already outside a bed, looking for her clothes.

"Yeah..."

"Can't we stay there a little longer?" She said while she looked out of the window, pouting. It seemed to be still early.

"Oh, I thought that Gran Pulse huntresses wake up at dawn." Light tried to mock her a bit, counting that her pride will lure her out of a bed but Fang wasn't going to give up so easily.

"We do." That was a lie. Waking up early never was her strong point but could she admit it? Of course not, she had no weak points officially. "But there is no hunt planned for today. At least not before the 'mornin' news'." She winked at the pinkhead and started to stretch out lazily.

"Common, get your lazy but up. Vanille shouldn't wake up in an empty room first morning after getting away from Sci-Lore's hands."

Light's words were making sense but still Fang couldn't believe it was the real cause. She gave her very doubtful look, amused slightly by her elusion.

"Or rather shouldn't now that I spent the night with ya?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and continued to dress herself up without any other answer, still a tiny blush settled on her cheeks.

"Anyway Vanille already keeps nudgin' me about ya." She admitted with a soft sigh remembering how persistently nosy the girl could be. Light's brows shot up with question and she focused all her attention at the woman in her bed.

"How so?"

"She says we would be great match and that there is… how did she call it?" She took a few seconds pretending to think and accenting her next words. "Sexual tension between us." Small smirk appeared on her face and she sent pinkhead a provocative look. "So what do ya think Sunshine? Is there some or not?"

Lightning approached the edge of bed looking at Fang with scrutiny. She crouched and placed her finger under Fang's chin, raising her face a little, forcing their eyes to meet in challenging manner. With little space left between their faces, the air became a few times thicker. Smirk started to form on Light's face when she saw the irises of emerald green eyes growing bigger.

" _Maybe_ …" Said Lightning in an erotic way and withdrew before Fang's lips could catch hers. She took a step back and started pinning her cape with a smirk still present at her face. "Has Vanille said any other _interesting_ things?"

"Yeah…" She let out a low chuckle, keeping her eyes on the woman. She was amazed by Light's flirtatious attitude. There weren't a lot of chances to explore that side of sergeant Lightning Farron, or maybe Claire was behind this… she didn't know but she knew that she instantly loved it. "That I finally found someone who is equal to me and won't be totally dominated and submissive."

" _Finally?_ " Lightning narrowed her eyes on Fang suspiciously.

"Umm…" Fang scratched back of her neck with a bit troubled grin. "Let's say ya're the only one pretty enough to stay in my memory." She shrugged helplessly, not forgetting to add her usual cockiness and apologetic smile which was telling 'it's not my fault that I'm hot and girls are crazy 'bout me'.

Light couldn't help a highly amused snort and Fang's wink and smile as cheesy as the line only deepened her amusement. She shook her head in disbelief but her eyes were still glittering with laughter. She leaned to place a peck on Fang's lips and left a room without rush, still visibly amused.

Fang was starring at the just closed door with bewilderment, wide grin on her face. Finally, a soft laugh left her mouth.

"Fuckin' Etro…" she told to herself still not quite believing she's awake and not in a dream. "She is… in a _good mood_ …" A new record appeared in her memory. _Make love with her as often as ya can. The effect is mind-blowing._

Everyone was still sleeping. Lightning switched the TV on and lowered the volume, browsed the internet. As she thought, there was nothing yet. She did all the morning activities and sat comfortably on a couch, cleaning and sharpening her gunblade, looking at TV once in a time. Indeed it was still early but she was used to short sleeping hours and that night… she slept incredibly well. Her mind again was as sharp as her blade and some strange easiness in her soul. However this easiness was slowly fading with every passing minute.

Some time passed before the rest started to appear. Sazh was first, than Hope, Vanille…

"Where is Fang?" Lightning finally asked. She saw Fang coming back to her room earlier but thought she would appear with Vanille, who looked rather exasperated now.

"I have been trying to wake her up for fifteen minutes…" A small pout appeared on her face while Lightning managed to keep hers impassive, despite laughing in her mind. "I hope we'll have more luck with Sanctum today." She let out a heavy sigh but moment latter her eyes glittered and she jumped joyfully with a happy squeak. "Oh! You've got something delicious here!" She appeared beside troubled Hope in no time.

"Um… y-yeah…" He stuttered looking at his half-eaten pancakes which started to disappear from a plate very quickly. "I can make you some more if you want…" _Or rather myself…_ He added in thoughts, seeing his plate almost empty.

"Aww, would you? I'd love that!" Wide, charming smile appeared on her face, what abashed Hope even more and made him disappear in the kitchen.

Some more time passed before Fang appeared.

"Couldn't you sleep tonight?" Lightning couldn't restrain herself from making a derisive comment with a slight smirk on her face.

"Nah…" Fang narrowed her eyes on the pinkhead giving her best lopsided grin. "Actually I was sleeping so well that I couldn't wake up." She placed her hands at hips, still holding Light's seemingly plain gaze but she knew that a restrained playfulness is glittering under that lack of concern. "And how were ya sleepin' Sunshine?"

"Quite well..." Lightning answered with a shrug, giving all her attention back to the Blazefire Saber. Fang chuckled softly, letting Light off hook, because some pleasant aroma attacked her nose.

"Ah, somethin' smells delicious here." She stopped to localize the source of the pleasant aroma.

"What is it with you Pulse guys always thinking about food?" Sazh asked, looking at Vanille shoving large part of pancake into her mouth.

"Well… we need a lot of food to keep those muscles well-groomed."

Sazh laughed a bit, but it was Light's amused snort what made Fang's cheesy grin to widen even more.

Vanille finished Hope's breakfast and already started to eat the portion he brought for her seconds ago. Fang's sharp eyes caught one more full plate lying on the table next to the redhead. She immediately took her place and started eating just as enthusiastically as her sister. Vanille put a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress a laugh when she saw resigned Hope just behind Fang's back, with a fork in his hand. He came back to the kitchen with a long sigh.

Just when he went out with another portion Dajh run into the room.

"Yay, pancakes!"

A cheerful shout startled Hope and the plate almost landed on the floor.

"Hope, could you make some more for Dajh? He loves pancakes." Asked the father of the little boy.

"Yeah… sure…" Hope's irritation started to grow but there was one thought that reassured him. Lightning and Sazh ate on their own earlier and there were no more people who could appear and eat his breakfast.

The teen finally sat at the table, pancakes in front of him. He warily glanced at everybody, ready to protect his food by all means. Just when he stuck his fork into it, big highlight exploded on the screen of TV. 'Breaking News!' Long irritated groan escaped his throat when he hit the table with his forehead. He gave up and like the others got closer to the screen to have a better look.

The program wasn't what they expected to see. There was not a word about any Pulsians, nothing about what happened on Gran Pulse. It was centered on Sci-Lore and their experiments on humans, which were overseen by Sanctum. There wasn't even any hard evidence, they had sent them. Only a load of suspicions and strange coincidences. It looked rather like someone was looking for hot topic not as if had reliable information. That wasn't something what could drive people out of their homes.

"What was that? They've got so many documents from us and that is all they could do?" Hope growled, in unison with his stomach, irritation finally taking over him.

"That was exactly how Cocoonians are goin' to help us. They'll do nothin'. I bet they're lookin' for us together with a Sanctum now, waiting for us to write again so they could localize us." Fang scowled angrily, not at all happy that she was right and angry at herself that she had just started to believe…

"But it doesn't make sense! Why would they do anything if they didn't want to help?" Vanille still didn't want to lose hope.

"That's the same in the internet… nothing more." Sazh said, scrolling through the website. "There're first comments… Some are indignant, the other rather suspicious, distrustful… and of course some people think that's bullshit."

Lightning was sitting in silence, deep frown on her face. _Vanille is right it doesn't make sense… They wouldn't need time to prepare if that was all they could do._ Sazh was still reading the comments.

"People are curious what Sanctum has to say in this matter."

Light's eyes widened hearing this one. It made some unexpected thought to appear in her mind…

"Sneaky bastards…" She said more to herself but it drew all eyes to her smirk. "They're waiting for Sanctum's answer. They didn't want to shoot all their bullets at the beginning of war and Sanctum has completely no idea how big artillery they have." She sneered thinking how the mighty government will answer to these accusations.

"If Sanctum says that nothing like that happened the proofs will appear. They will totally lose credibility." Sazh said, smashing a fist into his open palm with a wide grin.

"People will be furious that Sanctum tried to lie to them." Hope added, visibly more excited.

"Exactly. And telling something like 'don't worry we didn't experiment on our people only on Pulsians' will be a shoot in a foot. Especially when it comes out that they've almost killed the Pulsians off." Lightning finished the sentence pulling a sharpener through her blade for the last time and examining the edge with a pleased smile.

Vanille, all smiles, turned to still huffish brunette.

"Fang cheer up, we've almost got them."

"I hope ya're right…" She said with a sigh and smiled eventually stretching her arm up. Vanille immediately hit their forearms together with a happy squeal.

It quickly came out how well-thought this strategy was. Haste is the worst advisor and the government was forced to act under a pressure of time, people demanded answers. Sanctum made the worst possible decision - wanted to pass the buck to Sci-Lore. They were ensuring people that they had no knowledge in that matter, that the investigation had already been started in order to check if there were any abnormalities and if the suspicions were truth. They made a promise to the people of Cocoon that everyone who had broken the law, especially in the matter of fundamental human right would be severely punished. Their disgust to such activities was expressed without a slightest waver.

To their disappointment, Lady Luck wanted that all Nabaat's monthly reports were addressed directly to the primarch Galenth Dysley. People don't like being lied to, they like to fell important and respected. It was hard to measure if it was this disrespect what made people revolt or if it was really about a vile treatment the Pulsians get. Anyway, after uncovering all Sanctum's lies, the shameful way they tried to get out of that mess and the hell Pulsians came through, people started to gather in front of government's main building, encouraged by active participation of human rights' organizations and their incitement. There also appeared some politicians looking for their chance. People demanded freeing the captured Pulsians and immediate resignation of the primarch…

Until the second Sanctum's announcement appeared. This time…a bit less deceptive. They made an admission of kidnapping a few of the last living Pulsians and experimenting with their brains, memory exactly. The admission was followed by wide explanation why it was kept secret. Government showed statistics, complicated math calculations and models of the best and the worst scenario. It was proven that Cocoon is already overpopulated but what was worse all models were accordingly predicting that it is matter of a few to dozen years, that Cocoon wouldn't be able to produce enough food for all its citizens. This information was kept secret to not make a panic in society, to let people have their carefree life and trust the government to keep Cocoon safe.

In very rhetorical way they explained why they needed Pulsians' knowledge about their homeland and how dangerous the planet was. How they had lost contact with every scientific expedition they had sent no matter how many soldiers it had consisted of. Gran Pulse eventually was pigeonholed as cursed planet and there were no volunteers to examine it. Without this basic knowledge there was no way to build a settlement and start to colonize it. Hence the idea to get the needed information from still living Pulsians.

The long speech was smoothly polished by a sublime promise that they didn't mean to batter Pulsians more after what had happened on Gran Pulse but they were all the time acting in Cocoon's business and if there was any other way to save Cocoonians from starvation they wouldn't do what they did. Of course, the rumors about the biological weapon were sturdily contradicted. Sanctum accused Pulsians of bringing themselves to the edge of extinction but everybody already knew how deceitful Sanctum was and how they were always interested in saving only their own butt. People's appeals were indisputably rejected.

The mood in the Estheims' living room turned from excited to rather grim. To its occupants' concerns, Sanctum's arguments put into airy words could seem to make sense for some people. Striking fear into the hearts of Cocoonians, convincing them that it was the only option to save Cocoon, that it was all for them, was a cheap psychological play but always so effective. Earlier there were few comments in defense of the government but then more and more started to appear, some of them even thankful. They quickly went from defensive into offensive, growing more aggressive towards Pulsians, remembering the wartime and people that died then, praising the Sanctum for the solution they'd found, wanting them to continue their work. However, it couldn't stay without an answer from protesting people whose number grew visibly, partially because of hateful comments.

Cocoon was torn. In front of Sanctum's mansion was a crowd of resentful people ready to revolt, while on the opposite site of building supporters of Sanctum started to gather. Though their number was small it was growing constantly. It instantly cooled that pinch of hope which started to grow in Lightning's heart earlier that morning. Fang didn't seem surprised at all.

"I've told ya, Sanctum won't leave Pulsians alone, especially now when they have their own bunch of idiots defendin' them. I and Vanille are already gone, not a chance they'll give away their 'last resort'. See no point in sittin' here. If we want them, we'll need to take them back by force."

"Remember that we still have no idea where they're kept."

Sazh came back from a walk he took Dajh for and approached them at sight.

"I've got something." Both Lightning and Fang raised their brows, looking at him expectantly. "I still have some old friends in the army and I've just got some interesting intel. Army, as well as Cocoon is torn. Dysley ordered them to shoot to everyone who would cross the gate..."

"Yeah… he already showed us that it doesn't matter if it's Cocoonian or Pulsian, he's ready to remove everyone standing in his path." Added Lightning with a disgusted scoff.

"Not everyone agrees with his politics and the idea of shooting to their own people, especially after Dysley tried to sell that story about how he did it all for us Cocoonians. Group of soldiers is going to help our cause."

"Large enough for a coup?" Fang asked, not expecting any positive answer, but rather, trying to cool Sazh down.

"Not quite but there goes the main point." He made a small break to tickle their curiosity even more. "Caius, Noel and Yeul are watched over by the army."

"Wha-" Fang got to her feet in shock but Lightning interrupted her surprised outburst with more relevant question.

"Where?!"

"Main military base, just under Sanctum's nose. This group I've told you about could help to get them out but it still gives us nothing if Dysley stays in power. Maybe it's better to stick to our previous plan, not risk so much and let the events play out…"

Light and Fang looked at him like at an idiot, already standing at door with their weapons ready.

"Ya're kiddin' right? I thought I'd die from boredom here." Fang got much more vivid, already excited for an action.

"They want a fight? Let's take it to the Sanctum's door." Lightning's voice was grave, matching her narrowed, eyes and sinister smirk. Although they were again going into danger she felt relieved. Sitting idly was a tremendous pain in the ass… not only for her but also for a certain brunette whose wide grin was undeniably feral.

"Ahh… fine then I'm going with you." Said Sazh with a long sigh. "You need your contact, don't you?"

"Sazh…" Lightning faced the dark-skinned man with a worry painted on her face. "We can take care of that, stay with Dajh."

"Hey! These old bones aren't as rusty as you think." He winked at Lightning spinning two guns at the same time. Lightning still didn't look convinced. "You know what Dajh told me today? 'Daddy you're a war hero, why don't you do something? I'm sure you could save them.'"

"'War hero'?" Light's eyes grew to the size of tennis ball.

"Yeah..." He said as he scratched his head, abashed a bit. "I might have added too much splendor to the stories I told him once. But I can't disappoint him now, can I?"

Lightning started to rub her eyebrow, letting out a bit amused and a bit exasperated breath. She was conflicted, didn't know if she should laugh or wring her hands. It was obvious to her that Sazh stories were always exaggerated but she wasn't aware to what extent. "I guess the splendor was a main part… poor boy…"

"C'mon Sunshine, at least he wasn't bored. Boring story is the worst story." Fang said to Lightning, patting her shoulder with a laugh.

"Maybe that's why I've never been good at it."

"Yeah… you would also need to work on your attitude, cold tone, basilisk's gaze…" Sazh had to stop reciting when he got petrified. Fortunately Lightning's attention was caught by the redhead who jumped out from behind Sazh back with a wide grin plastered to her face.

"I'm coming with you."

"'Nille…" Fang started to protest but her sister didn't let her finish.

"Nah, nah… I'm not staying behind again." Vanille shook her finger with an angry pout on her face. "Fang… you won't leave me alone… will you?" This time Lightning could see with her own eyes what it meant to be a puppy eyes' technique's master. She had to admit that in comparison to Vanille Fang was only a beginner. Though thinking about Serah… well her sister also was quite good at this... _Tch… Why have I never realized it's only a cheap trick…_ but a moment latter she realized that it wouldn't change anything. Fang perfectly knew what Vanille was doing, geez she had been even learning from her, but still she fell for it.

"Argh… Fine! Ya go with us…"As soon as she gave up, devilish smile appeared at the redhead's face and she jailed Fang in a bruising hug. "Ugh… don't make me regret this."

"I'll behave I promise."

If Vanille and Sazh were coming it meant that… Everybody's eyes shoot to Hope who raised his arms in the gesture of surrender.

"It's completely okay with me; I'll stay with Dajh and keep an eye on everything. Anyway, I prefer plastic guns to real ones."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The chapter 21 is ready. Last weeks were rough for me and the coming ones can also be quite rough (a lot of things on my head) so I don't know when the next chapter will appear.
> 
> A million thank yous to LadyWolvie82 for beta reading! 
> 
> So now you can start reading... I hope you won't kill me after this one... remember that if you kill me there will not be any next chapter! *runs away just in case*

"Change of plans..." Sazh said to the rest sitting in a car. "They've increased the security measures. Every soldier is to report in every 15 minutes so they won't be able to sneak the Pulsians out of the base."

"Great…So we're stormin' it."

"Hey, don't even think about that." Sazh said, as he needed to cool down Fang's eagerness. "There is a Plan B. They'll help us sneak in, hand over the Pulsians and we'll sneak out."

"And how exactly will we 'sneak in'?" Lightning asked, not quite delighted with an idea. Sazh took a few sharp turns and stopped in some shabby alley.

"That's how..." He said, pointing at the military truck parked just in front of them.

"If the security measures are increased, they won't let us in, even in the military truck." Lighting scowled at him not sure how the vehicle was going to help them.

"Yeah, they won't, until we have our man on the gate watch… and it just so happens that he's just started his shift." Sazh winced at them and jumped out of the car.

The road wasn't as bumpy as Lightning expected, especially while riding in the cargo bed, though they needed to detour a bit because of blocked road and intensified traffic. All caused by demonstrations near Sanctum's mansion.

"Our Plan B looks like a fine trap." Fang said, sitting next to the concentrated, silent sergeant.

"I know..." That was all she answered.

"Sanctum still wants me and Vanille back, that would be smart to make us come straight into their arms..."

"Want to retreat?" Lightning looked at Fang closely, this time neither mocking in her voice nor smirk on her face. She was serious. She herself had some bad feelings.

"Nah… only thinkin' aloud." She smiled as cockily as always. "We Gran Pulse people…"

" _…_ _never surrender_." They told the last part together at the same time.

"You're so predictable." Light laughed under her breath.

"Oh… seems like ya know me well." She laughed back enjoying the idea of Lightning getting to know her even better. "And yea? Want to retreat?"

Lightning shook her head sternly. "I want to finish this. The sooner the better."

They would forget about Vanille's presence if she didn't sneeze loudly.

"It's really dusty here." She said looking around and suddenly her face changed as if some unexpected idea struck her.

Lightning narrowed her eyes a bit suspiciously observing the redhead, who started to draw something in the dust with a finger. The pinkhead's eyes widened when the shape came out to be a big heart with the letters 'F & L' in the middle. Vanille was fully aware she was being watched. With a devilish smile, she pulled her eyes up to meet the wide in surprise cerulean ones. Lightning immediately looked to the side and crossed her arms, pretending that she didn't see or that it didn't concern her. Vanille's chuckle made her cheeks get color and her brow twitch in irritation with herself.

Since that moment, the ride seemed much longer than it really was. With Vanille's happy face, chuckles and gaze, which was all the time coming back to the women expectantly. Fang tried to make Vanille stop goofing off, but Light could say that the brunette was having fun herself. Lightning was relieved when the car stopped eventually, she could concentrate on something other.

A guy approached Sazh with his rifle readied.

"Need to check your cargo, sir." He said loudly and they exchanged knowing glances. He walked around the truck to the back of it. Just as his head appeared inside, he saw a gun pointed straight between his eyes. "Easy there…" His whisper was to be calming but it came out quite nervous. Not that it surprised anyone. Then his head disappeared slowly. "It's clean." They heard his shout, followed by the sound of a gate being opened. Soon the car started to move again. They got inside without bigger troubles.

Someone was already waiting for them in the place they parked the truck. The man gave Sazh a dap and they had a brief talk, then he turned to the rest and started talking in professional, strict voice.

"We took the Pulsians out of their cells they're being led to the meeting point. No incidents so far and I want to keep it like that. Don't make a noise, do NOT kill or stun anyone, we need to rapport every 15 minutes so the alarm would go off in no time. Sazh knows this place well and has a pass, he'll show you the way. I also have spare radio transmitter for you…" Lightning took the device from extended in their direction hand "so you could know everything that's happening right here. We have our man in camera room but try to avoid cameras anyway. Any questions?"

"Can we go already?" Asked Fang bored with his babbling. He smirked a bit and started walking. "Come, I'll walk you as far as I can."

The man was going first, checking if it's clear then commanding them to follow. It was good to have him on their side, especially when there was a guard to be distracted when they needed to sneak behind his back. Suddenly his transmitter crackled.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Needed to pee." He answered blankly.

"Tell someone next time, it's hot time now."

"Easy there, I'll be back in two minutes." The men turned to the rest of them. "It had to happen sooner or later but it should be easy from now on. Captain Rygdea will wait for you on the spot. Good luck." He said and rushed back.

Sazh indeed knew the place quite well but they needed to be much more careful this time and the way was taking them more time than earlier.

"I like it less and less with every minute." Fang whispered to Lightning when they needed to stay hidden for some time, waiting for a group of soldiers to pass. The pinkhead looked equally nervous.

"Me too… keep your guard up... and be quiet." She looked at Vanille who was examining some cables with curiosity. "And make sure Vanille won't get us into any troubles… or electrocute herself..."

"Yes, ma'am!" Fang squared her shoulders and saluted to her mockingly.

Eventually, they got to the appointed place. The room was spacious and filled with a big amount of junk. There was no one inside. Lightning's guts were tightening more and more. She was awaiting the moment of the battalion storming inside when the door opened. Her gunblade was aimed in no time but before she could fire Sazh put his hand over it.

"Take it easy, he's our man."

Indeed, there was only one man. Lightning lowered her gun and eyed him carefully. He had brown, shoulder-length hair and short stubble on his face. His uniform indicated that he was no longer a rookie.

"Seems like you've come far, _captain._ " Sazh approached the man with a wide grin.

"You haven't visited us for a long time, you missed a lot." He gave Sazh a shug. Then, after they greeted, he offered Lightning his hand to shake. "Rygdea."

"Lightning." She answered, sternly giving him the cold glance and taking his hand. Before he could say anything more, Fang approached them.

"I'm Fang…" She said, grabbing his hand. "And this is Vanille." She pointed with a thumb at the redhead who smiled widely and waved. "Now can ya tell us what the fuck is happenin' here and why did ya drag us here?"

"So…you two have to be the remaining Pulsians." He said, glancing at Fang and Vanille.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mess with us if I were ya." Fang narrowed her eyes at him, she was fed up with being kept blind.

"That's not my intention, I'm trying to help you. We have a delay. One of the Pulsians has a leg injury… he's the combative type… it takes time to drag him here. We've to wait here for now."

"How are we going to get out with him?" Asked Lightning, crossing her arms.

To tell you the truth, Rygdea felt quite intimidated by these two women looking at him suspiciously. "It's the best place to sneak out of the base if something happened - a lot of non-conventional ways out. Sazh found most of the 'shortcuts' at this side of the base… but maybe it won't be necessary…"

"Captain…" His transmitter crackled. "We're on position."

"Good." He answered and walked a bit further from the women. "They'll start reporting in two minutes. You go in stealthily after the last of them answer." His further orders became inaudible because of distance which grew between them. When he finished, he saw Sazh already standing beside him.

"Haven't been here for a long time but it still seems like yesterday."

"This place hasn't changed in a bit this whole time."

"It hasn't changed since Farron's death I suppose."

"Yeah…"

They both sighed and were standing in silence watching the women in the far corner. The tallest one was sitting on a crate rather leisurely and talking something to the one with pink hair, who was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, listening to the brunette but keeping an eye on the third one, who was running from a pile of junk to another one, rummaging through it.

"His daughter, huh?" Asked Rygdea half rhetorically watching Lightning with curiosity.

"She dug this whole mess out of nowhere and accidently dragged everybody into it." Sazh chuckled to himself. "As if I saw the old Farron. She resembles her parents more than she thinks."

"Strength of unwavering strictness and well-trained precision, just like daddy?"

"Yeah… but just as easy to irritate as mommy."

"And just as pretty as mommy…" He added under his nose with a tiny smirk.

"Hey…" Sazh punched the man playfully on the shoulder. "She's taken."

They were still staring at her with stupid faces, when her eyes shoot to them, coldly and contemptuously as if she knew what they had been talking about. They quickly turned their glances away, ashamed of being caught and cleared their throats starting the weather topic. However, that was no use because, to their misfortune, she noiselessly appeared behind their backs.

"Wanted to ask me something?" Her voice was bloodcurdling but her eyes, piercing as thousands of ice needles, were even worse.

"Ugh…" Rygdea started to sweat. "We were talking about your father. I was in the first group of recruits he was training. He taught me everything."

"Yeah, he was always telling that Rygdea is very promising and look at him, he's captain now."

"Your father was a great teacher."

"He was." She answered narrowing her eyes even more at them but decided to leave the topic. "You said something about not having to sneak out of here…"

Then the door opened and a soldier peered into the hall, then he walked in, behind him Yeul, Noel, and Caius with help of another soldier. Vanille at sight jumped to them, hugging, greeting them but Fang was more reserved. She didn't remember them and something about that Caius was making her nervous. She approached them without bigger enthusiasm.

"Oerba Yun Fang." Spoke Caius with his voice full of disdain. "You've come to _save_ us? Isn't it too late for _saving_ _your people_?"

Fang furrowed her brows in confusion, watching the man closely. She was about to ask what the hell he was talking about but then another soldier stormed inside.

"Sir." He saluted quickly to the captain. "We're clear, everything is ready but I don't know how long we will be able to hold the position."

Rygdea silenced him with a motion of a hand and turned to the rest.

"We've just taken control over hangar thirteen. The Pulsians can go back home now."

Lightning's eyes grew wide and she gasped silently because of the knot in her stomach, which tighten even more than earlier but she composed herself in no time and was the first to answer.

"What are you waiting for? Lead the way." There wasn't any emotion neither in her voice nor on her face, only cold, imperative command. Rygdea nodded to her, ordered the rest of soldiers to go back to their posts and gestured to follow him. Fang was watching the pinkhead closely but the cerulean eye didn't lie for a second on the brunette.

"Sunshine…" Fang started when Lightning was passing by. The cold eyes looked at her only briefly, as if she was on their way, and darted to stumbling Caius.

"Help him walk, okay?" Fang's brows shoot up hearing the tone. It wasn't this angry or authoritative tone, Fang had grown so familiar with, it wasn't also plain, emotionless, which was so characteristic for the pinkhead, it wasn't even concerned if Fang helped Caius or not. It was… strange.

"Um… Yeah…" Before Fang could say something more, she walked away, leaving the tanned woman slightly troubled.

Though the Oerban needed to help Caius she quickly caught up with the rest.

"How is it, that we can walk like that in your main military base with increased security measures?" It was difficult to not notice a grain of salt in her voice, especially when Lightning seemed to deliberately keep her distance.

"Defending Sanctum's building and the primarch is army's priority right now. It leaves almost only my company here. I know who I can trust in…" He stopped abruptly and raised his open palm, signaling them to stop. A door at the far end of the crossing corridor was ajar. Some voices could be heard from inside. _There should be no one…_ Rygdea walk slowly towards the room and looked inside. Relieved chuckle left his mouth and he came back to the rest. "That's only a TV. Let's go, we're near our destination."

They all started to walk again but Lightning froze. She looked at the door wide-eyed.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you." She said not waiting for the rest to acknowledge and opened the door wider. The familiar voice hit her ears stronger and her jaw dropped a little when she looked at the screen.

"That's all lies; they've done it all for us, they don't give a damn! It doesn't matter for them if you're Cocoonian or Pulsian. They'll do everything to reach their goal! Look at these!" The man pointed to the three dressings on his torso. "They shot me because I happen to stand near the Pulsian! I didn't even know the woman was from Pulse! My sis and my girlfriend, who's barely an adult, also were there. I needed to cover them because these two bullets were for them. Sanctum cares only about their own butt and they will kill anyone who stands in their way – Pulsians, Cocoonians, man or helpless women and children! It doesn't matter for them. Sanctum is dangerous! That's why we can't let them rule Cocoon! We should demand the immediate resignation of Primarch Galenth Dysley, not only for Pulsians but in our own business!"

" _I'll fucking kill him!_ " Lightning growled through her clenched teeth but her eyes widened even more when she saw pink tresses and then the rest of NORA gang, near the small scene from which Snow was speaking. She clenched her hands into fists. She felt so angry at Snow for dragging her sister with him. She knew her sister long enough that she couldn't help the hunch that it probably was Snow's idea to drag her along. Light could see his stupid smile and hear his stupid voice in her head 'Don't you worry baby, your hero will protect you!' _He's a fucking irresponsible moron!_ _He was supposed to protect her! Not to put such an idea into her head! Why didn't she tell me, they're going to be here?!_ She didn't need an answer to the last one. It was obvious why. Lightning wouldn't let that happen. The feeling of fury and helplessness took over her. She had already enough of this day… She was about to punch the TV out of the frustration when reporter's face appeared on the screen.

"This was the relation from anti-Sanctum demonstration but not long distance from them grew a pro-Sanctum group, which is as large now, as the one we watched moment ago." A woman's face disappeared and a large flock of angry people appeared on the screen. Eventually, camera stopped on the young man. His head completely shaven, his overgrown muscles trapped under a tight T-shirt in the colors of Cocoon's flag. He was speaking vigorously to the crowd.

"… our grandpas, our parents they died protecting our nation! Protecting us from that Pulsian scum! The same scum that today is being protected by these traitors to our nation which are standing right there! We have full right to Pulse, we have full right to do with these savages what we want to! We've won the war, we've paid for this right with our own blood! We can NOT let these fucking Pulse lovers make our soldier's sacrifice to be in vain! PULSE IS OURS!"

" _Gran_ Pulse ya fuckin' idiot…"

Lightning heard the scornful voice from behind her. She exactly knew who it belonged to and it made the stinging in her heart intensify a whole bunch times more. She couldn't think about her, she needed her mind clear and Fang was too much to deal with right then. The words from TV, despite high volume, were no longer reaching her ears.

"Sunshine…"

Lightning felt a warm palm on her shoulder and she stiffened at the contact, clenched her eyes trying to pull herself together. _Not now Fang, please…_ She took a calming breath and eventually let the hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"That moron… Snow has just given similar speech about Sanctum." She said barely looking at Fang.

"What?! He's…"

"Serah is in the crowd. It's going to get nasty there so we need to hurry." Lightning passed by Fang.

"If they're here, we can…" Fang was thinking aloud but Lightning was no longer listening, she started to jog the way when the rest came." Hey!" She tried to grab the pinkhead's hand but failed because her jog turned into a full run with the gunblade ready just in case. "Lightnin', wait!" She shouted running after the sergeant.

"We have no time to _wait_!" She shouted back to the Pulsian.

Hangar thirteen wasn't difficult to find especially that they had been almost there before they split up. Lightning jumped into the spaceship and immediately headed towards pilot's cabin.

"Need help?" She asked Sazh.

"Yeah, you can check fuel levels and look for any errors in vital systems. I'm fighting with autopilot settings right now."

Lightning at once started to check all systems… well… in a spaceship all systems are vital, aren't they? She made herself look extremely busy especially when she saw out of the corner of her eye some certain Pulsian. Lightning let out a nervous breath she didn't know she was holding, when she saw Vanille wanting something from Fang, dragging her the other way. She knew that she will have to talk with the brunette eventually but she didn't even have the courage to look her in the eyes, she wasn't ready but how could she be?

"Hah!" Sazh clasped his hands pleased with the outcome. "It's done." Then his expression grew more serious when he turned towards the pinkhead. "But still someone will have to know how to fly this if the autopilot crushes. It's not perfect, especially during landing."

Lightning nodded and got up. She made no more than one step outside the cabin when she noticed young Pulsian man not far away.

"Hey, you…" She approached him, racking her brain. "Noel Kreiss, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Come with me."

Sazh was watching her closely when she entered the cabin with Noel.

"Lightning…" he started with a concerned expression "if you want to…" He wasn't given chance to say anything more because Lightning narrowed her eyes at him and pushed Noel gently towards 'the old man'.

"Teach him." She demanded coldly and got back to her previous activity.

When she was done, she left the cabin to look for something else she could help with but after a few steps, she almost bumped into Fang near the exit.

"F-Fang…" She muttered looking at her a bit confused, not knowing what to say.

"Aw, that's so nice… ya've finally noticed me Sunshine." Growled Fang sarcastically. There was no humor in her voice, she was angry and had every right to be. Lightning was deliberately avoiding her and they needed to talk, her patience finished. Pinkhead's gaze dropped to the floor, she didn't know what to say. The anxiety in Fang's eyes was unbearable but she knew that her own reflect the same. Hurting Fang was the last thing she would like to do but this from the beginning was leading them nowhere. No matter how hard they would try, they weren't meant to be together. Lightning was furious with herself for losing her vigilance, she knew that it would end that way, there was no better way out of this mess and she was keeping it in mind all the time, trying to hold back. Until the night before. When she let herself hope...? It was so pleasant, so addictive to have hope. She wanted more and more of it, didn't want to let go. Now that was this hope what was hurting her most, that the hope wanted her to keep her distance from Fang, to wait for a miracle like some naive child. Counting that maybe something would happen and she wouldn't have to deliver unwelcome news. She didn't have to wait long for reality to drag her down to the ground with a crushing force.

"What? Not goin' to say anythin'?"

She was standing now in front of Fang, the last chance to say something and she was not able to spit a word. There was no miracle to come. Grimm acceptance and bitterness started to pour into her like a freezing water, causing pain, getting rid of the rest of hope but also stopping her inner struggle, giving relief in cold calmness.

"What did you need Noel for?" Fang asked finally seeing that the pinkhead was not able to say anything on her own.

"Sazh teaches him how to fly this thing in case the autopilot failed."

"And ya can't fly it because?" Fang already knew the answer, she knew since Lightning started to avoid her but needed to hear it, couldn't leave it unspoken and pretend that everything is alright.

"Fang… I'm not going with you." Her eyes rose for a moment to look at Fang apologetically.

"Ya decided for us, told Rygdea to lead us here and when all is ready ya tell ya're stayin' here?" Fang was furious, she hated being ignored or when someone was giving her orders but feeling totally helpless, just like then, was driving her nuts. "Were ya goin' to inform me at all or sneak out of here without any fuckin' goodbye?"

"I'm sorry Fang... I was waiting for… don't even know what for…" The silence spread between them again.

The Oerban breathed out a heavy sigh. "It's about your sister, isn't it?" Her voice grew gentler this time. Fang knew that Lightning wanted to protect her sister, she couldn't be angry at her for that, she even understood her reasons but all this situation was frustrating as hell.

"Yeah, I can't leave her here…" She answered solemnly as if it was the one thing in the world she was sure of.

"And if she goes with us?" Asked Fang a bit more desperately than she intended, not wanting to accept what she already knew. "She's somewhere there, maybe we could…"

"No…" Lightning shook her head with a bitter smile. "That's not possible…" Her overflowing with sadness eyes saw Sazh coming out of the pilot's cabin. He caught also Fang's attention, shouting to everyone that everything is ready to start. He patted Lightning's shoulder when passing by and disappeared outside the ship. The gesture only made her bury her emotions deeper leaving only sorrowful acceptance. "We'd never find her in time. The only chance for you to come back home is now."

"Then I don't want to go. Not without ya!" She growled angrily looking fiercely straight into Lightning's eyes.

"Fang…" Lightning parted her lips, letting out a long sigh. She placed her hand on Fang's shoulder raising her eyes back to the green poles. "You were right the whole time. Cocoon and Pulse are never going to like each other. You saw these people... They'll lynch you on the street if Sanctum doesn't catch you first…"

"Let them try! I won't sell my skin cheap."

"What's with Vanille?"

The brunette gritted her teeth in frustration. She couldn't let Vanille go alone but she also couldn't force her to stay, moreover, she didn't want her to stay… to risk getting her back into Sanctum's hand, getting her battered by an angry crowd or make her live in the hiding. All three options were unacceptable.

"You know, there is no other way…" Lightning's voice was calm, maybe even a bit reassuring. She saw Fang start to give up eventually.

"Dammit! Lightnin'… but I lov-" Light's hand covered the brunette's mouth not letting her finish the sentence.

"Don't make it harder than it already is!" She raised her voice but it was shaking just like her eyes were angry but watery. She turned her head to the side to escape from the Oerban's hurt gaze. "This is goodbye Fang." Said Lightning in resigned but steady voice, turned her back slowly and left the ship, closing the exit behind her, leaving Fang with her teeth gritted.

She approached Sazh with the expression telling 'don't you dare to poke your nose into not your business'. He received the message and decided it would be wiser to not invade her privacy, even though he was extremely worried about her.

"The nearest way out of here? Serah's in the crowd." The cold, emotionless tone which was so well known to Sazh, reached his ears. Lightning tried by all mean, to push Fang out of her mind, she was needed somewhere else and couldn't let herself to be distracted.

"Over here." He started to jog and Lightning send the last look behind her back to see the spaceship rolling out of the hangar and started to run after Sazh.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to LadyWolvie82! She's making a great job with editing!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Serah!"

The tiny pinkhead, with her hair tied into a ponytail at the side of her head, heard the voice of her boyfriend but she didn't even know from which direction it came. People were rallying around, pushing their way in every direction, shoving each other in panic. She no longer saw any of her friends; she couldn't see anything except people crawling around her. The wave of stampeding people took her with them, she had no choice, otherwise she would be trampled by rushing crowd.

"Snow!" She shouted back but there was no answer. She was separated from her friends, alone in wild, startled crowd. Fear started to paralyze her. The crowd was pressing at her from all sides, she started struggling for air. That was a fight for survival then, she could no longer run with the wave of people but had no chance standing in one place, she needed to shove her way out to catch a breath. But which way? She totally lost an orientation because of being pushed in every direction. Choosing poorly would mean getting into Sanctum's supporter's hands… Her throat tightened even more at the thought. Suddenly a small gap formed between people, that was her chance. The direction didn't matter it was that or being suffocated. She was using all her strength to push the people away until the crowd started to be a little bit thinner. Eventually, she was shoved out of the main stream of people and fell on all fours breathing heavily.

"Hey! That's the bitch from the news!" The shout of some unknown man reached her ears.

"Nah, it can't be… she's too short and too thin…" Serah pulled her eyes up to see two rednecks standing over her, one of them holding a baseball bat.

"I've told you they always make them look scary on the screen… Look at the hair; this must be the bitch…" The man pointed at her with a finger taking a few steps toward Serah with a thrill behind his gaze. Serah started to crawl back, too terrified to get back to her feet. "You'll pay for what you've…" The man's voice caught in his throat when he could only catch a glimpse of a blur passing in front of him before he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Wide-eyed and with his mouth opened in a silent cry he watched his finger falling, down to the street.

"It's rude to point at someone with your finger..." The steel edge in the voice of a woman, who was standing now arm by arm with him, made his blood curl. "I've made sure you won't do this mistake again." He turned his head only a little to see the woman's hair was equally pink as the one he was pointing at earlier. Then his eyes returned to the bloodied stump instead of his finger and, finally, a loud cry of pain and shock left his mouth. He fell on his butt clutching his wrist with the other hand and staring at his palm as if his eyes were to fell out of his sockets, screaming the entire time.

Lightning's sharp gaze shot then to another one. He immediately shook off his shock and started to fumble back dropping the bat. Then he was running away, tripping over his own legs, looking back to make sure she's not after him. He bumped into a trash bin and fell to the ground but started to run again, on his all fours at first, getting to his feet eventually. The one who lost his finger followed in his friend's footsteps as quickly as he realized he was left alone.

"Serah…" Lightning said, crouching near her sister. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Her voice grew a bit gentler, but the steel edge was still present.

"Claire!" Serah threw her arms around her sister's neck, hugging her tightly. "I was so scared…" Her voice trembled in fear.

"That's okay now, I'm here." Lightning was stroking Serah's back reassuringly when Sazh finally showed up panting heavily.

"Damn…You're faster… than your dad… or I… really grew old…" He said between breaths but Lightning ignored him and told her sister instead.

"Can you get up? We need to get out of here."

"Yeah…" She muttered, letting Lightning to pull her to feet.

"Sazh, do you have more aces up your sleeve? Any vehicle parked nearby?"

"Sure thing. Every plan needs an escape route." He already stopped panting but his face was still visibly reddened even under the dark skin.

"Lead the way; we need to get out of here." She demanded plainly without further ado and wanted to march behind him when someone grabbed her wrist. Light turned out warily to find her sister even more scared than before.

"Lightning…" she started hesitantly, "Snow is somewhere in the crowd…" Lightning's glance became piercing and she fully turned towards her sister, towering over her. Serah curled herself even more, preparing for an inevitable storm, but decided to continue. "His wounds haven't healed completely yet…they probably reopened now…"

"This idiot dragged you here…" Lightning muttered through clenched teeth, looking at her sister disapprovingly. "He was supposed to protect you but he risked your life again. As far as I'm concerned, he can die here." Her face was dead serious, what scared Serah even more and made her take half a step back.

"Sis…you can't mean it…"

"I do." Lightning answered plainly looking in the eyes evenly blue to hers.

"But…we've tried to help! We gathered people…half of Bodhum is here! It's because of his efforts!"

Her eyes started to water and her voice was becoming more and more desperate with every sentence. She tried to convince her sister but she couldn't see any effect. Lightning's face stayed impenetrable, stone cold. Serah hasn't seen her sister like that for a long time. She could tell that not so long ago Light was on her best way to open herself up a bit but now she was again all closed up behind the thick wall of ice. Something happened. Something that made Lightning go back into her hard shell and bury herself so deep that no one could see her hurt.

"I don't care. If he can't protect himself, how can he protect you? If he doesn't make it, it'll mean he wasn't worth to look at you once."

Serah was taken aback by the words. Lightning always was against her relationship and didn't hesitate to express her opinion but she never openly wished him death. Tears started to roll down Serah's cheeks. "Lightning, please…I know you'd rather…see him gone…" the words barely left her throat, "…but please, do it for me."

Lightning could never say no to her sister but this time it didn't work. She could hardly feel something, seeing Serah's tears. Her task was to take Serah back to safety; this time she didn't feel strong enough to do anything more.

"No. He has to save himself."

Although Light's answer was firm, Serah could see how unfocused her gaze was. For a second, it seemed to her that her sister never looked as tired. After a week of night shifts with a whole mass of over hours and everyday workout, she looked much more alive than in this moment.

"Are you going or are you waiting for me to carry you?"

Serah knew this battle was lost. She needed to surrender to her sister's will and started to walk behind Sazh without further protests but still agitated by what was happening around them.

"Why is there no Police? Why is army only standing there and watching?! The people are going to kill each other..."

"Dysley's orders." The women were pushing their way through the crowd, though it was way much easier when Lightning was paving the way, all the time holding her sister's hand in hers.

"He forbade them from interfering..." Lightning continued. "He wants to scare you off so you won't dare to demonstrate again." She said plainly, focused on following Sazh and on pushing people out of their way.

Suddenly she heard sirens growing louder and louder. A few of police mini-busses stopped near the crowd and armed police officers started to flood out of the vehicles. They jumped towards people, trying to separate them. The others tried to calm the rushing crowd, aim them toward safety, though it was still too little of them to have it under control. Lightning couldn't help the impression that there was something familiar about these people…

Then she stopped abruptly and didn't even acknowledge that Serah bounced off her back as if it was a wall. She saw a stocky man in the distance, shouting orders to bustling police officers, then he turned his head, to observe the crowd and their gazes met. His eyes widened in surprise, when Lightning narrowed hers, feeling the spike of adrenaline. Her hand was immediately placed on the grip of her gunblade but she didn't pull it out from the holster. The man shook off his initial surprise quickly and his face turned serious and his eyes narrowed similarly to Lightning's. They hold each other gazes in tension as if waiting for a move of the other one. Eventually, the man nodded to

Lightning knowingly and turned, coming back to his previous task.

Lightning loosened the grip on her gunblade. A soft sigh left her mouth. _Thanks, sir._ She started to run again, pulling Serah behind her.

The Bodhum Police Department decided to take care of this mess, trying to regain order and her boss, Commander Amodar, approved her actions and let her go. This is a clear violation of Sanctum's will. She had to admit she was impressed; it eased her tattered nerves a bit. It gave her faith that even if she was left heartbroken, she did the right thing. It gave her courage to feel proud of her actions, of saving the Pulsians from the fate Sanctum prepared for them. She always hated the injustice and life seemed to be everything but just. That was one thing she could find satisfactory in her job…in her life…bringing a tiny scrap of justice to people. Though her pride of saving the Pulsians was there, saving Fang was terribly bitter.

They found Sazh quickly but, when there was no one near a car, Serah started to realize why her sister shut herself securely in her shell again.

"Why isn't Fang here?" She finally asked, suspecting that this was the place where the whole problem lied. Her suspicions were proven right when she saw Lightning stiffen even more. She didn't get any answer but she didn't need one.

The transmitter attached to Lightning's belt crackled wildly.

"The Pulsians are on the loose! Their cells are empty! I repeat, the Pulsians are on the loose!"

Quickly after, another voice could be heard through the device.

"To all units, we have to find fugitives by all means! Permission to use hard ammo granted but we still need them alive. Don't care about people; Pulsians are our priority right now! Bring them back at all costs."

_Too late for that._ Lightning smirked in her thoughts but her face stayed impassive. "She's going home." The sergeant answered, pushing her sister into car and closing door behind her. She looked up to see the spaceship flying above their heads. _Since we've met, she talked about going back home all the time. She'd never be happy on Cocoon. On Gran Pulse, she'll have a fresh start and a clean slate._

"Good luck, Fang..." she whispered quietly. Although she could feel her heart break, she cracked a small smile, as if she wanted to tell the brunette 'Don't worry, I'll be fine.' She convinced herself, it was best for everyone, so the view of Pulsians going back home safely was kind of reassuring. She knew that time can heal every wound. She would forget about Fang eventually… No, she wouldn't forget, she didn't want to forget. Fang would always have a special place in her heart… but she was sure she would be able to get over her someday and start a new life…for sure…she would. That's what people do, right?

Lightning couldn't take her eyes off the spaceship...until she heard a loud thump and black cloud surrounded it.

"They were trying to get back to Pulse when we shot them…" The voices were flowing constantly from the transmitter but didn't reach Lightning's ears; she couldn't hear anything but her heartbeat, which nearly stopped. She felt as if the time slowed and paralyzed her. Her eyes were glued to the black cloud on the sky; she couldn't look away. They followed the shape which left the cloud of dust and was slowly falling to the ground, leaving a dark trail in the sky. All energy left her muscles and rushed towards her guts compressing them painfully to the size of nutshell but the pain wasn't enough to take her attention. She was standing with her mouth agape, completely absent for another world.

_I…sent her…_

The Blazefire Saber slipped out of her hand and hit the ground with a loud clatter. Her lungs started to burn because of lack of air but still, they refused to take some in. The spaceship finally hit the ground, sending more ash into the air, followed by a sound of explosion. Her brain tried to remove the sight from its memory; she didn't want to acknowledge what happened but it was too late. The realization finally hit her. The world around her became dizzy and she needed to lean with her hand on a car door as her legs threatened to not hold her weight. She started to suck air greedily but her midriff didn't let her take more than few shallow breaths. _I sent her…_ The wave of nausea hit her and she struggled to keep control of her stomach.

_I sent her to her death…_

All her muscles tensed as she couldn't stop repeating the sentence in her mind. She gritted her teeth painfully; shut her eyes as tightly as she could. As if she was hoping that this was only another nightmare and she would find herself wrapped in the warm, soft blankets, after opening them. Instead, she felt hot tears streaming down her face. _I killed her…_ a painful grimace contorted her face.

_I've killed them all…_

Her shoulders started to tremble slightly. She balled her fists trying to get a grip on herself, but it was pointless. Serah was trying to get out of the car, seeing what's happening but Lightning was still leaning on the car door, preventing her from that. Lightning didn't need her sister to reassure her…she needed Fang to be alive… She could make peace with being long distance away from her, with not seeing her again but under one condition… Fang had to be alive… Only under this one condition she volunteered to break her own heart and now the second end of the bargain wasn't uphold. She felt betrayed.

Lightning tried her very best to steady her breathing when Fang's words came back to her just as sharp and vividly as if she was standing behind, whispering into her ear. ' _Ya are NOT responsible for all shit in the world! Ya can't save everyone from everythin'… ya're only a human, Sunshine…_ ' Even though she heard these words only a few days ago, this felt like an eternity. Now, her reminder of them seemed to be the last gift from the brunette, to give Lightning peace. It didn't. Didn't give her peace at all, but she felt obliged to respect them. She knew Fang wouldn't like her to blame herself for something she had no influence on… She also knew Fang wouldn't like her to feel responsible.

"Lightning…" She heard Sazh's sad, weak voice. The man had guts trying to approach her in that moment, trying to reassure her, despite knowing that it was one of the things she hated most. But Lightning had already steadied herself. Fang's words helped her to redirect the desperation and grief that grew in her. She slowly opened her eyes, keeping them on the ground the entire time. They were still glistening but, behind the tears, they were even more piercing. She wiped the wet trails with a back of her hand, her jaw still tightened. She crouched to clench her fingers around the handle of the Blazefire Saber and pulled it up from the ground reverently.

Maybe she wasn't responsible for what happened…but she knew who was.

She stood on her legs firmly, straighten her back and it was only then when she felt strong enough to raise her eyes from the ground and to meet Sazh's.

"Take. Serah. Home." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"Lightning, but… What are you gonna do?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes and the fury behind them was obvious to him now. She looked so calm and serious but he knew that something broke in her.

"Something I should have done..."

She never trusted people to do something good to her liking. Life taught her that if she wanted something, she needed to do it herself. How could she leave something so…important for her in the hands of other people? She learned her lesson again, and this one was going to leave an imprint on her forever. She was going to make up for her mistake.

Lightning turned to size the Sanctum's building up. She was about to make a step when Sazh grabbed her shoulder. "Lightning, you can't…" The words stopped in his throat when the cerulean eyes with barely tamed her fury, lingered at him. He remembered this gaze. He saw it years ago but now, it was much more intense. Lightning is no longer a kid and he knew what she's capable of.

"It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do."

She started to walk away. Sazh knew there is no point in trying to stop her. She was gone.

Lightning heard her sister calling her but she neither stopped nor turned her head. She knew Sazh would take care of her.

_Galenth Dysley… I hope you're ready for me._

 

The front gate to the Sanctum's mansion was crawling with soldiers. A mouse wouldn't sneak its way through it. Lightning narrowed her eyes even more. _I'm not going to sell my skin cheap._ She looked around seeking another possible route. There seemed to be none… but one.

Lightning stood on the roof of the nearby skyscraper. The wind was blowing harshly at her wavy hair, leaving it in chaos. Yeah, it was much windier there and the place was secluded but still, it wasn't free from the hustle and bustle of the city. Screams of people were merging with each other making it impossible to separate any single one, making one big noise along with the sounds of fighting, car horns and other traffic noises. Here and there one audible, terrified scream was breaking away from the mass of noises what was making it even more intense but neither the harsh wind nor the screams bothered her.

Lightning was standing on the edge of the building; tips of her heavy boots were hanging in the air. They always say to not look down but she did. She was staring down at little people running in every direction, fully aware of the high. She didn't feel anything. No fear, no urge to take a step back. As if the black hole in her heart sucked all her emotions and prevented them from leaving ever again.

She felt empty inside.

Her eyes fixed on the Sanctum building. It was much lower, under her feet. The width of a street and a few times bigger difference in height was keeping her apart from her goal. She reached into her leg bag and pulled out a small object. A few weeks ago, she volunteered to test the prototype of new police equipment, she had no occasion to try it so far. Seems like the time has finally come to try it out _._ She took a few steps back holding the gizmo tightly in her hand and started to run towards the edge of the building. She's made a big leap and flew head-down towards the Sanctum's mansion. In the air, she pulled her gunblade out, readying herself for a meeting with the soldiers she saw on the roof.

The gadget hit the ground just in the middle of the group. They felt a slight push and saw the blue cloud of strange energy. They raised their heads up but it was too late. The woman landed in a crouch just in the place where the unidentified object landed just seconds ago. They were immediately thrown in the air by a strange force; their rifles flew in all directions. Some of them were thrown over the edge of the roof and were destined for a hard landing. These who were hung in the midair a while longer could see the woman with pale pink hair, raising her chilling gaze at them and then the barrel of her gun. It was the last thing they saw. The other soldiers, who were too far to be affected by the device, turned just in time to see her rushing in their direction, shooting.

Those who were still standing on their feet started to fire back but she was everywhere at once, making a side flip over some body, ducking there, balling herself in the air, making a somersault, then a handspring on one hand, since the second one was wielding a weapon. Not only wielding, actually it was making good use of the gunblade, sending a rain of bullets at them or sliding through soldiers' bodies. They could barely follow. It was impossible to even aim at her, she was all the time changing directions in her rampage and avoiding all bullets which were flying at her. The crimson cape was following her like a tail, twirling in the air, covering her from time to time but making it even harder to make an accurate shot. Like she was a toreador playing with them skillfully, provoking them but staying elusive.

With every flip, another body was hitting the ground, lifeless until there was only one of them still standing and the dead bodies were laying everywhere. He started to tremble in fear and took a few steps back, stumbling over a body of his comrade-in-arms and dropping his rifle in the process. He got up to his feet quickly but she was beside him in no time, pinning his rifle to the ground with a foot, aiming her weapon at him.

"Galenth Dysley..." They were only words she said as plainly and absentmindedly as if she wasn't here. And it wasn't her who killed all these people or as if their deaths didn't mean a thing.

"T-third floor, in the middle corridor…" He stuttered and was positively surprised that she didn't feed him with bullets or slide the blade through his throat. He felt almost grateful when she only pushed him back, full of hope that she decided to spare him… His hope flew away when he felt no solid surface under his foot and was too much off-balanced to grab the edge. He started to fall down, terrified, until his body connected with a ground and he stopped feeling anything.

_If you think that hiding in the heart of your 'stronghold' is enough to keep me away, I feel obliged to prove you wrong… I promise I'll dig you out even from the underground…_

The door, which was leading her inside, weren't closed. Just as she suspected, they thought that a bunch of soldiers would be enough. Not for her. When she entered the building the red lights were already flickering giving the corridors color of blood. There was no sound though. _Are the ears of mighty primarch too dainty for the detestable sound of an alarm? Tch…_ Lightning's own thoughts were making her even more disgusted with the man she already sentenced to death.

She saw a movement in the far end of a corridor. One quick snap of her fingers and blue light enveloped her and she felt as if she was to start floating in the air. Before she lost a hard floor under her feet, she pushed off the surface with all force. She flew in the air towards the movement, as quickly as a bullet. He didn't even have time to raise his weapon when her hand collided with his throat forcefully and pushed him into the wall. Then she heard someone's steps just in the place she was standing moments before. She then pushed off the wall, leaving the man to suffocate slowly, with his windpipe crushed. She pulled her legs forward in the flight and pressed her heavy boots to the man's chest, sending him into the air. He hit the wall hard and sunk to the floor.

The clash left Lightning floating in the air upside down, just in the place where the corridors were crossing. She shot some surprised soldier in the intersecting corridor and flipped in the air, hearing another shot sound from behind her back. One of the bullets grazed her but it only fed her rage more. The man was quickly filled with bullets as Lightning landed on the floor.

That was reckless, she knew that but she couldn't make herself care. Care about the slight pain from the scratch, about all the people she killed, about Cocoon's fate or about herself. She was no longer able to care about anything because the last time she really cared…

Lightning gritted her teeth growling loudly to dismiss the thought and rushed towards the staircase. She was moving down the stairs fearlessly, not bothering to keep her steps quiet. Her senses were kept alarmed, grip on the gunblade firm. That was enough to remove another 'obstacles' from the way. 'Obstacles' who didn't even know what hit them, before falling to the floor or down the stairs senselessly.

The third floor… Lightning narrowed her eyes looking around her. The red lights were still gleaming but there was a grave silence and no one in sight. This place should be crawling with soldiers. The suspicion didn't stop her from going further. Until the very moment that she stood in front of a massive wooden door. **_Almighty Primarch Galenth Dysley_** , the inscription said. Her muscles tensed with hate and anticipation. She knew that something was off but regardless, she pushed the handle carefully. Closed… Nothing she wouldn't anticipate. She shot a few bullets towards the lock and opened the door with a kick. With first few glances the room seemed to be empty.

There was nothing more to do than step in and that's what she did, having eyes in the back of her head, keeping her gunblade readied above her head, with its blade pointed forward. Despite the office was quite messy in that moment, it still was difficult to not see the luxury emanating from it. But she wasn't looking for the luxury here. There was no one inside and the room looked as if it was emptied in hurry. She looked around but didn't find anything that would interest her. _So we're gonna play seek and hide now?_

The only way out Lightning knew about was the front gate, but it seemed to be no option with people still crowding near it. There must be some secret escape route around here somewhere. _Even he wouldn't be conceited enough to think that he'll never need one... So now I'll have to find that route_. She sighed impatiently. _There is luck in leisure_. She decided to take a glance on the main gate, through the window, just to be sure. What she saw made her eyes to widen. The army was trying to disperse the crowd, though the office was soundproof she could see army making the warning shots... and then when it didn't work efficiently enough, it wasn't only the warning shot that was fired. When the first group of people fell to the ground the rest started to panic and run away but at the same time, the path started to form between them. It was then when she saw the armored convoy waiting just behind the gate. In the middle of it, the car in which Dysley probably seated on his butt conveniently, sipping champagne.

Lightning couldn't believe he actually didn't take into consideration the possibility of needing an escape route. She opened the window immediately and stood on the windowsill. _Got you._ She snapped her fingers. The blue cloud engulfed her wrist but it died quickly. Lightning raised her brow and snapped her fingers again, gaining the same effect. "You're fucking kidding me..." Her fingers snapped again but it wasn't going to work. "Tch... So much for reliability…" She looked down and gritted her teeth. Too high... The column of cars was already passing by a gate.

Her gun was immediately pointed at the car in the middle... She had a lot of trust in her skill and the distance wasn't making a shot impossible… There was quite real possibility that she aimed perfectly at Dysley… but she didn't pull the trigger. There was no point in that. She could see with bare eyes that the car was bulletproof. It wouldn't do more than scare him.

"Argh!" Her angry growl filled the room and she rushed out of it. Just when she placed her foot outside the clinking sound resounded through the corridor. One of the objects landed just under her feet and started to fill the surrounding with thick smoke. _Smoke bomb… great_. The bomb, which went off under her feet wasn't the only one. Quickly after, the rest of them started to fill the further parts of hallway with smoke. She had problems with seeing her own hands and couldn't help coughing because the smoke was irritating to her throat and eyes.

Her ears caught a glimpse of movement nearby and she jumped back changing the weapon to its blade form in the meantime. It was just in time because she saw a shadow which appeared just in the place she was standing a moment ago but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Though her eyes were hurting she forced them to stay sharp, look for any sign of movement. It paid off. She raised her blade in the last moment to parry the attack of the shadowy figure. A few sparks flew in the air when their weapons collided. The opponent hesitated for a moment, surprised by her vigilance, and that was the biggest mistake in a fight with someone as quick and trained as Lightning.

The pinkhead pushed the shadow's weapon up, making an opening in its defense, and ducked down, remembering to make good use of the shadow's unguarded side. She slid her blade through it but couldn't finish the fight, because with the corner of the eye she caught a glimpse of another shadow. She bent back as far as she could and an object appeared just above her nose. Though, this time, it didn't collide with her weapon she saw the sparkles again. Still, there wasn't time to think about it. She put her hands on the floor and pushed with her feet off the surface, kicking the shadow's jaw hard and standing on her hands for moment just to land in a crouch a step further back. The shadowy feature fell to the floor with a heavy grunt. If it wasn't for her intuition, which made her turn around and raise her gunblade, another shadow would hit her hard.

This time, however, she wasn't able to block the attack properly and the sparkly object slid from the gunblade and brushed her forearm. Her hand went stiff and the weapon slipped from her hand to the ground. Stabbing pain surged through her body, making her teeth grit and the little hair on her neck stand. She fell on one knee and took her arm back as quickly as she could but, before she could pick her gunblade up, she saw the weapon in the second hand of her opponent coming down on her.

Despite the initial shock, her hand shoot up, neatly omitting the sparkly weapon and grabbing the man's wrist. He seemed surprised that the paralyzing effect wore off her so quickly and his moment of hesitation was enough for Lightning to grab also his second wrist and pull him forcefully in her direction getting up in the same time and slamming forehead with his face. The sound of cracking was obvious. Something definitely broke but only the man knew if that was his nose, teeth or goggles, which were enabling him to see in the thick smoke.

Lightning wasn't the one to miss the occasion; she bent the man's arms until his weapons contacted with his body, forcing him to electrocute himself. The shadow fell to the floor with a loud groan, followed by a sound of clatter.

"Tch… perfect."

Though Lightning still couldn't see the floor, it was obvious for her what the clatter meant. Her…or rather, her father's beloved Blazefire Saber was burrowed under the unconscious man's body and there was no time to pull it out from under him. Swish near her side made her jump back in the last moment. Her back hit the wall, which limited the evasion, making it barely enough to dodge the attacker. After a miss, it decided to not stop his rush and wanted to pass by her to disappear back in the grey cloud. However, Lightning wasn't going to let him. When she saw the sparkling object missing her just a little bit she raised her knee quickly, impaling the shadow's stomach on it. The force of catching the shape in full run made it bent on Light's knee with agonized moan but it didn't stopped her from driving her elbow hard into a back of her opponent's neck.

Then Lightning's heart skipped a beat when she heard to sounds of fighting in the far end of corridor. The man subsided to the floor when Lightning stood straight with her eyes glued to some unidentified point from where the noises were coming. The smoke was still too thick to see anything in distance. She couldn't move. Common sense and fear of raising her hopes again was fighting in her head with the sounds she just heard. Confusion took over her body.

"Ya're gonna squirm!" Here that was again. Her heart missed another beat when the voice, she would always recognize reached her ears. She made a step towards it on slightly trembling legs, reaching with her hand full of longing.

Just then sharp pain tore through her skull from the back of her head. The world around her twirled and she dropped on her knee, angry at herself for dropping her guard. _What the fuck was I thinking?! That's only Sanctum's smoke and mirrors…_ Before she could do anything more than think she felt an electric current driving through her back, along with the searing pain. She gritted her teeth as a last resort of self-control, denying herself the urge to scream. Then the feeling stopped, her stiffened muscles loosened and she fell to the ground, unable to move. Tears ran slowly down her cheeks as she was lazily drowning into unconsciousness. Strange feeling of easiness filled her mind…the one feeling she wouldn't suspect to show its face to her. _Yeah, death can be how I can get myself away from this fucked up world…I'm so sorry Serah…_

Lightning smiled, almost invisibly, when blue silk fluttered for a moment in front of her eyes and the sounds of fight intensified. _Seems that my mind is already playing tricks on me…_

* * *

The cloud of smoke started to dissipate slowly but it wasn't enough for Fang to even see the end of her long, red spear. _If that's how ya want to play…_ She took a long, calming breath and closed her eyes slowly. _Oh_ …that wasn't the first time she did that. Though she couldn't quite remember that part of her past, she had a habit of losing track of time while on a hunt or traveling too far and not being able to come back before dusk. Gran Pulse at night… well, there Cocoonians might be right…that's hell. Pitch-dark and crawling with deadly creatures, looking for an easy meal. Fang was never the easy one; she was highly capable of defending herself and quickly mastered the fighting style based on all the senses except sight.

This was the perfect moment to remind herself about the techniques she had mastered the hard, injured way. Her breath steadied and then concentrated on the sounds and move of air. The corridor seemed to play in unison with her, quiet and acoustic…it was the case in every intensifying step. She smirked while impaling the first attacker with her spear, long before he could think about placing a hit on her. The other attackers couldn't achieve anything better than the first. Her weapon gave her a huge advantage; it was long enough to keep the sparkly little things away from he and a certain pink haired woman that's unconscious and lying just behind her. Standing in one place was definitely not her style, as she preferred rushing in headfirst at her foes, but this time around, however, leaving her side was the last thing Fang thought about.

The shadows, seeing that they can't even get close to her, started to attack at the same time from all directions but the corridor was wide enough for Fang to twirl her weapon in the air and defend at all sides. She struck one while she swung at another. The shadowy posture ducked down under her spear but didn't expect Fang's feet to contact with its jaw and to get a quick repeat with the hard shaft of spear. _That's too easy,_ _hardly worth the effort._ The most difficult thing at this moment, as it was driving her nuts, was trying to not think about Light. She was dying to check up on her, to make sure she'd be all right but Fang really needed to keep her head cool if she wanted them both to get through this alive. The brunette wanted so much to let her rage loose and make them pay, but she couldn't leave Lightning's side.

Fang's attention was already at the others, sending them high in the air until they bumped into the ceiling, a nearby wall or fall heavily on the floor. Some would be nimble enough to get closer, but that also was inefficient, as she was just as good in close proximity. Her kicks were hard but what they didn't expect was that her weapon could be separated into three parts, all connected by the chain. Perfect to finish those who bypassed her defense and came too close. All the time, she was making sure to not let them get close to the woman she bound herself to defend.

She didn't hear anyone else in the long wide corridor, so she let herself to suffocate the last one there with the chain, the connecting parts of her weapon. Fang opened her eyes and looked around, waiting for a man to stop struggling and go limp. Though the smoke was still present it was much thinner, enabling her to see. Bodies of people dressed in black were lying all over corridor; some of them were still alive, moaning in pain, trying to crawl away from the chaotic scene. But it wasn't any of them who caused her heart to want to jump out of her chest.

Fang untangled her weapon, letting man fall to the ground and then, she kneeled at Light's side. Keeping her head cool despite the emotions currently in her mind, she started checking for a pulse, holding in her shaky breath considering the circumstances. She then let it out, finally relieved that the pinkheaded woman is still alive. She turned the pinkhead gently and took her into her arms, suddenly feeling a wave of both helplessness and anger overtaking her.

**_"Are ya fuckin' suicidal, Sunshine?!_** **_What the fuck were ya thinkin'?!"_** She growled as she clenched her jaw in anger, looking at Lightning's peaceful face through her watery eyes. She caressed it gently with calloused fingers, noticing that those cerulean eyes weren't entirely closed and tears were pouring out. She might have imagined that, but she could have sworn that she saw Light mouth her name before the tears fell down her face.

"I've got ya, Sunshine..." She whispered to her reassuringly, pulling the pinkhead a bit closer to her body in her embrace. "Don't ya worry, I'm right here." Fang felt some dampness on the palm supporting Lightning's head. She raised it up a bit…it was all bloodied. Her heart sunk. Lightning's skull was probably cracked. That scared the shit out of Fang and made her get a grip on herself immediately. She wiped her tears away. "Hold on Sunshine. I'm takin' ya out of here." She quickly secured the unconscious woman's head, lifted her carefully and started to carry her out to safety, avoiding the bodies lying everywhere. "You're not leavin' me alone on that fucked up planet."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to writing :) Lenght of chapter - ideal for a warm up, not long enough to get winded :P
> 
> Thanks to LadyWolvie82 for beta-reading.
> 
> At the end my proposition of music. This song matches almost perfectly to the chapter 23 and I can't hide that I was listening to it while writing. - www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnkzvAXWV-0

The lashes of chilly wind rolled over Lightning's body giving her goosebumps. Her fingers twitched with a great effort. A feeling of cold sand under them, then under bare skin of her arms, legs and under her face shifted her attention away, from a pounding headache. It still was difficult to ignore it though. Her eyes started to open slowly, expecting the brightness of a daylight to intensify the pain which felt as if her brain was tearing itself in half with every thump. Nope. There was no daylight but there wasn't dark also. She closed her eyes again, with the effort of raising herself up. Agonized grunt left her mouth when her achy muscles protested against the idea. Eventually, she made her body get to her feet. She clutched her head with a hand and curved her mouth in a painful grimace when the world started to twirl around her. Finally, it settled down and Lightning opened her eyes once again, this time getting a glimpse of a place she was in.

The sky was dark gray though it didn't seem like a night. There were massive, thick clouds hung in quiescence over the abandoned looking city.  _Am I… dead?_  Towers of stone buildings, built tightly one next to another, were scraping the sky but dark, heavy clouds were out of their reach. In the middle, there was one building hovering over all the others, engulfed by green, odd-looking construction. On the peak of it was a huge clock. Even from the distance, Lightning could see a massive hand move to the thirteenth hour.  _Thirteen?_  The overwhelming chill took over her body once again. This time she knew it wasn't wind. There was no wind in this place, still the feeling of cold emptiness was so potent.

Lightning turned around only to see a dark sea just under her feet. Its surface was spreading up to the horizon.  _Tranquil.._. Just as the clouds hung in the sky. As if the time didn't flow there. She heard about this place in legends.  _Beyond time. Beyond life and death._

"Valhalla." Her soaked with anxiety whisper echoed in a dead silence.

The rest of small grains of sand, which clung to her body, fell lazily back when she started to walk. Every building, every narrow street looked the same. No signs of life, no signs of anything familiar. The place she was heading to could be easily seen from each place here. Towering over everything, waiting for her, calling her.

_Etro's temple._

She came into the majestic building. Every attentive step echoed through the high halls. The building was just as deserted as the rest of this mysterious world. Only high pillars seemed to ominously observe every her step. Yes, she remembered clearly the legends about the champion chosen by Etro.  _To protect the goddess and future of this world_. Etro's throne emerged from behind the bright light on the end of the hall. All mighty and intimidating… but empty.

"I'm not the one you're looking for…" Said Lightning weakly but in the dead silence her words resounded firmly.  _Lightning… it can't protect it only destroys…_  Her palms balled hurtfully and she couldn't help tears pulling into her eyes on the thought of recent events. She shut her eyes tight, preventing the tears from falling and gritted her teeth angrily.

"You hear me?! I won't be your champion!" This time her firm voice reverberated loudly through the empty halls and came back to her a few times as an echo. "I can't protect anyone! I'm only able to make things worse…"  _Fang is dead… because of me… and now I'm gone. Not even able to fulfill the promise which kept me going for all these years... I left Serah alone._

"Show up Etro! Stop playing with me!" Lightning took a few steps closer to the goddess' throne, barely keeping herself in control. Lack of any answer was only fueling her temper. "Since I can remember, you've been snatching everything that is precious to me… and now you expect me to be your pawn?!" Only a beam of bright light was separating her from Etro's throne but, still, empty halls weren't going to answer her accusations. "You like playing with peoples fate, don't you? Watching them suffering… wondering how much more they can take…" Her voice was filled with venom but it didn't take long for it to start creaking. "Leave me alone… I'm not a hero… I only want Serah to be safe…" That was a truth. With Fang gone there was nothing… no one… else she could live for… this time she wanted to do things right, to protect her little sister but let her be happy. "Let me go back… for Serah… please…" She waited a few seconds for an answer. In vain. "If you're not going to… then let me find peace at least." She added with tired, hopeless voice. She wondered if that wouldn't be for better. For everyone… If she had never been…  _I've just taken so many lives, without blinking an eye. They were only doing their job…_ "Why have you brought me here if you stay silent? Answer me!" She demanded an answer but deep inside she knew. That was all she deserved. To be erased.

Lightning took a tentative step forward into the beam of light and she immediately needed to raise her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding brightness. Finally, when she got used to the piercing light, she no longer could see neither the Etro's throne nor the temple she was in while ago. It didn't matter because in the light were standing her parents, smiling at her, their gazes warm and full of love. However, this characteristic for her mother frown of concern sneaked its way up her face. Before Lightning managed to take a step towards them the scenery already changed into the one she saw so many times in her nightmares. The crush. The wreckage of their car. The ambulance, police, fire fighters… her parents' senseless, devastated bodies. Her little sister crying in her arms. The face of a truck driver, then his body hanged on some branch. Thousands of words screaming in her head. Police workers, psychologists, pointless words of consolation from people she didn't even know were shouting over each other, all merging into one unbearable noise. She tried to cover her ears with palms but it didn't work. They were coming from inside of her head and she couldn't do anything about it. Then Serah's voice again, the only one distinctive, begging her to help Snow. Suddenly one more voice appeared... louder... making all the other ones fade.

"I've got ya, Sunshine…"

Lightning opened her eyes. The screams in her head subdued. There was now only one person standing in the bright light. Shards of spaceship were flying around them, scratching Light's fair skin but she didn't even acknowledge them. She was looking as hypnotized at the face she adored so much. It was concerned at first but gentle smile started to find its way.

"I've got ya." Repeated the melodic, accented voice and the woman beamed her best, lopsided grin, winking in the process. Suddenly, the brunette started getting further and further and Lightning realized she's falling down, into the darkness, away from the light hung over her head. She stretched her arm desperately towards the receding posture but it was already far away.

"Fang!"

* * *

"Fang!"

Lightning's dry throat felt like a sandpaper and her hoarse voice was far from a shout. Her arm was stretched towards the white ceiling. The woman sat quickly, ignoring both the pounding in her head and in her chest. The world around her hazed a little bit and she felt a small wave of nausea but she forced herself to concentrate anyway.

One look around was enough to tell her that she had no idea where she was and even less idea how she'd gotten there. The sun just started rising in the sky and its first rays were lightening the room. It was still dim though.  _Was that… a dream?_  The deep anxiety wasn't going to let her heart stop racing.

The dimness didn't prevent her from recognizing the posture sleeping soundly in the comfy-looking armchair set in the corner. She saw this peaceful view so many times coming back home from work. Late. As always. The dreamy expression on her sister's face, the messy ponytail of wavy pink hair falling over a shoulder.  _Serah…_  The picture was so calm and warm that she almost cracked a small smile. A breath of relief wanted to leave her lungs but it slowly started to die in her throat, before it was all out. There was no one else in the room. Yes, it was hard to admit but she didn't let the small hope go yet… Her eyes were desperately looking for another person, not wanting to make peace with a fact that there was none.

She remembered her dream and then the realization of what had happened just before started to get to her. The realization that she would never again see the certain person and that it was all her fault. Lightning clutched the blankets in her fists starring at it hatefully.  _What was I thinking?! How could I totally lose control over my own life?!_ She got her lesson. The lesson which marked her to the core of her being.  _That's what happens to people who listen to their hearts and not minds! There was no future for… this… from the beginning… and I was still rushing forward as a blind ox. We were never meant to be together. That was a mistake_. She bit her lip trying to push out of her mind the smirking face she saw just a moment ago in the dream. To push out something that was forever gone. However, no matter how hard she tried, some part of her was still savoring the image, protecting, doing everything to not let her get rid of it. It was giving her what she was longing to and tormenting her to no end in the same time.

Desperate tears appeared in her eyes and this time shutting them tightly didn't help at all. Her sobs stayed silent and only the slight tremble of her shoulders was betraying her. She didn't want to wake Serah up. She was ashamed of her tears and it was hard enough to acknowledge them, let alone letting someone see her in such a mess. She didn't cry for all these years after their parent's death and lately she felt so weak, crying like a baby because of… some stranger woman.

_Sunshine…_

Lightning's heart sank, agonizing her stomach even more. The voice in her head was so real that she almost believed… When the quiet footsteps reached her ears, she froze, not daring to look in the direction of the noise. Then she heard the clatter of a mug hurriedly put on the nearby nightstand and before she could even give it a thought, she felt a mattress of the bed bend a little bit.

She was too terrified to open her eyes. Terrified that it all would turn out to be her imagination. Only when she felt the calloused from years of weapon wielding but gentle palm, caressing her cheek, brushing away the warm tears with a thumb, she whispered certain name as some magical spell.

"I've got ya Light."

Oh no, she couldn't mistake this accented, confident voice with anything else. She took the risk of opening her eyes and wondered if she wasn't still dreaming. There she was just as Lightning remembered. With the mane of dark hair, tanned skin, piercing green eyes, beauty spot and these savory, capable lips… Slight concern on Fang's face started to wear off when the still watery, cerulean eyes focused on her face with a mix of adoration, disbelief and confusion. Quickly it's place was taken by so typical for a brunette teasing smirk, though a pinch of concern and lots of warmness still stayed behind the emerald eyes.

"Hey ya, sleepyhead."

Even if Lightning was hesitating if that really was Fang, her doubts disappeared with these words. Only Fang could tease her in such a moment when there were so many urgent matters, so many questions demanding answers. She'd laugh on the familiarity of brunettes behavior if she wasn't so paralyzed and dumbfounded.

"Fang…" Was the only word she managed to say, despite thousands of thoughts and questions flying through her achy head. She tried to say something more but her brain overloaded leaving her mouth to move in a fish-like manner. It made the brunette's grin grew bigger and it looked as if she needed to bit her tongue to not add some mean comment.

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't ya worry, Sunshine." Said Fang instead in soothing low voice.

"But…" Words started slowly breaking through her confusion. "How…? You were… The space ship… I saw it…"

Fang laughed under her breath and leaned to place a tender kiss on her cheek. Though the lips were incredibly soft on her cheek they only raised her heartbeat, sending a faint jolt through her body and not soothing her anxiety at all.

"Ya look adorable when ya're stutterin' like that." She couldn't erase big, teasing grin from her face but Lightning didn't look amused at all. Her eyes demanded answers. Fang forced herself to get serious for a moment. "I wasn't on board. Vanille neither. When I was strugglin', she told that she didn't mind stayin' here a little bit longer. A second later we were out."

"Why? It was to be your only way to go back home." Lightning couldn't understand. There was no reason behind their decision… especially Vanille… but if they'd taken the different one…

"Why?" The brunette repeated the question arching her brow in surprise. She looked away and blew a tired breath away with a shrug. "Ya'll need to ask Vanille for her reasons… but me…" Her eyes came back to Lightning with a pinch of anger. "All this your pompous farewell…" She started sarcastically, gesticulating with her hands but after a moment her face relented. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes on Lightning, curving the corner of her lip before continuing. "Ya really thought I'd leave without a goodbye kiss?"

Ghost of a smile appeared on Lightning's face and she tried to roll her eyes, what was a terrible idea. The wave of a headache and intense nausea washed away the almost smile from her face and changed it into a grimace. She tried to lean her head on a hand when the world started to twirl around her but it didn't help much. The fact that she found her head bandaged neither. Fortunately, Fang was quick to come with help.

"Lie down, Sunshine. You need to rest a lot now. You took some beating Ms. Suicidal." She put the pinkhead carefully back in bed.

"Get lost." Growled the pinkhead what only made her feel worse and Fang snicker.

"And don't rack your brain too much."

"Easy to say…" This time Lightning only murmured warily. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but she wasn't able while she was fighting hard to not puke or pass out.

"I'll go tell the doc that ya're awake." The brunette got up but when she was in the middle of the first step she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"Stay."

And that was what Fang did. She stayed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Yup, that's me again. I have to admit that finishing this story takes me more time than I thought it would. I'm just busy because of work... and other things :P Adult life sucks! I hope someone still reads this... from what I know LadyWolvie82 still beta reads this so applause for her, please. Have fun!

Small discomfort started to wake Lightning up from a dreamless (this time though) sleep. Her leg was so heavy. She could barely move it. Her eyelids started to rise lazily. Fang... The first thing she thought after wakeup was to look for Fang. Just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her heartbeat doubled but she didn't have to do anything to find the Pulsian. Fang was sitting in the chair next to her bed. With her hands crossed on her chest, head tilted back, and her legs comfortably thrown on Lightning's bed. That's why I can't feel my leg… But Lightning didn't mind. She smiled seeing the brunette sleeping peacefully. Not a care in the world. She couldn't understand why Fang was so carefree but, what's worse, she couldn't understand why it was so appealing to her…

Maybe because it's totally opposite to her. She was always strict for herself, had a plan for everything, hasty decisions were of great rarity if it came to Lightning. Even if she would like to, she no longer knew how to be spontaneous. This carefree behavior was out of her reach. She wondered if it's the result of Fang's confidence and capability to cope with the tricky situation in front of her now. However, she herself was confident, capable and had big faith in her skills, which came from years of practice, still she didn't like taking unnecessary danger. I guess it's just Fang… Ghost of a dreamy smile appeared on her face, just for a moment before her composure came back.

She tried to free her leg from under Fang's without disturbing her sleep at the same time, but the huntress was much more vigilant than she anticipated. On the slightest move, Fang stirred and opened her eyes watchfully.

"You'd be a perfect watchdog." Lightning huffed her amusement out.

"Nice to see ya too." Said Fang sarcastically stretching her back lazily and not even trying to hide a big yawn. "So… how are ya feelin' now? Any better?"

"I don't feel my leg." Her voice was denuded of any emotion and face completely plain.

"Ah, here it is. Ya're back to your charmin' self, ya must feel better now." Yup, Fang also didn't want to leave behind her teasing self. Light's eyes would roll if she didn't stop them, remembering how bad it ended last time. Instead, she gestured on brunette's legs.

"What?" She started with a shrug and pulled her legs back to the floor. "I also had right for a lil' bit of comfort after sittin' the whole night in this comfortless chair."

"Fang…" Lightning's voice grew serious. She hesitated before continuing but eventually her eyes met the emerald green ones. "It's... nice to have you back too."

The small attentiveness and deep sincerest in Light's tone surprised Fang a little bit but her eyes quickly turned gentle and small smile appeared on her face. She leaned down into a long, lazy, lingering kiss which expressed all the longing crammed inside both women. They didn't hurry, for a moment they felt as if they had all the time in the world, suspended in time just to feel each other's lips, and their gentle caresses. Feeling consolation in each other's scent.

They parted out of breath when Light's slender fingers started to caress the tanned cheek. Inch after inch until it reached full, still moisture lips. There was so much tenderness and attention in Light's caresses as if she tried to savor Fang with all senses, just in case she disappeared again. With such a devotional worship, even bold Fang couldn't help the heat gathering in her cheeks.

Lightning placed one more lingering kiss on Fang's lips and fell back to the mattress with her eyes closed and barely visible content smile. She breathed out a deep relieved breath. However, Light knew it wasn't time for sentiments. Separating feelings and burying them deep wasn't something she had never done before. It was more like a habit than anything else she ever knew.

"And now…" She opened her eyes. All feelings that could be seen in them the moment ago - gone. "You tell me everything."

"Everythin', huh?" Fang sat back in her chair trying to gather thoughts after the intoxicating experience. "Everythin' is quite a lot."

"Serah… she was there when I woke up last time…" Lightning started warily, setting the priority for the 'everything'.

"Yeah, she was there all the time, concerned about ya. She was angry with me that I didn't wake her up when ya opened your eyes. Looks like she's never goin' to forgive me."

"Yes, you're right." The pinkhead smiled thinking that it was so like her sister. "She won't."

"Oh, c'mon! Isn't the fact that I saved your butt enough for ya?"

Lightning's eyes widened. Does it mean that I didn't imagine that? She really was there, in Sanctum's mansion… I heard her… She narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"My butt wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't distracted me. I thought you were dead… and then I heard you shouting some shit to the Sanctum's scum."

"I didn't expect undyin' gratitude from you…but accusin' me for your own failure is too much!"

"Tell me what's with Serah these days, and only then I may consider your point of view."

Fang was wondering if the pinkhead was serious or if she's only mocking her. Unfortunately, she couldn't read anything from the plain face… until she saw the corner of Light's lips twitch up a tiny bit, catching the brunette off guard.

"If I'm not wrong, she went to see if your house is still standin' after Sanctum's foray. Don't worry Sunshine, she's with Snow and NORA..."

"Snow…" Lightning grimaced on the sound of the name. Snow was not worth any warranty of safety from Lightning but, in the current state she was in, she could do nothing. "Is he alright?"

Fang almost fell to the ground hearing the question. "Since when are ya worried about Snow?!"

"Tch… I'm not. It's only because of Serah…" She added a sizeable dose of contempt to hide her concern. That wasn't difficult. She was used to emanating scorn when Snow was concerned thus the right tone of her voice came mechanically. Anyway, she was angry with the thoughtless oaf. He tried to help but risked her sister's life again. Still, the small pang of remorse highlighted its surprising presence. She never liked him that's truth but telling that she wouldn't mind him dead looking straight into her sister's eyes… Well, she might have overstepped this time.

"He's fine. Ya're right when ya told that he's too stubborn to die."

Lightning only skinned understandingly and jumped to another topic, not showing any sign of relief.

"Anyway… What the hell is this place?" She looked around quite spacious, nicely decorated room. It looked sumptuous but was quite cozy. This couldn't be a hospital room. Not that she minded, she never liked hospitals, but she couldn't think of any other unknown place she could wake up after being injured.

"Some government's secret emergency place." Fang answered with a shrug not really knowing or caring what was the place's purpose.

"Government's?" Lightning's brows shot up alarmed and surprised at the same time. Did they catch us? Is that kind of jail… or temporary place… only to heal? Or… they're going to continue what Sci-Lore haven't finished. But why would Fang be here so relaxed? Why isn't Serah here? Lightning's heartbeat quickened in anxiety. What if they've taken her away? Though her body was still achy it stiffened in alarm, ready to react if there was such a need. She focused her full of unspoken questions eyes on Fang. Distrustfully.

"Easy there. Not the 'old Sanctum'. There is some new, makeshift government… or somethin'." Fang threw her arms in the air a little bit impatiently. "I don't get these your bloody Cocoonian's customs but, from important things, looks like Dysley run away and is no longer in power. The new patriarch, Cid Raines, seems to be friendlier. I wouldn't trust him boundlessly, though. "

Lightning relaxed a little bit but still was looking warily on Fang cracking her head on what really happened.

"I think I'll have to start from the beginnin'." Added the brunette seeing Light's confusion. Then she let out an exasperated breath and picked up the story from the point when she and Vanille got out of the spaceship.

According to Fang, they at once got caught up in the fight between soldiers loyal to Sanctum and Rygdea's men. The part where Fang tipped the balance of power in Rygdea's favor, shown as lone Fang saving arses of the whole battalion, was... extensive but made Lightning smile in her mind. She wondered how much of that was true and how much she was only bragging. On the other hand, she knew that Fang's hell of a warrior. She smirked under her nose.

"What?" Fang asked seeing that some interesting thought flew through the pinkhead's head.

"Just can't wait to get out of here and see if these stories of you are worth anything." She sent a challenging look straight into the emerald eyes. "Spar. This time without holding back."

Fang's lips mirrored Light's smirk and excitement pulled into her eyes. She knew that the pinkhead hadn't shown all her aces during their first fight. The sight of what she did to the Sanctum soldiers, standing in her way, only confirmed these suspicions. Fang knew that the revenge would be even more fierce than the first time and was eager to see what more Light had in stock. However, she was Yun. Could Yun take a challenge without mocking the opponent? Of course not.

"Ya sure ya can take it? Ya look rather battered. Wouldn't like to damage your pretty face, again."

"Tch… Worry about yourself."

"Alright then." Fang stretched the hand, which Lightning grabbed firmly. "We have a deal."

Lightning nodded seriously but her attention was caught by her own arm. Or rather by strange burn mark on it. It was looking like a leafless tree… or branched lightning bolt.

"What the heck is that?"

"The doc called it 'keraunographic markin'... or somethin' what sounded like that. It's rare but can appear when ya're struck by lightnin'… or by Sanctum's special force..." Fang watched with growing smirk as the pinkhead was examining the fernlike burn with a mix of disgust and curiosity.

"Will I have the same if ya struck me? Would be so romantic." Fang asked teasingly, barely containing her laugh. Light send her a death glare.

"Unless you stop laughing I will groove these things on you with Blazefire Saber." She barked but it didn't seem to work. Her hand rose to pinch the bridge of her nose and the resigned breath left slowly her lungs. "How can I get rid of that?"

"Oh…c'mon, Lightnin'." This time Fang let a small chuckle escape her mouth. "Ya look even more badass with that. Especially when ya have it on the half of your back." Lightning's brows shoot up in surprise but after while she remembered the paralyzing, burning pain traveling down her back. "Don't you grimace like that, it'll wear off in a few days… maybe weeks."

"Okay." The pinkhead sounded a bit relieved but somewhere inside the anxiety and feeling that it's not over yet started to grow. "You can continue but spare me the details about your heroic rescue of everyone. Bare facts."

"What? Ya want me to skip the best part?" Fang asked unhappily but another Light's glare was enough for an answer. "As ya want."

Fang picked up the story and started to describe the events of the memorable day. When she got to the point of shooting the spaceship she suddenly stopped for a while. She grew serious and rather grim. The moment of break came at the worst possible moment for Lightning. All the memories, the explosion, dark streak on the sky, their goodbye, came back to her and caused pain almost as big as the first time. Even if she knew that Fang wasn't on board then, that Fang's sitting just next to her. The loss might have been false, but the pain was real. Was real then and was real every time she thought about that.

Fang continued, and brunette's voice pulled her back to the reality just in time, just before she fell into a black hole of sorrow which started to tear apart fragments of her long time ago.

Sanctum knew what they're doing. They intended to get the Pulsians back alive, but something went wrong. The spaceship fell to the ground quite near to Sanctum's supporters. Caius died in the crash trying to protect Yeul. Noel was severely wounded, what paradoxically might have saved his life. He lost consciousness in the pilot's cabin and was found later.

Lightning could see great anger cross Fang's face. The brunette's slender fingers tightened around the velvet fabric of her sari. She got up from her chair nervously as if she wanted to push images out of her head. Images which caused the wave of anger flood her. Fang leaned on the frame of a window and looked out. "These bastards... They butchered the girl."

Fang's anger was quickly reflected by Light but the pinkhead stayed silent. Yeul was so young... For both women, she resembled their loved ones. Their sisters. Then she thought about her father and felt great heaviness in her chest. Was he like them? Blindly fulfilling the orders? She felt the anger but also fear and guilt that her father, she idolized so much might have been the same as the rest of Sanctum's soldiers. On the other hand, she couldn't believe that. She spoke, as if the words were able to dispel the nagging thoughts.

"That's unforgivable. Soldiers aren't supposed to kill children. Even at the bloodiest war. No matter their commands. They have their own minds."

Fang turned suddenly from a window, facing the pinkhead.

"The soldiers, huh? That's the truth they shouldn't. However, these weren't soldiers who killed her." Lightning looked a bit baffled, but Fang continued. "These were the civilians. The mighty people of Cocoon butchered a helpless, injured girl." If they weren't inside the building Fang would probably spat with disgust. Swallowing the bitter hater was never her best side. "These 'People of Cocoon' saw Yeul, crawlin' out of the burnin' vessel. Crouchin', smeared in blood. She was askin' for help. Terrified child beggin' for help. Not the dangerous barbarian they thought Pulsians are. Injured child chokin' with a smoke." Fang's eyes narrowed but were absent as if she was seeing that all in her mind.

"One man from the crowd called her a witch and 'warned' everyone that she wants to fool them all. When reality doesn't meet your expectations it's easier to bend it to your conviction than admit bein' wrong, huh?" She asked rhetorically, clearly disgusted. "You wouldn't believe how enthusiastically the crowd reacted. How quickly they were able to calm their conscience and how easily they stopped seein' helpless child in her. One sentence and she turned back into a monster in their eyes. When she tried to defend herself, another man threw a stone at her. Then another one took the example and threw some shard of the spaceship, which hit Yeul's head... and another one and another... Shoutin' all the time that she's Pulsian scum, witch, demon, Ragnarok's bitch... They'd butchered her before even the Sanctum soldiers came. The soldiers… ironically, they tried to save her. Yeah, she was still precious for the experiment... but it was too late for her."

That was it. Light didn't know what to say. Her anxiety kicked in, and at the worst time. Now…she at least knew where to place it. People of Cocoon and Pulse will always hate each other. What happened to Yeul was enough proof of the fact. She didn't need to know more that there won't be any kind of happy ending. She listened to the rest of Fang's report of what happened and despite she was listening carefully to every word of the brunette she felt absent. As if she was standing next to her body not quite sure why she's still alive.

From what Light could figure, after getting out of the spaceship Fang somehow found Sazh who told her what the pinkhead is up to. Than Fang left Vanille with him and rushed towards Sanctum's building. She got through the main gate just after the convoy with Dysley left and fought her way to get to Lightning.

In the meantime, the politician called Cid Raines decided to seize the opportunity that there was no one in the patriarch chair and no one to lead the army, which was drowning in chaos. He united the confused Sanctum soldiers with these loyal to Rygdea and became the face of the revolt. His priority was to calm the people and finish the turmoil as quickly as possible so that's how the temporary government came into being, with him as its head.

When Fang was trying to get out of the mansion, carrying unconscious Lightning she found herself surrounded. Soldiers in front of her, behind her, on both sides. No way to get out. Oh, she was ready to fight. She could fight them all! However, she was growing more and more desperate. Time was the benefit she couldn't afford for. Every minute could be fatal for the woman in her arms and she didn't even know where to take her.

Surprisingly, the soldiers weren't hostile. She didn't want to give up and believe them at first. The majestically dressed man who called himself Cid Raines did nothing to gain her trust. Only when Rygdea emerged from the crowd and stood next to the mysterious Cid Raines, she decided to give it a try and let them help. Fang was a huntress, knew a lot about first aid, about disinfecting and sewing cuts, about how to treat the broken limbs but, against severe head injuries, she felt helpless. The decision to stop fighting and let them help seemed to be the only chance for Lightning.

They were all transferred to some secret Cid's hiding place... or rather hiding palace. To keep them away from the anxious society and cool down the moods. There was all equipment needed to treat the injured and enough place for everyone.

Sazh didn't stay long he felt that there is the person who needs him more than Lightning. Dajh. He didn't know what to say to his son. Did they win? So many people died. Was it worth that? Could he just stand in front of his son and tell that his old man is a hero? There was no closure and the future were just as foggy in that moment as ever.

The injured were hospitalized and the Pulsians… they were not allowed to leave the place... for some time, of course, and for their own safety... or that were they told... until the new government set some urgent matters.

Fang didn't have the slightest intention to leave, though. There was one special place where she was spending all days and nights. One special person she couldn't leave behind. Anyway, she wasn't the one to contemplate future in detailed way. There was no point in binding herself with any kind of plan. Her habit of taking what she wanted in the moment would be probably called irresponsible and reckless by certain people… or rather by the certain person… but well she didn't give a shit. The only important thing was that this certain person was awake again and… talking something to her.

"Uh… what?" Fang snapped out of her thoughts seeing Lightning trying to get her attention.

"Dysley." The pinkhead said solemnly, her eyes narrow with hater. "What's with him?"

"Dunno. Wasn't found."

Lightning nodded understandingly. It concerned her, yeah but what confused her most was this tiny relief she felt. She didn't know where it came from, but she realized that she didn't want Dysley to be found...

"You were to call me whenever she wakes up again." A woman in white overall came into the room, visibly tired and angry with the brunette.

"Sorry doc, she's just irresistible."

"I have to ask you to leave. I need to check up on the patient."

"Oh, c'mon! I'm sure that the pinkhead here won't mind if I stay." Fang pointed with her hand at Lightning's solemn, stone-cold face and demanding eyes staring back at her.

"Out." There was that bossy tone again, which was the indication that Light was slowly coming back to health.

"Sunshine, don't be shy now…" Started Fang with a smug grin on her face, seeing tiny signs of redness crawling up the pale face and the azure eyes piercing holes in her.

"Out!"

"Alright then." Fang got up, spreading hands out helplessly after hearing the order repeated, and heading towards the door. "But don't think you will get rid of me so easily next time." She sent her best, lopsided grin Light's way, along with a wink and disappeared in the corridor.

The diagnostics went quite quickly and quite well. Lightning still wasn't allowed to get out of bed and had to rest a lot. Sleeping seemed easier than always with the painkillers she got because of the nagging pain in her cracked skull. Oh, of course, she tried to get out of the bed, but she decided against that after another attack of nausea.

Officially, no more visits were allowed that day. She didn't really mind, especially knowing that some officers are waiting to talk with her. Although, there was the certain little, persistent person who could be quite scary when she really wanted something. Someone who never gives up until she puts her foot down.

The tiny woman, with her long pink hair tied messily into a ponytail on the left side of her head, appeared next to her bed. Woman's cerulean eyes so much resembling her own were conflicted between concern and relief.

"Serah…" Lightning barely whispered her sister's name because of a huge lump of guilt which decided to settle in her throat.

"Claire…" Her sister's eyes filled with tears momentarily, until it started to spill on her cheeks. The view of her sister crying squeezed her heart painfully. The fact that Serah jumped to her and was squeezing her in an equally painful tight embrace didn't help at all. The fact that the younger Farron used the name that only she could use, the name their parents gave to their older daughter, the same one which was rejected and replaced by 'Lightning', also didn't help to suppress any emotions. Moreover, it brought back all the memories the good, cheerful ones and these most painful. All moment's when the two sisters were fighting over the toys, supporting each other, crying together at Lightning was scaring all the boys who were stupid enough to harass her little sister, then threatening everyone who dared even look at her… because just none of them was worthy enough.

Lightning quickly caught up with her sister, giving into the embrace as much as she was getting. She wanted to tell something to her, but words were stuck in her throat. Sitting there holding her sister was just enough for both women. Wasn't that what Lightning was asking for? The occasion to straighten things up. Her stomach tightened painfully when the traces of tears appeared also in in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered into her little sister's ear. I messed up… as a sister. That's why I'm still here. That wasn't only a dream. Etro… she listened to my prayers. I've got another chance… "I won't mess up this time." She whispered almost inaudibly. "I'll keep my promise." Serah loosened her arms and looked up, drying her eyes with a sleeve.

"Sis… what are you talking about?"

"Serah…" Light raised Serah's chin with a hand to look her in the eye. What she couldn't notice for years, struck her in that moment. Serah's face was no longer full as she remembered it for past few years, her cheekbones more visible, eyes no longer naive and innocent her features more mature than she could ever anticipate. I was too busy with my work and trying to arrange her life too even notice that she turned from a girl into a woman. "I'm sorry, Serah… I was so blind…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these worried because of the last paragraph - no, Farroncest isn't coming :P
> 
> You probably won't hear from me this year anymore so merry Christmass for everyone who celebrates it!
> 
> Aaand special thanks for Nuko! For support :) I have to admit that it was after Nuko's comment when I sat and thought: "Okaaay, that's enough lazing, time to go on..."


End file.
